Surviving Beacon Hills
by MinnieMatthews
Summary: Nothing was normal for Jo Wesson since her family was murdered. Especially since things howl and hiss on full moons in Beacon Hills. While learning new things about her mysterious dead family her roommate Scott gets bitten by a werewolf. Jo and her best friend Stiles try to help Scott learn how to control his wolfy problems and survive whatever Beacon Hills throws at them.
1. Wolf Moon Part 1

**I do not own Teen Wolf. If I did own Teen Wolf Sterek would totally happen. If you like this I have kind of the same thing but with Stiles with a twin sister and it's done. Read and review please and thank you.**

* * *

 _Wolf Moon Part 1_

The night before the first day of school for Jo Wesson was suppose to be a night where she got lots of sleep and getting ready for her first day as a sophomore. Instead of doing that she was standing outside watching her friend sneak into her best friend's house. It wasn't greatest thing to do, but Jo had nothing better to do. Jo had her phone out recording Stiles Stilinski trying to sneak into their friend, Scott McCall's, bedroom. Secretly Jo was rooting for Stiles to fall not because she wanted Stiles to get hurt, she just knew it would be really funny to watch. It wouldn't be the perfect way to end the summer if Stiles didn't break something. They had to keep the tradition alive after all because Stiles, the loveable klutz that he was, had been breaking bones and bruising body parts since the second grade. A ritual, from the looks of things, that he was determined to keep alive even now.

Stiles took one more step on roof. At the same as he step the bottom part of his jeans got caught on a nail or something and fell backwards, his pants stuck on the edge of the roof. At the same time Scott walked out of his house with a baseball bat. Both teenage boys let out girly screams and Jo started laughing, very proud of herself for recording every moment of this.

"Stiles! Jo! What are you doing here?" Scott exclaimed lowering his bat.

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles said sheepishly.

"Um…..why do you have a baseball bat?" Jo wondered her voice on the edge of cracking as she would begin laughing again.

"I thought Stiles was a predator." Scott answered.

"A predator…." Jo repeated and started laughing again as she put her phone away.

"Look I know it's late dude, but you've got to hear this. So my dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer of Beacon department, and even state." Stiles explained looking at Scott as he ignored Jo.

"Why?" Scott wondered.

"They found a body in the woods." Jo explained since she already heard about all of this. Stiles explained it all in the long car ride to Scott's.

"A dead body?" Scott asked.

"No a dead body of water." Stiles replied with a shrug sarcastically. Scott was sadly really gullible and believed ever word Stiles said. "No you idiot a dead body."

"Murder?" Scott guessed.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it's a girl probably in her 20s." Jo explained.

"Wait….if they know it's a girl, they must of found the body. They found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott asked. Stiles swung forward grabbing a hold of the edge of the roof and unhook the bottom of his jean. He then let go of the edge of the roof and drop somewhat gracefully on the porch with an evil grin.

"My little Sherlock Homes that's the best part. They only found half of the body. We are so going."

* * *

It must be noted that Jo had nothing else better do. Beacon Hills was a very boring place….especially when a person is really broke. So she did something she would regret years coming on: she went to the woods with her two idiot best friends. They stood on the edge of the woods one flashlight shared with the three of them.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked as the threesome started to walk deep into the woods.

"You're the one who always crying how there's nothing to do in this town." Jo snapped walking in front of the two boys.

Scott looked deeply wounded by Jo remark as he looked at his friend. "Really? We live together. You're practically my sister. There for you are supposed to be on my team."

"Why would I be on the losing team when I could be on Stiles' amazing winning team?" Jo teased lightly as she high fived Stiles.

"Anyway," Scott said rolling his eyes starting a new conversation, "I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow." Stiles and Jo looked at each other and then begin to laugh.

"Right because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles replied as he and Jo started laughing again. Scott and Stiles were on the lacrosse team, they were so bad, and had never played a real game. So it was really funny when Scott believed he was going to play this year.

"No, I'm playing this year. In fact I'm making first line." Scott said his head high and proud of his horrible idea. If it was possible Stiles and Jo begin to laugh even harder.

"You know what stop Stiles," Jo spoke up as she hit Stiles' arm playfully, "everyone should have a dream, even if it's a pathetically unrealistic dream." Stiles and Jo started laughing again.

"Out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked. Jo and Stiles stopped laughing real fast as Jo turned to look at Stiles now wondering the same thing.

"Huh! I didn't even think of that." Stiles said.

"What if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Jo wondered.

"Also something I didn't think about."

"It's so very comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to details." Jo said as Stiles shrugged and nodded his head. This wasn't the first time Stiles planned something out, although when Stiles planned stuff out it never was really planned out all the way. The three teenagers started to walk fast Jo in front of the small group.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one in front of the group making us go fast." Scott offered the idea as he pulled out his inhaler and took a deep breath in.

"If we were to do that, the time we would find the dead body it would have already gotten up and walked away." Jo teased lightly.

There was flashing lights on the other side of the woods, close to the group. Jo started running towards the lights, Stiles right behind her, and Scott in the very back calling out his friends as he try very hard to catch up. Jo could see the police so she moved towards the right hid behind a tree. Scott hid behind a tree to following Jo's lead. Stiles, on the other hand, was a very bad hider and ran straight into the police.

"Freeze!" A police man shouted as all the lights turned towards Stiles fast.

"Hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff John Stilinski, Stiles' dad, announced as Stiles stood up facing his dad.

"Hey daddy-o how you doing?" Stiles greeted trying to not get in a lot of trouble.

"Do you listen to all of my calls?" John snapped ignoring Stiles' question.

"Not the boring ones." Stiles said. Jo mentally face palm herself. His dad was a freakin' police officer there was no such thing as a boring phone calls.

"Where are your usual partners in crime?" John asked as he moved his flashlight around looking for the twins. Jo closed her eyes and bit her lip. Something she did when she was nervous. _Stiles if you can hear me I will be nice to you for an entire week if you don't rat me out_ Jo thought as she then closed then opened her eyes.

"Who Bonnie and Clyde?" Stiles wondered sarcasm dripping out of the tone of his voice. "Oh! You mean Jo and Scottie?"

John did not look amused at all. Stiles was totally going to get grounded forever. Jo bit back a chuckle as she kept listening in.

"Well Jo is doing another one of her Netflix marathons last time I check she was knee deep in Supernatural and Tumbler. Scott is trying to get a good night sleep for the first day back to school. It's just me…in the woods…alone since Smokey the Bear was busy tonight," Stiles said.

"Scott are you out there? Jo?" John called moving his flashlight around not believing Stiles' lie. John then gave up after a couple minutes as he turned to face his son. "Well, young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car. And you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy," John grabbed Stiles by the ear and everyone turned around and left. Jo waited five minutes and then walked over to Scott.

"Let's go home." Jo said turning to look at her friend. Scott nodded his head as he pulled out his inhaler again and took another deep breath in. Jo then pulled out her cell phone and used it as a flashlight as they begin to walk home.

It was a quiet walked. No need for talking when there could be a killer out in the woods and there was a lot of police. It was a nice night. Stars' shinnying in the sky and it wasn't raining. The weird thing about Beacon Hills is even though the small town was in California it would always rain in Beacon Hills. Such a weird thing for a state that usually never gets rain.

As Scott took one more deep breath in from his inhaler and then try to put it in his pocket, it fell out of his hands. Jo moved her phone/flashlight towards the ground trying to find the inhaler. Instead her flashlight stumbled upon a dead body. Jo let out an ear piercing scream as she then moved to run away. Dead bodies may seem cool in the movies….well they aren't cool in real life. She end up tripping over a small branch, falling, bring Scott down with her. They went a tumbling down a small hill and landed on each other. Jo laughed as she got off of Scott and then help Scott up. She began to pull twigs out of her braids.

"Even without Stilinski we end up falling." Jo teased trying to lighten the fact that the two just saw a dead body. Scott didn't laugh at Jo's horrible joke. This was something very strange. No matter how bad the joke was Scott would always laugh. But instead Scott was looking at something behind Jo. "Scott are you okay?"

"Don't turn around." Scott whispered. Jo, of course didn't listen, and turned around fast to see two glowing red eyes. Red glowing eyes, a wolf. "Run. Jo. Jo run!" Scott pushed his best friend a little behind him yet she didn't move.

Jo wasn't just going to leave her best friend, mindless her roommate, behind. How could she explain that to Ms. McCall? The wolf ran right past Scott and straight for Jo. Okay...so maybe Jo wouldn't leave Scott if the wolf was standing still….but if the wolf was going after Jo yeah she was going to leave Scott behind. Of course like any horror movie, Jo trip….again. It was easy to say she had problem when it came to running, walking, or even sprinting. She turned around to look behind her. The wolf was getting closer. She was one the floor of the woods and began crawling backwards her eyes still looking at the wolf. She then began to scream on the top of her lungs, "someone save us!" Scott was nowhere to be seen. There was a big tree stump in Jo's way. She looked back to see the wolf getting closer. Ten feet away. Scott came from behind the wolf and hit him with a big branch sending the wolf a couple feet back. Scott held his hand out, his eyes wide.

"Come on! Let's go." Scott shouted. Fear was everywhere in Jo's body. She was unable to move, paralyze. She had her hand out about to grabbed Scott's hand when Scott snatched Jo's hand. Jo went flying up as Scott grabbed her and started running towards the edge of the woods. The wolf was still going after the two. As Jo rested on Scott's shoulder, Scott running like a manic the wolf was right behind him.

Scott then tripped over a big branch causing Jo to go flying in the air. Her head smashed into a tree trunk. Blood trickled down from her forehead as Jo's vision begin to get blurry. Scott was running towards Jo, fear all over his face. The wolf right behind him. The wolf grabbed Scott and bit into his side. Scott let out a loud scream in pain as he then fell towards the ground looking at Jo. The wolf looked over Jo, a smirk on its deadly mouth, and then ran away. That was the last thing poor Jo remembered before she blacked out.

* * *

Jo sat up fast as she looked around. She was alive and in her guest room. No wolves, no forest, it was just the normal room she was staying in. Jo let out a happy sigh as she then got out of her bed and walked over to the mirror. There was about a two inch scar on the top of her head were her head busted open last night. Jo touched it and winced in pain. So last night really did happen. The wolf last night it wasn't a dream. _Great,_ Jo thought, _just what I need when I go back to school. A wolf trying to kill me._ Jo then walked over to her suitcase and change into skinny jeans, gray long sleeve shirt, black converse, and a jean jacket. She unbraided her two French braids from last night leaving her long curly hair that just went past her shoulders. Jo grabbed her Mickey Mouse backpack and ran down stairs to see Scott waiting for her.

"Strange question did you get bitten by a wolf last night?" Jo asked as she grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. Scott nodded his head; he lifted his shirt to let Jo see a bandage at Scott's side. Jo went to touch it when Scott then pulled he's shirt down fast.

"It doesn't hurt but you don't need to be touching it." Scott said as he grabbed his bag. "We'll talk about this at school. Need a ride?"

"Did Melissa leave the car?" Jo asked hopefully not wanting to ride on Scott little bike.

"No, I just have my bike." Scott said as Jo let out a groaned.

"Fine." Before Jo could even walk towards the door Scott grabbed her arms making Jo look back at the teenage boy.

"Did you take your medicine?" Scott wondered staring at Jo worried. Jo shrug looking down knowing Scott was talking about one of her many medical issues. "Jo come one! You know if you take it the pain will go away."

"Well it's not fun having to choke down horse size pills when I'm not going to get better and I have to do the same thing the next the day." Jo snapped as she let out a groaned. Scott walked over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed two bottles. He then threw both bottles at Jo and she caught them….barely.

Jo let out a loud groaned as she grabbed water from the fridge. She then read the instructions.

 **'Jo Wesson' take Xanax every 4 hours when feeling: panic, generalized anxiety, phobias, social anxiety, OCD.**

Jo then grabbed the second bottom and read the instructions.

 **'Jo Wesson' take Zoloft once a day to get rid of PSTD and anxiety**.

"Technically I shouldn't be taking a Xanax." Jo said looking at Scott. "I don't have anxiety."

"Stop lying." Scott snapped rolling his eyes. "The moment you walked down the stairs I could tell that you weren't ready for school. You anxious about school, maybe not wanting to admit but you are. So take it so don't have another panic attack at school. The last one was pretty horrible."

Jo let out a loud groaned. "I don't like how well you know me." Jo said as she opened the bottom and took one of each. "I am going to have to kill, you know. You know too much."

* * *

Jo and Scott arrived at the school in about ten minutes. They both hoped of the bike as the popular jock Jackson Whittemore pulled up in his silver Porsche. Jackson opened the door and looked the two teenagers up and down.

"Dude watch the paint job." Jackson snapped at Scott and then left the two standing in the parking lot.

"He's an idiot." Jo said staring at Jackson as Scott tied up the bike. "How did he past the second grade?"

"He slept the teacher." Scott guessed as Jo chuckled as they walked up to the front of the school were Stiles was waiting for the two.

"All right let me see it!" Stiles greeted eagerly wanting to see the bite. Scott and Jo laughed softly. Scott then raised his shirt letting Stiles see the bandage.

"It was too dark but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Jo said as Scott nodded his head pulling his shirt down.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles repeated on the edge form bursting out laughing. "Not a chance."

"I heard howling." Scott added.

"No you didn't." Stiles argued. "I should know since California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years. So at the most you two might have heard were dogs."

"Well….if you don't believe us about the wolves I don't think you're going to believe us when we tell you we found the body." Scott said. Stiles mouth dripped as he eyes light up with excitement.

"You…I…are…you kidding me?" Stiles stammered grinning big.

"Dude I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for months." Jo mumbled crossing her arms as she picture the dead girl from last night.

"This is awesome. This is seriously the best thing that happened to this town…since," Stiles said as the girl of his dreams-Lydia Martin- walked past the small group going to school, "since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia you look like," Lydia didn't turn around to look at Stiles, "like you're going to ignore me. Great." Stiles then turned to look at Scott and Jo. "You two are the cause of this."

"Really?" The two wondered in sync of each other.

"You two scarlet nerd-ed me." Stiles replied as Jo and Scott both rolled their eyes.

* * *

Jo sat in the back of her first class of the day with Scott behind her and Stiles sitting next to her. Mr. Green stood in front of the class starting his boring class. To be truthful Jo didn't even know what Mr. Green taught. She just knew it was stupid and she didn't need it in the real world. As Mr. Green started to talk about his class rules stuck one ear bud in. Her big hair hid the cord so Mr. Green didn't notice that she was listening to music. The door opened as a new girl walked in with the vice principal.

"Class this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do everything to make her feel welcome." The vice principal said as he then turned around and left. Allison's head was low as she walked to the empty seat behind Scott. Scott then turned around and handed a pen to her. Jo didn't know why Scott did this. If there was a prank evolve or something. She didn't know. And she didn't ask either. Some things were better left if Jo just didn't ask. Jo turned her music up louder as she tried very hard to tune out the sound of Mr. Green's annoying voice.

* * *

The period too forever to end. As the bell rung Jo grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom. One class down a lot freakin' more to go. Yippy. She walked towards the locker and threw some books into her locker and grabbed two new books and then leaned against her locker. Still listening to music she looked around. The new girl, same one from Jo's first class period, was putting books in her looker keeping her head down so no one would notice her. It was very clear that she had no friends so far. Before Jo could walk over to Allison and try to be nice Lydia Martin, the queen bee of Beacon Hills, walked over to Allison and started talking to her.

 _That's what I get for trying to be nice_ Jo thought gloomy as she walked across the hall were Scott and Stiles were standing.

"Can someone tell me how the new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Jo wondered as Stiles and Scott both stared at Lydia and Allison their mouths a little open.

"Because she's hot," Stiles blurted out, "beautiful people herd together."

"Why aren't I part of Lydia's clique then?" Jo asked staring at Stiles her arms crossed. Stiles looked down at Jo he's mouth shut, thinking very hard to say something either witty or nice.

"You're too hot to be in their clique?" Stiles said sounding like a question.

"Nice save." Scott mumbled as Jo rolled her eyes.

"You know just how to make a girl feel special." Jo replied nodded her head.

"It's a talent and a curse." Stiles agreed. "Are you going to watch us try out?"

"Of course, it will be the only funny thing of my day." Jo said.

"We're going to make the team." Scott spoke up. Jo looked at Scott not believing what he just said. "At least I'm going to make the team."

The three teenagers turned and starting to walk to the lacrosse flied. Everyone in the high school was going to the same place: lacrosse flied. Lacrosse was the big sport of Beacon Hills since the football team sucked. So everyone was in the halls pushing and showing against each other. People were pushing and shoving against the hallway being loud. Jo shut her eyes tightly and then opened then. Her vision started to get blurry. All the faces around her were starting to blend in with each other. Jo's stomach then did a black flip. She then looked down at her hands, they were twitching.

 _Crap, not now_ Jo thought tears forming in her eyes _I can't be doing this. Not here. Not now._

She looked up trying to find someone she knew. Like Stiles or Scott. They could help, they knew what to do. Both of them were far away in the halls.

"Stil-" Jo gasped no oxygen her throat. "Sco-"

That wasn't go work out. Jo turned around and shoved her way past people. She end up bumping into someone. Papers and books end up falling everywhere.

"I'm so-" Jo stammered as she fell to the ground and tried to help gather all the books and papers.

Jo looked up to see Allison laugh half heartily. "It's okay." Allison looked at Jo who as giving all her papers and books. Allison lightly touched Jo's hand. "Are you okay?"

Jo started to shake her head no. "Pan-pan-ic at-tt-ack."

Allison's eyes grew big as she got up fast and pulled Jo's handed running to the girl's bathroom. Jo pushed the door back fast as she dropped her bag. She ran straight for the corner of the room as Allison dropped her stuff and got on her knees a couple feet away from Jo.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Allison called out trying to get Jo's attention. Jo looked up at her tears now falling. Jo's mouth was dry as she held her hands at her throat gasping for air. "It's okay. You're okay. Can you say the alphabet backwards?"

"What?" Jo wheezed. "I can-can-can't do that. I can-can-can't."

"Z…y….x….w…." Allison said. "What's after 'w'?"

Jo thought about it. "V."

"Yes, good job, say the rest with me." Allison replied. "V….u…..t….s," Jo started to say the alphabet with Allison, "r….q….p…..o….n….m…l…k…j…i…h…g…f…e….d…c…b….a."

Jo was finally calm. She leaned her head against the cold tile walls of the girl's bathroom as she started to take normal deep breathes in and out.

"Thank you." Jo looked at Allison a smile on the edge of her lips.

"I'm Allison." She held her hand out. Jo's hand trembled as she shook Allison's.

"Jo."

"Are you going to go watch the lacrosse try outs?" Allison wondered.

Jo looked taken aback. Allison was friends with Lydia, the most popular girl in school, so why was she talking to someone so nerdy like Jo?

"I'm fine, Allison. It was nice meet you. You don't have to talk to me." Jo said.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?" Allison asked a little amusement in the tone of her voice.

"Your friends with Lydia, the most popular girl in school. I'm a loser. You can't be friends with me and her. You'll lose her." Jo replied. "And if I were you I would lose the loser like me and be friends with her."

"I can be friends with both of you." Allison said as she held her hand out. "Come on, let's go watch the lacrosse try outs."

* * *

Allison and Jo walked up the benches. Allison sat next to Lydia on the top one and Jo sat one down next to Allison. Lydia turned to look at Allison a confuse look on her face. How can someone become popular so fast and already be friends with such a loser? As Jo was pulling out her phone doing something, Lydia didn't care, Lydia turned to look at Allison.

"Why are you hanging out with the loser?" Lydia whispered to Allison.

"She's not a-" Allison was going to define her new friend when Jo turned around to face the two girls.

"Really Lydia; I knew you before your bra size became bigger than your I.Q. Or at least the I. Q you pretend to have," Jo snapped as Lydia eyes grew big fast. How did she know that Lydia was secretly smart? "Because you and I know that you're a freakin' genius."

"How long have you know?" Lydia whispered not wanting anyone else to know.

"Forever." Jo replied.

"And you didn't tell?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Why ruin your life when I have my own to screw up?"

Jo then turned to looked at the flied. Jackson Whittemore was captain of the lacrosse team (he was also Lydia's boyfriend; they were like the 'it' couple) was doing laps with the rest of the team. Then the boys got in a line with their own lacrosse sticks and were going to try to make a goal as Scott was goalie. Jo chuckled to herself. Scott was a horrible goalie. Jo was a better goalie than Scott and she was horrible. A person threw a ball at the goal and it hit Scott right in the head. Scott fell to the ground and Jo started laughing.

"Nice catch with your face, McCall!" Jo shouted from her seat making all the team members laugh. Stiles glared at Jo and she didn't even care. Jo turned to face Lydia and Allison who both had a confuse look on their faces. "I live with him."

"You're his sister?" Allison asked. Jo looked at Allison, were people really this stupid?

"Adopted sister?" Lydia offered the idea that was more believable. After all Scott was a light skin Mexican and Jo was an African American girl. The two didn't even have the same eye color mindless same parents.

"No I'm much better looking than him." Jo said. "My parents are dead and so I sleep at my friend's house until I'm 18 so I can get my own places."

"I'm sorry." Allison replied with a sad look on her face. Jo shrugged. Talking about the death of her family was like cutting a knife in Jo's heart. But she had to play it off, she couldn't have people know that she was weak.

"I'm not. I'm really close to becoming Batman." Jo teased trying to lighting the mood.

Lydia and Allison chuckled softly as Jo looked back at the try outs. Scott was standing up now and someone tried to make a goal. Scott surprisingly caught it.

"What's his name?" Allison wondered staring at Scott.

"Scott McCall. Why?" Jo wondered not looking at the girls but still watch practice.

"He's in our English class." Allison said staring at Scott. _Oh! That's what Mr. Green teaches_ Jo thought and shrugged. Again and again as people try to make goals Scott kept catching them. "He seems like he's pretty good."

"Very good." Lydia agreed. Jackson cut in front of the line. He ran towards the goal and tried to shot. Scott caught it. Everyone started cheer for Scott, even Lydia and Jo. Jackson glared at the girls but they didn't care. Jo grabbed her bag and was going to run over to Stiles who was sitting on the bench when Lydia grabbed her hand.

"Thanks for not telling anyone about me….you know…being smart." Lydia said. For once Lydia was being sincere and nice something that didn't happen often.

Jo shrugged. "It's cool."

"I've having a party on Friday, you should come." Lydia replied as Jo nodded her head. Secretly Jo knew so probably wasn't going to go but she wasn't just going to blurt that out. Jo then ran over to Stiles sitting next to him on the benches watching Scott still try out.

"Is Scott smoking something? I might need to flush the stash." Jo teased lightly glancing at Stiles and then back at Scott.

"I don't know but whatever he's on I might need to try it out." Stiles replied. Jo rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head.


	2. Wolf Moon Part 2

_Wolf Moon Part 2_

After school Stiles, Scott, and Jo were in the woods again. This time it was day time and they weren't looking for a dead body. Still it was a stupid idea but it was better than doing homework.

"So Scottie," Jo started a conversation as they walked deep in the woods, "how did you do all of that amazing stuff at tryouts?"

"I don't know. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained. "And that's not the only weird thing I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And smell things."

"Smell things like what?" Stiles asked.

"Gum in Stiles' pocket and a cookie in Jo's backpack." Scott replied. Jo's eyes got big as she looked deep down in her bag. Just like Scott said there was a cookie, a chocolate chip cookie. Jo grabbed it fast and started to eat her cookie very happy.

"So this all started with a bite." Stiles replied throwing the piece of gum his pocket, just like Scott said, into his mouth.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott wondered.

"You know what I think I've heard of this." Jo said as she sadly finished her cookie.

"Really?" The boy teenagers asked at the same time in sync of each other.

"Yeah I believe it was called lycanthropy." Jo replied keeping a straight face.

"What is that? Is it bad?" Scott asked worried about himself. Stiles and Jo turned to look at him. Apparently Scott was really, really, really stupid.

"Oh yeah dude, I heard about it too." Stiles added going on with the joke. "It's the worst. But it only happens once a month. Like a man period."

Jo muffled laughter as Scott's eyes got big since he believed this lie.

"Once a month?" Scott repeated.

"Yep, on the night of the full moon." Jo said as she and Stiles started to howl like wolves. Scott rolled his eyes understand that it was a joke.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott snapped as he playfully pushed Stiles as Stiles and Jo laughed.

"I know you're a werewolf. Rrrrr." Jo teased and started laughing again.

"We're kidding," Stiles added, "but if you see me melting all of Jo's sliver necklaces it 'cause Friday's a full moon."

Scott stopped walking and got on his hands and knees looking for his messing inhaler.

"I could have sworn that it was right here. Jo, wasn't it right here? Where I lost my inhaler?" Scott asked turning towards Jo.

"Dude I'm still trying to forget that night. Don't ask me." Jo replied rolling her eyes looking around the woods. A man stood not more than ten feet away from the teenagers. Stiles hit Scott's arm as Scott stop up fast. The gorgeous man was dress in all black t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. Simple yet very sexy. His eyes were a greenish blue that stared Jo up and down.

"What are you doing here?" The man spoke up anger in his voice. "Huh? This is private property."

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles spoke up.

"Yeah." Jo mumbled her eyes meeting his and then looked at the ground.

"We were just looking for something….." Scott added. The guy threw Scott's inhaler at him and walked away.

"Have I seen that guy around or like did he go to school with us?" Scott asked turning around to look at Scott and Jo. "He looks familiar."

"That's Derek Hale you idiot." Jo snapped as she pushed Scott's shoulder. "He's like a few years older than us. I had the biggest crush on him ever."

"Really that's the only reason why you remember him?" Stiles said. "Are we just going to forget that his family died in a fire like ten years ago? I wonder what he's doing back."

* * *

 _Jo stood next to Stiles right before the scrimmage was about to start. See Stiles has just got information about the dead body since the cops found it._

 _"Dude I'm playing first elimination, man, can it wait?"Scott asked getting his lacrosse stick._

 _"No it can't! I heard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animals hair on the body." Stiles tried very hard to explain._

 _"Dude we'll talk about this later." Scott argued as he left to the standing there. Jo turned to face Stiles._

 _"I'll ask, what did they results say?"Jo asked._

 _"It was a wolf." Stiles mumbled. Maybe their small werewolf joke from the other day was a true thing._

"Jo." A voice called Jo out from her memories of what happened early today. Stiles sat in his chair next to his desk looking at his friend. Jo nodded her head as she lay on Stiles' bed waiting for Scott to come over to the Stilinski's. Since Scott had a lame team meeting, Scott made the team first line with Stiles, Stiles drove Jo to his house as they waited. The two did research on werewolves and came to a conclusion that Scott was going to turn into a werewolf….tonight. There was a knock at Stiles' bedroom door. Jo looked up from her blue laptop to see Stiles open the door. Scott stood in the doorway with a bored look on his face.

"Get in here!" Stiles exclaimed yanking Scott's arm and the shut the door. Scott looked over at Jo and then back at Stiles who was now sitting in his car again. "I've been up all night reading-websites, books. All kinds of information."

"He got the fun part." Jo spoke up making Scott look over at her. "I had to go through my boxes to find my book of supernatural creatures."

"You were in on this too?" Scott wondered. Jo nodded her head and then shrug. "How much Adderall did he have today?"

"We both looked away as I took a Xanax and he took his Adderall." Jo explained in a bored tone. She could be doing better things with her life like watching Netflix, but no she was trying to explain to her roommate that werewolves were real. "Just listen to this-"

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott interrupted turning to Stiles.

"No, but they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles explained.

"The guy we saw in the woods the other day?" Scott wondered.

"The gorgeous guy." Jo corrected earning a glare from the two teenage boys. "But that's not what we're talking about."

"What then?" Scott asked. Stiles looked at Jo, a hopefully look in his eyes wanting to start explaining everything to Scott. Jo rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Stiles smiled slightly and started to explain this horrible mess to Scott.

"Remember the amazing joke from the other day? Well it's not a joke. The wolf thing, the bite in the woods. Well me and Jo started to do all of this reading." Stiles explained as Scott got bored with his head. "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

Scott said nothing.

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of its pack. So when we heard a wolf howling that means other could have been nearby. Could have even been a whole of em'." Jo spoke up. Scott turn to look at Jo with a confuse look all over his face.

"Why do you know that?" Scott asked.

"I have a life outside of your two." Jo replied with a shrug. It was a sad life yet still a life.

"Werewolves aren't real." Scott said. "You two are wasting my time talking about something that isn't real! You know I'm picking Allison in an hour."

"We saw you on the flied today, Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, it was impossible." Stiles replied.

"I just made a good shot." Scott snapped crossing his arms.

"No you didn't." Jo argued sitting up from Stiles' bed. "They way you moved, the speed, your reflexes. Y'know people can't just suddenly get that well over night. And there's your vision and the sense, and don't even think that we haven't notice that you don't need your inhaler. You're turning into a werewolf. Why don't you understand that?"

"I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott said rolling his eyes at his friend's outburst.

"Tomorrow! What no? The full moon is tonight!" Stiles exclaimed. "Don't you understand that?"

"What are you two trying to do? I just made first line. Got a date with a girl I can't believe wants to go out with me. My life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott shouted.

"We're trying to help." Stiles answered his voice calm as he looked at his best friend. "You're curse Scott. It's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott repeated not understanding the word.

"Your urge to kill." Jo explained.

"I'm already feeling an urge to kill." Scott threatened looking at Stiles. Jo rolled her eyes at the poor threat as she stay quiet and continued to watch the boys fight.

"You got to hear this," Stiles said as he grab Jo's book from the edge of his bed and flipped to the middle of the book so he could quote a line of it, " 'the change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse'."

"I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You need to cancel this date." Jo added as she then got up from the bed and grabbed Scott's phone from his pocket.

"Jo! What are you doing?" Scott exclaimed.

"Canceling the date. Duh." Jo replied. Scott was trying to grab his phone from Jo when he grab her by her shirt collar and shoved her against the wall his fist raise. Jo's eyes got big as she dropped the phone and put her hands up protecting her face. Something she had to do one too many times. Scott let out a loud groaned as he moved his hand away from Jo and hit Stiles' chair. Stiles got up fast looking at his two best friends.

"I'm sorry…Jo…." Scott stammered his eyes big and worried. He then slowly picked up the phone and ran out the room. Jo was sitting on the floor her head resting on her knees. Stiles squat down to look at Jo.

"Are you okay?" Stiles wondered wanting to put his hand on Jo's arm but knew better.

"I'm fine-I'm fine." Jo stammered lifting her head looking up at Stiles. Her big blue eyes were staring up at Stiles watery. "Flashbacks just came back really fast."

"You want to stay the night?" Stiles offered. "I'll turn on Supernatural and we can make fun of someone you hate on that show."

"No you want to go to the party." Jo replied wiping away some tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I'll just go to Scott's and just go to sleep."

"You want me to drive you home?" Stiles asked. Jo stood up as she walked over Stiles to his bed. She grabbed her laptop and put it in her backpack as she then grabbed her jean jacket.

"I'm fine. I can walk home. It's just a couple of blocks." Jo said grabbing her phone. "I'll text you later."

"Jo wait-" Stiles tried to say but she already left.

* * *

Jo sat on her bed with her laptop on her lap. Scott was in his bathroom getting ready for his date with Allison. Melissa, Scott's mom, stood in the doorway of Scott's door talking to him about something. Jo groaned as she got up, being the nosey person that she is spoke her head in the door way to now see Melissa sitting on the bed with a naked Scott. Well not complete naked he had a towel wrap around his waist.

"We don't need to have a talk do we?" Melissa wondered not knowing Jo was listening in.

"Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you." Scott groaned his head down. Jo laughed softly.

"Dummy I think she was talking about keeping the tank full." Jo spoke up making all eyes turn to her. Jo knew Melissa really well since her mom and Melissa were great friends. She knew everything Melissa liked and dislike including everything about her car.

"Jo, I think you deserve my car more than my son does right now." Melissa said handing Jo the car keys. Jo walked into the room smiling big as she grabbed the keys.

"Are you serious mom?" Scott asked his eyes big look at Jo then back at his mom.

"Yes I'm serious. I'm not going to end up on some reality television show with a pregnant 16 year old. Come on." Melissa said as she hit the back of Scott's head playfully and stood up.

"Thank you Melissa for letting me stay here. I swear I almost got a permanent place. I got a friend down town that could drive me to school every day." Jo explained as Melissa stood up. "Scottie catch." Jo threw the keys at Scott and Scott caught with ease and werewolf powers. "Nice." Melissa closed the door, since Scott was getting dress, and stood in the hallway with Jo.

"Sweetheart you know you can stay here as long as you need." Melissa said as she placed a hand on Jo's arm. Jo nodded her head smiling softly. "You're not going to go to the party?"

"Yes because I would love to stop watching my favorite show in the world, Supernatural, for some lame high school party that is going to get the cops called on anyway." Jo replied sarcasm dripping out of the tone of her voice.

Melissa chuckled to herself and then looked at her watch. "Boo I have to go to the horrible place I call work."

"Have fun." Jo said as she walked back into the room she was staying in. She place her headphones on as she turned Supernatural on. Leaning back in her head getting comfy is when it all went downhill. Scott left the house a couple episodes ago so it was just Jo in the house. There was a loud honking noise. Jo groaned as she got out of the bed and walked over to the window. Stiles was in his blue jeep window rolled down.

"Dude come on let's go!" Stiles shouted looking at Jo.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Jo snapped at her favorite nerd.

"To Lydia's party with me now." Jo replied. "You owe me a favor. Do I need to remind you back in '09?"

Jo let out a loud groaned. "Dude come on, I was watching Supernatural!"

"Dean and Sam will be on your laptop forever. This party is all everyone talking about and I can't go alone. Please come with me Jo. Please!" Stiles yelled. "Please! Please! PLEASE!"

"Shut up you monster. I'm coming." Jo groaned. She shut her window and looked back in the guest. She then grab her leather jacket, headphones, phone and ran downstairs. _Yippy let's go to a party_ Jo thought as she left the house.

* * *

It took four long songs and five drinks later Stiles ditch Jo for alcohol and his drunk friends. Jo didn't blame Stiles though. Lydia could always kind-of-good-tasting- alcohol and Jo was a big bummer when it comes to parties. Jo hated parties. She hated everything about it. Noisy people dancing in a close tighten place. Everyone pushing and shoving each other. One of the main things she hated about being a teenager. Jo lead against a brick wall that Lydia had, it was like her fancy fence since she was really rich. Scott and Allison was with the rest of the crowd dancing to the beat of the music. The horrible music.

Jo grabbed her phone and headphones from her pocket and played her music. The only good music of the night. She looked around listening to A Great Big World. She then began to look around to see what everyone else was doing. Lydia never had a great taste when it comes to music. Jo looked around to see Lydia and Jackson making up out on the wall of her house. Then there was Derek Hale. Wait a minute…. Jo did a double take as she looked at hot adult at a high school party. Jo then took out one ear and then walked over to Derek who was standing by the gate.

"Aren't you a tad bit old to be crashing a high school party?" Jo spoke up looking at Derek.

"I'm only a couple years older than you." Derek said not facing Jo. "Shouldn't you be dancing with your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. High school boys are stupid." Jo replied as she then turned to face the crowd of teenagers.

"Really? You don't have a boyfriend?" Derek repeated looked at Jo and then back at the crowd.

"Nope. No one to love. No one finds me attractive." Jo complained a smile on the edge of her lips.

"Well I-" Derek was going to say when Scott ran past the two Allison right behind him.

"Allison what's wrong?" Jo wondered ignoring the fact the guy she had a dreams standing next to her.

"Scott. He just left me I guess." Allison explained glancing at Derek and then back over at Jo.

"I'll go get Stiles' car keys and I can drop you off on the way to Scott's." Jo offered.

"No need for that. I can drop you two off." Derek offered making both of the girls turn to look at him. "I'm Derek and good friend of Scott's and Jo."

"You sure?" Jo asked looking at Derek with an eyebrow raised. "I can just go take my friend's key cars and he can pick it up later."

"No, it's fine." Derek said. So they walked out of the lame high school party and Derek opened the door to his black camaro. Allison got in the back seat as Jo sat in the front. The moment Jo got in the car she turned the heater up expecting Derek to say something, yet he didn't say anything. It only took an easy ten minutes to Allison's place. Jo, being the nice person she is, walked Allison to her door.

"Thanks for ever thing." Allison said turning to face Jo before opening her door.

"You're welcome." Jo replied. "…wait what did I do?"

Allison laughed softly. "You introduced me to Scott."

"No problem." Jo was going to turn around and go back in the car with Derek when Allison grabbed Jo's hand.

"Can you make sure his okay? Scott. Can you make sure his okay? He looked sick or something." Allison said looking worry for Scott. Jo nodded her head and then turn and jumped back into the car with Derek. Jo told Derek Scott's address and Derek drove over to the house.

"What are you doing back in town?" Jo asked trying to make conversation.

"Old family business brought me back." Derek replied glancing at Jo and then back at the rode.

"That doesn't sound like a lot fun." Jo mumbled crossing her arms.

"It isn't," Derek agreed, "doesn't Scott McCall on Redwood to right?"

"We live in the same house." Jo explained.

"He's your brother?"

"Nope my brother died couple years ago." Derek didn't say anything. It was silent between the two.

"I'm sorry." Derek spoke up after a while as he drove up to the McCall's. "The house seems nice."

"It is." Jo replied looking up at Derek. "Thanks for the ride."

"Any time." Derek said his greenish blue eye staring at Jo. "So at the party you were saying how you don't have a boyfriend."

"Yes, and that is still the truth." Jo agreed nodding her head.

"And then you said that no one loves your and finds you attractive." Derek added as Jo nodded her head again. This was still the truth. "Well that's not complete true."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah I think you're very pretty." Derek said looking at Jo. Jo lips turned up making her grin big. This wasn't something that happened often. No one ever called Jo pretty mindless attractive and Jo wasn't one to smile a lot.

"I-uh-thank you." Jo stammered. She wasn't able to say something sarcastic or rude that fast. She couldn't think of a thing to say but 'thank you'. Jo then got out of the car still grinning like a fool and walked up to the steps of the house.

"See you around, Jo." Derek called out his window down. Jo turned around to see Derek smiling softly as he then sped off. _He called me pretty_ was all Jo can think as she went to bed later that night.


	3. Second Chance at First Line Part 1

_Second Chance at 1_ _st_ _Line Part 1_

"Jo! Wake up!" A voice shouted making Jo wake up. She opened her eyes, not wilily, to see Scott with a worried look on his face.

"If the house is not on fire I don't see why you're waking me up!" Jo yelled sitting up fast. It was after school and Jo was taken her lovely after school nap.

"Something happened last night." Scott said. Jo raised an eyebrow now very interesting in the conversation. "I turned…into a werewolf!"

"I KNEW IT!"

"Shut up mom is sleeping because she has another late shift tonight." Scott hushed. "And I got shot in the arm with an arrow."

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!"

"Would you shut up? I got shot in the arm by an arrow by Allison's father."

Jo's eyes got big. "HOLY SHI-" Scott put his hand over Jo's mouth before she could yell anymore.

"Get the even bigger deal. Derek Hale. The guy who you have the big crush on, he's a werewolf like me too." Scott added as Jo's eyes grew big. A werewolf drove her home last night what! "Now come on, I'm dragging you to the lacrosse practices let's go Jo!" Scott then moved his hand looking at Jo calmly.

"No I've had like no sleep." Jo complained. "I went to a party last night and socialize way too much."

"You poor thing." Scott agreed as he walked out the room.

Jo rolled over to her left side were her laptop was laying on the bedside table. She turned on some music as she went back to sleep not wanting to go to some lame lacrosse practices.

 _Glass shattered against the wall as young Jo ducked not wanting to get hit again. She then looked up at her step-father silent._

 _"James please just go have a seat and leave us alone." Jo begged her voice cracking on the edge from bursting out in tears._

 _"Ordering me around like," James (Jo's step father) shouted as he threw another glass cup at the kids, "like-like some sort of a bossy person." Again he threw another glass cup at the kids. Jo turned around facing her back at James as small glass pieces went in her back._

 _"Jacky go take Ruby and play hide and go seek." Jo whispered at her little brother who was hiding behind her with his twin. "Don't make a noise and don't come out until I say so."_

 _"Joey," Jack spoke up using a nick name only Jack and Ruby use, "I don't want to leave you."_

 _"Yeah James is going to give you boo-boo's." Ruby agreed looking up at her big sister with big worry eyes._

 _"No he isn't. And he isn't going to hurt you two; I will make sure of that. Now go hide. Hide now!" Jo said as she then face her evil step father as the two kids ran away._

 _"James go sit down." Jo yelled her voice not cracking anymore. She had gain control over herself. James glared at Jo as he stumbled over to his big leather chair._

 _"Go grab me a beer and a pack." James ordered. Jo brushed the small pieces of glass, wimping to herself in pain, as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a Bud Light and a pack of cigarettes. She then walked over to the idiot her mother married handing him the things he want. James punched Jo in the stomach grinning to himself._

 _"Go clean up before your mom gets home." James snapped not looking at Jo. "Before I hurt you so bad that doctors won't be able to help you."_

 _"Bull crap." Jo mumbled knowing James couldn't hurt her that bad._

 _James looked up at Jo anger in his eyes. "What did you say?"_

 _"Bull. Crap." Jo said every word slow like she was speaking to a five year old. James stood up and fast and grabbed Jo's shirt by the collar. "James! Don't! Please don't I'm sorry!"_

 _James then shoved Jo against a wall and started throwing punches at Jo's sides. Jo cried out in pain and she then fell the floor, putting her arms above her face._

 _"James please stop!" Jo cried out as James started kicking her. Blood began to fall down from Jo's lip as James kicked her right in the face then back to her stomach. Jo gasped out of air not being able to breathe after James kicked her in the stomach._

 _"You worthless pieces off!" James shouted. "Shi-"_

Jo sat up fast gasping for air as she woken from such a horrible dream. Tears falling from her faces after reliving the horrible life she use to live.

"I'm okay." Jo mumbled to herself knowing no one could hear her. "I'm okay. It's okay. He's not year anymore. I'm fine. Stop-" more tears began to fall as her voice began to crack, "I'm fi-ne."

The door opened fast as Scott rushed in. Before Jo could pull herself together and ask what Scott was doing back home and in the room he wrap his arms around Jo. Jo placed her head in Scott's shoulder as she burst out in tears. Crying her little heart out.

"He was hurting me." Jo cried out as Scott rub circles on her back, rocking back and forth slowly.

"I know. He's not here anymore." Scott replied in a smooth and calming tone. "He's not going to hurt you. He's not going to hurt Ruby. He's not going to hurt Jack. Everyone's okay."

Jo start calming down. Tears still falling as she shut up calming down. It took a long ten minutes to calm down Jo. She ended up lying on Scott's bed a bottle of water in one hand and her Xanax bottle in the other. Scott sat in his chair by his desk about to Skype Stiles.

"So you broke Jackson's shoulder during practices?" Jo wondered after Scott explained it all to her. So Scott wolfed out during practice and almost killed the whole team. It wouldn't have been a big problem to Jo since she hated most of those boys but Scott did something to Jackson's shoulder sending him to the Emergency Room.

"I don't know. Stiles is going to give me an updated." Scott explained as there was a knock on the open door.

"Hey. Late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game." Melissa spoke up grinning at Scott.

"Mom, you can't." Scott complained and let out a soft groan. Since Saturday was a full moon there was a small chance of Scott wolf-ing out and killing everyone there.

"Oh, no, I can and I will." Melissa said. "Come on, one shift isn't going to break us….completely. What's wrong with your eyes?" Scott's eyes got big as he turned to look at Jo. Jo didn't notice anything different and didn't understand why Scott was freaking out about the comment. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"It's nothing. I'm just stressed." Scott lied.

"Just stress? Nothin' else?" Melissa wondered.

"Homework." Jo added nodding her head. High school really sucks.

"I mean it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right? You too, Jo." Melissa said. Jo rolled her eyes.

"I'm too broke to own drugs Melissa. I can barely get the medicine I need now." Jo snapped as she looked over at Scott. "But Scott…I don't know….."

"Right now?" Scott asked. Jo and Melissa looked Scott. This boy, was really an idiot apparently.

"Right now?" Melissa repeated her arms crossed. "I'm sorry, what do you mean 'right now'? Have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" Scott asked back. Melissa looked really taken a back. She was going to say something when she shut her mouth.

"You two get some rest." Melissa said as she then left for work. Scott turned towards the laptop as he then Skype Stiles. Stiles being the goofy ball that he is started to shot his Nerf gun at the camera and smiled big.

"How's Jackson?" Jo spoke up knowing Stiles could see her from the bed.

"Hey Jo. It's pretty bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles explained.

"Because of me?" Scott wondered.

"Because he's a tool." Jo said rolling her eyes. "Is he going to play?"

"They don't know yet." Stiles said. "Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."

Stiles was trying to say something else but the internet started glitch up. He then type so it would appear in the screen, 'Its looks like' it stop. Jo looked at the computer again as the internet started working, 'someone's next to Jo.'

Jo turned around to see Derek Hale. Derek grabbed Scott by the collar of his neck and shoved him against the wall.

"I saw you on the field." Derek growled looking at Scott.

"What-what are you talking about?" Scott stammered trying to lie.

"You shifted in front of them!" Derek exclaimed. "If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone."

"But-they didn't see anything! I s-swear." Scott said.

"And they won't because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday-I'm going to kill you myself." Derek growled he's eyes flashing blue. Jo gasped staring at Derek. Derek looked at Jo his eyes soften as he walked over to the window, which was open and also next to Jo, and jumped out.

"God he is so pretty." Jo mumbled thinking Scott wouldn't hear her.

"Don't say that." Scott snapped.

"What's with the blue colored eyes?" Jo wondered as she took a Xanax looking at Scott.

"I don't know. My eyes turn gold." Scott answered as his eyes flashed gold and then back to the chocolate brown.

"Wicked." Jo mumbled.

"You're such a nerd." Scott said rolling his eyes as he went back to his laptop and recalled Stiles.

* * *

Jo went to the horrible place called school the next day. And well it was horrible. Instead of riding on Scott's little back home Jo had drop her off at the Pharmacy to pick up another thing of Xanax and tampons. The best thing in the world to buy. She didn't know it but it was going to be a pretty great day after words.

She stood in line to pay for her two things. All she need. There was tap on her shoulder. Jo turned around to see Derek Hale yet again. This man was everywhere. Jo wasn't complaining though.

"Hey Derek. What are you doing here?" Jo wondered making small conversation with the 19 year old man.

Derek held up his soda and oil for his car. "What about you?"

"Xanax." Jo said not wanting to talk about tampons with someone that beautiful.

"Sorry if I scared you to other night." Derek replied. "I meant just to scare Scott."

"That won't be hard, he's a big baby." Jo said teasing her friend lightly.

"Next in line." The women behind the counter spoke up. Jo walked up and put her Xanax and tampon on the counter quickly. Derek moved from behind her and places his oil and soda on the table to.

"I'll pay." Derek said not looking at Jo.

"Derek you don't have to." Jo spoke up, not wanting Derek to know about the tampons.

"Too late." Derek replied as his swipe the card. If Derek did notice the tampons he didn't make a big deal. He handed Jo her bag and the two walked out to the parking lot.

"Where's your ride?" Derek asked looking over at Jo worry look across his face.

"My feet. I'm walking home." Jo explained.

"I can give you a ride home." Derek offered.

"I can walk it's okay." Jo said looking at Derek shaking her head no.

"Then let me," Derek replied his fingers ran threw his own hair, "buy you some dinner."

Jo's eyes got a tad bit big a smile was on the edge of her lips. "Derek Hale are you asking me out?"

"Yeah-I mean if you want to." Derek stammered grinning slightly.

"Do you like Puzzles?" Jo offered.

* * *

The two sat in the small dinner in Beacon Hills. They had a small booth in the back of the nice restaurant. As Derek order an entire rack of ribs Jo ordered the biggest burger that the small dinner had to offer.

"So you're a werewolf like Scott?" Jo wondered starting up a conversation.

Derek nodded his head as his eyes flashed blue. "Yes."

"Why are your eyes blue and Scott's gold?"

"I've done some bad things in my life making my eyes blue." Derek explained.

"You have all of the same powers as Scott?" Jo asked as Derek nodded his head. "Oh my God that means you have the super hearing thing-"

"If you're talking about how you said that you had a big crush on me in the woods then yeah I heard that." Derek said grinning slightly. Jo blush ten different shades of red as she slammed her head in her hands. Derek started laughing softly.

"Oh my God. I'm going to die of embarrassment." Jo mumbled into her hands knowing Derek could hear her perfectly well.

"I thought it was kind of cute." Derek replied. Jo looked up at him her face a deep red color to see him grinning ear to ear. They talked about everything. Favorite colors, favorite moves, the Hale fire. Everything there was to talk about but…..Jo's past. Derek drove her home after two hours spent at the dinner. He walked her towards the door standing the porch with Jo.

"I had a good time." Jo said looked up at Derek as she grabbed one of his hands.

"Me too." Derek agreed looking at Jo. His lips brushed against Jo's forehead. He then pulled away and looked Jo in the eye. "I'll see you around."

"Call me." Jo replied as Derek walked away and Jo walked in the house.


	4. Second Chance at First Line Part 2

_Second Chance at First Line Part 2_

It was very easy to say that Scott and Stiles are the biggest idiots in the entire universe. When Jo and Derek were on a date; Scott and Stiles went to his house in the middle of the woods and dug up a body. Now Derek was being blame for murder. Jo stood next to the Jeep with Stiles and Scott as she watch the police arrest Derek.

"You too are the biggest idiots are the entire world." Jo whispered anger in her eye as she turn to look at Stiles and Scott.

"You're lucky that we are just watching out for you and making sure your new boyfriend isn't a killer." Scott snapped knowing about their date last night.

Jo rolled her eyes. "At least mine isn't a hunter."

Stiles started laughing at Jo's great burn as Scott hung his head low not looking Jo in the eye.

"So are you really dating him now? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Stiles wondered looking at Jo.

"I don't know, it was one date Stiles. Just one freaking date." Jo said looking away from Derek and turned to the two teenagers. "He didn't do it."

"He buried the body at his house. The facts prove otherwise, Jo." Scott replied now looking at Jo. An idea popped into Jo's head as she smiled softly.

"You want to make a bet?" Jo offered grinning slightly as she raised an eyebrow and looked around. No police were standing the car where Derek was force to sit in. Jo walked to the car fast and jumped in the front seat. Of course Stiles being the idiot he is jumped in the back seat to wanting to see wearing this is was going.

"Hi." Jo greeted with a soft grin as. It soon then disappeared as she noticed Stiles was in the car too. "Get out of here, Stilinski."

"Make me, Wesson." Stiles snapped looking at Jo and then turned to look back at Derek. "Just so you know I'm not afraid of you." Derek glared at Stiles. Jo rolled her eyes. Stiles wasn't afraid of Derek, no, terrified was more like it.

"Okay maybe I am." Stiles admit it even though both Derek and Jo knew it. "It doesn't matter. I just want to know something. The girl you killed-she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know for sure Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek asked glancing at Jo and then back at Stiles. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And trust me, you want to."

Jo was going to speak up and say something the car door open and both Stiles and Jo were dragged out of the car. Sheriff Stilinski stood in front of the two with an anger look on his face.

"Mr. Stilinski it's great to see you. Did you get a new hair cut? 'Cause your hair looks good." Jo blurted out trying not to get in trouble. John Stilinski was probably the closest thing Jo had to a real father. Since her step-father was an abusive jerk; John was the only real father role in Jo's life. She used to live with Stiles and John before she moved in with Scott and Melissa.

John didn't say anything at Jo. He glared at his practically daughter and then at his real son.

"Hey daddy-o." Stiles stammered looking at his father.

"What do you think you're doing?" John asked his arms crossed pissed off at the two.

"We're just trying to help." Jo said.

"Okay, well how about you help me understand how you," John replied looking at his son, "exactly came across this."

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles answered honestly. Jo looked at Stiles here eyes wide.

"Stiles." Jo warned not wanting Stiles to tell his dad what really happened.

"Which he dropped when?" John wondered ignoring Jo.

"The other night." _Crap, that's what I get for letting him talk_ Jo thought as she watch this go horribly wrong.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?" John wondered.

"Yes." Stiles said becoming bored with this conversation.

"The night you told me you were alone and Scott and Jo were at home?" John asked.

"Yes." Stiles replied then his eyes got big realizing that he gave away the big secret. "No. Oh, crap."

Jo punched Stiles in the arm knowing that it really wouldn't hurt.

"You idiot." Jo snapped glaring at Stiles. "Next time let me freaking talk."

"So you lied me."John said looking at his son.

"That depends on how you define lying." Jo spoke up making sure Stiles wasn't gonna say another word.

"Well I define it as not telling the truth. How do you two define it?" John wondered really not caring.

Jo didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. That was the real definition of lying. Jo and Stiles shared a glance not knowing what to say.

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles answered even though it sounded like a question as Jo held her hand the air shaking it back and forth using it as an explain.

"Both of you get out here." John snapped.

"Absolutely." Jo and Stiles agreed at the same time.

* * *

Jo sat in the back seat of Stiles' blue Jeep as Scott sat in the front seat with Stiles. There was this flower called wolfsbane and it apparently made this girl turn into a full wolf and then back to human.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Jo spoke up from the backseat. She was doing research and trying to help the boys as much as she could.

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf." Stiles offered the idea. "Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list right underneath figuring out how I'm playing this game tonight." Scott said.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Jo replied.

"Stop it!" Scott growled.

"Stop what?" Jo repeated looking in the mirror trying to see what stupid Scott's problem was.

"Stop sayings 'werewolf' stop enjoying this so much." Scott snapped as he then put his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Stiles wondered glancing over at Scott and then back at the road.

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay." Scott groaned.

"You know, you're going to have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later." Jo said ignoring his outburst.

"I….can't…." Scott panted starting to breathe heavily.

"Well you're going to have to." Jo replied and then shrugged.

"No….I can't breathe." Scott shouted. "Pull over!" Stiles moved fast trying to get out of traffic so he could pull over. Scott pulled the up Stiles' backpack that was on the floor and opened it. Wolfsbane was filled to the max in the bag. "You kept it!"

"What was I suppose to do with it?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Stop the car!" Scott yelled. Stiles slammed on the break as Scott opened the door and ran out.

"Crap." Jo mumbled as she moved to the front seat as Stiles sped off. "Where do you think he's going?"

"I don't know but he's a werewolf not in control, it can't be good." Stiles said as Jo nodded her head.

"I'll call Tara." Jo replied talking about their police friend. Tara, the best police person other than John, answered the phone. "Hey Tara."

"Jo you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty." Tara said not bothering for hellos. Stiles grabbed the phone from Jo, putting it on speaker phone.

"We need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." Stiles spoke up.

"Odder than you two?" Tara replied knowing that the two teenagers were in fact weirdoes.

"No, like an odd person or a dog line individual roaming the streets." Jo said.

"I'm hanging up on you two now." Tara snapped not believing the two.

"No-wait-no-" The two stammered at the same time

"Good bye." Tara hung up leaving two very upset teenagers.

* * *

Turns out Scott just went to Allison's place so everything was okay. Stiles dropped Jo of at Food-For-Less so she could buy some food as he went to the lacrosse game. She needed chips and soda for another one of her favorite Supernatural Marathons. She stood in the line with a big bag of Bake Hot Cheetos and orange soda waiting to pay so she could walk home. _I really need a car_ Jo thought as there was tap on her shoulder. Jo looked behind her to see Derek Hale out of jail.

"Escape jail already?" Jo teased lightly as she put her food on the table so the lady could scan her food. "Did you dig your way out with a spoon?"

"I was release for free no charges. The girl was my sister, Lora Hale." Derek replied with a pain look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jo said even though she knew that nothing could make anyone feel better when they lost their sister. Derek nodded his head as he put a soda on the table so the lady could also scan his drink. Derek stood in front of her trying to pay for Jo. "Derek you don't have to pay for me."

"You're right. I don't have to." Derek agreed still paying for the food. He handed Jo her bag and grab his soda. "Who's your ride home?"

"My feet yet again. I'm walking home." Jo explained as the two slowly started walking outside.

"I'll drive you home." Derek offered.

"No, I feel bad that you got arrested because my idiot friends." Jo said.

"It okay. Get in the car." Jo jumped into the front seat. Even though she only been the car a couple of times she still turned the heater on high and turned on the radio.

"Are you always cold?" Derek wondered as he drove off.

"It's a weird thing about me. I hate it when it's cold. It could be a hundred outside and I would still be cold." Jo explained.

"I've always loved the heat more too." Derek agreed nodding his head. Sweater Weather was on the radio. Derek's hand moved to the volume the same as Jo's did. They're fingers touch and it felt like electricity. Jo moved her hand fast as she stared at Derek.

"Did you feel that?" Jo wondered. Derek didn't say anything he just turned up the song.

 ** _Let's have an adventure_**

 ** _Heads into the clouds but my gravity centered_**

 ** _Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_**

 ** _You in those little high waisted shorts_**

 ** _Oh, she knows what I think about_**

 ** _And what I think about_**

"One love, two mouths." Jo sung under her breath.

"One love, one house." Derek sung under his breath. Jo turned to look at Derek.

"You know this song?"

"I like this song." Derek replied with a shrug as he pulled up the McCall's house.

 ** _Both of your hands in the hole of my sweater_**

 ** _And if I may just take your breath away_**

 ** _I don't mind if there's not much to say_**

 ** _Sometimes the silence guides your mind_**

Jo opened the car door and walked to the porch Derek right behind her. She turned around to look at him. It was a beautiful night. Stars shinny with the beautiful full moon. It was a weird and long day for Jo and a horrible day for Derek. Yet for the both of them something great was just about to happen.

"I'm sorry about my idiot friends." Jo apologized again as she held her bag in one hand, her soda now resting in the bag. "I'm sorry about Laura."

"It's okay." Derek replied. There was nothing else to say. She looked up at him his green eyes look as he looked down at her sky blue eyes. She broke the contact to open the door. "See you around."

Jo walked in the house and closed the door. She leaned against the door thinking to herself. _I can't just leave like that. Saying sorry for the idiots I call friends and his sister dying. What else can I do?_ Jo did probably the one of the bravest things in her life. She turned around and opened the door fast. Derek car was open 'Sweater Weather' playing loud now. Derek turned around as Jo ran towards him. Jo then stood in front of him their eyes locked on each other.

 ** _Inside this place is warm_**

 ** _Outside is ice cold_**

"'See me around?" Jo repeated a smirk on the edge of her lips. "I don't think so." Jo then wrapped her arms around Derek's neck as she pulled his head down pushing her lips against Derek's. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss.

 ** _One love, two mouth_**

 ** _One love, one house_**

 ** _No shirts, no blouse_**

 ** _Just us, you find out_**

Lips crashing against each other both of them wanting more of each other. Derek then pulled away breathing heavily looking at Jo. Jo smiled big as Derek smirked slightly.

"I'll see you around, Hale." Jo replied grinning big.

 ** _'Cause it's too cold whoa_**

 ** _For you here_**

 ** _And now, so let me hold whoa_**

 ** _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_**

 ** _'Cause it's too cold_**


	5. Pack Mentality Part 1

_Pack Mentality Part 1_

Jo walked in the hallways of the school with Stiles and Scott. None of the boys knew about the kiss last night from Derek. They just found out that Derek was out of jail and that he didn't murder his sister Laura. Also just make things even better Scott had a dream, no not a sex dream, a dream where he dragged Allison from a party and killed. It was going to be a long day for Jo.

"Did you kill her, in your dream?" Stiles asked as he, Jo, and Scott walked the steps of school.

"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that." Scott admitted.

"I have. It usually ends a little differently." Jo said as she then looked up at the boys. Stiles mouth dropped as Scott covered his ears fast.

"EWE!" Scott and Stiles exclaimed at the same time making everyone turn the three. Jo smirked as they both shuddered at the thought.

"'A' I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real." Scott said looking at Jo as they walked in the hallway of the school.

"Okay. I stand corrected. My dreams would still end a little differently." Jo agreed.

"EWE!" the teenage boys yelled again. No one in the hallway turned to face them this time. No one really cared the second time around.

"'B' never, ever give us that much detail about you in bed." Stiles said.

Jo started to nodded her head. "Noted."

"So Scott do you think that you're having this nightmares because tomorrow your hanging out with her?" Stiles wondered.

"No." Scott replied. "It's just-I don't know."

"Well I think you're personally handling this pretty freakin' amazingly." Jo said. "It's not like there's a, well I don't know, a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class but maybe a teacher." Scott offered the idea. Stiles and Jo looked at them their eyes wide with shock.

"Derek? You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?" Stiles snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry I think you mean you and your idiot best friend." Jo snarled at Stiles defending Derek.

"But when I was chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." Scott said as they walked past another set of school doors opening and closing.

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened." Scott replied as the door open to one of the many school doors. There was a school bus all broken open blood everywhere. Just like Scott had describe to Jo and Stiles, just like his dream. Scott eyes grew big worried that he did really kill Allison as he rushed down the hallway looking for his girlfriend.

Jo looked at Stiles. "Should we go help him?"

Stiles shrugged turning around heading to Harris' class with Jo right behind him. "The werewolf with super smell and hearing can find her. We'll hear about this in class."

Jo nodded her head going to the worst class ever: chemistry.

* * *

Jo sat in the middle of the classroom with Scott and Stiles. Just like she thought Allison was well alive and a-okay. As Danny and Jackson sat in front of the Jo, Scott, and Stiles taking notes like good students the three teenagers whispered not so quietly of what could of really happened.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott whispered.

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles replied with a shrug. Scott's mouth fell wide open as he stared at Stiles and Jo.

"And did what?" Scott asked.

"Ate it." Jo added as she took notes fast and looked at her friends.

"Raw?" Scott wondered.

"No, you stop to bake it in your Easy-Bake-Werewolf-Oven." Jo explained sarcasm dripping out of the tone of her voice. Scott's eyes grew bigger believing the lies Jo told. Jo rolled her eyes forgetting that Scott could be a complete idiot sometimes.

"I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything." Stiles added a little bit too loudly.

Mr. Harris the evilest teacher ever looked back from his power point to look at the three teenagers.

"Mr. Stilinski and Ms. Wesson, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull out the headphones out every once in a while." Mr. Harris spoke up earning a glare from Jo and the rest of the class chuckling lightly. "I think you threw would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No!" Stiles and Jo explained. Mr. Harris rolled his eyes and he forced Stiles and Jo to move away from Scott. Jo sat with Danny and Jackson and Stiles went to the back of the class.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Mr. Harris said as Jo mentally flipped him off.

"Your whispering skills are amazing." Jackson whispered quietly making Danny laughed.

"Just like your ability to get a girlfriend other than Lydia." Jo snapped making Danny laugh even more. A girl who was sitting by a window stood up fasting looking out the window.

"Hey I think they found something." The girl exclaimed. Everyone in the class ran over to the window where paramedics were taking a man on stretcher. The man then sat up fast and scream making the entire class jolt back from the window.

"That's is good. This is good. He's got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Jo whispered as she turned to look at Scott.

"Jo—I did that." Scott stammered.

* * *

Jo sat at a lunch table with Scott and Stiles still trying to go over what happen. There was some new ideas and some lame horrible ideas that were still in the conversation. Jo had one ear bud at all times as she half listen to music/half listen to the conversation about what really happen that night.

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles said to Scott as he took a bite of Jo's candy. Jo always kept candy in her bag so no matter how bad school lunch was she could always eat her candy.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what." Scott replied.

"I still think we should go for Derek for help." Jo spoke up offering the idea yet again.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles wondered looking at Jo.

"He was in control on the full moon." Jo explained remembering the night when they kissed. "He was in total control while Scottie over here was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know it. I can't go out with Allison." Scott agreed with Jo.

"No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Stiles said as Lydia walked over with Allison behind her.

"Figure what out?" Lydia wondered as she sat next to Stiles. Stiles' eyes got big looking at the girl of his dreams and then back at Jo.

"Homework." Jo lied in a bored tone.

"Did you…." Stiles whispered looking at Lydia sitting down Allison coming over to.

Jo started to shake her head no. "I did do anything."

Since Lydia was trying to be friends with Jo, Stiles was begging Jo to get Lydia to hook up with him. It didn't matter that she had a boyfriend who was captain of the lacrosse team of anything.

So Lydia sat next to Stiles, Scott sat next to Allison, Danny came over and joining the party sitting next to Allison and Jo, and some dude that Jo didn't know sat at the end of the table. Jackson then walked over to the table and looked at the dude that was in his seat.

"Get up." Jackson ordered looking at the strange dude.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The dude asked glaring at Danny.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny replied grinning big as the teenager moved and Jackson sat in he's seat. "So I heard they're saying it's type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

"I heard a mountain lion." Jackson added as he took a bite of his fries.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia corrected as Jackson gave her a weird look. "….isn't it…." It was a shame that Lydia was a pretty and really smart girl yet had to act stupid for her boyfriend, something that always made Jo sad.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaked who's going to die anyway." Jackson snapped.

"He's a bus driver." Jo spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her with a strange look on her face. Why in the world did she know something this strange of the top of his head? "I knew him. Garrison Meyers. He was a bus driver and use to drive Scott to he's dad. He also drove me to court a couple of times and he babysat the twins."

"Twins? You have twin siblings?" Allison wondered.

"She doesn't like to talk about it." Scott whispered as Stiles looked down at his food shaking his head 'no'. The twins was probably the most sensitive subject Jo could talk about.

"Yeah. They're both dead." Jo said painfully. It didn't matter that it happened years ago; talking about it still hurt a lot.

"I'm sorry." Allison mumbled looking at Jo with pity in her eyes.

"Me too." Jo agreed nodding her head.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" Lydia begged trying to change the subject. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia turned to look at Scott and Allison. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were going to do." Allison said glancing at her boyfriend and then back at Lydia.

"Well, I'm not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia replied.

"Hanging out?" Scott repeated as he then turned to look at his girlfriend. "Like, the four of us? Do you want to hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah," Allison said and then shrugged, "I guess. Sounds like fun."

Jo took a bite of her fries an amuse look on her face. She could just tell that this date that started off with just Allison and Scott was going to go downhill, fast.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson spoke up holding a fork close to his face.

"No one is stopping you." Jo snapped as Lydia rolled her eyes as she yanked the fork out of Jackson's hand.

Jo expected something to happen: Jackson to say something back to her, yet nothing happened. Jackson just rolled he's eyes glanced at Jo and then back at he's girlfriend.

"How 'bout bowling?" Lydia offered looking at Jackson with a hopefully smile. "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson said.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison replied a small grin on her face as she then turned to Scott. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of." Scott mumbled as Jo started to choke on her food. Scott was a horrible bowler. HORRIBLE.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jo teased knowing that she was just making it worst for Scott.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott lied smiling. Jo smirked to herself as Scott relies what he just said. She grabbed her bag and her lunch.

"See you guys later." Jo said as she turned away from the table and left. As Jo then walked outside the school were many people were eating lunch. She leaned against the wall getting on her phone, dialing a phone number.

"Hey." Derek answered the voice as Jo's heart skipped a couple of beats.

"Whatca doing?" Jo wondered.

"Literally nothing. What about you? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"There is a thing called lunch. And I have next period free." Jo explained happy that she didn't have to do P.E.

"Want to hang out with me?" Derek offered.

"I don't have a ride….unless."

"I'll pick you up in a couple of minutes." Derek said and the hung up.

As Jo happily leaned against the walls of Beacon Hills High there was an annoy _click clack_ noise of someone's high heels. Jo looked up from her phone to see Lydia walking towards her. Jo then turned around expecting someone to be on the other side of Jo waiting for Lydia. There was no one there. Lydia stop in front of Jo, no arms crossed-didn't even look mad. With her purse around one shoulder and her phone in one hand Lydia stared Jo up and down.

The two girls were in two totally different groups of the high school food chain. Lydia was at the top of the food chain being the most popular girl in not only the school put probably in the town. Jo wasn't the only one with a little family trouble. Lydia's father, Max Martin, had a big scandal affair of cheating with the Martin's maid. Max came out about the affair with the maid and left town leaving Natalie Martin to pick up all the pieces. This all happened only a couple of weeks before Lydia's 7th birthday.

Jo on the other hand though grew up with an abusive jerk and had almost no father figure in her life. But at the same time either did Lydia. The two have so much in common but never really talk. With Jackson always teasing Scott and Stiles, it would have been hard to be friends with such a nerd and still be popular-for Lydia. It funny how that would all change; really fast.

"What's up?" Jo wondered looking up at the most popular girl in Beacon Hills.

"Why did you just leave so fast at lunch?" Lydia asked as she shoved her phone in the purse and looked down at the girl.

"Because I needed to make a call, I needed a ride." Jo explained with a shrugged.

"I could have given you a ride." Lydia said. "I only have English next."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jo snapped. "Last time I checked you hate people like me."

"People like you?"

"Poor people. Nerds. The bottom of the food chain."

"I don't hate. I've never hate you." Lydia said shaking her head at Jo. "I didn't know you. I knew tried to be friends with you. I mean beside last Friday the only other time I talked to you was at the funeral."

Jo closed her eyes tightly nodded her head remembering the funeral. When basically everyone she loved died and the whole town went to the funeral to make the ten-year-old feel even worse than she did.

"Okay," Jo looked back up at Lydia, "I can believe that you want to flip a new leaf. I can believe that. But why are you here now? I went to your party. You might have not been able to see me since you were making out with Jackson, but I was there. What do you want?"

"I was just going to offer if you wanted to go bowling with us." Lydia explained. "Jo, I'm trying, I'm really am."

"Why?"

"I think we have more in common then you think."

"Like what." Jo asked.

"Supernatural. I love that show." Lydia said. This was probably the last thing that Jo expected Lydia to like.

"Okay." Jo replied rolling her eyes. _I'm so going to regret this_ Jo thought. "I'll try also to be friends with you."

A smug smile appeared on Lydia's pink lips.

"So you want to go to bowling with Jackson, Allison, and Scott?" Lydia offered one last time as a black camaro appeared in the parking lot only a ten feet away from Jo and Lydia. The window rolled down to revile Derek. Derek had a soft smile on he's face.

"You ready?" Derek called out talking to Jo. Jo nodded her head as she grabbed her bag and phone.

"I think I'll be good this weekend." Jo said glancing at Derek and then back to a very shock Lydia. Lydia, then, pulled a little piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to Jo.

"Text me. Maybe we can watch Supernatural sometime or work on homework." Lydia replied and then shrugged. Jo nodded her head as she started to walk to the car. "Jo!"

Jo turned around as her hand was on the doorknob of the black car.

Lydia gave Jo a thumbs up and mouth the words, " _good job_ ".

Jo was confuse for a second about what Lydia was talking about then it hit her. Lydia was talking about Derek. Jo smiled slightly as she mouthed back, " _thanks,"_ as she then hopped into the car.


	6. Pack Mentality Part 2

_Pack Mentality Part 2_

"Hey." Jo greeted as Derek crashed his lips against her owns. Jo was shock at her first as Derek moved his lips against her owns but then started to moved her own lips. Her hands went around his neck pulling his face closes to her. Before Jo could deep the kiss if it was even more possibly Derek pulled away his forehead resting on hers.

"Hi." Derek panted trying to catch his breath. Jo grinned small as she moved her hands from Derek's neck and grab his hand. One hand on the steering wheel the other holding his girlfriends hand. "How was school?"

"I was invited to go bowling this weekend." Jo explained as Derek speed up away from the school.

"Are you going to go?" Derek glanced over at Jo and then back at the road.

"Nah, I would have to bring a date and I didn't figure you would like to go."

"I wouldn't like to go?" Derek repeated as he stopped at a stop light and looked at Jo with an eyebrow raise. "So that makes me your boyfriend then right?"

"Yeah, I mean- I-I guessed-if-yo-yo-ou wanted." Jo stammered her eyes big as she now realized what she said. Derek chuckled off softly as he grabbed the hand he was holding and kissed it softly.

"So if you're not going bowling what are you going to do this weekend?" Derek asked making a left-driving towards the woods. It then hit Jo as she knew where they were going: his house.

"Oh this really hot guy. Although he doesn't know it's a date yet." Jo teased talking about Derek.

"Really? Oh I hope he doesn't get jealous since I'm bringing you to my house." Derek said as he pulled up to the burned down Hale house.

"He won't mind." Jo replied as she grabbed only her phone leaving her bag in the car. Before she was even open the door Derek opened it for her. He held his hand out as Jo grabbed it and he held her out. "You know what I think my date might get a little jealous."

"I'll fight him." Derek let out a low growl. Jo rolled her eyes as she and Derek started to walk to the house. It was a strangely beautiful house. The woods that the house was made out of was now a pitch black as vines hanged onto the side of the house. Derek grabbed Jo's hand as he opened the door to the Hale house.

The first thing Jo saw when she walked in was a stairs case that lead up to the second floor. There were two rooms on either side of the stairs. One room on the left that had a couch and some burned furniture on it and the other a burned table and chairs. Everything in the house was black from the fire. There was a piano that must of strangely survived the fire in what must have been the living room. It was pitch black and slowly starting to rust. Jo walked over to the piano and sat on the bench. She then placed her hands on the keys of the grand piano and started to play a soft melody.

Derek stood next to the piano looking over as Jo played a melody that sounded so very familiar to him.

"What is that?" Derek wondered. "It sounds familiar."

"Fur Elise." Jo replied as she ended the song and looked up at Derek.

"That was my mother's favorite song." Derek said as it dawned on him what the song was and how he knew it.

Jo grinned appeared on the edge of her lips as she then mumbled, "mine too."

Before Derek couldn't even let there be an awkward since upon the two he asked, "so what interments can you play?"

"Guitar, violin, cello, and piano." Jo explained and the shrugged.

"And I can barely play Can-Can on the piano." Derek said earning a chuckle from Jo. "How long you've been playing."

"I learned the guitar at five. Piano at three. And both the violin and cello when I was ten." Jo replied looking at Derek. Derek was staring at Jo a small grin at the edge of his lips. "What?"

"You look beautiful." Derek replied. Jo could feel her checks heat up as she tried to shake off the blush as fast as she could. Jo stood up fast now making eye contact with Derek.

"So where do you sleep? The living room?" Jo wondered as Derek grabbed her hand and they walked upstairs into the first room in the second door. It was a small room. A queen bed in one corner, a small nightstand, and a window. Jo let go of her boyfriends hand and laid on the bed putting her arms behind her head as she looked at Derek.

"I like it. It's simple. Nice, reminds me of my room at Scott's." Jo spoke up looking around the room. Derek walked towards the bed and sat next to Jo. He lead over her and pressed his lips against hers. Derek's warm lips smashed against Jo's icy lips. Jo lead up slightly as she then wrapped her arms around Derek's neck deepen the kiss. He then moved over Jo, use his arms to push against the bed so he wouldn't crush Jo.

Before either of them could do something to deepen the kiss any more Derek's head snapped up as if he was listening to something.

"What?" Jo panted trying to catch her breath.

"Shh." Derek hushed as he stood up fast and walked over towards one of the windows.

 _Shh?_ Jo thought to herself as she sat up looking at Derek. _Did he just-yep he just shushed me._

"Unit 16, it's country property. Order to make sure it's vacant." A voice over a radio said outside. Jo recognized the voice as one of the cops from the Beacon Hills Police Department. Great, the police were here.

"I don't- I don't think anyone's home." An officer said into his radio nervously.

"For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's there." The officer's radio snapped.

The officer let out a loud sigh. "Copy that."

Derek stared out the window and he's eyes flashed blue. A dog started barking. Jo could hear footsteps, a car starting, and a car leaving the woods. Derek looked back at Jo who was now clapping her hands.

"Good job." Jo congratulated as she slowly clapped her hands. Derek rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bed. Before Derek could make out with his girlfriend for the third time today there was footsteps. Someone coming to the house.

"I know you can hear me. I need your help." A voice said. Jo and Derek both recognized fast: Scott McCall. Jo walked softly to the window as Derek went downstairs. The two werewolves stood on the porch as Jo was able to hear both of them.

"I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about-someone." Scott explained to Derek. "But someone else got hurt. And it turns out part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek guessed his arms crossed.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott wondered a hopefully look in his eye.

"No."

Scott let out a groaned. "Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes." Scott eye's got big at the news of this.

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." Derek said. "Look, I can show you have to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not going to come for free."

"What do you want?" Scott asked wanting to know what the price was to the great deal.

"You'll find out." Derek replied. "But for now, I'm going to give you want you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses-your sight, smell, touch-let them remember for you."

"That's it? Just-just go back?" Scott wondered. This was a horrible plan-sneaking into a crime scene. It wasn't impossible for Stiles and Jo it just wasn't a good plan.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek said.

"I just want to know if I hurt them." Scott replied talking about Jo and Stiles. That was a lie, Jo didn't need to hear heartbeats to know that was a lie.

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." Derek corrected as Scott nodded his head. Scott started to walk away. He walked off the porch but then turned around to face Derek.

"Stay away from her, please." Scott begged.

"Allison?" Derek guessed.

Scott shook his head a no. "Jo. Me and Stiles-we know you two are dating. Stay away from her. With werewolves running in the night I don't need her getting hurt or worse bitten." Scott looked up at the window Jo was standing in making eye contact and then left the woods.

* * *

Jo was dressed like a ninja. She stood in front of the crime scene, in front of Stiles' blue jeep, with both Stiles and Scott. She was the only one who really took the whole sneaking in seriously with dressing up in black as the boys dressed in normal school clothes. Jo and Stiles walked over to the fence and before they could even start to climb the fence Scott grabbed both of their shoulders' and spin them around to face Scott.

"Someone needs to keep watch." Scott said.

Jo looked at Stiles. "He's talking to you."

Stiles rolled his eyes, looking at Jo. "Dude he's talking to you."

"I'm talking to both of you." Scott snapped making both of the humans look at him.

"How come we're always the ones who has to keep watch." Stiles groaned as Jo nodded her head.

"It's not far." Jo agreed.

"Because there's only three of us and one of us is a werewolf." Scott said earning a groan from both humans.

"Why is it starting to feel like you're Batman, I'm Robin, and Jo is Harley Quinn?" Stiles complained. "I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"Nobody's Batman, Robin, or Harley Quinn any of the time." Scott replied rolling his eyes.

"Not even some of the time?" Jo wondered liking the idea that she would be Harley Quinn.

"Just stay here." Scott said. Both humans groaned again as they got back in the Jeep. Scott hopped the fence fast and started to run the bus. Jo turned to look at Stiles who was messing around on he's phone.

"Why am I Harley Quinn?" Jo wondered.

"Because you're dating the big scary Joker." Stiles explained earning a small chuckle from Jo. "He still scares me."

"He's just a big teddy bear." Jo said as Stiles then looked up from he's phone. Stiles stared at Jo secretly wondering if Jo was an blind moron. "Deep….deep…..deep….deep…deep down."

There was flashing lights, a security guard. Stiles started honking his horn trying to warn Scott that a cop was coming. Scott ran fast out of the bus, jumped the backseat of the jeep, and Stiles sped off into the streets of Beacon Hills.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Jo wondered turning around to see Scott's face.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood-a lot of it was mine." Scott explained trying to catch his breath.

"So you attack him?" Stiles guessed looking in the review mirror.

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek." Scott explained. Both teenage boys looked at the killer's girlfriend: Jo. Jo started to shake her head no. Derek wouldn't kill some bus driver. He's better than that. He's not a joker like Stiles thinks, no.

"What about the driver?" Jo wondered trying to change the subject about Derek.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him." Scott said.

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Jo asked making the teenage boys really think.

"That's what I don't get." Scott admitted.

"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together." Stiles explained his theory. Jo nodded her head, this theory it seem legit. Not the whole park about Derek being the killer, not the pack-kills-together thing.

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Scott replied sarcasm dripping out of the tone of his voice.

"But at least you didn't do it. Which means you're not a killer." Jo said. "And that also means that-"

"I can go out with Allison." Scott acknowledge as he let out a happy sigh.

Jo started to shake her head no and then turned back around to face forward in the chair. "I was going to say that it means you won't try to kill me or Stiles."

"Yeah you have your killer boyfriend." Stiles said as Jo rolled her eyes.

"At least someone finds me attracted." Jo replied Stiles grab his heart with one hand the other still on the steering wheel.

"You cut me deep, Shrek." Stiles said.

"That was a horrible burn." Jo mumbled looking at Stiles.

"You're a horrible burn." Stiles snapped.

"YOU'RE FACE IS A HORRIBLE BURN!" Jo yelled.

"MARY WINCHESTER IS A HORRIBLE BURN ON THE ROOF IN HER SON'S NURSERY!" Stiles shouted.

"WHY DO WE ALSO END UP HERE?"

* * *

As Scott was on a triple date and Stiles was at home watching a movie at home Jo was on a date with her boyfriend. She wanted to give Derek a chance to explained and he did. Turned out Derek wasn't the alpha. Since Derek had blue eyes and the alpha had red plus the alpha killed Laura not Derek. So Derek and Jo just got down with dinner at Puzzles and were going to go home to watch TV off of Derek's laptop; but first Derek had to put gas in the black cameo. Before Derek got out of the car Derek looked over at Jo. Jo was on tumbler on another one of her Supernatural fan pages. Jo looked up from her phone to see Derek staring at her a grin at the edge of his lips.

"What? You want me to pump the gas and you go pay?" Jo offered.

Derek shook his head 'no.' "You look really beautiful tonight."

Jo looked down at her body and then back at Derek. She was just in a blue long sleeve shirt, leather jacket, ripped jeans, and her black converses. Jo wasn't wearing any make up sense well she was too poor to buy make up. Her hair was in corn rolls because she just washed it yesterday. If anything Jo looked like a normal African American teenage girl.

"I don't, but thank you baby." Jo said.

"You look amazing. You may not see it but I do." Derek replied as he kissed the top of Jo's head. "Want anything from the gas station?"

"A bubble gum lollop pop." Jo begged a hopefully look in his eyes. Derek chuckled as he nodded his head. He walked towards the gas station as Jo pulled up a fan fiction for her to read. On a normal day Jo would be in her bed watching Supernatural and reading fan fiction. Now instead she going to go to Derek's house and watch Supernatural and read fan fiction. It was really different to Jo yet she loved it. As Derek walked out with a bag pocking out of his leather jacket he started to pump gas into the camaro. Three black cars drove up to the gas station and cornered Jo and Derek. Jo looked up from her phone and made eye contact with Derek, silently wondering what to do. Hide Derek eyes said to Jo. Jo turned her phone off as laid down where people put their feet. She put her arms over her head trying to make sure no one could see her. Although she was peaking out of her arms and was staring at Derek who was trying very hard to act normal.

Three guys walked out of three different cars. Two with guns, one without. The one without a gun walked over to Derek and grabbed a window shield wiper.

"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." The man said as he started to clean Derek's window. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love." The man didn't look at Derek at all but kept cleaning the windshield. "But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Derek didn't say anything as the guy was now finished cleaning Derek's windshield. "There you go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

The man started to walk away with his two goons right behind him. And they probably would of left if Derek wasn't such a pain in the butt.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek spoke up. The man turned around a grin on his face. He then looked over at his goon.

"Checks the man's oil." The man ordered. One of the goons walked over to the driver's side and slammed his elbow into the window. Glass breaking and flying everywhere. Glass going all over the seats and Jo; all over her back. Jo bit back a shriek in pain of glassing going in her back, hands, and arms and in fear. The goon looked into the car at the oil and then looked back it his boss.

"Looks good to me." The Goon said.

"Drive safe." The man replied as he and his goons drive away. Derek waited until the people were gone then he opened the door. Jo sat up as Derek dusted off her back trying to get all the glass off of her.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Derek growled.

"Just a couple of cuts. Who were they?" Jo wondered. Derek didn't respond. Instead he started to dust off all the glass in the passage seat. "Derek? Who were they?"

"Argents. Hunters." Derek mumbled. "Get in the seat."

Jo sat in the seat as Derek closed the door. She looked in the mirror, there was a small piece of glass right under her eye. This goons could of blinded Jo. Jo plucked out of her skin wincey as Derek jumped in the car not caring about the glass on his side of the seat and started driving.

"Argents, so Allison's family?" Jo wondered trying to make a conversation.

"The man that was talking to me that's Chris, her dad." Derek explained making a turn not into the woods but into the McCall neighborhood.

"You're not taking me to your place?" Jo asked her voice sounding like she was wounded.

"No."

"Why not?" Jo asked again. Derek didn't say anything. He didn't even look at Jo. "Derek, I'm fine. Talk to me. What's going on?"

"They saw you. They saw you with me. I think you're going to be in danger." Derek explained pulling up to the McCall House. No one was home. Derek looked over at his girlfriend.

"Does that mean you-you're going to break up with me?" Jo wondered.

"NO! No, no, no." Derek argued. "No. I'm just canceling today date." Derek pulled out a bag from leather jacket and handed to Jo. Jo opened up it. A bubble gum loll pop.

"Thanks." Jo said opening her loll pop.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Derek replied. Jo didn't say anything. She put her loll pop in her mouth and didn't even look at Derek. "Can we reschedule?"

"Sure." Her tone was bored and upset. Derek ended the date for nothing. Derek and Jo both let out a sigh leaning back in the chairs.

"Did you get glass in your butt?" Jo wondered. Derek nodded he's head and Jo chuckled not so softly. "That's going to be so much fun to get out."

"I'm sorry." Derek repeated. Jo turned to look at Derek.

"It's okay." Jo lied knowing that Derek could hear her heart beat.

"No, it isn't. I have to go do something but I'll call you?"

Jo nodded her head as walked towards the McCall house. As she tried very hard to not think about Derek canceling the date she opened the door, before walking in she turned around. Derek's window was down looking at Jo.

"See you around." Derek called off speeding off as Jo walked inside.

* * *

Since Scott was still on his double date Jo used he's bathroom to take a shower, since she always used the guest bathroom. Scott's bathroom always had amazing hot water. Jo leaned her head against the shower wall as the hot water still going on. _Drip, drop, drip drop._ The hot water fell against Jo's skin turning in a slight shade of red.

 _Drip, drop. Drip, drip._

The bathroom was steamy from all the hot water. It was quiet, something that would always be strange to Jo. After growing up in a abusive, loud house a quiet one was really strange. Jo got up and turned off the hot water. She was tired and after a long day with Derek, Jo was really looking forward to bed time. And by bed time it really meant that she was going to lay in her bed with Supernatural on her laptop and on tumbler off her phone. That was one of the highlights of her day, every day, no problem.

Jo wrapped her orange towel tightly around her body as the faucet in the shower made it's finally _drip, drop_ noises. Jo opened the door groaning with each step she took. Walking took a lot of energy out of Jo and she was swore from walking those stairs at Derek's place. There was an opening of the window as outside the bathroom air caught cold.

Jo closed her eyes tightly as then open them again. She grabbed the first thing she saw on the counter in the bathroom, a hair brush. Now it wasn't the best weapon but a lame weapon is better than no weapon. Jo walked out of the bathroom Scott's hair high in her hands to meet the before who was sneaking into Scott's bedroom. Stiles was on Scott's bed as Jo walked in a towel wrapped tightly around her. At the same time Melissa, the tired nurse that just got off a long shift down at the hospital, walked in to see Stiles on her son's bed and Jo walking out of the bathroom. It must be noted that Melissa had a baseball bat in her hand.

All three screamed. Scott ran up into he's room as Jo leaning against he's closet door, Stiles close to the edge about o fall off, and his mom in the door way with a baseball bat.

"Does anyone in this house play baseball?" Stiles shouted making all eyes go straight to him.

"What?" Melissa and Jo mumbled at the same time trying to slow down their breathing. Jo's heart was racing now.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Melissa begged looking at her son.

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in." Scott said.

"Yeah exactly. And by the way, does anyone here care that there's a police-enforced curfew?" Melissa asked looking at all three teenagers. Scott who just got home from a date, Stiles sneaking into another house, and Jo who got home from her date only an hour after curfew.

"No." All the teenagers answered at one. No one cared.

"No." Melissa repeated nodding her head. "Well you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." Melissa turned around, walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Jo stood up her arms crossing over her chest making sure that none of the boys would get a good view of her breast.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Jo snapped.

"My dad left for the hospital about fifteen minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds." Stiles explained a tone of sadness in his voice.

Jo's head hung low understanding what Stiles was saying. The bus driver-he-he died.

"Succumbed?" Scott repeated apparently not understanding the word.

"Scott, he's dead." Jo explained.


	7. Magic Bullet

_Magic Bullet_

It was the last class of the day for Jo, Stiles, and Scott. As they sat in the back of the class Scott explained to them that Derek wasn't the alpha. Apparently Scott went to Derek's place last night they fought and he found out that Derek wasn't the one to bite Scott. Leaving the big question of the night: if Derek didn't bite Scott then who did?

"I don't know." Scott whispered tired of Jo and Stiles asking the question for what seem like the tenth time today.

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" Jo wondered glancing at Scott, who was sitting behind Stiles, and then at Stiles who was sitting next to Jo.

"I don't know." Scott repeated becoming frustrated with everything right now.

"Does Allison's dad know about the alpha?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know!" Scott said his voice rising slightly. Everyone in the class glance at the three teenagers in the back of the class and went back to their conversation as the teacher was passing out test. The teacher passed out Jo's test and then Stiles. She looked down at the test nervous what she got. _A-._ Great grade for someone who didn't even study very hard. She then leaned over to see what Stiles got. _A-._ Both teenagers turned around to see what Scott got. _C+._

"Dude, you need to study more." Stiles teased as Jo leaned back in her seat. Scott looked up at them worried look his eye. "That was a joke."

"It's was one test." Jo added and shrugged. "You're going to make it up. You want help studying."

"No, I'm studying with Allison after school today." Scott explained as an evil grin appeared on Stiles' face and a smirked appeared on Jo's.

"That's my boy." The two humans said in sync of each other.

Scott rolled his eyes understanding what they meant. "We're just studying."

The bell rung as the threesome grabbed their stuff and started to walk to the parking lot.

"No, you're not." Jo argued seeing where Scott's evening was going to end up like.

"No, I'm not?" Scott repeated.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you." Stiles threatened. "If you got to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de-balled."

"Okay just stop with the questions." Scott begged.

"Done." Jo said.

"Yeah, no more questions. No more talk about the alpha or Derek. Especially Derek-who still scares me." Stiles said mumbling the last part.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Okay scared-y-cat take me home." Jo grabbed Stiles by the arm as they started to walk to the blue jeep as Scott then walked over to his bike.

"I'm not a scared-y-cat." Stiles said opening the door as Jo jumped into the jeep, throwing her backpack in the back.

"Dude you put 'scared-y' in scared-y-cat." Jo teased lightly.

Stiles glared at Jo as he backed out of his parking spot. Before he could even leave the school parking lot Derek appeared out of nowhere clucking onto his right arm.

"HOLY CRAP!" Stiles exclaimed as he slammed on the breaks and Jo jumped out of the car. She ran to the front of the car and caught Derek as he slowly start to fall. Jo, being the weak human that she is, started to fall to as the weight of Derek was in her arms. Her knees slammed into the road ruining her new jeans and bruises her knees. One arm behind Derek's neck the other around his torso as she tried to help him back up. Cars behind Stiles started to honk their horn since Stiles was in the way of leaving the school. Scott ran up to the three, a worried look on his face.

"This guy is everywhere." Stiles mumbled still sitting in the car as Scott got on his knees looking at Derek.

"What happened?" Jo blurted out before Scott could even wonder.

"I-I-I was shot." Derek panted; a sound of pain in the way he talked.

"He's not looking so good." Jo said to Scott glancing at him and then back at Derek.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't. It was-it was a different kind of bullet?" Derek explained.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles wondered.

Derek glared at Stiles. So he wasn't completely broken. "No, you idiot."

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant. When she said you had 48 hours." Scott said looking at Derek with worried eyes.

"Who said 48 hours?" Jo asked glancing at the two werewolves very confuse of what was happening.

"The one who shot Derek." Scott said as Derek's eyes turned an icy blue. He was starting to change. "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"That what I'm trying to tell you." Derek growled. "I'm trying to tell you, I can't."

"Help me put him in the car." Scott asked. Jo help pushed Derek up as Stiles, had to get out of his car, and help put Derek in the front seat. Jo climbed in the back not caring at the small pain on both of her knees as Stiles jumped in the driver side and Scott stood by the driver seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek begged still gripping on his right arm.

"How am I suppose to do that?" Scott wondered more cars behind Stiles' jeep honking.

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek said. He was talking about how Scott was going to Allison's house soon. The girl who shot Derek was with the Argents for some strange reason.

"Why should I help you?" Scott replied.

"Dude! Just do it. You need him, the human in the backseat knows it!" Jo shouted. Scott glared at Jo and then looked at Stiles.

"Get him out of here." Scott ordered as he gently hit the car hood.

"I hate you so much." Stiles snapped as he started to drive off. Speeding off into the afternoon of Beacon Hills Stiles was pissed off that Scott just left to go to Allison's leaving himself with Jo and Derek. Jo was amazing-Stiles loved her to death-but Derek on the other hand though…..

Jo was unbuckled at sat on the edge of her seat. She helped Derek take off his leather jacket as he gritted his teeth in pain and leaned against the seat. A bullet wound on Derek's arm. He's vein were turning a shade of black as the bullet wound had red blood dripping out slowly.

"Try not to bleed out on my seats." Stiles said earning a glare from both Jo and Derek. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Jo asked.

"Derek's place." Stiles replied in a duh tone as if that was the most offence answer in the world.

"What!" Jo exclaimed.

"You can't take me there." Derek snapped.

"I can't take you to your own house." Stiles said glancing at Derek then back at the road.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek anted.

"All right." Stiles made a hard u-turn. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?"

Derek didn't answered. He shut his eyes tightly and then forceful opened them, pain look in his eye.

"Are you dying?" Jo spoke up from the back seat a fear tone in her voice.

Derek started to shake his head no slowly. "Not yet. I have a last resort."

Stiles pulled over the car, parking it, and turned to look at Derek.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles snapped. The blood from the wound on Derek's arm started to turn a death color black.

"Oh, my God." Jo exclaimed wincing slightly. "Why is it black?"

Stiles look down at the wound his face disgust that the blood was black. "Is that contagious?"

Derek glared at Stiles' stupid comment.

"You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles offered the amazing idea.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Start the car." Derek ordered. "Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles snapped. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf butt out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car." Jo ordered.

"Or I'm going to rip your throat out….with my teeth." Derek added. Sties let out a loud groaned as he started the car again and started driver. He didn't know where, he was just driving. It was quiet. Something that bother Jo a lot. Not only was she scared for Derek-no more like terrified but she was also hating the silence in the car.

"Why do I smell blood?" Derek spoke up as he turned he hits and look at Jo. He's eyes went straight down to Jo's screwed up knees that were all busted open. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jo lied not so smoothly.

"You're lying."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"OKAY!" Stiles shouted making all eyes turn to him. "We get it. You love her, you care about her. Jo are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jo repeated.

"Okay, Derek let it freaking go!" Stiles exclaimed as he pulled out his phone dialing Scott. Scott answered fast as Stiles then put him on speaker. "What am I suppose to do with him?"

"Take him somewhere, anywhere." Scott said.

"Any by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles added with a tone of frustrate.

"Like what?" Jo and Scott wondered at the same time.

"Death." Jo rolled her eyes as she playfully hit Stiles on the back of the head.

"Take him to the animal clinic." Scott offered the idea.

"What about your boss?" Jo asked.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Scott explained.

"Did you find it?" Derek panted shutting his eyes and the opening them again.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like-the fricken' Wal-Mart of guns." Scott snapped.

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek replied.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Scott said.

"Then think about this. The alpha called you out against your will. He's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. Find the bullet."

Stiles hung up as he made a hard right and pulled into the animal clink parking lot. Jo ran out of the small jeep and ran straight to the dumpster ignoring Stiles calling her.

"You're just going to leave me with him?" Stiles shouted as he groaned and got out of the car to help Derek get out.

Jo's hand couldn't reach the small box behind the dumpster. Her fingers fiddled with the box. She grabbed it as she then opened it. A small very shinny silver key laid in the box. Jo ran back an opened the door her knees aching with ever step she took. She then put Derek's bad arm around her shoulder and she and Stiles help Derek into the surgery room. Derek move his arms from the two humans and took off he's shirt.

Jo couldn't help but let her eyes wandered over to the shirtless Derek. Derek didn't have a inch of fat on him. His arms really buff and his back muscles were huge. Jo's eyes trailed to Derek's back where there was a tattoo of a triple spiral. She seen this for, but didn't know where. Derek put his bad arm on the table. It was horrible now. He's veins were a death colors of blue, purple, and black. Black blood pouring out of such a small wound.

"Does Northern Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked reading a text off his phone

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek explained.

"Why?" Jo wondered her voice sounding small.

"'Cause I'm going to die without it." Derek looked up at Jo and then he's eyes shut tighten and looked down at the table.

"You know that, really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said looking at the wound with disgust written all over his face.

"When the infection reaches my heart it kill me." Derek explained as he opened a draw and started to move stuff, looking for something.

"Positivist just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked.

"Shut up." Jo barked and then looked at Derek. "What are you looking for?"

"My last resort." Derek explained as he placed a operating bone saw on the table. "You're going to have to cut my arm off."

Jo and Stiles both went pale their eyes widening to the size of volleyballs. Derek grabbed large elastic and tied it around his biceps.

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles shouted in disgust.

"What if you bleed to death?" Jo wondered actually given some thought about Derek's idea.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek explained in between pants.

"You know what, Jo, I feel like you should do this. You're the girlfriend." Stiles said as he pushed the bone saw over to Jo.

"God no!" Jo exclaimed.

"Why not?" Derek wondered looking up at Jo.

"It could be the cutting through flesh, the sawing of the bone, and maybe the blood!" Stiles shouted as Jo nodded her head

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek guessed.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Jo yelled. Derek lead over the table away from the teenagers and threw up blood. Jo winced as she started to feel nauseas tasting her breakfast.

"Holy crap. What is that?" Stiles asked.

"It's my body, trying to heal itself." Derek explained. Jo winced looking at the vomit one last time and then look at Derek.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles said sarcastically. "God where is Scott?"

"Now. You got to do it now." Derek ordered groaning in pain. Jo looked at the bone saw fear in her eyes. Derek looked at Jo he's eyes watering. "Pease. Do it now."

Jo grabbed the bone saw and started it up. She closed her eyes tightly as she moved to bone saw close to the biceps.

"Stiles! Jo!" A voice yelled. JO turned off the bone saw fast as Scott ran into the room.

"What are you doing?" Scott shouted as both Jo and Stiles let out a relieving sigh.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said.

"Did you get it?" Derek spoke up. Scott placed a silver bullet on the table. Derek grabbed the bullet fast.

"What are you going to do with it?" Jo wondered.

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna…" Derek trailed off as he fell to the ground passing out. The bullet slipped out of his hand. Scott went after the bullet as Stiles and Jo went to Derek.

"Derek?" Jo called out as she hit his shoulder. Nothing happened. "Crap, come on wake up." Jo started to shake him.

"Scott what do we do?" Stiles shouted.

"I don't know. The bullet it fell into a vent." Scott shouted.

"He's not waking up." Jo yelled.

"Oh, my God." Stiles said freaking out and Jo started to try to find a pulse on Derek. Very, very, very faint pulse.

"I got it!" Scott exclaimed.

"Please, please don't hate me for this." Jo begged as her arm arched back.

"Jo, what are you-" Stiles started as Jo' fist came in contact with Derek's face. Derek's eyes fluttered open.

Jo stood up fast holding her hand. "CRAP!" Hitting a werewolf hurt a lot. Jo started to shake her hand trying to get rid of the pain as her hand turned a light shade of red. Derek got up with the help so Stiles. Scott handed Derek the bullet as he opened it with he's teeth. Purple powder came out of the shinny bullet. Derek grabbed a lighter from his pocket and set fire to the powder. It started to sparkle and crack like a firework. It happened all so fast. The fire disappeared. Derek swept the powder and shoved it into his wound. Black smoke started to come out of the wound. Derek cried out in pain. Jo wanted to help him yet didn't know what to do. The smoke started to disappear as the wound started to close leaving a healthy arm.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. Jo looked at Stiles a disgusted look on her face. Only a nerd like Stiles would think that was also.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked turning her attention back at Derek.

"Except for the agonizing pain." Derek answered sarcastically.

"I'm going to guess that the use of sarcasm mean you're okay." Stiles said as Jo rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we saved you're life, which means you're going to leave us alone," Scott spoke up glancing at Jo and then back at Derek, "all of us alone. And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad, and I'm going to tell him-"

"No." Jo snapped.

"No?" Scott repeated.

"No, you're not going to do that." Jo said crossing her arms. "You're not going to trust Allison's dad they kill people like you and Derek for a living! And on top of that you're not going to tell me who and who I cannot see. Last time I check I'm not dating a hunter."

Scott's mouth dropped slightly the shock at Jo would say something as rude as that. Stiles' eyes grew huge at Jo's wicked burn. And Derek just smirked slightly as he's girlfriend defended him.

"You can't trust them, Scottie, you're going to get someone killed." Jo added. "And since Beacon Hills is turning into some sick horror movie, and I'm the only black person, I'm totally going to die first!"

"You're not going to die first." Scott argued rolled his eyes

"I could. You don't know." Jo mumbled. "And while you're over there having fun with your girlfriend who's family would kill us I'm going to home. Stiles come on." Jo grabbed Stiles arm and they walked out of the vet's going home.

It seem as if Beacon Hills would never be normal. Oh, if only they knew what they were getting themselves in.


	8. The Tell Part 1

_The Tell Part 1_

Since Lydia was trying so very hard to be friends with Jo she invited Jo over for a movie night at her place. This would have been an amazing and fun night for Jo but Lydia had to ruin it by also inviting Jackson. So Jo sat in the back seat of Lydia's buggy pink car as Jackson and Lydia sat in the front. Jo was quiet making no noise so it was as if she wasn't even there as Jackson pulled up to the only video store in all of Beacon Hills.

"What do you want to watch?" Jackson asked glancing in the review mirror to see Jo and then turned to look at Lydia.

"I don't care, Jo?" Lydia wondered as she turned around to look at Jo.

"The Notebook…" Jo offered the idea. Lydia's lips turned upwards into a big grin as she turned to look at her boyfriend who looked a mix of petrified and anger.

"That's a great idea, Jo. Let's watch The Notebook." Lydia said.

"We watch The Notebook last night, Lyd," Jackson complained. "What if I can find a better movie—an even more awesome movie can we watch that instead?"

Lydia and Jo shared a look. "Yes."

"Hoosiers," Jackson said. "Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever. It is the best sports movie ever made."

Jo chuckled. "No."

Jackson turned to look at Jo. "It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper."

"No," Lydia added.

"I swear to God you two are going to like it," Jackson snapped starting to get upset. Jackson was tired of The Notebook. It was all Lydia would watch.

"No." The two girls said at the same time.

"I am not watching The Notebook again!" Jackson exclaimed.

* * *

"Can somebody help me find The Notebook?" Jackson called out as he and Jo walked deeper into the video shop. Jo shoved her phone into her pocket as she crossed her arms.

"You're not watching The Notebook again?" Jo wondered in a teasing matter. Jackson rolled his eyes as he turned to look at her.

"If you weren't here I would have gotten away with it." Jackson snapped.

"Yes, it's mine and the melding kids' fault that you lost," Jo replied as the lights started to flicker. Jo pulled her leather jacket closer to her body as she chuckled half heartily. "That doesn't make this seem like a beginning of a horror film, doesn't it." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Is anybody working here?" Jackson called out ignoring Jo. "You got to be kidding me."

"Jackson let's just go," Jo said glancing at her as she then looked back at Jackson. There were feet on the edge of one of the alleys. Must have been someone who worked there and just past out. So Jackson and Jo walked up to the body. A guy lay dead on the shelf full of movies. Jo's eyes grew huge as her hands flew to her mouth as both Jackson and Jo started to back away from the body. The lights started to flicker on and off. There was a low growl. Jo and Jackson turned around fast. The only thing Jo saw was two red glowing eyes. She yanked Jackson's arm and the turned around fast and hid behind a row of shelves.

The lights started to flicker again as there was another low growl. There was a loud clattering noise. The shelves started to fall on top of each other. Jackson shoved Jo to the ground as he then jumped the shelves falling on top of them. The shelves only crushed Jackson from the knee and below so it didn't hurt as bad. Jo, on the other hand, the shelves landed right on her butt hitting her spine. Jo let out an ear piercing scream as the thing with glowing red eyes ran over to the window. There was one last ear-piercing scream—Lydia's.

Clearly, Jackson wasn't going to have to watch The Notebook tonight.

* * *

"Mmm. Did they forget my curly fries?" Sheriff John wondered his hamburger in one hand and his drink in the other as he turned to look at his son.

John and Stiles were pulled over at the side of the road eating fast food. This was something that happened often with the small family since either of them could cook to save their lives.

"You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones," Stiles replied rolling his eyes as he took a bite of his hamburger.

"Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries." John snapped.

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences make your arguments any more legitimate, you are wrong," Stiles said grinning big as he took a gulp of his soda.

" _Unit one, do you copy_." The radio spoke up. Stiles went to grab the walkie-talkie to respond to the person of the other side of the radio but John smacked his son's hand away.

"Sorry," Stiles mumbled.

"Unit one, copy," John said speaking into the walkie-talkie.

" _Got a report of a possible 187_." The walkie-talkie replied.

Stiles' mouthed dropped curly fries falling out of his mouth. "A murder?"

John sped over to the video shop where there was already a small crowd of new reporters. John pulled up next to the ambulance as he then turned to look at his son.

"Stay here," John ordered as someone was being walked out of the store on a gurney. Jo. Stiles jumped out of the car ignoring what his father said and ran to Jo. She had dried tears all over her face as she looked up at the sky a happy look in her eyes. She turned her head slightly to the left looking now at Stiles.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Stiles asked in a rush worried written all over him. His hand grabbed Jo's softly not trying to hurt her.

Jo nodded her head softly. "I'm fine." Her voice was cracked as if she was trying not to cry.

"What was in there?" Stiles whispered in a soft voice only Jo could hear.

"Red. Red eyes." Jo replied as she then turned her head and looked back up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Stiles mumbled as he looked at the top of the roof. Derek and Scott stood on the top of the roof staring down at the crime scene. "That dude is everywhere."

"Stiles, we need you to move so we can take her to the hospital." An E.M.T women said in a soft voice. Stiles walked away slowly letting go of Jo's hand. Tears started to fall from Jo's eyes.

"No. No. No. No. Don't take me. Stiles! Stiles, don't let them take me!" Jo begged her voice cracking as the E.M.T's helped put Jo in the ambulance.

Derek looked at Jo once last time being carried from to the ambulance as he then turned to look at Scott. Before he could start to say anything Stiles on the ground shouted, "HOLY CRAP IS THAT A DEAD BODY?"

A blanket was over a gurney as the dead body was put into another ambulance.

"Are you starting to get it?" Derek spoke up talking to the only other werewolf.

"I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. Or why he tried to attack Jo." Scott explained shaking his head. "I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?"

"No. We're predators but we don't have to be killers," Derek said crossing his arms.

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott wondered.

"That's what we're going to find out." Derek turned around walking towards the fire escape.

"You know, I have a life," Scott called out walking towards the fire escape as well.

Derek turned around. "So do I. My life right now is in an ambulance going to a hospital because an alpha tried to kill her."

"She's my life too," Scott said. "I grew up with her. I was there when you didn't even know her. Either way, I have a ton of homework! I have to go to a stupid parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry."

"You want to do homework? Or do you want to not die?" Derek snapped. "You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill him, he will kill you.

Scott let out a loud groaned. "Who made up these horrible rules?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's a rite of passage into his pack."

"You know what else is a tire of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different," Derek explained, "it has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him"

"So if I help you-you can stop him?" Scott wondered thinking about this plan.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek said.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott snapped crossing his arms.

"I'm going to teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm-right after you were hit?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Scott agreed, "I changed back."

"And when you were hit by Argent's car same thing, right? What the common denominator?"

Scott didn't say anything. Derek walked over to the teenager and grabbed his left arm; breaking his wrist. Scott snapped his arm back as he groaned in pain.

"What was that for?" Scott shouted.

"It'll heal," Derek replied rolling his eyes.

"It still hurt!"

"That's what keeps you human—pain," Derek said. "You want me to drop you off at the hospital?"

Scott looked up. "You're not going to the hospital? You're not going to stay and make sure she's okay?"

"She doesn't want everyone to know about us. I'll check on her later tonight when security at the hospital is a joke." Derek explained. "You want a ride?"

* * *

Melissa opened the front door as Scott carried Jo in the house. Since Jo had a big record of always being at the hospital she didn't have to stay in the hospital that night. Nope, she was just on bed rest. She had her arms barely around Scott's neck her eyes shutting fast and then opening again. She was slowly falling asleep, it could have been that Jo had a long day….or that she was on a lot of drugs….probably the drugs.

"I'm going to make Jo some soup," Melissa called out as she walked towards the kitchen, Scott towards the guest room.

"I don't think she'll make it," Scott yelled chuckling softly a Jo started to sway. Jo grabbed tightly onto Scott's shirt collar as she opened her eyes wide.

"I'm awake. I'm not tired." Jo mumbled as Scott pushed the guest room open. Scott chuckled softly again.

The room was completely dark, pitch black. Expected for two blue glowing eyes. Scott rapidly turned on the lights to see Derek standing in the corner.

"Scott, do you see him too or is that the drugs?" Jo whispered staring at Derek.

"I see him too," Scott said as he rolled his eyes at Derek and walked over to the guest bed. Both Derek and Scott helped lower Jo into the bed as Derek pulled the blankets over Jo. He looked at her worried written all over his face.

"What happened?" Derek asked only looking at Jo.

"The alpha showed up. He pushed shelves and it hit my back." Jo explained looking up at Derek ignoring the fact that Scott was still in the room. "And now I have a boo—boo."

"Her back is bruised. Other than that she is still the weird teenage girl you love." Scott said crossing his arms. "Why are you here?"

"I told you I would be checking up on her. She got out of the hospital so I went here instead of the hospital." Derek replied as he walked closer to Jo. He leaned over her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll see you later."

Jo let out a girly giggle as she turned to look at Scott. "I think he loves me."

"Who loves you?" A voice wondered from the doorway. Melissa walked in with a bowl of soup and water. Scott turned his head fast to look back at Jo to see that Derek disappeared. The window was wide open. Scott smirked slightly to himself.

"My boyfriend," Jo explained as she giggled again.

"Is he big and strong?" Melissa asked as she placed the soup and water next to the bedside table. She then turned to look at her son. "It's the medicine, it could make her see things and drowsy."

Scott nodded his head, knowing that that wasn't true. As Melissa believed Jo was making up somebody she was talking about Derek.

"Mmhmm." Jo agreed. "And he's cute. He loves me."

"Of course he does. Good night, sweetheart." Melissa said as she kissed the top of Jo's head and turned the light off.

One of the last normal nights of Jo's life that she actually had a good night asleep.


	9. The Tell Part 2

_The Tell Part 2_

"Are you going to make her go to school?" Scott wondered as he stood in guest's room doorway talking to his mother. It was already the next day and Jo was still fast asleep. She must have woken up some time in the middle of the night because the soup Melissa left for Jo was now empty.

"After everything she been through in the past twenty-four hours, she needs a day off," Melissa said as she the playfully hit Scott on the shoulder. "You, on the other hand, need to go to school. Get to moving or else you're going to be late."

* * *

 _What did I say about calling me that name?" James shouted ordering a younger version of Jo's collar as he shivered her against the wall. Jo closed her eyes tightly tears burning in her eyes as she opened them again._

 _"James put me down. Please, James." Jo said her voice cracking as she opened them looking at her step—father._

 _"What did I say about calling me that name?" James repeated his voice, if possible, rose even louder._

 _"Don't call you Jerky James," Jo answered as an idea popped into her mind. "Jerky James. Like beef jerky but worse."_

 _James's fist made contact with Jo's mouth. Blood trickling down her lip as James then dropped the girl making her fall a couple feet onto the tile._

 _"Don't. Call. Me. That." James said with each word he kicked the younger girl._

Jo's eyes opened reminding her that James wasn't in the real world. Not anymore.

"Who's James?" A voice spoke up from the corner of the room. Jo's blue eyes flew to the corner of the room to see Derek. She let out a happy and calming sigh as Derek walked over to the bed and sat at the edge his green eyes locked onto Jo's. "You mumble in your sleep."

"No one," Jo said calming telling the truth. James was now a no one.

"I can hear your heartbeat. Who's James?" Derek asked again.

"My step dad. He wasn't a good one." Jo explained trying hard to not get into a lot of detail. The last thing she needed to do was explain her screw up the background to her boyfriend. "Why are you in the guest room? You like watching girl's sleep?"

"Am I aloud to be worried about my girlfriend? You were almost attacked by the alpha last night."' Derek said.

"I'm fine babe, just a little hungry but I'm fine," Jo replied as laid back on the pillow. Derek pulled out a bag of Wendy's from the floor.

"I brought food before I came over," Derek explained as he effortless tossed the bag of food over at Jo. Jo smiled deep inside as she pulled out a hamburger.

"You're an angel," Jo said as she opened the wrapper and started to eat her hamburger. Derek then got up. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go run errands. Text me if you need anything." Derek replied as he kissed the top of Jo's head. Before Jo could reply Derek left going out of the window.

* * *

Supernatural was playing loud on Jo's laptop as she lends on the pillows in the guest bed. Two hours since Derek left the McCall house. The sun was just now starting to go low, making a beautiful orange-ish-purple-ish sunset. It was so far a good day for Jo.

She didn't have to go to school and deal with people she hated. Didn't have to put a bra on, didn't have to look 'decant'. Her amazing boyfriend brought her dinner told her that he loved her and then left. And she spent most of the day on Tumblr watching Supernatural. Over all, it was a fantastic day!

That's how Jo knew in the next thirty minutes something deeply horrible was going to happen. But let's not get ahead, let's just count this down.

 _Thirty minutes…._

There was a loud honk outside of the window. Jo looked up at the blue laptop and groaned knowing that she would soon have to get up. She looked at her laptop and then back at the window was there was another loud honking noise. She let out a look groaned as she carefully and painfully got up from the lovely bed and walked over to the window. A blue annoying Jeep was parked at the side walk closest to the McCall house. She opened the window and leaned her elbows against the window seal.

"My shiny knight in a blue Jeep," Jo called out at Stiles as he rolled a window down to listen to Jo, "what do you want?"

"You are coming to the parent conference thing," Stiles shouted as he started to get out of his car.

"I'm on bed rest. Did you forget that I did almost get attack by an alpha….last night?" Jo reminded as she gave Stiles a fake smile.

"So you rather spend the rest of your day in bed with Tumblr than watch me get in trouble," Stiles said the edge of his lips curving up into a smile.

There were only a couple things in the world Jo couldn't resist. One of the main ones was watching Stiles get in trouble. She thought about this long and hard. She could be in bed, not having to put a bra on….or watch Stiles get in trouble by his dad. Bra….Stiles….bra….Stiles.

"Give me a minute to put a bra on," Jo shouted as she closed the window. It would only take _twenty-four_ minutes for Jo's wonderful day gets flipped upside down.

 _Twenty minutes…_

Jo steps out of the blue Jeep with Stiles' help. One arm wrapped around his neck with Stiles' arm wrapped around her waist there was no way that she was going to fall today….at least by herself.

As the two walked up to the steps of the school to see Melissa still in her scrubs with her phone out. She turned to look at the two teenagers shock written all over her face.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Melissa wondered staring at the young teenage girl.

"I couldn't just sit at home when Stiles would be at school get in a lot of trouble," Jo explained with a shrug. "I also wanted to see what those crappy teachers say about me."

Melissa and Stiles chuckled softly.

"Good to see that some things never do change," Stiles mumbled as he heard his name called out. He turned around to see John waiting in front of a classroom, Coach's classroom, oh that was going to be a blast for Stiles.

"I got to go. I'll have my dad record all the fun parts for you." Stiles said letting out a soft groan as he turned around and ran over to his dad. Jo stumbled for a couple of moments as she then wrapped her arm around Melissa's neck.

"Scott not coming?" Jo guessed as the two walked towards the worst teacher of them all's classroom: Harris.

"I don't know," Melissa replied honestly. "I think his on his way here from work."

Jo shrugged her shoulder knowing that, that probably wasn't the reason. It was Allison's birthday after all. And he didn't have work today.

 _Fifteen minutes….._

Jo sat across from Mr. Harris's desk with Melissa next to her. This was Jo's first time ever being after school with a teacher and Melissa mainly because when Jo does stuff that could get her in trouble, she doesn't get caught. Jo isn't that dumb like others. Stilinski.

Mr. Harris opened up two files, probably Scott's and Jo's files. One of them was big, at least five inches thick, and the other one was a smile file with not as much paper in it. It was easy to guess which one was whose.

He looked down at the bigger folder his eyebrows scrunched together trying to read something.

"I'm sorry Ms. Wesson, how do you pronounce your first name?" Mr. Harris asked looking up at the file.

"We call her Jo," Melissa explained with a roll of her eyes. No one could ever pronounce Jo's first real name correct. No one.

"Okay, well Jo has been surprisingly excited in my class." Mr. Harris said turning to look at Melissa. "Not many rude comments to me. Very quiet lately. I have been talking to a couple of other teachers and she has been talking back to Coach and a couple of others. She has a high GPA, one of the highest in the entire school. And as far as the school knows there haven't been many panic attacks."

"And Scott?" Melissa asked.

"Lately Scott's mind has been somewhere else, as has his body. Personally, I think it may have something to do with his home situation." Mr. Harris explained.

Melissa and Jo both looked taken aback. _What in the world was this horrible teacher talking about?_

"I'm not sure what you mean by 'home situation'," Jo said using air quotation marks.

"Specifically lack an authority figure." Mr. Harris replied looking at Melissa.

Jo turned to Melissa. She might not have been able to watch Stiles get yelled at, but she was going to watch Melissa yell at Mr. Harris. And that was even better.

"Yea, I'm the authority figure," Melissa said smoke coming out of her ears.

"Sorry. Allow me to clarify. I mean the lack of a male authority figure.' Mr. Harris tried to explain. He was now just digging his own grave.

Jo snorted. Agent McCall, Scott's dad, was also in the law informant. He was a special agent. Jo used to like him but lost all respect a couple months after her family passed away and Agent McCall asked if she could leave the house. Only a couple of months after that he left for good. But it wasn't his choice, oh no, Melissa yelled at him to leave.

"Trust me, we're much better off without him in the picture," Melissa said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear as she started to calm down.

"Does Scott and Jo feel the same?" Mr. Harris asked now glancing at the two women.

"Yes, Scott feels the same way," Jo spoke up. "Why would you ask about me?"

"Isn't Mr. McCall your….." Mr. Harris trailed off in thought now realizing that he was wrong.

"Nope. He's not m dad. I'm just living with the McCall's until I turn legal age. It's in my file right there if you would open it up and read it." Jo said pointing to the huge file.

"It also said that you've been arrested twice." Mr. Harris said. "Once when you were thirteen when you slashed somebody's tires and also when you were accused of murder. And we all remember how that played out."

Jo glared at Mr. Harris now remembering why she hated this teacher so much.

Melissa cleared her throat. "Why don't we get back on the topic of Scott?"

"Well, he's going through some difficult changes. With lacrosse team, people coming in and out of his life," Mr. Harris explained earning a death glare from Jo, "he just needs a little extra attention, a guiding hand through this crucial stage of his development."

 _Five minutes_

Jo and Melissa walked down the steps of the school, Melissa calling Scott the fifth time this past ten minutes. Jo stayed slightly next to Melissa keeping to herself. Not speaking up to Melissa or any of the others students that would say hello to her as they walked by.

"Scott, you need to call me right now," Melissa ordered as she was sent to voice mail yet again. She let out a groan and then turned to look at Jo. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"I haven't talked to him all day," Jo spoke up looking at Melissa and then she turned around to see two adults, a family, also calling somebody.

"Allison, answering your cell phone will make discussing the terms of your grounding much easier." The man said earning a glare from the women standing next to him. "Well call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportions."

The voice sounded very familiar to Jo. She knew this voice but just couldn't remember where she heard it from. Melissa was also listening to the conversation. She walked up the stairs, where the two adults stood, with Jo behind her.

"Excuse me, you're not Allison's parents, are you?" Melissa wondered as the two adults nodded their heads. "I'm Scott's mom, and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either."

"You're his mother." Allison's dad snapped not even glancing at Jo.

"Funny how you say that like it's an accusation," Melissa replied her arms crossed.

"Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride, since he basically kidnapped my daughter today." Allison's father said.

"How do we know skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea?" Melissa accused.

"My daughter-"Allison's father was going to say when his eyes trailed over to were Allison and Scott was in the car pulling up the school, "—is right there. Let's go." Allison's parents walked over to Allison as Melissa and Jo walked over to Scott.

After all that talking Allison's father did Jo finally knew where she heard his voice. He was the same man at the gas station that talked to Derek. Jo right then and there hated him.

Melissa took Scott over to her car to yell at as Allison's parents just yelled at her in front of Allison's car.

"Where were you?" Melissa shouted at Scott not paying any attention to Jo.

"Nowhere Mom," Scott said not looking at his mom. He turned around trying to look for Allison. Jo rolled her eyes, teenage boys were stupid.

 _Three minutes…_

Cars started to pull out of parking lots. Everyone was going home to their boring lives at home. There was a loud pitch scream. A big animal was in the parking lot. Both Jo and Scott walked away from Melissa walking towards all the screaming was the animal was running around.

It wasn't just Scott and Jo walking away from their parents, also Stiles and Allison.

Jo's eyes rapidly trying to find this animal, trying to see if it was the alpha again.

 _Two minutes…_

Allison stood in the parking lot people all around her running in scream in terror. Jo could hear in the distance Allison's parent calling out for her. Apparently, Allison couldn't hear them. Instead of trying to find her family she was calling out for Scott. A car a couple of feet in front of her started to back out fast, but Allison wasn't paying attention.

 _One minute…._

Allison stopped moving as she saw Scott across the parking lot. The two made eye contact. Even though Allison stopped moving cars all around her kept moving. Especially the one only a couple of feet behind her. Jo started running and running as fast as her legs would let her. The lower part of her backache with each step she took fast and faster. She finally caught up with Allison and pushed her out of the way. There was a loud honking noise as something hit Jo's back.

"JO!" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.


	10. Heart Monitor Part 1

_Heart Monitor Part 1_

"Jo, how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" Scott wondered as he walked behind Jo in the parking lot. Jo didn't say anything, after all nothing really needed to be said. She was still very much pissed off at Scott.

Jo last night end up saving Allison's life. Pushing her out the way, it would have been totally romantic if Scott would have saved his little girlfriend's life, but Jo has to do all of the work lately. Thing was Scott was close to the girls—maybe at the most ten feet away. With werewolf super powers he could of saved Allison, and if not Allison Jo. Jo end up getting hit by the car and was now on ever more medicine and in a lot more pain.

That was the true reason she went out. Scott and Jo went out to go grocery shopping as Melissa was at work. Jo needed to refill her medicine and was stuck with Scott. She hadn't talk to him since before the accident.

"Jo, I'm sorry okay, please you got to talk to me," Scott said letting out a soft groan. "Jo is there something I can do to make us even? Come on, Jo."

Jo didn't say anything. She stopped walking and looked back at him. She then grabbed the car keys out of her pocket and pressed a button to make the car honk. Even without the super hearing, Jo could hear the car honk at least three levels up. She glared at Scott. She knew it, just knew it, that they didn't park here. She knew it! Scott turned to walk towards the elevator with one of the plastic bags broke and a carton of milk plummet to the ground. The milk then rolled under one of the cars.

Scott cursed as he turned back around looking at the milk that was under the car.

"Want me to get it?" Scott offered.

Jo didn't say anything. He let out a frustrated groan as he took one step closer to the car with the milk carton rolled back to the teenagers. This time with three claw marks on it. Werewolf claw marks. Jo could put puzzles pieces together faster than Scott because that moment she dropped her bags and started to run. Scott right behind her Jo ran until she was surrounded by park cars. Without saying anything to each other, Scott and Jo split up. Jo went to the left as Scott went to the right. She ran to some cars hid between two big trucks. Luckily for her they were both taking up a lot of her and she could barely fit so hopefully the alpha couldn't see her.

She could hear her heart beat in her ear beating fast and faster. _Crap_ Jo thought as she shut her eyes tightly and then reopened them _my heart beat. A human could probably hear my heart beat and my heave breathing a mile away._

Jo shut her eyes tightly again as she then covered her mouth with both of her heads and started to take slower breathes. On the other side of the parking lot there were car alarms going off. Smart of Scott to do. Make all the car alarms go off so the alpha wouldn't be able to hear either of their heart beats.

Then a phone went off. It wasn't Jo's, that for sure, it was Scott's. Jo recognized the ringtone to be Allison calling Scott. Next thing Jo knew she heard someone being slammed against a car and someone saying, "You're dead."

Jo also recognized this voice as well. Derek. She opened her eyes and peaked out from the two cars. Derek stood in front of a car with Scott on the roof of it. No alpha in sight. She got up from her hiding spot and walked over to the two. When she was next to the two werewolves she slapped Derek on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Jo shouted anger in her blue eyes.

"I told Scott that I was going to teach him. I didn't say when." Derek explained not looking at Scott, his green eyes on Jo's blue.

"You scared the crap out of me." Jo mumbled one hand on her heart the other one pushing against the hood of the car. Scott got up from the hood of the car his arms crossed.

"I was fast right?" Scott wondered.

"Not fast enough." Derek argued as he started too walked to where Jo and Scott dropped the grocery. Jo followed the two werewolves behind them. She then grabbed her one bag and leaned against a car and Scott didn't even trying to pick any of the groceries.

"But the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott asked.

"Till your phone rang," Derek said.

"What about me? Just hiding not making any noise?" Jo spoke up not even glancing at Scott.

"You were good, especially since your phone didn't go off." Derek explained earning a glare from Scott. "Although I don't know why you two split up. Strength in numbers."

"Over here." Scott exclaimed making him the center of attention. "You need to teach me to control this. Please. What happened the other night, to Stiles' dad and Jo getting hurt that was my fault. I should have been there to do something I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know for sure if I can teach you." Derek said as Scott eyes grew big. Jo on the other hand didn't care as much. She was still pretty pissed off at him.

"What do I have to do?" Scott wondered.

"You have to get rid of distractions." Derek explained as he grabbed Scott's cell phone out of his hands. "You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

Derek then turned around and chucked the phone at a wall. The phone broke apart into many pieces as Scott yelled at him to stop. It was too late. This made Jo unbelievably happy. The edges of her lips started to turn upwards into a smile. She put her hand over her mouth and cleared her throat making her soft smile going away.

Scott turned to look at Derek angry look in his eyes.

"Getting angry?" Jo spoke up the first thing she said to Scott all day.

Scott didn't look at Jo, yet continue to glare at Derek.

"That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." Derek said.

"I can get angry," Scott replied.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" Derek asked.

"If that's what it takes," Scott mumbled.

"Do you want to live?" Derek snapped. "Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?"

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." Scott said. Derek grabbed Jo's hand and they couple started to walk away. Jo turned around to see Scott on the floor picking up the groceries.

"Scott?" Jo called out. Scott looked up at Jo. She took her free hand and pointed to the broken phone next to the wall. "Now we're even."

* * *

Jo lay on the guest bed with Derek right next to her. Derek was reading one of Jo's many books as Jo was on her blue laptop doing 'homework'. What she was really doing instead was trying to figure out who the alpha was and how to connect all these murders to one another. It wasn't working out very well. She was started to understand why cops drinks, this investigate work thing is hard.

"Do you have any clue who the alpha is?" Jo wondered turning to look at Derek. Derek was nose deep reading The Princess Bride. Jo smiled slightly as Derek looked up from the book.

"No clue yet." Derek said. "If I even had a little thing I would tell you. Right now I'm more worried about Scott going around killing people than an alpha who is killing people."

Jo nodded her head understanding. "So you would tell me anything that had to do with the case or the supernatural crap that's now in my life?"

Derek raised an eye brow. Was he walking into a trap: questions that he would soon not want to answer. "…..yes…..why?"

Jo pulled up a file from her laptop. A picture popped up. It was a baby mobile with six different pieces on it. A brown triskele, a black wolf with red eyes and a brown with gold eyes, a big gray book, a crossbow, a red fox, and two trees.

She then zoomed in onto the triskele and turned to look at Derek, again.

"What is that?" Jo asked.

"A triskele." Derek said. "It's also known as a triskelion. It could mean many things: father, mother, sun. It's use to help focus someone's mind. You know what it means to me?"

"Alpha, beta, omega?" Jo guessed. Derek nodded his head.

"When I was young I use to have a triskelion and my uncle told me if I repeat 'alpha, beta, omega,' it would help me gain control on a full moon," Derek explained.

"Did it work?"

"Not even a little bit."

Jo chuckled softly.

"Where did you get that picture?" Derek wondered.

"It was mine, when I was a baby." Jo explained the smile on her face disappearing fast. "My mom had this made special for me. I don't know why. She just had a thing for supernatural crap and fairy tales." She pulled up another picture from her computer. It was a blanket with an African American women on it and a black wolf with red eyes. The women had a big black afro with blue like the sky eyes. She had on a red cape with a hood that covered most of her hair. She also had on a black dress. The girl and the wolf were in the woods trees all around them. Peaking out of the trees was a white full moon.

"She made me this blanket when she was pregnant with me." Jo said. Derek dropped the book and put an arm around Jo. "She was weird women, but I miss her."

Derek brushed his lips against the top of Jo's head. "I'm sorry."

Jo turned to look at Derek's green eyes. "For what?"

"Having to lose your mom, your family at a young age," Derek explained. "No one should have to go through that."

Jo nodded her head. "Not me or you."

With Derek's free hand he pushes the bottom of Jo's chin up only inches away from her mouth before crashing his lips onto Jo's.

* * *

Jo was in her period right before lunch, one of her favorite periods since after this class she would get food. Yay! She sat next to Stiles in front of Scott watching the clock tick time. Scott was whispering to Stiles trying to get him to talk. Ever since last Friday when both Jo and Stiles' dad got hurt, Stiles hadn't talk to Scott since. He kept on checking up on Jo but didn't talk to Scott. He was pissed off that even though Scott had powers to save people Jo had to go save Allison and Scott couldn't save Stiles' dad.

Jo, on the other hand, was a lot more forgiven since her boyfriend scared the crap out of him last night and Scott got his phone broken. Hopefully, that would bring Scott and Allison a little bit apart.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott whispered to Stiles. Jo glanced over at Stiles. Stiles didn't even look at Scott. He glanced over at Jo and gave a half-hearted smile and looked back at the board. His ignoring skills where really good. "Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothin' that big—you know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and—that I went to Derek for help."

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him." Stiles snapped. "But obviously I'm not talking to you."

Jo rolled her eyes not believing that lie at all. She looked at Stiles and then at Scott again. Stiles then turned around fast and looked at Scott. "What did he say?"

* * *

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles repeated after Scott explained what happened last night. Apparently Scott didn't listen to a word Derek said when he scared the crap out him. Scott hanged out with Allison last night and even worst the alpha visited him when he started to go home. So Scott drove over to Derek's and asked again what should he do.

"Yeah." Scott agreed.

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that is someone's usually me or Stiles," Jo spoke up not agreeing with her boyfriend's view.

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it." Scott said as the threesome walked into the cafeteria.

"How's he going to each you to do that?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. I don't think he does either." Scott explained.

"When are you seeing him again?" Jo wondered.

"He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day." Scott said. Jo snickered, Scott was anything but normal and couldn't act normal to save his life.

"When?" Jo and Stiles asked.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Scott explained as he sat down at an empty table. Stiles sat across from him as Jo sat next to him.

"After work." Stiles mumbled as he looked the two sitting across from him. "All right, well, that gives us to the end of the school day then."

"To do what?" Scott wondered.

"To teach you ourselves of course," Jo replied as she patted Scott on the shoulder and then turned to Stiles.

"I already have a plan." Stiles and Jo said in sync with each other. Both of them started to smile as Scott rolled his eyes.

"Are you right here with me?" Stiles asked pointing to his head and then back at Jo's.

Jo started to nod her head. "Right here." She pointed to his brain and then back to hers. She then stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I'll be back," Jo said.

"Text me if you get caught," Stiles replied.

Jo rolled her eyes as her smile turned into an evil smile. "When have I even gotten caught?"

* * *

Jo walked down the hallways of the school fast looking for one person in particular: Coach. Coach was probably the worst teacher in the entire school mainly because he didn't know how to teach but how to coach kids about sports. But he was also Jo's favorite teacher hands down. He was stupid and always made fun of students in front of their faces. Coach was the best teacher ever.

Jo had two notebooks her arms and three books with papers sticking out of them. She seemed like a nerd….a bigger nerd than usually. She saw Coach at the end of the hallway walking towards Jo. She started to walk faster and faster. Next thing she knew she crashed into Coach making him drop everything her hand in his arms and making Jo drop everything in her arms. _Jackpot._

"WESSON!"

"Sorry, Coach."

Both of them dropped to the floor and started to pick up their own crap. She grabbed the thing she wanted fast and slipped in her bag as she picked up all of her papers, books, and notebooks.

"Sorry, Coach," Jo repeated again not really meaning what she said as Coach was still on the floor picking up the papers he had just graded.

"Just watch where you going next time, Wesson." Coach snapped not looking from the papers on the floor. Jo started to walk away as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She dialed Stiles' number.

"Hello?"

"I got it," Jo said pulling out Coach's phone that she stole with ease. She looked at it and smirked to herself as she shoved it into her back pocket.

"And didn't get caught you are my true inspiration," Stiles said. Jo could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll meet you on the field?"

"Yup, make sure you get what you're supposed to steal," Jo replied.

"Of course my partner in crime. See you on the other side."

Stiles hung up.

She leaned against the outside wall next to the lacrosse field waiting and waiting for Scott and Stiles to come. Before she could pull her ear buds out to ignore the world a lacrosse player run up to Jo. Jackson.

"Hey, Jo." Jackson greeted with a soft smile.

Jo was very taken aback by this. Last time Jo check, Jackson didn't like her….not one little bit. Jo looked around to make sure there wasn't another Jo that Jackson could be possibly talking to. No one else was around though so ti had to be her.

"Jackson," Jo said nodded her head at him as he placed one arm against the wall holding him up.

"What are you doing here? Coach hasn't banned you yet this season?" Jackson teased lightly.

Jo rolled her eyes. Coach has this crazy idea that Jo as bad luck. Ever season he would ban her from the games. She would only be allowed to go to one game an entire season. This year so far Coach hasn't banned her…..the year had just started though and Jo was waited for it.

"Not yet," Jo said. "I haven't gone to any games yet though so he hasn't banned me. But the night is still young."

Jackson chuckled softly. "How are you feeling? Since the night at the video store and at the parent-teacher conference."

"I'm fine, I heal quickly. You okay?" Jo replied not acting caring about Jackson.

He nodded his head. "I just wanted to say sorry. I realized that I've been a jerk to you for a while. That was before I met you. I didn't know how awesome you are."

Jo shrugged. "I am pretty freakin' awesome."

Jackson chuckled again. Now Jo isn't always the best person when it comes to flirting but she was almost for sure that Jackson was flirting with her. He was close to her, laughing, making up crap so he would be able to talk to her. And on top of this he stared at her lips—not her breast—but her lips.

"I feel like I should take you out to eat, to make up for all the horrible crap I've done to you," Jackson said.

"You have a girlfriend." Jo reminded. "And I have a boyfriend."

Jackson didn't let that get to him. He still had the crooked smile on his face and his eyes staring at her lips and eyes.

"It doesn't have to be a date," Jackson said. "Just two taken people going out for lunch talking about how crappy the guy was when he was younger."

"Okay, you have my number right?"

Jackson nodded his head as the bell let out a loud rung.

"I have to go to chem," Jackson said.

Jo snickered. "You poor sucker."

"See you later, Wesson."

"Bye Whittemore."

* * *

"Put this on," Stiles ordered as Jo placed another layer of duck tape on Scott's wrists.

This was a perfectly normal thing. Nothing weird about this at all. Since Jo stole Coach's phone Stiles took his heart rate monitor from the track team. They had a wonderful plan. To make Scott where the heart monitor track his heart rate. If he could keep it down he didn't need Derek's help! But if he doesn't…..he gonna need Derek's help.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott wondered as Jo placed her last round of duck tape around Scott's wrists to keep him from moving a lot.

"Yeah, I borrowed it," Stiles said. Jo walked over to Stiles, the two were about five feet away from Scot as Scott stood in front of the lacrosse goal.

"Stole it." Scott corrected.

"Temporarily misappropriated," Stiles added rolling his eyes as Jo pulled out Coach's phone from her pocket.

"Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day," Jo explained.

"Isn't that Coach's phone?" Scott guessed looking at Jo's hands and then back at her.

"Yeah, that I stole," Jo said proudly of not getting caught.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right-" Stiles started off as he knew that Jo was gonna to interrupted.

"—when you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry-" Jo added.

"—maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate," Stiles said ended his and Jo's theory.

"Like the Incredible Hulk," Scott spoke up grinning ear to ear referencing his favorite comic book character.

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah." Stiles agreed as Jo rolled her eyes. Scott so needed to get a life.

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk," Scott said.

"Would you shut up and let us do our thing." Jo snapped not caring if Scott was the Incredible Hulk or the freaking Joker.

Scott nodded his head the smile on his face slowly disappearing.

"All right. You ready?" Stiles called out as he tossed Jo a lacrosse stick and then poured out a big thing of balls.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period," Scott said as Stiles poured out a bag of lacrosse balls.

"We don't want to do this either," Jo replied.

"All right. You ready?" Stiles called out as he tossed Jo a lacrosse stick and the grabbed him one.

"No," Scott answered truthfully.

"Remember, don't get angry." Jo said as she threw a ball at Scott hitting him on his shoulder. He let out a groan as the two of them started to throw balls at him. _This was such a great way to spend my free period_ Jo thought evilly as she hit Scott in the eyes. Scott let out a loud groan.

She looked at the stick and then back at Scott. "I think my aiming has gotten better."

"I wonder why." Scott snapped as Stiles hit him where the sun doesn't shine. "SON OF—" Scott fell to the floor his breathing getting heavier and heavier. Jo and Stiles looked down at Coach's phone watching the heart monitor rate go higher and higher up. Jo looked at Scott with worried eyes as he slowly started to turn back into a human. Jo started to walk up to Scott with Stiles behind her.

"Scott, you started to change," Jo said.

"From anger," Scott panted as he looked up at the humans, "but it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

"So it's anger then. Derek's right." Stiles replied.

"I can't be around Allison," Scott complained.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Jo wondered. "If that is the case shouldn't' you stay away from me as well."

"He doesn't like you like that," Stiles said rolling his eyes as he spoke up for his best friend.

"You don't know." Jo snapped playfully. "Maybe we have a secret love thing going on. And Derek and Alison don't know about it."

"We don't. I don't like you like that. Let me crush all your hopes and dreams now." Scott said as Jo walked over to him and started to take the duck tape off his wrists.

"Well, are you going to stay away from Alison for a few days or like ever?" Jo wondered.

"This whole 'women make you weak' thing is a little too Spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process." Stiles replied.

"But you've seen Derek." Scott said. "I mean he's totally alone-"

"Hey!" Jo exclaimed. "His not alone his got me. And if you have yet to notice I'm the best one." She walked in front of the now standing Scott and Stiles her arms crossed.

"How are you the best one?" Scott wondered rubbing his now sore wrists.

She held up Coach's phone, Stiles' car keys that she carefully stole from his pocket, and Scott's wallet she took only minutes ago."I have magic hands."


	11. Heat Monitor Part 2

_Heart Monitor Part 2_

The three rushed into Coach's class, which was the last class of the day. The three sat in the back Jo next to Stiles. There were two open seats in front of Jo. Scott one seat in front of Jo still talking to Stiles when Allison appeared out of nowhere and sat behind Scott. Both Stiles and Jo shared a look. Look like the whole stay away from Allison thing wasn't going to work out.

The two started to have small talk as Jo turned to Stiles. She threw Stiles' car keys at him, he caught it with ease.

"How did you take them?" Stiles wondered shoving the keys in his pocket.

"I have my tricks." Jo replied smirking slightly as she then turned to the board where Coach was standing.

"Let's settle down." Coach spoke up making all the teenagers stop talking. "Let's started with a quick summary of last night's reading." Half the class raised their hands; this did not include Scott, Stiles, Jo, or Allison. "Greenberg put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading." Coach looked around the classroom trying to pick out his victim. "How about, uh—McCall."

"What?" Scott said since he wasn't really paying attention.

"The reading." Coach repeated.

"Last night's reading?" Scott wondered.

"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" Coach said sarcasm dripping out of the tone of his voice. A couple of students laughed and snickered.

"What?" Scott said his eyes big.

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term 'sarcasm', McCall?" Coach wondered.

"Very." Scott mumbled as he turned around and glared at Jo and Stiles.

The two gave a shrug and smirked.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asked.

"I forgot." Scott admitted.

"He was too busy reading those Playboys last night, Coach." Jo spoke up making the class laugh.

"Nice one, Wesson." Coach said nodding his head and then turned back to Scott. "Come on buddy you're not averaging a 'D' in this class. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a 'D'. How about you summarize the previous night's reading?" Scott said nothing. "No? How about the night before that?" Scott again didn't say anything. "How about you summarize anything you've ever read in your entire life?"

Jo pulled out Coach's phone and looked out the heart rate monitor thing. It was going higher and higher. Stiles looked over at it and then gave Jo an worried look.

"I—I—uh—" Scott stammered trying to think of something.

"No?" Coach interrupted. "A blog? How about the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite websites you visit every night? Anything?" Scott didn't say a thing. "Thank you McCall, thank you. Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody." Coach started to pace back and forth still yelling at Scott. "Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading."

The heart rate started to go down again. Jo looked at Stiles with a curious look and then looked at Scott. Under the desk Scott and Allison was holding hands.

* * *

The bell rung. Scott and Allison said their goodbyes, Scott walked in the hallways with Jo and Stiles going to the parking lot.

"It's her." Jo blurted out looking behind her at Allison once and then back at the teenagers.

"What do you mean?" Scott wondered.

"It's Allison." Stiles explained knowing what Jo was talking about. "Remember what you told us about the night of the full moon—"

"—you were thinking about her, about protecting her." Jo interrupted. "And the night of the first lacrosse game you said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did." Scott agreed.

"Well so that's what brought you back, so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't try to kill her," Stiles said, "at least not like how you were trying to kill me."

"She brings you back is what we are trying to say." Jo added.

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or—or touching her—" Scott tried to explained.

Jo rolled her eyes understanding what he was talking about.

"That's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex." Stiles said also knowing what Scott was talking about. Jo and Scott didn't say anything. They were both in their own dream lands thinking about their boyfriend/girlfriend. Stiles narrowed his eyes. "You think about sex right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Jo and Scott said in sync of each other.

"EWE JO!" Stiles exclaimed as he playfully pushed Jo.

"You wish you could think about having sex with this body," Jo teased lightly motioning to her body. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Anyways, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand that was different. I don't think it makes you weak though, I think it makes you stronger, it gives you a control. She kind of like an anchor."

"You mean because I love her." Scott admitted. His mouth dropped a little wide. This was the first time he said he loved a girl other than his mom.

"Exactly." Stiles agreed nodding his head.

"Did I just say that?" Scott wondered looking at Jo and Stiles with wide eyes.

"Yes, you just said that." Jo said rolling her eyes.

"I love her." Scott said again.

"That's great. Now, moving on-" Stiles tried to say but was then rudely interrupted by Scott.

"—no, no, no, really. I think I'm totally hopelessly in love with her." Scott replied.

"And that's beautiful, now before you can go write a sonnet can we figure this out, please?" Jo snapped. "Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, sorry." Scott said. "So what do I do?"

Stiles opened the school doors as the threesome walked. "I don't know." Stiles turned to them with a big smile, not a happy smile, but an evil smile.

"Oh, crap Stiles is getting an idea." Jo said. "That's my cue; I'll see you guys later." Jo started to walk away leaving Stiles with the teenage werewolf. She walked towards the parking lot to see Derek in his car parked waiting for Jo. She jumped in the car and threw her bag in the back seat. She wrapped her arms around Derek's neck as she then crashed her lips against his. Their lips fought against each others, fighting a battle that Jo would never want to end. Derek licked the bottom her lip trying to deepen the kiss when Jo pulled away.

"Hi." Jo greeted breathless as she and Derek tried to catch their breath.

"Hey." Derek replied grinning as he kissed Jo one last time and pulled away from her and started driving. One hand on the wheel the other on her thigh. "How was school?"

"Jackson won't stop leaving me alone." Jo said her eyes on the road. "He thinks just because his girlfriend is trying to be friends with me and he has to as well. He wants me to get lunch with him sometime."

"Already trying to cheat on me?" Derek teased not lightly as he glance at Jo and then back at the road.

"Me and Jackson? Ewe I'm hurt; if I were to cheat on you I would do better than Jackson." Jo replied.

"That makes me feel so much better." Derek mumbled not looking at Jo.

"Derek." Jo called out as she moved her hand to Derek's, the hand resting on her thigh. Derek moved his hand so now both of them were on the wheel. "Derek, baby."

Derek didn't say anything he pulled up to the Beacon Hills Hospital, the Long Term part of the building. He parked the car not looking or saying anything to Jo. Jo grabbed Derek's chin making him face her.

"Are you okay?" Jo wondered as she unbuckled her seat belt and Derek did the same. Derek didn't say anything. Jo moved her hand from his chin and moved it to the back of his neck. She then moved Derek's head closer to her owns and brought her lips onto his. For the first time Jo was in charge, her lips moved harder and fast than Derek. She moved her arms around his neck as Derek wrapped his arms around her waist. She then moved out of her seat and climbed over to Derek's seat. Jo straddled her legs Derek which earned a groan from Derek that only deepened the kiss. Her left foot was still on her seat since she couldn't get all of her body on Derek's side without breaking the kiss. She moved her foot slightly to Derek's side and accidently hit the button that moves the seat back and forwards. The seat that now both of them where on slowly started to go back. Jo broke the kiss and started to laugh as now they were both laying flat down on the seat. Derek as while started to chuckle his hands still resting on the sides of her waist.

"I'm all better now." Derek said grinning a slightly toothy grin.

The two got out of the car and started to walk towards the hospital. They walked through a hallway trying to find room 48B. It was a very empty hallway and a little eerie. There was lights flickering on and off and it was dead silent. Jo grabbed Derek's hand tightly as they walked into room 48B.

There was a man in a wheelchair. But this wasn't a normal man. Half of his entire body, the parts Jo could see, was covered in fire burns. Jo's eyes couldn't leave the man in the wheelchair. His eyes stared off into space not blinking very much as his breathing was slow, as if he was barely really there. On his jacket was a little name tag that read, "Peter Hale."

"I need your help." Derek spoke up looking at the man. Jo glanced up at her boyfriend and then back at Peter. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just—just something to point me in the right direction, okay? Someone killed your niece. Laura. Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. This means he's not as strong, and I know I can take him but I have to find him first." Peter did nothing expect stare into space. Jo looked up at Derek worried written all over her face. She squeezes his hand reassuring Derek that it was okay. "Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire?" Derek's voice started to get louder and angrier making Jo flinch with everything he said. "Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Say something!" Derek let go of Jo's hand and grabbed the armrest of the wheelchair trying to get something out of Peter.

"Let him go!" A voice at the doorway yelled. Both Jo and Derek looked back to see a nurse with the name tag, 'Jennifer'. Derek let go of the wheelchair and grabbed Jo's hand again. Nurse Jennifer walked over to Peter making sure he was okay and then looked back at Derek and Jo anger in her eyes. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"Got a better method?" Derek snapped his voice dripping with anger.

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time." Nurse Jennifer explained calmly.

"I don't have any more time." Derek replied as he and Jo walked out of the hospital. The sun was setting as Derek and Jo hopped into the car and sped off into the night.

"Where are we going now?" Jo asked looking at Derek as she held one hand.

"Scott's job." Derek explained making a left hand turn.

"Last time I checked he has half of the control thing down." Jo said. "I taught him a little something at school during free period."

"Good job." Derek replied as he kissed her hand, the one he was holding.

He pulled up to vet's in no time and parked in the back. He and Jo walked in through the back door and stood in the doorway to one of the many room as Deaton, Scott's boss. Deaton didn't face Derek or Jo. He kept on leaning over a table doing some sort of paper work.

"Scott, you're late again." Deaton said a little bit of humor in the tone of his voice. He assumed that Derek and Jo was Scott. Oh boy was he wrong. "I hope this isn't getting to be a habit." Deaton turned around looking at Derek and Jo. "Can I help you two, Jo?"

"Hope so." Derek spoke up letting go of Jo's hand and walked over to the metal table in the middle of the room. "We want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side."

"Excuse me?" Deaton wondered looking back at Jo who was still standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. "What animal?"

Derek pulled out a folded piece of paper from his leather jacket. He unfolded it and placed it on the table. It was a deer, dead deer with a spiral on its side.

"Three months ago, this deer. You remember this one?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Deaton agreed. "It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it."

"What'd you tell 'em?" Jo spoke up an eyebrow raise waiting for an answer.

Deaton looked at Jo. "I told them no."

"Did you hear that?" Derek wondered his head tilt slightly to the left.

"Excuse me?" Deaton asked.

"The sound of you lying." Derek growled as he moved over to Deaton and grabbed his shirt.

"Oh, my God." Deaton stammered glancing at Jo and then back at Derek.

"Derek." Jo warned walking into the room now and leaned against one of the cabinets.

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek snapped.

"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket, Jo. Grab some and I wouldn't tell anything to the police…..again." Deaton stammered.

Jo narrowed her eyes as she walked over to Derek and Deaton. She chuckled a dark chuckle as she look over at Deaton. She grabbed a pen off one of the tables and now stood next to Deaton and Derek. She placed the pen next to Deaton's jugular.

"This spot right here," Jo said putting a little more pressure on Deaton's jugular on his neck, "is called the jugular. If I stab this in your neck you'll die of blood lost. So if I was you I wouldn't be scared of Derek but of me. Now why were you lying?"

"I—I—don't know what you're talking about." Deaton replied his eyes big. "Just take the drugs and I won't say anything."

"We don't want drugs. Who are you protecting?" Derek growled.

"What are you doing?" A voice shouted in the door way. All three people turned around to see Scott in the doorway anger and shock written all over his face.

"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton exclaimed. Jo moved the pen from his neck as Derek punch Deaton in the face. Deaton fell to the floor passed out as Jo threw the pen careless across the room.

"What was that about?" Scott yelled.

"When he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek explained.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott?" Derek snapped holding up the paper with the deer and spiral. "It's out sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott guessed.

"We're about to find out." Jo replied as she went to hit Deaton.

"Hit him and you'll see me get angry." Scott threatened.

Jo rolled her eyes as she punched Deaton in the nose. Scott let out a low growl as Derek growled back.

"Scott don't pick a fight you know you will lose." Jo snapped as she glance at Deaton and then back at Scott. "Do you have a plan?"

"Give me an hour." Scott said.

"Then what?" Derek asked.

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott replied as he turned around and left. Jo grabbed duck tape and tape Deaton's wrist together and his ankles together. Derek grabbed Deaton and placed him in the back seat. The two jumped in the car and slowly drove to the school.

"Thank you for having my back about Deaton being the Alpha." Derek said glancing at Jo as he grabbed her hand.

"I've always thought Deaton was evil. Ever since I was a little girl." Jo replied. "So if you thought he was the alpha I agree with you."

It was silent for a moment as Derek stopped at a stop light. "What was Deaton talking about when he said that he'll let you steal drugs again?"

Jo didn't say anything. She didn't look at Derek. Instead she turned to her right and stared out the window.

"Jo?" Derek called out as started to drive off.

"Make a left right here." Jo said after five minutes of silence. Derek made the left turn and pulled into an alley between a gas station and an old building. The two walked out of the car to the back of the alley were both buildings met. There was a ton of boxes leaning against the walls.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Derek asked. Jo grabbed a small box and held it tightly against her chest as she looked at a Derek.

"I'm going to show you something that I've never shown anyone." Jo said. "You cannot say anything to anyone and you cannot make a big deal of it."

Derek nodded his head. She placed the box on the floor as she then lifted her jet black long sleeve shirt up and brought her pants down only about an inch so Derek could see her hip. Jo's hip was covered in razor marks, fire burns, and cigarette burns.

"So I've told you before that my mom, step dad, and my twin little siblings died in a car accident right?" Jo said her voice cracking slightly. Derek nodded her head. "Well I—I-"

"It's okay, baby, take a deep breath." Derek replied to her. Jo nodded her head as she took a deep breath.

"So after the accident I spent two weeks in the hospital getting better. Everything seemed to be fine with me. I was healing fast. But I wasn't happy. I couldn't get happy; I couldn't feel like my normal since. I was diagnosed with PTSD, depression, and an anxiety disorder." Jo explained. "I was always having panic attacks I felt like every day I was dying a little. So I did a little research and tried to make myself feel better in any possible way."

Jo pulled out four things in the box. A razor, a bottle of Jack Daniel, an open box of cigarettes, and a lighter.

"I started to cut myself," Jo said as she pointed to the cutting marks on her hip, "it didn't work. I kept on feeling worse. I tried to burn myself with cigarettes and fire. It didn't work. I took drugs from Deaton and tried to take them and it didn't make me feel even a little better. That's was what he was talking about, he thought was I down again and maybe drugs would help me….even though they didn't. I tried drinking and I didn't help me the way I wanted to be help. So every day I just stay feeling…..dull….feeling down and sad."

Jo started to put the things back into the box and pulled her pants up and her shirt down. She places the box down and stared at Derek. Derek walked towards her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her hips. Derek then kissed the top of her head as tears slowly started to fall from her eyes. Derek then pulled away fast and looked down at Jo.

"When was the last time you did something like this?" Derek asked.

"Two days before Scott got bitten in the woods." Jo said.

"You won't have to as long as I'm here with you." Derek replied bring his lips down onto Jo's.

* * *

Derek pulled up to the school parking lot with Jo in the front seat. Stiles and Scott was already there. Both Derek and Jo got out of the car and lean against the car. Jo had both arms crossed just like Derek.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked. Jo glanced to the back seat where Deaton was still passed out and then back at the teenage boys.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles said sarcasm dripping out of the tone of his voice. Stiles and Scott then turned to the school and started walking.

"What are you guys doing?" Jo wondered.

"Derek said I was linked with the Alpha." Scott explained. "I'm gonna see if you're right."

Scott and Stiles broke the chain to the front of the school doors. The two walked in leaving Jo and Derek in the parking lot with Deaton passed out in the back seat.

"So do Scott and Stiles know?" Derek asked.

Jo moved away from Derek and sat on the hood of the car as Derek moved to now stand in front of here.

"Of course not." Jo said. "When I said I've never told anyone I meant that I've never told anyone."

Derek placed his hand on the small of Jo's back his he placed his head on Jo's neck breathing in her scent. Jo ran her fingers threw Derek's black hair. There was a loud noise of the speaker that was maybe suppose to be Scott howling like wolf…..instead it sounded like a dead cat.

Jo broke out laugh as Derek pulled away from her neck.

"You've got to be kidding me." Derek mumbled as he placed his lips on Jo's neck. Jo leaned her neck up as she closed her eyes.

There was a loud growl from Scott, a wolf growl this time that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Derek pulled away fast his eyes turning blue. Jo slide off the top of the car and stood next to Derek as Stiles and Scott came down the steps grinning like fools.

"I'm going to kill you both." Derek threatened his voice low. "What was that? What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly grinning.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was _awesome_." Stiles replied singing the word 'awesome'.

"Shut up." Derek growled.

"Don't be such a sour wolf Derek." Jo said slapping his shoulder playfully. "At least we know for sure that Deaton is the alpha." Jo looked back at the car to see no Deaton in the backseat. Her mouth dropped. "Crap."

"What did you do with him?" Scott accused.

"What? We didn't do anything." Derek yelled. There was a low growl as the alpha came from behind Derek. The alpha then shoved his claws in Derek. Blood spluttered out of Derek's mouth as eyes were wide and he looked at Jo.

"DEREK!" Jo shouted on the top of her lungs staring at Derek tears falling from her eyes. His hands went to the claws in his chest as the alpha tossed him across the parking lot.

"Jo!" A voice shouted from behind her. Scott and Stiles was on the top of the steps of the school. Everything stopped moving really. The alpha was feet away from Jo; Derek was dying against a wall. Jo turned as fast she could possible do and started running towards the school door leaving Derek to die….all alone.


	12. Night School

_Night School_

Tears rushing down Jo's face as she had a tight grip onto Scott's shirt collar. Her breathing was uneven. She looked around as Scott and Stiles were on the floor next door breathing heavily.

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott whispered loudly worried and fear written all over his face.

"Does it look like we have a key?" Stiles snapped.

"Then grab something." Scott said.

"Like what?" Jo spoke up looking up at Scott and then back at Stiles. "It's not like we have something to make the doors not open."

It hit Jo like a wall of bricks. She knew what to do, what to get to save their lives. Apparently Stiles and Scott also knew what her idea was because their eyes grew big.

"No." The two teenage boys said at the same time.

Jo started to nod her head as she pushed herself up and stood up.

"Jo, don't." Scott replied standing up with her now. "You will die."

"It won't matter if I get killed." Jo snapped. "Unlike you Scottie, you have a family at home waiting for you. So does Stiles. Me? All I had was Derek, and now he's died. If I die trying to save you guys, it would be a good way to die."

Jo pushed to doors up fast as the teenager boys called out for her to stop. She stood on the steps her knees bent readying to run. She looked around. Derek's body was nowhere in sight. She went down each step quietly her head moving quickly trying to fine the alpha. The alpha was nowhere in sight.

Jo was now at the bottom of the steps still looking around fast before she would make her neck step. The alpha was nowhere in sight. What was in sight, though, was a pair of red chain cutters. She looked at them and let a happy sigh as she then looked up. The alpha appeared out of nowhere only a couple feet away from the red chain cutters.

Jo turned back to look at her friends one last time standing safe behind the door a worried look on their faces. Jo turned back to face the alpha. She pushed up her black sleeves as crack her knuckles.

"Bring it on you over size puppy." Jo snapped her voice dripping with anger with each and every word she said.

The alpha let out a low growl as it started running towards Jo and Jo started to run towards the chain cutters. With each step the alpha took the floors shake slightly. They were only a couple of feet away when Jo slid onto her legs sliding between the alpha's legs and grabbing the chain cutters. She jumped fast as the alpha turned around and looked at her. The alpha let out a low evil growl.

She started running towards the school again trying get safe again. The only problem was the fact the alpha was standing in the way for Jo to get to the school. The two ran towards each other. Jo turned slightly and jumped onto the small brick wall that was next the stair case and started to run on top of it towards the door.

The alpha was smarter than this though. The alpha automatically saw what was going to happen. Jo jumped in the air trying to get over the alpha and to the doors. Instead of letting this happen the alpha took both of his hands and slammed Jo back into the ground. As Jo started to fall she tossed the chain cutter towards the door. The chain cutters hit the door with a soft thump and landed only inches away from door making it easy for Scott and Stiles to grab it.

Jo landed on the road face first. She let out a soft groan as she turned herself around. Her vision started to get blurry as she felt for her head, blood slowly coming out of it. She stood up as the alpha ran towards her and grabbed her by the neck lifting her couple of feet into the air.

Her hands went straight to her throat trying to breathe as she desperately tried to kick the alpha. The alpha effortless tossed Jo to Derek's black car. Her body hit the window breaking most of the glass. The glass went inwards but didn't break completely. Jo coughed trying to breathe as everything was burly and all she saw was blood.

Everything slowly began to get dark as smiled to herself thinking that she would finally be able to rest in peace.

* * *

Twenty minutes. It been twenty minutes since Scott and Stiles left Jo dead on Derek's car. Stiles was numb. He was moving but he wasn't really himself. He just watch one of his best friend murder in front of his own eyes because of him. Stiles should have gone out there instead of Jo. Jo didn't deserve to die. Not just after loser her boyfriend. It wasn't right. Stiles made Scott check to hear Jo's heart beat. There was nothing. Jo Wesson was really dead. And Scott and Stiles were going to be dead too if they didn't try to get away from the alpha.

Somehow with luck the two teenage boys got the alpha in the boy's locker away far away from where they were right now. The teenage boys were in another one of the many alleys panting as they tried to catch their breath and tried to think of an idea.

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked breathing heavily one arm against a locker using it for support.

"We could use Derek's car." Scott offered. "Since your car…."

The alpha is a huge douche bag in Stiles' book. Not the whole murdering people thing but the alpha took out the battery in Stiles' car just after he bought a new one!

"But Jo," Stiles said his voice cracking as he said his old friend's name.

"We'll take her body and—and…" Scott took a deep breath trying to explain his idea. He stopped talking. Scott couldn't do it. Talk about Jo like she was just something the boys could move around. Like she lifeless. Scott took one last breathe as he then started talking again. "We'll put her in the back seat and just drive away. Either she or Derek has the key."

Stiles nodded his head. "Okay."

Before the two started running to the nearest exit Scott grabbed Stiles' arm and titled his head to the left slightly.

"Do you hear that?" Scott asked.

"Hear what?" Stiles wondered trying to hear the same thing Scott was hearing.

"It sounds like a phone ringing." Scott explained.

"It's not my phone." Stiles said.

"I know that ringtone." Scott's eyes grew big realizing who phone that was. "It's Allison's phone."

* * *

"Come on Jo," a voice said, "breathe."

She could hear things yet she couldn't move. And she knew that voice like she knew the back of her hand. She just couldn't put her finger on where she heard it. All Jo could see was a white bright light and she hated it. It was so bright and it was giving Jo a headache.

"Breathe." The voice said again as it applied pressure to Jo's chest. Jo opened her heavy eye lids as she looked around the room. She was in the old Hale house lying on some metal table. She let out a soft groan as she tried to sit up.

Arms was wrapped around her fast embracing her like a hug. Jo quickly realized the arms around her. Derek. She pushed the arms away and stared at her alive boyfriend.

"How are you alive?" Jo asked as she let out a groan and her hands went up to her head were it was hurting so much. "How am I alive? Are we dead?"

"No we aren't dead. It's hard to kill werewolves the two way are to cut off the head of with wolfsbane." Derek explained as he lifted up his shirt to see five little claw holes that was slowly still healing.

"Ewe." Jo mumbled. "How am I alive then? How are we here?"

"Well while you were fighting the alpha," Derek explained bending down to picking up a wet rag, tweezers, and a bowl with water in it. He placed it on the table Jo was still laying on a grabbed the tweezers as he then started to pull glass out of Jo's arm. "I just gain conscience. I was just able to start moving when the alpha tossed you into my windshield. Instead of fighting the alpha and almost dying again I waited until the alpha left and went around the school. Then I got you off the car and drove you here as fast as I could because you weren't breathing."

"I died?" Jo repeated a she winced Derek pulled a big piece of glass room Jo's arm.

Derek nodded his head. "Scott and Stiles think you're died. They also think I'm dead."

"Where are we?" Jo wondered as Derek pulled the wet rag and started to dab at all of her small wounds.

"My family's house." Derek explained as Jo winced slightly.

"I'm sorry did you say your house?" Jo asked.

Derek nodded his head. "Why?"

"There a crazy serial killer alpha on the loose trying to kill everyone and you thought it would be safe to hide us the number one spot where the alpha could find us?" Jo explained as she hissed at Derek in pain of the damp towel on her forehead. Derek pulled away as Jo's fingers trailed up towards the big cut a couple inches wide and away from her left eyebrow. She brought her fingers back down to see blood. Great.

"You have any other fantastic ideas?" Derek asked in a sarcastic tone.

"In fact I do." Jo snapped as she went to get off the metal table. Her legs slowly started to wobble as her knees locked together. Her hands went to grab something as she started to fall. Derek grabbed caught Jo effortless one arm behind the small of her back.

"Need help?" Derek offered a smile on the edge of his lips.

Jo nodded her head. "That would be nice."

* * *

"Make a right here." Jo said as she and Derek sat in Derek's car driving off to where Jo though would be the safest place for them to hide out. The two drove in silence as the stars glowed in the dark night sky. "Pull up to the house with the big willow tree."

Derek pulled up two a big one story house with a big willow tree in the front. He then jumped out of the car and helped Jo walked up to the porch. Jo smiled softly looked around as she then slowly bend down and moved the _Welcome_ mat to pick up a small gray key that blend in with the ground. She placed the key in the keyhole and Jo then opened the door.

"Derek, welcome to my old house."

* * *

Long story short Scott and Stiles found out Allison was at the school. The alpha apparently took Scott's phone and texted Allison to come to the school. But it wasn't just Allison that went to the school, it was Allison, Jackson, and Lydia. The alpha got out of the boy's locker room and was now after all five teenagers. The five teenagers ran into the lunch room. Scott and Jackson started to move tables and chairs in the way of the door as Lydia and Allison stood back not knowing what to do. Stiles stood back watching everything happen when an idea hit him.

"Can we just wait a second?" Stiles spoke up. No one listened. "Can—we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking." No one even looked up at Stiles. "Hello!" Everyone now turned at the teenage boy that yelled. "Nice work everyone. Really beautiful job. Now what should we do about the twenty four wall of windows?"

Scott walked over to Stiles as Jackson walked over to Lydia.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here?" Allison said. "And I would like to know why. Scott?"

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles explained.

"What?" Lydia exclaimed grabbing onto Jackson's arm in fear.

"What's he talking about?" Allison turned to Scott not believing what Stiles said. Stiles narrowed his eyes at Allison but let it go. "Is this some sort of sick joke."

"What, who killed him?" Jackson wondered.

Scott didn't say anything. He looked away as his fingers ran in his hair.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed-" Lydia started to say.

"No don't you get it?" Jackson snapped making Lydia flinch. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Allison shouted making all eyes but Scott turn to her. "What does the person want? What's happening? Scott!"

"I—I don't know. I—I just—If we get out of there, it's going kill us." Scott stammered turning to everyone else. Stiles looked at Scott knowing that he was going to say something to screw this all up. _I should I just stay home tonight and watch Star Wars_ Stiles thought as he silently cursed in his head.

"Us? It's going it kill us?" Lydia repeated.

"Who? Is it more than one person? Who is it?"

"Derek." "Jo."

Scott and Stiles both turned to each other their eyes wide. Stiles looked at Scott his jaw tighten. How in the world could Scott blame murder on Jo, one of their best friends.

"Jo?" Lydia exclaimed.

"No, it's Derek Hale." Scott said going with Stiles' idea.

"Then why did you say Jo?" Allison wondered not believing this lie.

"Because Derek Hale is Jo's boyfriend." Stiles explained the first truth he said all night. It was going to be a long night for Stiles.

* * *

Jo and Derek sat on Jo's living room couch. Derek couldn't stop looking around this magical room where this amazing girl that sat next to him grew up. First off the house was huge, a lot bigger than Derek expected. The kitchen was huge with pictures of family members. The kitchen was connected to the living room which were Jo and Derek was. The two sat on a leather couch. Next to the couch was a big leather rocky chair. There was a small black wooden coffee table in front of couch where was where the bowl of water, small towel, tweezers, bowl full of now glass, and a needle and thread.

"Take off your shirt." Derek spoke up looking at Jo.

"If you want me to stripe for you, you have to ask nicely." Jo teased as she stood up and tossed her black long sleeve shirt. She sat back down next to Derek their eyes lock with one another. "Are you going to take yours off?" Jo wondered. Derek tossed his gray shirt off fast and effortless. "Now why are we stripping for each other after the day we had?"

"I need to sew up any big wounds you got when you fell into my windshield." Derek explained looking Jo's body up and down. "Can you turn around for me?" Jo turned her back of Derek. She felt his long fingers ran against Jo's skin. She then felt a pinch against her skin as Derek started to sew up one of her wounds.

"How bad is it?" Jo wondered.

"You only have this one." Derek said as he finished up the small two inch wound. Jo turned back around and grabbed her shirt.

"How do you like my house?" Jo asked looking around and then back at Derek.

"It's…..nice." Derek replied but seemed to be at lost for words. "To be honest I expected a lot worst. With….your stepdad."

Jo nodded her head. "It was a lot worst when I grew up where. This looks nothing like my house." Jo looked around the small room a smile faint on her lips. "That television wasn't there," Jo pointed towards the kitchen, "that fridge wasn't there as well. This entire room was most of the time covered in smoke. My step dad sat in that chair," Jo pointed to the big leather rocking chair, "always with a drink in one hand and cigarette in the other."

"I still like it." Derek said. "How is the house not own by someone else?"

"My step dad's family owns the place since James was an only child. They like to brag about him and make him seem a lot better than he actually was." Jo explained and shrugged. "And they make me look like the bad guy. They blame his death on me."

"But you were only a child." Derek argued defend Jo was something that happened years ago.

"It doesn't matter. It was years ago." Jo replied. "I see that your wounds are all healed." Jo ran her fingers across Derek's chest where the claw marks was. There was nothing on Derek's chest. Except for his tone muscles. Jo's hands went up to Derek's hair as she leaned closer to him.

"Shouldn't we go help…." Derek trailed for his hands going to Jo's back.

"They got it." Jo's lips attach to Derek's as Derek leaned back on the couch.

Not everyone in Beacon Hills was going to have a bad day.


	13. Lunatic

Lunatic

 ** _I saw him dancin' there by the record machine_**

 ** _I knew he must a been about seventeen_**

Jo let out a soft groaned as she opened her heavy eye lids. She lifted her head from Derek's chest as she turned trying to figure out where that noise was coming from.

 ** _The beat was goin' strong_**

Jo's phone was on the coffee table buzzing 'I Love Rock 'N' Roll' someone as calling her.

 ** _Playin' my favorite song_**

 ** _An' I could tell it wouldn't be long_**

 ** _Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_**

Jo moved her arms away from Derek and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jo?" A familiar voice spoke out.

"This is…." Jo trailed off as she moved her phone away from her ear to see Allison on the phone with her.

"Allison. I just wanted to call you to make sure that you were okay." Allison said.

Jo let out a yawned. "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"With everything that happened last night." Allison explained. "I'm sure you've heard by now if not by the news then by…..Scott." Allison's voice got soft saying his name.

"Are you okay, Allison?" Jo wondered feeling as if Allison wasn't telling her everything.

"Scott and I broke up last night." Allison said her voice cracking.

"Oh." Jo didn't know what to say. After all what was there to say after your friend breaks up with her best friend. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Either way um… my parents wanted to invite you to dinner tonight." Allison explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It sort of a late –thank-you-for-saving-our-daughter-from-being-hit-by-a-car dinner."

"Oh, okay. I'll meet you at your house around seven?" Jo wondered.

"I can just drive you over at my house after school." Allison offered.

"I'm not coming to school. And if you don't mind it would be best if you didn't talk to Stiles and Scott about me." Jo begged.

"Why aren't you talking to…..them?"Allison asked.

"We got in a fight." Jo lied smoothly. "Listen I got to go I'll see you at your house?"

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Jo leaned back onto the couch to see Derek wide awake.

"Morning." Jo smiled softly.

"Morning." Derek greeted back. "Not going to school today?"

"I would like one last day as a dead person before I have to deal with everyone's crap." Jo explained as she let out a groan. Derek chuckled softly.

"Is there any day where you don't have to deal with everyone's crap?" Derek wondered.

"You don't even understand." Jo replied as she stood up and stretched. Jo then walked over to the hallway next to the stairs with a small smile on her face. Derek grabbed his shirt and started to walk over to Jo putting his shirt on at the same time.

"What are you smiling at?" Derek wondered standing next to Jo as he stared at one of the pictures.

The picture was a two people a mother and daughter all on a hood of a black 1967 Chevy Impala. The young little girl smiled big sitting on the left of her mother. She had her hair in two pigtails and was big and curly just like her mother. The little girl was in a blue dress that matches her eyes and no shoes. The mother on the other hand was in a long red dress that draped over to the hood of the Chevy Impala. The dress hung onto every curve on her body and tightly onto her five month pregnant stomach. Her long black hair was big and curly as her eyes shinned just like her daughter. The picture looked like it was taken in front of Jo's old house because the big tree was in the background.

"That was a picture of me and my mom when I was five. My mother was pregnant was with twins brother and sister and she wanted to take a picture of us that day. My—father took that picture." Jo explained looking up at Derek and then back at the picture. "He only stayed around for a couple of months when the twins were born."

"I'm sorry." Derek didn't know what else to say. After all what else was there to say?

Jo shrugged. "It was a long, long time ago. Would you mind dropping me off at the house?"

* * *

Derek sat on Jo's bed as she change into her fifth outfit tonight alone. He held a book in his hands reading something as Jo change from outfit to outfit. Jo kept on changing her shirt then her pants. She had the feeling that if she didn't impress Allison's parents enough something could go horribly wrong.

"I still don't see why you care enough to change your clothes six times." Derek said as Jo finally picked a finally picked her clothes and now was doing her hair.

"I want to make a good impress on the Argents." Jo replied walking out of the guest restroom and stood in front of the bed. Derek placed down the book and stared up at his beautiful girlfriend. After changing a thousand times Jo was in a blue tank top, black flannel, a pair of shinny jeans, and her favorite black and white converses. Jo's hair was in a fish tail braid that made her face look amazing.

"You look amazing as always, babe." Derek said smiling softly. Jo turned around giving Derek a spin as Derek playfully cheered.

"You're stupid." Jo replied laughing as she wrapped her arms around Derek's neck as Derek wrapped his arms around Jo's waist looking up at her blue eyes.

"So who's going to this dinner?" Derek wondered as he kissed Jo's stomach still looking up at her eyes.

"Allison, her father Chris, her mother Victoria, and her father's sister Kate."

Derek let go of Jo fast as his jaw tighten. Jo stood in front of him confuse.

"What's wrong?" Jo wondered as Derek stood up.

"You have to cancel this dinner. Don't go over to their house." Derek ordered.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Why can't I?"

"Just trust me don't go over to their house." Derek snapped.

Jo crossed her arms as she stared up at Derek. "Give me a good reason to cancel this dinner."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Derek replied trying to doge the bullet of having to give Jo a good reason. "Jo, I know what's best for you please just don't go over to the house."

"Derek it's free food. All I have to do is seat down lie about my life and eat. There is no reason for me to cancel this dinner. All they are doing is thanking me for saving their daughter. That's it."

"Jo, why won't you just listen to me?" Derek's voice started to get louder. "Why can't you see I'm just trying to protect you, trying to help you?" Jo flinched as Derek yelled at her. "God stop being stubborn. Not everything is safe anymore." Derek's arms went up as his voice got louder. Jo's eyes grew big as step back a little still keeping her eyes on Derek. "You can't trust everyone." Derek threw his arms down to his side as Jo flinched again. Flashbacks of her step father abusing her appeared as Jo moved again tears forming.

"Please don't." Jo closed her eyes tightly trying to not cry as she leaned against the doorway to the guest bathroom. "Please don't do that with me." Jo opened her eyes looking at Derek now. All the anger that was in his eyes disappeared fast now instead worry was in his eyes. "Don't throw your arms up at me like you're going to hit me. Please, Derek. Don't."

"Jo, I'm so sorry." Derek said as he walked towards Jo and tried to grab her hand. Jo started to shake her head no.

"I'm going to walk to Allison's. Um… it's a full moon so you should go make sure Scott doesn't go around killing people. He should be headed home soon so we should leave." Jo replied as she turned and started walking to the door slightly shaking.

"Do you need a ri-" Jo cut Derek off by raising a hand.

"I'm fine. You need to watch at for Scott. I'm going to Allison." Jo looked at Derek their eyes connecting. "I'll text you when I get home. Love you."

* * *

"Would you like something to drink other than water, Jo?" Victoria, Allison's mother wondered looking up from her steak. Jo sat at Allison's dinner table being silently eating. It was kind of awkward, Jo living her Allison's now ex boyfriend.

On top of that Chris, Allison's father, and Kate, Allison's aunt, kept staring at Jo and then would always glance at each other. As if they were having a silent conversation.

"I'm fine thank you." Jo spoke up with a fake grin as she looked back down at her meat.

"We could get you some beer." Chris offered as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'm not old enough to drink. I'm the same age as Allison, seventeen." Jo explained.

"You ever smoke pot?" Chris wondered.

Allison shot her dad a looked as her hands tighten in a ball. "Dad."

"It's okay." Jo mumbled as she turned to look at Chris.

"How about smoke cigarettes?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I have." Jo agreed. "My step-father use to abuse me and my twin siblings. One time he made a deal with me. If I smoke his cigarettes he wouldn't hit them. So I smoke up to five packs in one month and my siblings didn't get hit once. I don't regret at all."

The dinner table was silent. Jo looked down at her plate not waiting to look up at her friend's family. Chris and Kate stared at each other talking silent as Allison and Victoria just ate in silence. This was sadly just another normal family dinner for the Argents.

Chris all of the sudden got up and tossed his napkin on his plate.

"Excuse me." Chris didn't look up from the floor as he then turned around and left.

"It was nice meeting you, Jo." Victoria gave Jo a small smile as she got up from the table and left.

"Now that Mr. and Mrs. Grumpy-Pants gone, I have to say I love your eyes." Kate said breaking the tension. Jo looked up as she fake a small smile.

"Thank you. There were my mothers." Jo replied.

"If you don't mind me asking how are your parents?" Kate wondered.

"Dead." The one word still hurt Jo till this day.

"I'm sorry." Kate mumbled.

Jo shrugged trying to brush it off. She picked up her plate and started to walk towards the kitchen doing the dishes. Once Jo was done Jo placed it on the counter and was going to go back out to tell Allison goodbye when Kate walked up to her.

"Hey kiddo, so what do to think about the mass murderer going around town?" Kate wondered.

Jo raises an eyebrow.

"I knew your mother when we were young kids and I knew that she always and your dad like to investigate even if they weren't apart of the police task." Kate explained.

"Well then I guess I didn't get that talent." Jo replied. "I try to avoid anything that has to do with police. Gives me anxiety."

Kate nodded her head understand. "Do you really think Derek Hale did it?"

Jo turned her head to the left slightly looking at Kate with a confuse look. "Excuse me?"

"You didn't hear? The police think Derek Hale committed the murders." Kate said. "And I hear that you are dating him."

"Dated." Jo lied. "We broke up."

"I'm sorry." Kate said. "And I'm also sorry about your parents."

Jo turned around only to bump into to Allison. Allison smiled looking at her friend. "Hey I got to go. Thanks for the dinner, it was nice meeting you."

As Allison tried to call her back Jo just turned and left.

* * *

Jo sat in the guest bed. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as she kept breathing heavily. She didn't have any light on in the room. Only two candles that sat on each bedside table. Her phone sat in front of her as she took in a deep breath and tried to calm her down. All she could think was Derek was now taking the cover for the alpha. And Kate knew her parents! What? Her breath got heavier and heavier as Jo tightly shut her eyes and open them again.

Jo grabbed the phone a dialed Stiles' number. She needed to talk to someone.

No answer.

Letting out a soft groan she dialed Scott's number.

No answer.

About to give up on everything Jo dialed Derek's number.

"Hey baby how was the dinner?"

Jo let out a happy sigh as she closed her eyes. "It was horrible. Chris kept on asking question about me, I guess making sure if I was good enough to be friends with his daughter." Jo went on and explained everything that happened that night at the horrible dinner.

"Wow, I wonder if someone could have warned you not to trust them and tell you not to go over." Derek said.

"Shut up."

Derek chuckled. "I got a surprise for you."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Really? What is it?"

"Open you door." Jo groaned softly as she got off the bed. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Scott. Derek nowhere in sight.

"Jo I'm so sorry I—" Scott started.

"Shut up you puppy." Jo wrapped her arms around Scott's neck as she pulled Scott into a big hug.


	14. Wolf's Bane

**Wolf's Bane**

A flashing light on Jo's nightstand woke her up. She let out a groan as she turned and look at the clock. _12:32 p.m._ She let out a loud groaned as she pushed herself up as she leaned against the pillows. Jo went bed around _11:00_ and just barely got an hour of sleep asleep. She grabbed her phone still half asleep to see a new text message from Derek.

 _Are you up? ~D_

 _I am now, what do you want? ~J_

 _I need a favor…. ~D_

Jo rolled her eyes. Of course he needs something; Jo couldn't just for once have a good night of rest.

 _What ~J_

 _There are keys on your nightstand take my car and drive around town. Don't get pulled over. Love you ~D_

What? Jo turned on her nightstand light to see Derek's camaro keys sitting on the night stand. She looked up at the window. It was shut closed. _Do I even want to know how he got in the room_ Jo wondered to herself as she pushed herself out of the bed and to the closet _no, no I don't._

* * *

If Jo was going to driving around town this late at night she wasn't going do it alone. Stiles sat in the back seat as Scott sat in the front seat. Jo had both hands on the wheel as she went thirty miles above the sped limit. So when Derek told Jo to just drive around town and not get pulled over he really meant sped around town and don't let Kate Argent who had guns in her car let her get pulled over.

"Faster?" Jo wondered looking in the rear view mirror. Kate was hot on her tail.

"Much faster." Scott agreed looking back on Kate as Jo pressed her foot all the way down on the gas peddles. The black camaro zoomed breaking many laws in the process.

"Jo, I think you're trying to kill us before Kate will get a chance." Stiles spoke up from the back seat as he buckled himself in.

Jo smirked slightly. "This is why I'm not allowed to have a car boys and girls." Jo made a hard right then left making the tires screeched in pain. Scott and Stiles yelled at the top of their lungs as Jo just smiled. Scott turned around and let out a reliving sigh. "They're gone."

Jo started to slow down a little bit. She was still driving like a manic just a little slowly. Like a Granny manic. Stiles took the walkie talkie he 'barrowed' from his dad and turned it on.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works." Jo recognized the voice as the Sheriff as she made a hard left going straight for the Iron Works.

"You know what Jo; if you want maybe I or Scott could take a turn driving." Stiles piped up from the back.

"Stiles if I let one of you drive you will get us caught and killed." Jo snapped. She drove into the Iron Works straight towards Derek as Scott jumped into the backseat. Jo opened the passage side door to see Chris with a crossbow pointed dialectally at Derek. "Get in!" Derek looked at her and jumped into his car as Jo started to speed of yet again.

"What part of lying low do you not understand?" Scott exclaimed from the backseat.

While Jo and Derek where resting at Jo's old house and Scott and Stiles were still in very much danger at the school, Scott did something bad like really bad. He blamed all of the murders that had been going on, on Derek.

So now Derek was a wanted fugitive. Joy.

"Damn it. I had him!" Derek cursed as he hit his head on the back of the seat.

"Who the alpha?" All three teenagers inquired at the same time.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up." Derek snapped.

"Who, hey, they're just doing their—" Stiles started to defend his dad.

"Yeah, thanks to certain someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek glared at the two teenagers in the back seat through the rear view mirror.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott questioned. This wasn't the first time Jo or Derek brought this topic up to the boys. "We made a stupid mistake. We get that."

"How did you find him?" Jo wondered glancing over at her boyfriend then back at the road. Derek looked over at Jo and then back at the boys in back.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked.

"Yeah all of us." Stiles added. Derek and Jo looked at each other and then at Stiles. Derek glared at Stiles just like Jo. "Or just Jo and Scott, I'll be back here."

"Last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out." Derek explained. "She found out two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

Jo turned her head to the back seat. "The chemistry teacher! I knew he was evil. Who did I bet? I bet someone he was evil!"

"Jo, eyes on the road!" Stiles shouted as there was a loud honking noise. Jo pulled back into her lane and kept her eyes on the road.

"Why him?" Jo inquired this time keeping her eyes on the road.

"I don't know yet." Derek said. "The second thing was some kind of symbol." Derek pulled out a piece of paper with a wolf howling on the moon. Jo and Scott let out a low sign. "You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott started.

"Allison's necklace." Jo added.

* * *

Opening Jo's eyes took too much effort. She just wanted to go back asleep and never wake up. Jo rolled over and looked at the clock. _7:30_. She had thirty more minutes before she would be force to go to school. It wasn't worth it though. Why go to school when Jo could be killed any moment. Like killed by the alpha or some human dead.

Nothing really matter, at least to her. Jo laid on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking if she should go to school or not. She took a deep breath as she just stared. Scott came barging in the room fully dressed.

"Want me to cook you something?" Scott wondered as he looked over at Jo. The room was completely dark no lights want so ever. No candles on and no Supernatural. "Hey are you okay?" Scott walked over to the bed and sat on the corner.

Jo shrugged. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Scott argued. "I am be very stupid but I know when you aren't away. Is it the depression? Anxiety? PSTD?"

"I don't know." Jo said. "I just feel bleak."

"You're not gonna to school today." Scott ordered standing up again.

"Why not? Scott I have classes I need to catch up on. And notes I have to take." Jo replied.

Scott shook his head no. "You're not gonna fake your way through a day pretending to be happy. Not today. Not after what you've been thru. I'll get you another blanket, water, and your medicine. Then I'm gonna to school. You need to stay here and rest or at least have your boyfriend over. Something."

Scott walked out of the room and brought back everything he said he would. Giving Jo the things he then walked towards the door.

"Thank you Scott." Jo spoke her eyes locking with Scott's.

"That's what roommates are for." Scott gave Jo a warming smile as he left for school.

* * *

 _What class are you in ~D_

Jo looked over on the nightstand where her phone was glowing. She picked up the phone and answered.

 _Home room ~H_

 _…..Beacon Hills High doesn't have a home room ~D_

Jo rolled her eyes. _I'm at the house couldn't get out of bed today ~H_

 _Can I come over? ~D_

 _Of course ~H_

The window opened up ten minutes later as Derek jumped into the window. Jo glanced at him as she then looked back at her laptop.

"Are you okay?" Derek wondered his nose turned up as if he was sniffing something. "Are you sad?"

"I'm fine." Jo said with a shrugged. "My depression is just really kicking in today. And it hard for me to get out of bed so I just didn't go to school."

Derek got in the bed and placed an arm around Jo. Jo turned her head to him and looked at him.

"I love you." Derek announced, "I love you more and more every day. The days you feel amazing and the days you don't."

Jo cracked a smile. "You're okay with staying in today?"

"As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter what we're doing." Derek said with a shrugged as he kissed Jo's lips softly and then pulled away. "So explain to me what this 'Supernatural' thing is?"

* * *

After about five episodes of Supernatural Derek grabbed his phone out to see what time it was. School was just getting out.

"I have to go to Stiles." Derek announced. "And see what's happening with the whole Allison's necklace thing. I'll be back."

Derek got out of bed as Jo grabbed his wrist. "Don't. Don't leave. I'll come with you."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked. Jo nodded her head. She got of bed and let out a groan. She then walked over to the closet. Derek stared at Jo as he sat back on the bed. Jo was in blue and black stripe pajama shorts and a black tank top. Simple yet she looked amazing. Jo pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and change in a normal white v-neck t-shirt.

She turned around to face Derek as she shoved her converses on. "What?" Derek was still staring at her.

"You look amazing." Derek said breathless.

"I look like crap. I literally threw clothes on." Jo replied with a shrugged as she wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and looking deep in his green eyes. "But it doesn't matter what I look like. Because I got you, and that's all that matters."

* * *

Stiles ran up to his room, opened the door, and tossed his backpack on his bed. There was a loud thump noise as he jumped into his chair by his desk and started to get on his computer. School was a long horrible day. No Jo to talk crap with. Scott didn't get the necklace. Only good thing was Jackson and Lydia broke up giving Stiles a chance to swoop in and be the new shinny knight in a blue Jeep. The other good thing was Stiles was made to first line and was suppose to be playing the game tonight.

"Hey, Stiles!" John shouted from downstairs. Stiles spin around in his car making his way to the door to see Derek standing the corner as Jo laid on the bed with Stiles' backpack on her.

"Yo, D—Derek I, um—" Stiles stammered. Derek held up a finger to his lips and then pointed to the door. John was coming up the steps.

Stiles ran to the door and shut it half way so just his torso was showing.

"What'd you say?" John wondered raising an eyebrow.

"I said 'Yo d—dad'." Stiles lied not so smoothly.

John didn't believe him but let it go. "Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm going to be there tonight. I mean your first game."

"My first game." Stiles agreed nodding his head. "Guh, it's gonna be great. Awesome."

"I'm happy for you." John said. This conversation turned into the awkward Stilinski conversation that happened very often between the two. "And I'm really proud."

"Thanks. Me too, I'm happy and proud of myself."

"So they're really gonna to let you play, right?" John asked making sure this wasn't some sort of trick.

"Yeah dad," Stiles agreed, "I'm first line. Believe that?"

"I'm very proud." John said again.

"Oh, me too." Stiles was starting to run out of things to say. He wanted to stop talking so he would blurt out that he has a wanted fugitive in his room. John held his arms out and brought Stiles in a big hug. "—huggie—huggie—huggie—" Stiles stammered.

John smiled big as he pulled away. "See you there." John started to walk away as Stiles went back into his room and closed the door. The moment he closed the door Derek came from the corner and shoved Stiles against the door holding the collar of his shirt.

"If you say one word—" Derek started to threaten his finger in Stiles' face.

Stiles didn't even look a little scared. "Oh, what, you mean like, 'Hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room—bring your gun'?" Derek was silent as Jo's eyes grew huge. _That was a really good burn_ Jo thought as she stared at two. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive butt, it's my house, my rules, buddy."

The two were inches apart as Derek glared at Stiles thinking about this. Derek then let go of the collar of Stiles' shirt and brushed off his shoulders. Stiles smiled slightly as he started to walk away. Derek then made a sudden move as if he was going to hit Stiles.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles flinched away as Jo giggled lightly. Stiles made his way to his chair and spin it around so he could look at both Jo and Derek. "Are you okay why weren't you at school today?"

"Couldn't get out of bed this morning." Jo said with a shrugged. Stiles' eyes got full of pity and sorrow. Jo shook her head there wasn't any time for that. "Did Scott get the necklace?"

"No. He's still working on it." Stiles explained glancing at Derek before returning towards Jo's. "But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?" The couple questioned at the same time.

"So it wasn't Scott."' Stiles replied.

"Could you find out who sent it?" Derek wondered.

"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles gave the couple an evil smile.

* * *

Jo sat on Stiles' bed on Tumblr on her phone as Derek sat on a chair near Jo 'reading' a book. He wasn't really reading a book he was just faking it. He actually had a phone in the book but he didn't want to talk to Stiles or Danny.

Danny was the one person Stiles knew that could find out who could send the text to Allison. Danny was a member of the lacrosse team; probably the only reason Stiles knew him, that and the fact that they are both lab partners.

"You want me to do what?" Danny repeated as Stiles tried to explain the plan to Danny.

"Trace a text." Stiles explained as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Danny said.

"And we will," Stiles agreed, "once you trace the text."

"And what makes you think I know how?"

Stiles turned to look at Jo as Danny's eyes followed.

"Really Jo, really?" Danny narrowed his eyes at Jo.

Jo rolled up from her phone. "He gave me food. Not my fault."

"I trusted you with one thing." Danny started to shake his head.

Jo shrugged. "Now you don't have to trust me with anything. It doesn't matter. We all know that you were arrested at thirteen, the dropped the charges whatever. Will you trace the text?"

"No, me and Stiles are doing lab work." Danny argued.

"Oh my—" Stiles groaned as Danny got out a book.

"Who's he again?" Danny nodded his head towards Derek. Derek head turned up slightly listening in the conversation. Jo placed her phone down watching to see where this would go.

"My cousin…" Stiles stammered looking at Derek than at Jo. "...Miguel….."

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny whispered. Jo eyes went dirt at the shirt. There was blood indeed on the shirt probably from lasts night tussle from the Argents.

"Yeah, yes." Stiles nodded his head looking at the blood then back at Danny. "Well, you see he gets these horrible nosebleeds." An evil must have popped into Stiles' head because he had an evil look in his eye, it was a creepy look. Jo loved it. "Hey Miguel." Derek's head slowly rose from the book as he made eye contact with Stiles glaring at the two teenagers. "I thought you could borrow one of my shirts." Derek's eyes narrowed as Jo's hand went straight to her mouth to prevent her giggling. Derek tossed the book towards the end of the bed as he then turned towards the dresser and took off his shirt.

Jo moved her hand away from her mouth as she licked her lips staring at all the muscles on the young Hale's body.

Apparently Danny was doing the same thing. As Stiles kept on talking about the whole tracing the text both Danny and Jo stared at Derek looking threw Stiles' dresser trying to find a shirt to put on.

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek interrupted Stiles rambling and faced all the teenagers holding up some blue shirt. "This—no fit."

"Then try something else on." Stiles snapped looking back at Danny. Derek turned around and went back into the dresser. He then pulled on an ugly orange and blue stripe shirt. The shirt hung until ever muscle on Derek's body as for it was so small. If Derek would to move even an inch, a seam might have broken. "What do you think, Danny?" Danny kept on staring at Derek not even listening to a word Stiles was saying. "The shirt."

"It's—it's not really his color." Danny stammered as Derek like out a loud sign and yanked the shirt off.

Jo laughed softly as she smiled big staring at Stiles. This was probably the most evilest thing Stiles could ever do. And boy was Jo never more proud of him.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" Jo spoke up with amusement in her voice. Derek looked at Jo out of the corner of his eyes anger in them as Jo bit back laughter.

"You're a horrible person." Danny said shaking his head back and forth.

"I know it keeps me awake at night." Jo shrugged it off.

"Anyways, about that text." Stiles added.

"Stiles!" Derek called out making all three teenagers look at him. "None of these fit!"

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny said spinning in the chair to face his computer.

Stiles threw his arms up in excitement grinning big as he turned towards the desk giving Danny all of the information.

Jo, laughing softly, looked over at Derek who was putting back his bloody shirt.

"We are not ever going to take about this." Derek pointed a finger at Jo his eyes narrowed.

That only mad Jo laugh even harder.

* * *

"There." Danny said. Everyone stood around Danny looking at account that he was able to track done. "The text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny pointed to the name. Jo started to shake her head.

"Registered to that account name?" Stiles asked. He wanted to make sure, make sure that this horrible news was true.

Danny nodded his head.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Jo argued not believing this.

The account name was Melissa McCall.

* * *

Jo sat in the back seat of Stiles' blue jeep in front of Beacon Hills Hospital. Derek was in the front seat his arms crossed like always as Stiles sat in the driver seat on speaker phone with Scott who was on the other end.

"Did you get the picture?" Scott wondered.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles agreed pulling up a picture of Allison's necklace on his phone.

"Is there something on the back?" Jo spoke up from the back seat. "There's got to be something. An inscription, an opening, something."

"No, no, the thing's flat." Scott explained. "And no it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line."

In the background Jo could hear people talking and someone walking up to Scott. "Where the hell is Bilinski?" Coach's voice wondered as he then must have walked away.

"Man, you're not going to play if you're not here to start." Scott said.

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him—tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles hanged up the phone and let out a heavy sigh.

"You're not going to make it." Derek admitted looking over at Stiles.

"I know." Stiles' head hang low trying to think of what to do.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom." Jo spoke up from the back.

"Not till we find out the truth." Stiles' hand made its way to the door before Derek spoke up one last time.

"By the way one more thing." Stiles turned to look at Derek as he grabbed Stiles' by the back of his head and slammed it into the steering wheel.

"Oh, God!" Stiles exclaimed holding his head. "What the hell was—"

"You know what that was for. Go." Stiles didn't move. "Go!" Stiles groaned still holding his head as he jumped out of the car. Jo made her way to the front seat and was going to grab her phone that was on the charger when Derek grabbed her hand.

"What?" Jo had her head tightly slightly looking at Derek.

"Are you okay?" Derek wondered looking worriedly at his girlfriend. "You've been really quiet."

"There's—just something about Scott that's been bothering me." Jo explained and then shrugged. "It doesn't matter we can talk about it later."

"Okay." Derek brought Jo's hand up to his lips and brushed them against her knuckles softly. This made all the hairs on the back of Jo's neck stand up fast. "Be safe."

"I always am."

* * *

Walking all around the hospital was no help from Jo and Stiles. Melissa was nowhere to be found. Jo had Derek on her phone as she and Stiles walked deeper and deeper into the depth of the hallways.

"We can't find her Derek." Jo said giving up. She just walked to go back to bed already.

"Ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Derek suggested. The two teenagers passed the room. Peter was not in his wheelchair, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Stiles held out his hand for the phone as Jo gave it to him.

"He's not here either." Stiles spoke up as the two walked out of the room and back into the hallway.

"What?" Derek sounded highly confuse.

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek." Stiles explained.

There was silence as Jo started to think about how Peter was gone and all about the Hale fire. Lora came back to Beacon Hills and who was in Beacon Hills at this time…..Peter. Peter might have been able to kill Lora become the alpha and kill all these people.

Peter was the alpha.

"Holy crap." Jo mumbled to herself her eyes getting huge.

That was why Peter wasn't in his room. Peter must have known that someone would be able to track down the text and come to the hospital.

"Stiles! Jo! Get out of there right now—it's him. He's the alpha! Get out!" Derek shouted. Jo grabbed her phone hanging up on him as the two turned towards the exit to see a very alive and okay Peter.

"You must be Stiles and Jo." Peter spoke up some calmly looking at Stiles and Jo. Stiles stood slightly in front of Jo in a protect matter still he was in a lot of shock.

Stiles and Jo turned around trying to find another way out to see the nurse standing in the other end of the hallway.

It was a trap!

"What are you two doing here?" Nurse Jennifer wondered staring at the two teenagers with a crazy look in her eyes. "Visiting hours is over."

"You—and him." Stiles stammered putting all of the puzzling pieces together. "You're—you're the one who—oh, my—and he's—oh my, God, we're so going to die."

Derek came out of nowhere and slammed his hand against the back of Jennifer's head making her pass out.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter said.

"She's a crazy woman who helped you kill people. Jo, Stiles, move." Derek ordered. Stiles grabbed Jo's arm and dragged her behind the counter.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" Peter wondered walking towards his nephew. "One of my own family?"

Derek let out a low growl as his fanged popped out as he eyes turned an icy blue. Derek ran towards Peter with his claws out. Derek jumped onto the wall closest towards Peter and jumped towards him. Peter grabbed Derek's shirt collar and slammed him into the wall. Peter than slammed Derek into another wall letting him go and fall to the floor.

Peter grabbed Derek by the throat and started too walked over to Jennifer who was on the floor passed out in a puddle of blood.

"My mind, my personality was literally burned out of me." Peter said. "I was being driven by pure instinct." Peter then dropped Derek on the floor and grabbed a pair of keys off of the nurse's uniform.

Derek stood up. "You want forgiveness?" Derek slammed his fist across Peter's face.

Peter grabbed the collar of Derek's leather jacket and slammed his head against Derek's. Derek stumbled back a couple of steps as Peter then kicked him in the chest making Derek fly back.  
"I want understanding." Peter replied. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me all of those years?"

Derek coughed up blood as he looked up at his uncle. Jo grabbed Stiles' collar and pulled him under the counter so Peter and Derek wouldn't see them. Peter was still talking to Derek.

"Stiles, you need to find Scott." Jo whispered. "You need to warn him about Peter."

"What?" Stiles exclaimed softly. "I'm not leaving you."

"You're not getting a choice." Jo snapped. "I have a plan. You need to trust me."

"No, no, no, no." Stiles started to shake his head back and forth. "You're not going to go out there and fight against werewolves without something."

"Stiles," Jo placed a hand on his shoulder looking deep into his brown eyes, "trust me."

"Jo—"

"Go!" Jo pushed him a little back as Stiles looked at Jo one last time and started to run out of the hospital.

Jo grabbed a pair of scissors and a pen. At the time these seem like a get choice of weapons. Looking back onto this though, wasn't her smartest choice.

"I can't help that." Peter shrugged as he then again grabbed Derek and slammed him against the wall. Derek groaned as he slid down the hall. Derek's eyes wondered over to Jo would was feet away from Peter.

Jo threw the pen and it landed in Peter's back. Peter turned around as he grabbed the pen and threw it on the floor.

"Jo Wesson." Peter stared at Jo with an amuse look in his eyes. "You look so much your mother."

"You—you knew my mom?" Jo started to walk backwards the scissors behind her back.

"She didn't tell you?" Peter wondered and the chuckled walking towards her. "Of course Imari wouldn't tell your daughter one of the things she would need to know to survive. How is Imari doing?"

"She's dead," Jo said as she threw the pair of scissors in Peter's left shoulder, "like you should be."

Peter started to shake his head back and forth no as he pulled out the bloody scissors and dropped them on the floor. "Wrong mistake, Jo."

Jo swung her left fist towards Peter's face. Her hit head the alpha with a soft bang. Peter let out a low growl. Peter went to hit Jo in the face as she duck fast and went to kick Peter. Peter grabbed Jo's leg and tossed her against a wall.

"Nice kick." Peter commented as he picked Jo up by her leg and threw her against the wall. Jo landed against the wall with a groan as he head hit the wall again. Derek got up from the wall slowly healing and was going to hit Peter when Peter grabbed Derek's arm and started to twist it cracking it in many different placed. Derek let out a loud cry as Peter dropped him and kicked him in the face. "You need to let me explain. Explain why everything is and why I did the things I needed to do, Derek."

"Okay." Derek croaked out. Jo looked at him her eyes wanted to close for all the pain she was in. Derek looked like her was in as much as she was in. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to get up.

Peter turn to towards Jo. He bends down so he and Jo were level and had eye contact.

"Jo, sweetie, you need to stay awake." Peter wipes a couple of tears that had fallen from her eyes. "You need to understand all of this too because this doesn't just involve my family but yours too."

Peter's hand went to the back of Jo's neck as his claws pieced the back of her neck.


	15. Co-Captain

_Co-Captain_

 _Jo stood right in front of Hale house. The Hale house wasn't burned down at all. It was beautiful big stone house with vines going up the side of it. Jo leaned against a big tree to see a young African American women walk out of the steps with a man in his early twenties coming right behind her._

 _"Imari." The young man called out._

 _Jo's hand went up to her mouth. Imari, her mom, was standing in front of her very much alive._

 _Imari turned around and looked at the man. "Peter, I'm done. I need to get home."_

 _Young Peter looked at Imari his head shaking back and forth. "Please, Imari, stay here with me."_

 _"Peter, I have a husband. I have a daughter. I can't' stay here with you forever." Imari snapped. "Stop this. This idea that we can be together. I'm just your local psychic. That's it; I help you and your sister's pack. That's it."_

 _"Imari," Peter started his hand trailed over to Imari's arm. Imari snapped her arm back._

 _"Don't touch me Peter." Imari growled slightly. "Do your part, you need to warn Talia. Something is going to happen to the house. I don't know what it is yet." Imari looked over at the house. "Whatever it is, it's gonna be bad."_

Jo sat up fast gasping for breath. She looked around to see she was in the guest room and it was nighttime. She then picked up her phone. It was already the next day. Jo let out a soft groan as her hands trailed up to her forever where there was a small bump. Scott then walked into a relieved look in his eyes.

"Good to see you're alive. I'm guessing Peter showed you something." Scott spoke up.

"How long I've I been asleep?" Jo wondered.

"About eighteen hours I think." Scott shrugged. "By the looks of you early you needed it. Your head was crack and Deaton had to pact it up so mom wouldn't get totally worried. Derek is siding with Peter, by the way."

"Maybe Peter showed him something important that he needed to know. That's not your problem. You still got me and Stiles."

"Not Allison." Scott mumbled.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Really? You're upset because this one girl still won't give you the time of day. Really Scotty? What should be on your mind is: how am I going survive today? Not how to get Allison back."

"You don't understand. You feel the same way about Derek." Scott snapped.

"But I sacrifice myself for you and Stiles the night at the school. Scott, have you done?" Jo asked. "All you do is complain that she doesn't like you anymore and that shouldn't matter. What should matter you trying not to kill people and Peter."

"I have better things to do then to argue with you." Scott started to walk towards the door.

"No, Scott you need to hear this." Jo started to get out of the bed. "Allison doesn't matter."

"Shut up." Scott's head dropped to his hands.

"Allison should be the least of your problems. Me and Stiles should be your worries not this girl who just walked into your life."

"Shut up!" Scott voice got louder.

"Get your priorities straight!" Jo yelled.

"I said shut up." Scott's eyes turned gold as he grabbed Jo by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall closest to the window.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she stared at her old friend.

"Jo, I'm—" Scott started.

"Don't talk to me." Jo's voice started to break. "No, you don't get to toss me and Stiles around like we are a piece of crap all because of one girl. Get out."

Scott left the room as Jo slowly made her way back to the bed crying like she's never cried before.


	16. Formal Part 1

_Formal Part 1_

With all the super crap going on in Jo began to get really good at hiding away from her friends. Before the night in the woods Jo was a very quiet person. She didn't really talk to people outside of her small group. Jo was truly an outsider, hiding away from people she didn't know and hated. Now after her life basically got flip upside down she became more of an outsider and became more of a loser.

Jo would wake up extra really to get ready for school so she could now walk to school so she wouldn't deal with Scott. She couldn't face him—not since this was all basically his fault. Derek had been missing or as Jo hates to believe kidnapped. And Scott was the last person to see him, he stupid idea was that the Argents took him yet he wouldn't do a thing about it. Scott ruined everything good Jo ever had with Derek, and she held it against him forever. Jo had her black hoodie on with blue skinny jeans as she was at her locker that was close to the boy's lockers, only a couple of hall ways down. Since she was a little early, people just now started to arrive, she could hear everything that was going on in the morning lacrosse practice.

 _"Screw you. You know what? Screw you too. In fact, screw each other." Jackson's voice snapped. He was probably pointing to Scott and Stiles knowing those were the people he wanted the most on the lacrosse team._

 _"Hey, you know he saved your life, right?" Stiles replied._

 _"He left me for dead." Jackson snarled anger in the tone of his voice._

 _"I got shot for you." Scott exclaimed quietly._

 _"Oh yeah? Show me the bullet wound." Jackson said._

 _It got quiet fast._

This caught Jo's attention. Even though Scott and Jo weren't really talking to each other she expected him to tell her if he got shot! Jo walked slightly closer to the lacrosse door wanting to hear more.

 _"You know it healed." Scott said quietly._

 _"Convenient." Jackson replied._

 _"Just do it for Jo, okay?" Scott begged._ This really caught Jo's attention hearing her own name. She leaned closer to the door not wanting to be spot by the boys. _"She's in serious danger. I'm talking around—the—clock danger. She seriously is hurting too. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance."_

 _"Have her boyfriend do it, he's the werewolf." Jackson said._

 _"They broke up." Scott lied._ Jo leaned closer needing to hear more; needing to know why Scott would lie about that.

 _"Not my problem." Jackson replied._

 _"You're her friend too. You are. All that time you hang out with her, you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Jo. It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt."_

Everyone again was quiet.

 _"What if I get hurt?" Jackson asked._

 _"Then it would be worth it." Stiles said._

 _"Not to me." Jackson replied the room got quiet yet again._ Scott and Stiles started to talk quiet to each other. Jo couldn't make out what they were saying. It took a couple of minutes until there was noise again in the locker room. Jackson was slammed against the door. Jo chuckled to herself as she walked back over to her locker.

Jo started to pull books out of her locker and putting them into her bag. There was a crashing noise as someone was slammed against the locker next to Jo's. Jackson came out of nowhere drench in sweat as he looked like he just saw a ghost. Jo closed her locker and looked at Jackson a curious look on Jo's face.

"Hey, what time should I pick you up for the dance?" Jackson stammered looking Jo up and down.

"Excuse me?" Jo wondered an eyebrow raises.

"Well I'm taking you to the dance." Jackson said trying to be smooth. It wasn't working out very good for him. Jackson looked like a nervous train rec. "And I want to know what time I should pick you up. Come on, Wesson."

"Are you okay?" Jo asked slightly not caring. She was looking behind Jackson for Scott and Stiles knowing that Scott was listening in somewhere.

"Yeah, I—I'm great. I'm just excited to go to the formal. With you. As friends though, just as friends." Jackson stammered again. Jo turned around fast to see two guys with brown hair turn around the corner fast. The two guys most likely being Scott and Stiles. She rolled her eyes and turned back to look at Jackson.

"Jackson, I know that this is something that Scott and Stiles put you up to this. You don't have to take me to some lame dance." Jo said with a shrug. "Instead you can met up with some dumb cheerleader and just tell them that you went with me."

"No, I actually want to go with you." Jackson admitted looking down at his shoes as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "I was going to ask you at lunch."

Jo was surprise at this news. The entire time she knew Jackson she never guess that she would go to winter formal with Jackson.

"Whittemore I don't think you can handle me at a dance." Jo said as she started to walk to the first class of the day Jackson by her side.

"If I handled Lydia for two years I can handle you." Jackson replied.

"I might were sweats and a old hole-y shirt to the winter formal." Jo teased lightly looking up at Jackson.

"Tell me what color the old hole-y shirt will be so I can get a matching tie." Jackson said totally serious making Jo chuckle lightly.

* * *

Jo sat in the back of her last class. With all the classes bending together Jo didn't even know what class she was in. She just know that it was boring at that of all six friends she had—two of them she was pissed off—none of them was in the class. She pulled out her ear bubs putting one of them in. She moved her notebook closer to her as she pulled out her phone. Instead of going onto Tumblr she started to text Lydia. Jo shock herself, she was actually putting out and trying to talk to a human bean. It most of been something in the water.

 _What are you doing?~J_

 _Dying of boredom in history. Whatca doing?~L_

 _Dying of boredom in some class. I don't even know what class it is any more. ~J_

 _Lol. Got a date to the winter formal? ~L_

 _Surprisingly yes someone ask me. I'm going to have to go to the thrift shop today and get a dress now. Boo ~J._

 _Why? I can just take you shopping with me and Allison today when we go shopping for dresses today. ~L_

 _You are forgetting that I'm broke. ~J_

 _I'll pay. ~L_

Jo thought about this. She could go shopping or stay home. Shopping…..stay home. Shopping…. But then again Jo never goes shopping. Once a year she gets all the clothes needs for that entire year.

 _I couldn't let you do that. ~J_

 _Consider it already done. Meet me by my car in the parking after school. ~L_

There was no reason to try and fight Lydia. Jo already knew that if she even tried that she wouldn't win. Either way Jo needed to save up all her energy for the really battle: dress shopping. Dresses were never really Jo's thing. She hated to show off her legs. She looked up at the big clock.

One minute until class ends. She gathers up all her crap and threw it in her bag. The bell let loud ring as Jo jumped from her seat to the door trying to get out of school as fast as she could. The hallways started to get filled with teenagers all trying to go shopping for the dance tomorrow night. Jo rushed to the outside parking lot. Lydia was nowhere to be seen. She walked over to one light pole and leaned against it waiting for Lydia.

Instead for finding Lydia she saw Stiles and Scott walking down the steps of the school. Jo looked around again trying to find someone else other than Scott and Stiles. No one else was around. At least no one else that she didn't hate with a passion. Jo let out a soft groan as she started to walk towards the two bored out of her mind.

"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?" Stiles wondered to Scott both of them walking towards the jeep.

"Not yet." Scott replied.

"Do you have a suit?" Jo spoke up. The two stop in the tracks shock written all over their faces as they looked at her.

"Jo." Scott and Stiles said breathlessly staring at her like they haven't seen her in days. "I'm so sorry I—"

"Do you have a suit?" Jo repeated.

"Not yet." Scott explained.

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?" Jo asked.

"No and no…" Scott mumbled now realizing that he plan wasn't going to work out.

"So you're going to ride you little bike to a dance-" Jo started her arms crossed.

"—to a dance you're not even allowed to go to—" Stiles added for Jo.

"—without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your small werewolf butt." Jo finished.

"Yeah." Scott agreed. "Are you two going to help me?"

"Of course."

"Why are you talking to us again?" Stiles wondered turning to Jo.

"Well Scottie over there is going to screw up his life bad and I couldn't miss that just because you both pissed me off." Jo said with a shrug. "Next time, though, you guys do something that stupid to piss me off we are done. You two got it?"

"Yes." The two teenage boys replied at the same time. She took both of her hands and slapped both of the boys on the back of their hands.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Stiles groaned rubbing the back of his hand as Scott did the same.

"Don't you two ever set me up with Jackson ever again." Jo snapped.

Stiles chucked and looked at Scott. "It was all his idea."

Scott held his hands up in surrender not wanting to get hit again. "I didn't want you to get hurt. How did you know?"

"I overheard." Jo explained as there was a loud honk behind her. Lydia sat in her car her windows rolled down low waiting for Jo. She turned back around to face the teenage boys one last time. "Allison, me and Lydia are going to the mall. If you want to watch Allison and make sure she okay and stuff like that." She then turned back around and jumped into the car.

* * *

"What wrong Allison?" Jo wondered as Lydia, herself, and Allison walked into Macy's. Allison was quiet, more than usually, today.

"Nothing's wrong. I just—I have a lot on my mind." Allison explained looking up at her two other friends.

"You could at least smile." Lydia spoke up. "Ever heard of the saying, 'never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile'? Smile Allison. I'm buying everyone a dress."

"I have to admit as far as apologies goes, this is a lot more than I expected." Jo said.

"Excellent." Lydia replied smiling big.

"But not as much as I'm going to ask." Allison said.

"What?" Lydia stopped in the middle of the store and turned to Allison. What more could she want. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means," Allison explained a smile on the edge of her lips, "you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else."

"Who?" Lydia asked.

Jo looked around the store, looking for a victim to pick for Lydia. She spot someone fast as an evil smile appeared on her face.

"Him." Jo spoke up pointing to no other than Stiles Stilinski. Lydia's mouth dropped low as her smile disappeared.

Lydia glared at Allison and Jo hatred filled in her eyes.

"Don't frown Lydia, some could be falling in love with your smile." Jo taunted as Lydia walked over to Stiles. Stiles and Lydia started shopping as Jo walked over to a rack of clothes. It didn't take her long. She found the dress. The first one she pick and she just knew that it was going to be the right one. Jo walked over to the dress room fast not bothering to tell Allison and Lydia where she was going. Jo undressed and slipped into the soft dress.

"Jo?"

"Jo?" Two voices called out of Jo.

"In here." Jo replied. She opened the door. Stiles was standing next to Allison and Lydia with a thousand of dresses in his arms.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"JO YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!" Stiles exclaimed. The girls turned to him an amused look on their face.

"You look amazing." Allison agreed smiling big.

"That's it, that's the dress you're going to get." Lydia said smiling.


	17. Formal Part 2

_Formal Part Two_

Jo sat had her eyes tightly closed while Lydia was doing her makeup. Jo was sitting in Lydia's desk chair while Allison lay on Lydia's bed changing the song. The girls slept over yesterday and before the dance Lydia begged Jo to do her makeup and hair. Jo wasn't in the mood to argue or try to fight Lydia so she just sat down in a chair with beef jerky and one hand and soda in the other she let Lydia do her work.

"So who ask you to the dance?" Lydia asked _Fall Out Boys_ playing in the background.

"Jackson." Jo explained taking a bite of beef jerky. "That's not a problem is it?"

Lydia was quiet for a moment still working on Jo's make up. "No, that's fine."

"Good because he is falling the ex boyfriend rules." Jo said with a shrug as she opened her eyes.

"'Ex boyfriend rules'?" Allison repeated.

Jo nodded her head as she opened her mouth for Lydia could put lipstick on her. "If you are to go out with someone right after a break up, it has to be someone below the ex girlfriend. Someone not as hot as the ex girlfriend. I'm not as hot as Lydia I'm below her so Jackson is following the rules."

"That's not true." Lydia argued as she grabbed Jo making her stand up and walk over to the floor length mirror by the door. "You're a lot prettier than me."

Jo let out a soft gasp. She was floor length strapless dress. It was a light shade of blue at the top and slowly began a darker shade of blue at the bottom making it a beautiful ombre dress. Jo had on blue eye shadow with a small cat wing on both eyes. She had on a light brown lipstick. Her hair was just amazing. She had big curls that were up in a high pony tail with two pieces, one on each side of her face framing her face.

"I love it." Jo said softly staring at herself in the mirror. Allison got of the bed and handed Jo a pair of shoes, the black converse.

"I thought you rather wear your converse than heels." Allison explained smiling.

"You guys are going to make me cry." Jo said smiling big.

"You better not!" Lydia exclaimed playfully. "Your make-up!"

The girls all laughed, not knowing that this would be the last time they all laughed like that happily.

* * *

Is it possible to pin point a moment in life were everything change; the exact moment where everything just went downhill from there. Everyone has this moment, some have just yet to face. Others don't live long enough to meet that one point in their lives. It could have been when you turned around and instead of talking to your friend maybe a stranger. Or maybe you walked down Main Street instead of 5th Avenue and you end up in a horrible car accident. If you were able to know when this moment in your life was would to try to change it? Or would you try to make that one moment happen faster?

For Jo it was very easy for her to pick the one moment in life. The one moment were her life was turned upside down. It wasn't the night in the woods when Scott got bit. Or when her family dead in a car accident. No, the moment was when she stepped out of Jackson's car going into the winter formal.

It may of not seem like it but this small moment, Jo moving one foot in front of the other into the gym, but this moment was going to change her life…forever.

Jackson held onto Jo's arm as the two walked into the gym. Jo took a deep breath in a looked around. The room where Jo gave Stiles' his first wedgies was now decorated with streamers and balloons. The room was filled with people laughing and dancing with tables filled in a table full of food on one side of the room. Jo tightened her hand around Jackson's arm as they lead their way to the middle of the dance floor.

Jo isn't one of dancing. In fact she was a pretty horrible dancer, but since she was going to a dance, yesterday Jo watch dance tutorials on YouTube so she wouldn't look like such a fool. Lucky for her it was a slow song—the only type of songs Jo could dance that wasn't totally crappy.

She wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They moved their feet and hips to the beat of the song. Jo's blue eyes stared up at Jackson's big green eyes.

"Having fun?" Jo whispered softly looking at Jackson.

"Yeah." Jackson replied with a fake smile as his eyes trailed somewhere else. Lydia. Jo pulled away from Jackson.

"How about you go get us some punch?" Jo offered. "And by go get some punch I mean go get Lydia."

"Are you for real?" Jackson asked his eyes big with shock.

"I know you don't like me Jackson, there's no need to fake it. And you shouldn't fake a dance of your life with someone like me." Jo said and shrugged. "Besides I do have a boyfriend."

"You know where Derek is? Is he even alive?" Jackson wondered.

"I don't believe his dead." Jo replied. "I think I would feel something if he died. It's like—I don't know how to explain it. I just have like an unspoken connection. I think I would know when he died."

Jackson nodded his head as the song ended.

"Anyway, go get your girl." Jo smiled as Jackson walked off. Jo then walked over to a table. Stiles and Lydia were still dancing and Allison was with Scott. Good to see everyone getting their happy ending. Stiles and Lydia pulled apart as Lydia left and Stiles went towards Jo.

"Where did your date go?" Jo asked.

"After Jackson." Stiles let out a puff as he leaned back into the chair.

"But I sent Jackson after Lydia." Jo said.

The two left the gym fast and went towards the flied first. Lydia was in the middle of the flied calling out Jackson's name. This would have been perfectly fine if Peter wasn't on the other end of the flied.

"LYDIA RUN!" Stiles shouted as he first starting to run towards Lydia Jo right after him. It was too late though, Peter bit Lydia.


	18. Code Breaker

**Code Breaker**

"I'm not just letting you leave her here." Stiles snapped as stared at Lydia's body. Lydia lay on the ground peacefully and very bloody. Her green eyes were shut tight as she lay on the grass dying.

"You don't have a choice, Stiles, Jo. You're coming with me." Peter ordered.

"Just kill me," Jo spoke up making all eyes turn to her. "Look, it doesn't matter anymore kill me and let her live.

Peter let out a soft groan. "Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get."

Stiles got up fast to call Jackson as Jo rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

"Are you cold?" Peter wondered staring at Jo with curious eyes.

"I'm fine." Jo shrugged. "It's been a while since I've worn a dress especially in this weather."

Stiles shoved his phone back into his pocket as the two teenagers and killer starts walking. This night couldn't get any worse.

Or could it?

* * *

Stiles drove in silence with Peter in the front seat with him as Jo just sat in the back not knowing what to do or what to say. Jo held tightly to her phone since it was her only weapon at the time. Her phone kept on glowing up as she got more and more new text messages.

 _Jo, we need to talk NOW~ Allison_

 _You know what happened to Lydia? ~Jackson_

 _The cops are asking me question do I say anything 'bout you? ~J_

 _Lydia in the hospital ~A_

 _Jo answered the phone! ~A_

"Someone is a little popular back there," Peter announced looking back at Jo as her phone buzzed and glowed up again.

"I know people keep waiting to talk to me," Jo replied. "Someone wants to talk to you too." Jo raised one special finger to Peter with a glare.

Peter turned back around and looked over at Stiles who was quiet throughout this entire small conversation. Stiles' jaw was tightening as he kept his eyes on the road at the instruction that Peter had given him.

"Don't feel bad. If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful." Peter said with a shrug.

"Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart." Stiles snapped back making a hard right.

"Well," Jo spoke up, "considering that she's a women-twice a month."

Stiles looked in the review mirror and shot Jo a glare as Jo just looked back at her hands.

* * *

The teenagers….and the killer arrived at a parking garage. Peter told Stiles to stop and then walked down two levels with the teenagers' right behind him. By the time they got to the level Peter wanted Jo was out of breath from all of those stairs. They walked up to a silver car that was parked in the middle.

"Whose car is that?" Stiles wondered as Peter pulled out a pair of keys from his jacket.

"It belonged to my nurse," Peter explained with a small shrug.

"What happened to you're…." Jo trailed off at Peter opened the trunk of the car where a dead Jennifer was laying. "Oh, my God!" Jo and Stiles both looked away fast as Peter then pulled out a laptop from the trunk and closed it. He placed the laptop on the top of the trunk and looked at Stiles.

"I got better," Peter replied.

"Good luck getting a signal down here," Jo said as she took a closer look at the computer. Peter pulled out a small rectangle box. "Oh, MiFi."

"You're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves or just a personal preference?" Stiles asked sarcasm dripping out of the tone of his voice.

"Turn it on. Get connected." Peter ordered staring at Stiles and Jo.

Stiles and Jo shared a look as they both then sigh. Stiles opened the laptop and connected it to the MiFi fast. He then pushed the laptop over to Jo, it was now her turn.

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here," Stiles said earning a glare of Peter.

On the laptop was the website _Find My Phone._ Jo turned around to face Peter. "Look, you need Scott's username and password which we both don't know. So you could just let us go now…."

"You know them both." Peter turned his head slightly to the left. "Both of you do."

"No, we don't," Stiles argued looking at Peter crossing his arms.

"Even if I couldn't hear both of your heartbeats, I would still be able to tell that you're lying," Peter replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Jo wondered. "Logging into a teenagers phone account? You're an adult alpha werewolf."

"How else do you think I'm going to find Derek?" Peter said letting out a sigh. "Type, Jo."

"That would make sense since right before Derek disappear Scott and his phone and now it's lost," Stiles mumbled knowing that both Jo and Peter could hear him.

"What happens after you find Derek?" Jo asked her eyes lighting up hearing his name. She hadn't heard about him or even heard from him in weeks. And oh boy did she miss him.

"Don't think, type," Peter repeated.

Jo turned around and faced the laptop now reading the instruction to do find Scott's phone.

"You're going to kill people aren't you?" Stiles spoke up.

"Only the responsible ones," Peter replied cheekily with another shrug.

Stiles grabbed Jo's hands so she couldn't type the username and password.

"Look, if she does this, or if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it," Stiles said.

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Peter asked. The two teenagers said nothing. "It's because their favorite prey is too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott and Jo."

Jo snatched her hands away from Stiles as she stared at Peter. "Me? Me? I am a human that has panic attacks almost on a daily basis and I can't even walk a flight of stairs without being out of breath."

"I'll explain later," Peter said looking at Jo then back at Stiles.

"They aren't going to help you," Stiles replied speaking for the werewolves…and Jo.

"Oh, they well. Scott will because it will save Allison. Derek will because it will save Jo. And Jo will because it will save Derek. And you will because it will save Scott." Peter explained staring at Stiles. "And the only way I can make this all happen is for me to find Derek." Peter turned back to Jo. Jo let out a low sigh as she types in the username. "His username is 'Allison'?" Jo then types in the password. "His password is also 'Allison'?"

"Still want him in your pack?" Stiles guessed looking over Peter's shoulder as the GPS was tracking the phone.

All three of them stared at the screen.

"Wait—that's where they're keeping him?" Jo wondered. "At his own house?"

"Not at it. Under it." Peter said now knowing where to find Derek. "I know exactly where that is." There was a loud howl in the background making the hairs on the back of Jo's neck stand. "And I'm not the only one."

Peter held out his hand. "Give me your keys."

Stiles let out a groan and handed over the keys without complaining. "Careful. She grins in a second." Peter bends the keys in his hand and handed them right back to Stiles. "So you're not going to kill us?"

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." Peter said.

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs!" Jo exclaimed. "You're not the bad guy?"

Peter chuckled. "I like you two. Since you both have helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

"What?" Both of the teenagers stared at Peter wide-eyed.

"Do you want the bite?" Peter replied slowly. "If it doesn't kill you-and it could-you'll become like us. A werewolf. Both of you wouldn't be the sidekick anymore. You both would be equal to Scott. Do you want it yes or no?"

"I don't want to be like you," Stiles said.

Jo stayed quiet staring at Stiles and at Peter.

"Do you know what I heard right now? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want'. You may believe you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself." Peter replied. "Goodbye."

Peter started to walk over to the car when Jo yelled out, "Peter wait!"

Peter turned back looking at Jo with an eyebrow raised. Jo pulled out her phone a type something down fast and handed it to Stiles to read.

 _If I go with him I'll be ahead of the game. I'll tell you what happens before it happens. Go find Lydia make sure she okay I go with Peter._

"Jo, no," Stiles argued eyes big.

Jo started to shake her head. "Trust me. Go, Stiles, go!"

Stiles started to run towards the hospital to check on Lydia as Jo walked towards the silver car. Peter walked over to her side, open, and closed the door for Jo as he then walked back over to his side.

Jo turned to Peter an eyebrow raised. "Now why did you say that you need my help?"

Peter smiled. "You are your mother's daughter." Peter then handed Jo a file and started driving.

Jo placed her phone down and opened the file.

 _Report for Hale House Fire_

There was a picture of the Hale house before and after the fire.

 _Arson. There was a cause to the fire, no one knows as of right now._

Jo turned the page.

 **Kate Argent**

 _"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent—we hunt those who hunt us"—family code._

 _In her late twenties, Kate Argent was missing the day the fire happened and her family left soon after it happened. Argent was seen by the local cashier at Food 'N Stuff buying gasoline and matches weeks before the fire happened._

 _Argent never really lived by the code. She killed her first innocent at the age of thirteen-an old kanima. Without the proof of blood, her life gotten boring and she wanted to do something. At the time Argent believed that the Hales were working with the Wesson's to come up with something to kill her family._

 _She later found out ways to commit arson without getting caught. She was truly at the right place at the right time._

"Where did you get this from?" Jo wondered looking up from the file.

Peter leaned over and placed a finger in the bottom right-hand corner.

 _A report done by Imari Wesson._

Jo placed a hand over her mouth. Her mother wrote this? For who? Why was Jo just figuring this out?

"I need you because you are just like your mother; you have a gift locked deep, deep down. I want to help you unlock it." Peter explained. "Now you see why I've been killing everyone. Everyone has been linked to arson or to the case and I've been trying to figure out who did it. I have and now I'm just going to kill her."

Jo looked down at her phone thinking hard, should she warn Stiles that Kate did it…or not?

"I think she killed your family too," Peter said. "The breaks on the car were broken, wasn't it?"

Jo nodded her head. "My stepfather family thought I did it because they believed I wanted to kill him."

"If she had the motive to kill my family she probably had the motive to kill yours," Peter explained coming to a complete stop, right in front of the woods. "Now are you going to help me get revenge on our families or not?"

Jo placed her phone in her bra and turned to Peter. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Scott found Derek, got him out of the basement, and the two rushed out of the Hale house. Derek though wasn't in such a rush. He stopped about ten feet away from his house and looked around.

"Hold on." Scott turned back around to look at Derek. "Hold on. Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Scott wondered.

"I don't know. It's—it's kind of like it's—" Derek stammered as Scott interrupted him.

"No, don't say 'too easy'." Scott interrupted. "People say 'too easy' and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None have this been easy."

"Fine." Derek nodded his head. "You're right."

A noise made Derek's head turn slightly. A whistle of an arrow that landed in Derek's shoulder. Kate Argent and Allison Argent stood above them with a crossbow aimed at the two betas.

"Now the leg," Kate whispered to Allison as she then shot another arrow at Derek's leg. Derek fell to the ground holding until the arrow in his shoulder. "Flash blot."

"Scott, cover your eyes!" Derek yelled.

Scott stared at Allison still shocked that she was standing there shooting at them. The flash bolt hit the tree making the werewolves visions start to blurry. Everything was moving making Scott fall on the ground. Derek let out a groan as he got up and tried to help Scott up.

"Natural talent," Kate mumbled as Allison walked over to Scott. Derek still unable to see fell back a couple of feet as he ripped out the arrows from his body.

"Allison, I can explain," Scott said his hand up as he kept on blinking trying to focus his eyes on Allison.

"Stop lying. For once stop lying." Allison snapped.

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was going to tell you everything. Because everything that I said—everything that I did—" Scott tried to explain.

"Was to protect me." Allison interrupted.

"Yes." Scott agreed nodding his head as his vision was starting to get better.

"I don't believe you," Allison argued.

"Thank God," Kate appeared next to her niece; "now shoot him before I shoot myself."

"You-you said we were just gonna catch them." Allison stammered looking at her aunt with big eyes.

"We did that. Now we're going to kill them. See?" Kate pulled out a gun as Derek was able to get up and shot Derek. Derek fell to the ground again groaning. "Not that hard." Allison stared at her aunt. "Oh no—I know that look. That the 'you're going to have to do it yourself' look." Kate pointed the gun at Scott.

"Kate, Kate what are you doing?" Allison asked panic as she tried to push Kate away from Scott.

Kate didn't budge. "I love those brown eyes."

"Kate!" A voice called out. Chris appeared a gun now pointed at his sister. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do," Kate explained her voice cracking.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people," Chris said. "There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look at you now, you're holding a gun to a sixteen-year-old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We do by the code—Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us," Allison mumbled in English.

There was a loud thump as someone appeared feet away from the Hale house making everyone turned to her. Her head was down as she was in a strapless blue ombre dress and a leather jacket. She looked up with a smile on her face. "Miss me?" Jo took two guns from her leather jacket and started shooting at the Argents all of them.

"Allison get down!" Chris shouted as he and Kate took cover. Scott got on top of her as Derek got up from the floor the bullet out.

Kate moved her hand up from the ground and aim at Jo. Jo dogged the bullet smoothly as she ran into the Hale house still shooting bullets at Kate. There was another loud thump.

"What is that?" Allison wondered probably still on the floor. Jo couldn't see anymore.

"It's the Alpha," Scott explained. There was a loud scream as Peter grabbed Kate and yanked her into the Hale house living room where Jo was waiting. His claws at Kate's throat as Kate breath got faster and faster. Allison ran into the house with Derek and Scott right behind her. Jo moved the gun towards the three.

"Don't move," Jo said her voice deadly.

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you." Peter announced staring at Allison. "Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her and then maybe if Jo's nice she'll give you a chance to live. Jo, dear would you like to go first?"

"I would love to Peter," Jo said as cocked her gun and pointed it at Allison. "Kate, did you kill my family?"

"What are you talking about?" Kate stammered. Jo pulled the trigger as the bullet went right past Allison's left ear landing in the wall.

"The Wesson's, Imari Wesson. Did you kill her and my family?" Jo asked again. "I will only ask once more before that bullet hits Allison somewhere else." Scott let out a low growl. "Don't think I won't shot you too."

"Yes," Kate answered looking Jo in the eyes. "I cut the breaks and killed your family." Jo pulled the trigger as the bullet went into Kate's left leg. Kate and Allison let out a scream. One in fear and the other in pain.

"Peter your turn," Jo replied as she held the gun up to her mouth and blew it making the smoke go away.

"Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family. For killing Jo's family. Say it and I'll let her live." Peter ordered.

"I'm sorry," Kate said looking at Allison. Peter ran his claws against her throat as blood appeared on the window. Kate's hands flew up to her throat as she falls to the floor dead as a doorknob.

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology—didn't sound very sincere," Peter replied.

"Run!" Scott exclaimed pushing Allison towards the doorway as he and Derek wolfed up.

"Jo?" Peter said watching Allison run away.

"On it." Jo ran passed them towards Allison. Scott and Derek ran towards Peter ready to fight as Allison ran straight towards her father. Jo stood on the steps of the Hale house staring at the scared Allison and a gun pointed at her by Chris. "I'm not going to hurt you, either of you." Chris still held up the gun as Derek was thrown through the window. Jo ran straight towards him when something grabbed her. Peter. Peter held Jo by her neck as Scott came running out of the Hale house towards Allison. Derek stood up as everyone stared at Jo and Peter with worried eyes.

"Peter let me go!" Jo screamed kicking her feet back and forth as her dress hanging down with her.

Peter tightens his grip on Jo's neck as Jo gasped for oxygen.

"Plans change, sweetheart. Lower your weapons or she dies." Peter growled his eyes turning red. Chris threw the gun on the floor as Allison kicked her crossbow away from her. Derek let out a low growl. Peter looked up at Jo struggling for air. "Sorry for the new set of plans, sweetheart, I just don't think everything is going to work out as we wanted."

"Put me down you oversize pet!" Jo snapped as she started to choke her hands went up to were Peter's where.

"Wrong thing to say."

Peter raised his other hand as ran his nails across Jo's stomach. Jo let out an ear piercing scream. People around her shouted 'no' and her name. Jo couldn't make at who was saying what. It didn't matter she was going to die.

A black Porsche drove up to the woods headlights as bright as the sun. Jackson and Stiles appeared out of the car. Jackson threw a bottle full of some sort of chemical acid at Peter. Peter dropped Jo with a loud thump as the bottle hit his arm. Jo let out another scream as she landed on the cold hard woods floor she placed her hands on the wound tears falling from her eyes. Flames appeared on Peter's arm. Stiles then threw his bottle at Peter's other arm.

Everyone started to run. Stiles and Jackson ran straight towards Jo who was on the floor crying and dying. Scott ran towards Peter who was trying to put out the fire. Derek looked over at Jo as he ran towards Peter. Derek ran to Peter, jumped, and then kicked him making Peter fall backward. The fire was out and Peter had burn marks all over his body. Peter started to breathe hard and harder trying to heal as Derek raised his claws ready to kill.

"Stop!" Scott yelled running towards Derek and Peter. "You said that if you kill the one that bites—it cures the bite. Derek if you do this I'm dead. Her father, her family—what am I suppose to do?"

Derek looked at Scott thinking for a moment as his eyes trailed over at Jo who was crying silently.

"You've—already—decided." Peter stammered. "I can smell it on you!"

Derek raised his claws again and cut Peter's throat. Without thinking he turned to Jo. Derek ran towards her and pushed Jackson and Stiles out of the way. He placed a hand on Jo's hand and Jo's back as he then placed his hand on top of Jo's the one of the scratch. He moved her hand and looked at the wound. Five claws marks on the top of her stomach to her lower stomach. Black blood was pouring out.

"De—erk." Jo cried out softly. Derek grabbed her hand and kissed it tears forming in his eyes.

"It's not that bad, babe, you're going to be just fine." Derek lied looking at her wound and then back at her. The last time he saw black blood the person died.

"I lo…."


	19. Omega

**Omega**

 _"_ _Jo stay awake."_

 _"_ _Come on baby."_

 _"_ _Stay with me."_

 _"_ _You can do this."_

 _"_ _It's okay Jo just stay awake."_

Jo laid on the metal table in Deaton's vet. Her dress was torn off and laid somewhere on the floor. Derek held tightly onto her hand as Deaton grabbed medical supplies so he could fix Jo. Jo's eyes kept on opening and closing which just terrified Derek more and more. Deaton got a needle full of sky blue liquid as he grabbed Jo's free arm looking for a vane.

"What is that?" Derek asked as he looked up at Deaton with worried huge eyes.

"It's a formula that might just save her life," Deaton explained shoving the needle into Jo's forearm.

"Might?" Derek repeated his voice then got slightly louder. "You are shoving something into her system with a possibility that it might work."

"If you want her to live you are going to need to trust me." Deaton snapped. There was no time for arguing. Deaton grabbed a rag and threw it at Derek. "Wipe her wounds."

Derek moved his hand away from Jo's and started to clean the black blood. Deaton grabbed the needle and placed it in one of the scratch marks. The moment Deaton removed the needle from Jo's stomach. Jo began to shake. Derek and Deaton moved away from her as her body started to shake feverishly.

"What's happening?" Derek asked not looking up from Jo.

"I don't know," Deaton replied fear in the tone of his voice.

Jo's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her skin started to change as she was still shaking. The skin on her arms turned into green reptile scales. Her face turned paler and burn marks appeared. Her skin then turned into bandages that sunk into the table. A black liquid rose from the table and Jo appeared shaking. Jo stopped moving. Her skin turned back to normal as she opened her eyes and let out a loud haunting scream.

* * *

Jo let out a low groan as she opened her heavy eyes. Bright lights appeared. A happy sigh appeared in the room, whatever room Jo was in. Jo turned her head to the noise. Derek sat next to Jo who laid on a bed. He wrapped his arms around Jo's neck as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank God," Derek mumbled against her head. He then pulled away and sat on the bed next to her. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess." Jo croaked her voice raspy. "My head hurts, my side hurts, and I feel like I'm dying. But it's all good, I'm not dead yet."

Derek chuckled as he pulled away and kissed the top of her head then her checks, and then her mouth. "Thank God you aren't." He then grabbed glass water and passed it to Jo. Jo gulped the entire drink down. It was if she didn't drink for days. Her stomach growled. Or eaten. Jo handed Derek the glass of water as she sat up and looked around.

"How am I not dead?" Jo groaned. She wasn't in the McCall's house or in Deaton's vet shop. Not even a hospital. She was in a bed next to a bus. "Where are we?"

"Deaton. I took you to him after you passed out and he put some sort of liquid in you. You started to shake and passed out." Derek explained. "That was a couple of days ago. And the police was kept searching my house so I moved here. It is not permanent but it is something." Derek shrugged as he too looked around the room. There was a bunch of trash all over the place. Different types of metals were on the floor. It wasn't a clean place but it would do for the time being. It wasn't completely bad. The bus added character to the house. "You haven't missed much. You woke up just a couple of days after Lydia did actually."

"Lydia," Jo repeated. It hit her. Lydia too was also bitten by Peter. "Is she okay?"

Derek nodded his head. "As far as I know. Kate had her funeral and more Argents are in town it is a lot more dangers."

"Especially for a big strong alpha like you," Jo said with a big smile on her face as she grabbed Derek's hand.

"And for you," Derek agreed, "being with an alpha."

Jo chuckled as she stared at Derek. She couldn't help but stare at this amazing man who stuck with her through thick and thin. The thick being that fact that his crazy killer uncle basically killed her. It was all okay though, she did come back to life. Jo couldn't help but smile big as she wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

Jo woke up in cold sweat. She rolled over to see Derek lying on the bed next to her. He looked peaceful for once, something that didn't happen often. Jo ribbed the blankets off of her. She felt like her skin was on fire. She then shakily stood up from the bed and placed her hands on the bus wall. She slowly walked around the bus. She looked around the room.

It kind of looked like a basement. There was no type of furniture in the room. Boxes filled the room. Leaning against one of the pillars was a mirror.

Jo walked over towards the mirror. She couldn't help but look in the mirror. Jo was in a long black t-shirt that she had never seen before and some shorts. The shirt was probably Derek's, it was huge for her. Her hair was neatly tucked away in a bonnet.

Jo stretched and lifted her arms when a sharp pain appeared on her stomach. Jo put her arms down and looked in the mirror at her stomach. What happened when Peter scratched her? Jo took a closet step to the mirror and then put her grabbed the bottom of the shirt.

She slowly pulled in up the shirt. Her stomach was completely covered in bandages. Blood slowly started to shock the bandage up. Jo placed a hand on her stomach, winced, and pulled away. She looked down her hand was covered in black blood.

"Are you okay?"

Jo turned around fast to see Derek standing next to her worried written all over his face. Jo looked back in the mirror. The bandages were no longer blood but wrapped perfectly. The blood on her hands disappeared.

Jo started to shake her head. "I thought—but I saw." She turned to Derek. "Are the bandages okay?"

Derek grabbed one of the bandages and started to unwrap the wound. Jo looked down. There were five marks on the top of her stomach to the lower. The scratches were mostly healed. But the scars were lightly still there. Jo ran her hand across them and winced once more.

"Looks like you don't need bandages anymore," Derek announced as he tossed the dirty bandages to the floor. "Are you okay?"

Jo nodded her head and looked at Derek. "I'm fine. In fact better than I've ever been." Jo placed her hands around Derek's neck and picked up her easily.

"You want to go back to bed?" Derek suggested as he started to smile.

Instead of replying Jo just placed her lips on Derek's.

* * *

Birds chirping as the sun shined down on Jo. Jo woke up on top of Derek. Well not directly on top. Her head was on his chest. His arms wrapped around Jo to bring her closer to him. Jo couldn't help but smile. It did seem like everything was improving. Her life, her love life. And to top it off it was only Jo's third day of being alive. It was just great. Everything was great.

There was a sharp pain in Jo's stomach. Then another one. Jo let out a groan as she sat up holding her stomach. It felt like someone was stabbing her. Jo doubles over in pain. Stabbing her with a knife on fire.

"What is wrong?" Derek woke up and sat up next to Jo.

"Bathroom," Jo asked as she held her stomach and groaned in pain again.

"Door in front of us," Derek said as Jo got up and ran. Jo yanked the door open and ran straight for the toilet a puke her guts out. When she was down she leaned against toilet having the cold seat against her hot flesh.

"I don't think you're okay," Derek announced. Jo glared at him. "Sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Supernatural. Lots of Supernatural," Jo spoke softly before she started to throw up her guts again.


	20. Shape Shifted

**Shape Shifted**

Jo awoke to a shuffle in the bed. She sat up fast and looked around. Derek was leaning over pulling pants on as he turned around and looked over at Jo.

"Morning," Derek said as he stood and looked at Jo. "You look like you slept well."

"What makes you think that?" Jo asked as she let out a loud yawn.

"Your bonnet is on the floor."

Jo looked down at the floor to see her pink bonnet on the floor. She bends over to pick up and when she sat back up she realizes Derek walking away. Jo ripped the blankets off her as she headed straight for the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got in not caring if it was too cold. She started to unbraid her hair as she turned her back to the ice cold water.

The ice cold water felt great against her aching hot skin. Jo rinses her hair lightly as she turned around to turn the water off. She looked down to see the water completely black. Jo stumbled back as she stared at the water. The water started to rise as Jo coughed. Jo quickly shut the water off and then looked back down. The black water disappeared. All the water disappeared down the drain.

 _That was strange_ Jo thought as she wrapped a towel tightly around her body. She glanced down at the shower one last time before she steps out of the bathroom.

Jo walked around the bus looking for Derek. Derek walked down the stairs with two bags of Chinese food. Jo leaned against one of the pillars as stared at Derek.

"What am I suppose to wear?" Jo spoke up as Derek turned around. "I don't think I can go to school wearing this towel."

"I think the towel is just enough." Derek retorted as he wagged his eyebrows suggestible. A smile appeared on the edge of her lips as she rolled her eyes. "There should be some clothes for you next to the bed. There is a duffle bag on the floor with clothes in it."

Jo walked back to the bed and grabbed skinny jeans and a sweater. Jo dressed quickly and did nothing to her hair but let it air dry. Derek placed the bags on a big upside down box and sat down on one side of the box. Jo sat down on the other side and grabbed one of the bags full of food.

"If you go to school today you should be extra careful around humans and try not to lash out," Derek said. "It's a full moon and Peter scratched you. You could be turned if the scratch was deep enough."

Jo started to choke. "I might be a werewolf."

Derek nodded his head a mouth full of food. "It is possible."

Jo stayed silent. She just stared at her food. She might be a werewolf. There were two sides to this coin. Jo didn't want to be anything but human. She didn't want to be bitchy twice a month. That doesn't sound like much fun for her. Jo honestly couldn't big a good werewolf with the powers that come along with it. She would be a bad werewolf, an evil werewolf.

But at the same time, the healing sounds pretty great. Jo was tired of healing slowly even if she only been awake for a couple days. She just wanted it to be done with already. And she would be closer with Derek. Even though Jo and Derek were extremely close there was always a side of Derek that Jo just couldn't relate to. It wouldn't work.

"Are you going to eat that?" Derek spoke up. Jo looked up. Derek's food was completely gone. Jo pushed the box over not saying a word. Derek started to eat it when he looked up from the plate at Jo. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jo said.

Derek let out a sigh as he placed his fork down. "I can hear your heartbeat. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jo replied. This was not a lie. Jo never wanted to admit that she didn't want to be a werewolf. She didn't want to hurt Derek in any way. Derek started eating again. It was the only thing he knew how to do without messing up.

* * *

Jo sat on the couch messing with her hair. She wasn't doing anything special with it. Not even braiding it. She was just twisting it with her index finger. She started at Derek who was pacing back and forward on the phone with someone. Jo wasn't paying attention. She was tired and bored. And she couldn't help but think about the werewolf thing. That last thing she and Derek need was a hairy little problem.

Derek angrily hung up on the phone and let out a heavy sigh. "We need to talk."

"We? The French _oui_ or me and you….or the person you were on the phone with." Jo stammered. 'We need to talk' never lead anywhere nice or fun. Never.

Derek walked over to the couch and sat next to her. Jo turned to face him as she tried to read his expression on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down. He wasn't looking at Jo at all. Whatever it was that he had to tell her it wasn't good. Jo almost didn't want to know. Almost.

"I did something bad," Derek spoke softly still not looking at Jo.

"What did you do?" Jo asked. Derek said nothing. "Derek look at me."

Derek looked up. "I may have given a couple of people the bite."

Jo's mouth dropped slightly. Derek was alpha for three days and already wanted to make people part of his pack. It wasn't three days but it was the principle. Jo didn't even get to see alpha Derek yet and Derek was already biting people. And not talking to her about it previously.

"Who did you give the bite to?" Jo snapped her voice getting sharper.

"Jackson Whittemore and Isaac Lahey."

Jo let out a groan. Of course, it had to be Jackson. "Why did you give the bite to Jackson? He probably doesn't want to even be in your pack."

"He will be in my pack," Derek said. "If he likes it or not."

Isaac on the other hand, Jo understood why he wanted the bite. Isaac's father was abusive. Jo only knew this because of her stepfather and Isaac's dad where close friends. Some would even say best friends. Jo had to go over to Isaac's all the time and Jo knew all of Isaac's siblings and his mother. That is before they passed away.

"Why are you giving people the bite?" Jo asked. "Did you tell them about the Argents?"

Derek nodded his head. "I think something is coming. Something bad. I need a pack if something does end up going bad."

"Why do you need a pack if something bad happens." Jo's voice started to get louder. This made no sense. "You had Scott when you had to kill Peter. That is one person and it worked out fine."

"That is not the same," Derek said as he stood up.

Jo stood up too. "How is it not the same? It is totally the same!"

"No, it isn't." Derek's eyes flashed red as he yelled at Jo. "I need a pack to protect you."

Jo was taken aback. "Why do you need a pack to protect me?"

"I can't let nothing happen to you." Derek's eyes flashed back to the normal green that Jo loved. "The night that Peter bit you I died a little bit. If you die and die and frankly I don't feel like dying."

"You don't need a pack to protect me," Jo spoke softly now understanding where Derek was coming from. "I'll be fine no matter what. All I need is you." Jo placed a hand on Derek's face making him look her in the eyes. "We are going to be fine. You don't have to go around biting teenagers—"

"—it's a little too late for that." Derek interrupted.

"But if you feel like that you need to bite teenagers I have a list."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "A list?"

"You think that I'm the only teenager with a crappy childhood?" Jo asked. "We all went to CCA meetings." Derek stayed quiet not knowing what Jo was talking about. "Crappy Childhood Anonymous. If you are going to bite people you should bite the people who lives would improve."

A smile appeared on the edge of Derek's lips.

"It doesn't matter what happens but I need to stay in the loop," Jo spoke softly. "I need to know everything that is happening or I will go crazy. It doesn't matter what you do or what I do. It is me and you. Forever."

"Me and you." Derek agreed as he crashed his lips against Jo's lips. For once the kiss was soft. Jo gently pressed her lips against Derek's as he then pulled way not wanting it to deepen into anything else. "There more."

"Of course there is," Jo mumbled.

"Isaac was just arrested and might kill everyone in the police station if we don't hurry."

"Why didn't you lead with that!"

* * *

Allison stood in Isaac Lahey's kitchen with a knife in her hand. Scott was in the basement looked in a freezer. It was a full moon and Scott didn't want to break out and hurt someone. Scott was previously in Isaac's house on the phone with Derek catching up on everything with Isaac.

Allison didn't want to leave Scott so she stayed in Isaac's house waiting for the full moon peak to go away already. There was a soft clatter. Allison grabbed the knife a tighter as she looked around in the very dark room. Nothing. Nothing was there. She let out a sigh. She was probably just overreacting. There was no noise.

 _Hiss. Hiss._

Allison looked around the room again trying to figure out where that noise came from. She looked up at the roof to see a six-foot-long creature attached to it. The creature was covered in green scales with narrow yellows eyes. The creatures had claws that were dark green then black. The nails white with slim on it. A mouth full of white teeth and a long tail. The creature turns its head and looked down at Allison and hissed.

Allison let out a loud scream full of curses. The creature dropped to the floor and made its way to Allison. A black figure jumped out of the shadows and hit the creature. Scott. Scott was in his werewolf form and shoved the creature against one of the kitchen walls. The scaly creature hissed one last time before disappearing out of an open window.

"What was that?" Allison asked in a soft voice not looking at Scott.

"I don't know," Scott said also staring at the window.

* * *

Stiles wouldn't let Jo go. He was holding onto her tightly in a hug tears forming in his eyes. Stiles, Derek, and Jo all stood in front of the police station all coming up with a plan to break Isaac out.

"I wouldn't be on her, she might turn into a werewolf tonight," Derek spoke up.

Stiles pushed Jo away and turned to Derek. "You bit her!"

"A deep enough scratch and turn someone," Jo said with a shrug. She was trying to play it off cool but deep down she was freaking out just as bad as Stiles. "So while Derek's breaking Isaac out you are on Jo-babysitting-duty." Stiles turned white which made Jo chuckle. "What's the plan?"

"The keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office," Stiles said. "The problem is getting past the front desk."

Derek glanced into the glass door. Tara was the front desk lady today. "I'll distract her."

"You're not going in there through the front." Stiles snapped.

"I was exonerated," Derek explained with a soft shrugged.

"Still a person of interest," Jo said agreeing with Stiles.

"An innocent person." Derek narrowed his eyes at Jo which only made Jo roll her eyes.

"What are you going to do punch her in her face?" Stiles asked sarcasm dripping out of the tone of his voice.

"I'll talk to her," Derek replied.

"That's a beautiful idea. What are you going to open with?" Stiles questioned. Derek didn't say anything. He just looked at Jo and then back at Stiles. "Dead silence? Are you going to look at your girlfriend for help?" Stiles let out a heavy sigh. "Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face," Derek said a smile now on the edge of his lips.

Stiles opened his mouth and the closed it quickly. "You know what go ahead and talk to her."

Derek's smile disappeared as he walked into the police station. The door was already open so that part wasn't hard. Derek walked in first as Jo and Stiles slowly walked in behind him. Derek walked up to the desk as Tara did still look down at her folder.

"Um, I had a question." Derek stammered a big white smile on his lips as he stared at Tara. Tara looked up her mouth dropping slightly at Derek. "I'm sorry I'm a little—a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone—"

"Like me?" Tara interrupted breathlessly. Jo rolled her eyes as she and Stiles continued to walk past the front desk soundlessly.

"Well I was going to say 'incredibly beautiful' but I guess that is the same thing," Derek replied.

Stiles let out a groan of disgust now that he and Jo were out of earshot and in the hallway. Stiles walked into his father's office Jo right behind him.

"Does your man sweet talk you like that?" Stiles asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Usually with more chains." Jo teased with a wink.

Stiles shuddered as he covered his ears with his hands. "I've told you many times Jo I don't want to hear about your sex life."

Jo chuckled as Stiles walked over to back wall of his father's office where the lockbox was. Stiles then started to punch in the numbers. Nothing happened. Stiles and Jo shared a look of confusion. This usually always worked. Sheriff Stilinski never changed his passcode anyways. Stiles hit the numbers ago as the punch key fell off. The keys weren't in there anymore. Someone else must have gotten to the lockbox first.

A man dressed like a police officer started to limp down the hallway. Blood dripping the man's leg. The man looked down in a small wooden box. There was a needle full of a purple liquid. It was going to be used to kill someone.

Jo and Stiles walked out of Sheriff Stilinski's office to run into a man dressed like a police officer.

"Sorry I was looking for…" Stiles trailed off.

Jo's eyes went straight down at the man's leg. An arrow was stuck in it. One of Allison's arrows.

"Shi—" Jo started to say when the man grabbed her by the neck. Jo struggled to get the man off her by pushing him backward.

Stiles grabbed the fire alarm turning it on and then ran into the cell room where Jo was now. Jo fell onto the floor and looked in front of her. The cell has broken the door on the other side of the room. Isaac was on the floor already a werewolf. Isaac attached the man pushing him to the other side of the room. Stiles grabbed Jo and pushed her behind a desk. Stiles then got on the floor to and placed himself slightly in front of Jo.

Isaac slammed the man's head against the wall. The man passed out falling to the floor. Isaac then turned to look at Stiles and Jo. Derek appeared into the room. Before Isaac could make his way over towards Jo and Stiles Derek let out a loud growl. Isaac turned back into a human and fell to the ground. His hands were over his hand scared out his mind.

"How did you do that?' Stiles asked as he and Jo slowly got up.

Derek's eyes flashed red. "I'm the alpha."

* * *

 **Guest: There will be changes and I will not be sticking fully to the plot. I do have to first build more of a background for the season before I can spin out of control into my own ideas. If you want to know more please send me an email or a PM.**


	21. Ice Pick

**Ice Pick**

"It doesn't make any sense Derek, why didn't I change on the floor moon?" Jo whispered even though there was no point in whispering when everyone in the house was werewolves.

Jo stood in front of the bus at Derek's place. Isaac was fast asleep on the bus not bothering waking up for school. There was no point when he was a wanted fugitive. Jo didn't really care about though, she wanted to know why she didn't turn into a werewolf on the full moon.

"I said the scratch might turn you," Derek said as he leaned against the bus. "There was always a chance that it wasn't going to change you." A twinkle appeared in Derek's big green eyes. "But if you really wanted to become one I could always…"

Jo held up her hands. "I'm okay."

Derek held up his hand his claws were out. Derek's eyes were a bright red. "Are you sure?"

Jo just nodded her head as she started to scratch the back of her neck. "Can I borrow your car?"

Derek yanked his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Jo not asking what she needed them for. Jo turned around and headed for the stairs.

"I need the list," Derek spoke up.

Jo, who was already on the first stair, looked back at Derek. "What?"

"You have a list of people that you that should get the bite," Derek explained. "I need the list."

Jo let out a sigh as she searched her pockets for a piece of paper. She found an old coupon and a pen. Jo leads on the bus and wrote down two names. _Erica Reyes. Vernon Boyd._ Jo handed Derek the coupon and left going anywhere but school.

Erica wasn't a friend of Jo's. In fact, Jo never met Erica in her entire life. Jo only knew Erica because Melissa talked about her all the time. Erica was a teenager in Jo's grade who had epilepsy. Erica was always bullied for it and had seizures all the time. It was no way to live.

Vernon Boyd, who goes by Boyd, was somewhat a friend of Jo's. Somewhat. Boyd worked at the ice rink and used to be Jo's biology partner. Outside of biology Jo and Boyd didn't really talk. Jo really new Boyd because of his sister who passed away the around the same time Jo's family died. Both of had the death of family members around the same time and were antisocial. Boyd didn't really have a lot of friends. To many people, he was a big scary black dude. The Boyd Jo knew who a school year of being biology partners, he was nice and was tired of sitting alone at lunch.

Both of the teenagers would take the bite easily. Jo, on the other hand, would rather die than become a werewolf.

* * *

High school was the last thing on Jo's mind. High school was always the last thing on Jo's mind. The young teenager still couldn't help but wonder why she didn't change last night. Jo didn't want to be a werewolf. That was for sure.

There was no bone in Jo's small body that wanted to change one a month into something hairy. She didn't want to be a weak human though. Jo didn't want to have to take medications every day for the rest of her life while Derek and Scott don't even get sick at this point.

Jo felt like something. She really did. She didn't feel like a human to drag Derek down. She felt like she was more than that. With Jo being sick every day throwing up it would make some sort of sense if Jo was something.

But werewolves don't get sick. And there wasn't anything else in the supernatural world. As far as Jo knew.

Jo walked up to the McCall's house. Melissa was at work and Scott was at school. Hopefully no one else as in the house. Jo appeared at the McCall's house looking for something extremely important. Jo placed her key into the door and tried to open it. Nothing happened. She looked down at her key and then the door as she tried to jiggle it in more. Jo then tried to open the door. It didn't open.

Jo let out a groan as she hit the door. The door flung open. Luckily the door didn't break so Jo just shrugged it off and walked into the house. She went straight to the guest room. She went straight to the bedside table looking for her small orange bottles. They weren't in the drawn or on the floor next to it.

Jo cursed as she yanked her phone out her pocket. She dialed a number as she tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ Scott answered the phone on the third ring.

"Where is my medication?" Jo snapped.

 _"_ _Medical cabinet maybe I don't know I'm trying to make sure your boyfriend doesn't bite any more teenagers,"_ Scott said. Jo could hear the anger in his voice but didn't want to bark up that tree. Jo ran into the bathroom and saw her bottles. " _Speaking of which—"_

"Thanks, Scott." Jo hung up as she popped the bottles and tossed a couple of pill in her mouth. Jo let out a sigh hoping the pills would start to work as soon as possible. Jo tossed the bottles into her pocket and slowly walked down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs was a picture bottom of the case of stairs that was on the wall. A smile crept on the edge of her lips as she stared at the picture. She forgot all about it. It was Stiles, Scott, and Jo. Jo was in the middle at the age of seven with six-year-old Scott on her left and six years old Stiles on her right. It was Christmas time and the three kids just had finished their Christmas pageant. Jo placed her hand on it smiling big.

 _Jo looked around to see herself next to the outside stage at Beacon Hills Elementary. Kids were running around to find their parents all getting in line to take a picture in front of the big Christmas tree._

 _The air smelled like gingerbread. Burnt gingerbread because the cooks weren't very good cooks. It was loud with instrumentally Christmas music in the background. Jo turned to look at the library to see a small group of different families all standing next to each other laughing. Jo walked towards them and couldn't help but feel like she was already here once._

 _"_ _I don't wanna wear the elf ears, Momma!" Scott exclaimed as he pulled off his little hat that had elf ears. Scott had a buzz haircut and was missing his two front teeth. He was dressed like an elf in a green shirt and even little elf shoes._

 _A smile appeared on the edge of Jo's lips as she looked down at baby Scott. She then turned to look in front of Scott to see Melissa._

 _"_ _But you look so cute," Melissa said as she grabbed her son's checks._

 _"_ _Stop it you're embossing me in front of my friends," Scott replied as his cheeks turned red. Jo and Stiles started to laugh._

 _"_ _Joey Wesson don't laugh," Imari announced with a happy smile. "You looked so cute up there on the stage." Imari puffed on Jo's hair a little bit more to make her hair bigger. Jo was dressed like Mrs. Clause in a red teacup dress and a black belt that went around her waist. "You like very handsome to Stiles."_

 _Stiles started to blush. He was dressed like Santa with his own hat and fake big belly._

 _Jo stared at her mother her mouth wide open. Imari had her hair in the braided crown with two pieces of her bangs framing her faces. Imari wore a long red dress that stopped right above her knees. Imari looked happy staring at her oldest while the twins were with James. James stood a little farther back from Imari. Sheriff and Claudia, Stiles' parents, did not like James at all and James had a look of disgust as he stared at the Stilinski. The feeling was same on both sides of the coin._

 _"_ _Mom," Jo called out. Imari didn't look at Jo it was like she didn't even hear her. "Mom!"_

 _Imari smiled big at six-year-old Jo and then looked over at her adult friends._

 _"_ _We should get a picture." Claudia, Stiles' mom, said as she grabbed her camera from Sheriff. Jo got in the middle and placed her arms around her two best friends. All three of them had a big smile on their face as they all look at their mom's. "Say ho, ho, ho."_

 _"_ _Ho, ho, ho!"_

Jo closed her eyes tightly and open them again. She looked around to see she was still in the McCall's house and no longer in the memory. But the memory felt so real like she was actually there a second time. How weird… Jo placed the picture back on the frame as she left the house and couldn't help but wonder how she was able to feel like she was in the memory again.

* * *

 _I need you to meet me at the ice rink~ Derek._

Jo looked down at the text message one last time before she turned off the car and walked into the unlock ice rink. Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Scott were all on the ice rink. Boyd sat on the machine that cleaned the ice. Isaac and Erica were fighting Scott as Derek stood back and Boyd still sitting.

Jo was going to walk and asked what was going on. Jo placed one foot on the ice and looked down at it. Black footprints appeared right in front of the ice making the floor dirty. The ice though was completely clean. Wherever the footprints were coming from it wasn't from the ice. Jo looked up to see the werewolves one last time as she started to follow the footsteps.

Jo opened one of the doors the lead to the back room. A man walked past one of the racks full of ice skates.

"Hello?" Jo called out. The man didn't look back. No one should be here. If anyone finds the werewolves fighting on the ice rink Jo's life would get worse than what it already is.

Jo walked past another rack of ice skates to see a man in a long leather jacket walk past again.

"Is anyone there?" Jo ended up at the very end of the room not finding the man. She turned around to go back to the ice to see a puddle of black blood.

"What the…." Jo got on her knees and looked down at the black blood.

The black blood was spread all over the floor. A pain appeared in her stomach. _Not this again_ Jo thought as she let out another groan of pain.

She placed a hand on her stomach and pulled it away. Black blood covered Jo's hand. She looked down to see her clothes covered in black blood.

"What is happening to me?" Jo spoke aloud in a soft whisper her voice cracking slightly in pain.

" _Soon you will know_." A voice appeared in Jo's ears. Jo turned around fast. Peter was leaning against the walls covered in dirt and burns. His arms were crossed like he was in a tomb. Peter's eyes glowed blue as he opened his mouth to expose his fangs.

Jo let out a loud ear aching scream.

* * *

Scott looked up at Boyd who was still watching the fight. Derek ran his claws against Scott's stomach. Scott let out a groan as he held onto his stomach blood slowly dripping as his body tried to heal himself against an alpha.

"You don't wanna be like them." Scott insisted stared at Boyd.

Boyd jumped off the machine with ease and walked towards Scott. "You're right. I want to be like you." Boyd lifted his shirt so Scott could already see his bite.

Before anyone could say anything there was a loud scream ear-piercing scream. All of the werewolves had to cover their ears wincing in pain. Scott and Derek turned back into a human and glanced at each other.

"Was that Jo?" Scott mumbled. Derek bolted to where the scream was coming from Scott not far behind him. Derek and Scott ended up in the back room where all of the ice skates where. Jo was on the floor in the very back. She was scratching her stomach screaming tears falling from her face.

Derek wrapped his arms around her both now falling to the floor. He tried to hush her telling her it is okay but it wasn't working.

Something was seriously wrong with Jo.


	22. Abomination

**Abomination**

Derek slammed Jo against one of the walls. The wall creaked under Jo's back but she didn't care. It didn't even really hurt her. Jo wrapped her legs around Derek's waist and attached Derek's lips. Derek pinned Jo against the wall and with one arm held Jo up. Jo pulled away fast her hands going to the bottom of her shirt. She ripped hers off as Derek did the same to his. Derek placed a hand on Jo's belt trying to unbuckle it.

Jo placed a hand on his hand. "Wait." Derek looked up at Jo. "What if they come back?"

Derek knew exactly what Jo was talking about. The new members of their litter Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. "I sent them Stater Brothers for dinner."

"….there's no Stater Brothers in Beacon Hills…."

"Not as far as they know." Derek's lips tug upwards into a smile as he placed them against Jo's again.

The kiss was gentle. No kisses with Derek were gentle. Lips pressing hard against each other. Derek slipped his tongue into Jo's mouth earning a moan from the teenager. Derek picked Jo up with both of his hands and carried Jo over to the bed. He tossed Jo on the bed. Jo landed on her back a huge toothy smile on his lips.

"Come and get me, big bad wolf," Jo said softly.

Derek let out a soft growl as he crawled on the bed on top of her. Jo placed her arms around Derek's neck. Derek placed his lips against Jo's neck. Jo let out another moan as she closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around Derek's waist again. It was like a puzzle. Jo fit and Derek's body fit perfectly to one another.

There was a soft whimper noise. Then a growl. Jo opened one eye. No one else was in the room. The growl was deeper than Derek's. The growl appeared again. Jo opened both of her eyes and looked down at Derek whose mouth was still on Jo's neck.

"What is that noise?" Jo whispered. The growl appeared again. Jo pushed Derek off her and looked around.

"My wolf," Derek explained now sitting up and across from Jo.

"But that noise didn't happen last time…." Jo trailed off. "…we you know…"

Derek shrugged as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It just means that my wolf…" Derek got quieter, "…it's mate."

"Mate?" Jo repeated. "Like me and you forever mate?"

Derek nodded his head not making eye contact with Jo. "I mean we are not completely mates yet. But my wolf does want you."

Derek stared at the bed not looking at Jo. He didn't want to tell Jo about his wolf yet. Or the fact that they were mates. What if Jo didn't want to be mates with Derek? The last thing that Derek needed was Jo being freaked out about being mates. It would just make his life crappy with the killer snake-like thing running around Beacon Hills.

"How do we become mates?" Jo spoke up.

"I mark you between your shoulder and neck. And then we mate," Derek explained. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Will I change?" Jo asked. This was the thing Jo was most worried about. Derek shook his head no looking up. "I'm not saying that I don't want to be your mate—it a lot at once."

Derek nodded his head. "I understand."

Jo stood up from the bed and walked over to were her black v-neck long sleeve shirt laid on the floor. She tossed it on quickly and walked over to the stairs. Jo looked back at Derek who was still on the bed now laying down.

"I'll be back later," Jo announced as she opened the door and left.

This puzzle just got a whole lot harder.

* * *

Jo walked out of the grocery store with a soda in one hand and chocolate chip cookie in the other. She didn't have a car or a car that she borrowed so she was stuck walking home again. It wasn't that big of a deal to Jo. She uses to have to walk everywhere all the time. It also gave her more time to think about everything she missed by not going to school.

Lydia was known as the crazy girl at school. She walked in the woods naked for two days and had no memory of it. Jo didn't really care she was just happy that she wasn't the crazy girl anymore. Allison and Scott broke up apparently because of Chris. Allison also has a lot of family in the town that was as crazy as Kate.

Jackson was bitten by Derek but had no intention of being a part of Derek's pack. Although Derek probably just bit him hoping Jackson would die. Derek wasn't the only one who wanted Jackson just to die off already.

Stiles' car was broken and when he went to get it fix something happen. Jo didn't know because no one told her. Something bad Jo was guessing but she didn't really have a clue. It also didn't help that Jo was a wonderful thing called independent study. So she didn't have to go to school but still did all the work at home. Well, Derek's home. She would have to go to school on Monday but Jo did enjoy almost the month and a half off she had.

Jo didn't know what she was going to do about Derek. Of course, she wanted to be his mate. This meant that they were going to be closer and that just warmed Jo's, little heart. It was all just happening so fast. Jo was basically already moving in with Derek anyways. Now she was going to become his mate.

Maybe this was the thing Jo thought she was. Maybe mates aren't fully human and Jo could become something more than she already is.

Jo looked up to see herself in the woods. She wasn't front of Derek's house but instead a white house. It was huge and not burned. Vines covered one side of the two-story house as flowers and grass covered the dirt. The house was beautiful. A house Jo always wanted. The house was made completely out of wood. Classic but yet still very breathtaking.

"Can I help you?"

Jo turned around to see a young man leaning against a tree. He was tall with blue eyes and black hair. His arms where crossed and his eyes stared at Jo.

"I—uh—I don't know how I got here," Jo answered honestly.

"Do you need a ride back to wherever you are going?" The man asked a smile on the edge of his lips. "I can get my car I don't mind."

"I don't get in cars with strangers," Jo said as she gave the man a fake smile.

"But you do show up at their house and talk to them." The man replied as he raised a brow. "Your morals are strange."

Jo shrugged. "I can find my way back."

"Fine." The man said. Jo stared at him one last time before she turned around and walked away from the gorgeous house. "Be careful!"

Jo turned around fast. "What do you mean?"

"These woods can be very dangerous at night." The man explained.

Jo smiled and nodded her head. If only he really knew. Jo turned back around and started to go deeper into the woods. She wrapped her arms around her body starting to become cold. Her long sleeve shirt was doing nothing for warmth.

Jo let out a cough as she held onto her stomach. Not again. Not here in the middle of the nowhere. Jo leaned against a tree as she started to breath heavy. She closed her eyes tightly hoping for the pain to go away.

 _Jo opened her eyes. She was at the school in the pool room. Derek stood next to Erica in front of the pool as Stiles stood across them. There was a lacrosse game so Stiles was still in his uniform but had no pads on._

 _Derek held a deflated ball in his hands as he stared at Stiles. Jo stood next to Stiles._

 _"_ _What happening?" Jo spoke up looking around the room. "How am I here?"_

 _"_ _Let's try that again," Derek said ignoring Jo and just staring at Stiles._

 _Stiles let out a loud heavy sigh. "The skin was dark. I think it had scales. Eyes were um… yellow. Lots of teeth and a tail."_

 _Derek and Erica stopped looking at Stiles but instead something above him._

 _"_ _What happening?" Jo repeated herself. No one acknowledges Jo._

 _"_ _Have you seen it?" Stiles asked as he stared at Derek and Erica. "You have this look on your face like you know exactly what I am talking about." Stiles turned around to see what Derek and Erica were looking at._

 _Jo didn't pay that any attention. She just walked over to Derek. She waved her hand in his face. It didn't even faze Derek._

 _"_ _Run!" Derek yelled._

Jo gasped for oxygen. She grabbed the collar of her shirt as she started to breathe fast and faster trying to catch her breath. What in the world was that? That wasn't a memory that's for sure. Jo couldn't help but wonder if Derek was okay?

Jo started to walk faster out of the woods. She needs to get home fast. Jo started to spirit. The spirit turned into a run. Something about these woods just always made Jo feel uncomfortable. And after that vision like thing Jo just had she had chills.

It was a dark night in Beacon Hills. The stars twinkle as Jo ran to make sure her boyfriend was okay. The leaves on the floor crunch with each step Jo took. There was a branch in the middle of the path.

Jo tripped on the branch and tumbled onto the floor. She landed in front of a tree stump. Jo placed her hand on the tree stub as she tried to catch her breath. Déjà vu much? The young teenager placed a hand on the top of the tree stump. She then placed her other hand on the ground as she stood up.

She dusted her hands off onto the tree stump and saw a small metal thing on the ground. Jo bent down and picked up the small metal thing. It was a bullet shell with the letter **_A_** craved into it.

 _Jo was in the woods during the daylight. She let out a groan as she tossed her arms to her side._

 _"_ _No again!" Jo exclaimed as she looked around._

 _Christ Argent stood in front a group of three trees with an old white man standing next to him. The old man was tall covered in completely black with no hair. He held a gun in one hand and the other in his jacket pocket._

 _"_ _Why haven't you been keeping an eye on him?" The old man asked Christ. "It wouldn't be the first time Derek Hale left town."_

 _Derek? Jo walked closer to the Argents wanting to hear more._

 _"_ _I know he hasn't left town yet, Gerard. He can't his mate is here." Chris explained._

 _"_ _Mate?" Gerard repeated. Chris nodded his head. "Is the mate like him?"_

 _"_ _Human. In fact, I believe you knew her mother." Chris said, "Imari Wesson. She died in the car accident. Her daughter goes by the name of Jo Wesson is the alpha's mate."_

 _Did everyone but her know that she was the alpha's mate? Was there like a memo that she didn't get or like a meeting she forgot to go to?_

 _"_ _What are we going to do about her?" Chris asked as he looked at the older man. "She hasn't spilled blood."_

 _"_ _How do you know?" Gerard replied with another question._

 _"_ _I haven't!" Jo shouted but deep down she knew that they couldn't hear her._

 _Chris didn't say anything. A squirrel sat on one of the branches of the tree in front of the two Argents._

 _"_ _You don't know." Gerard guessed. "We will take care of her the same way that we will take care of the alpha."_

 _"_ _She is only a teenager." Chris snapped his hands balling up into a fist. "She is friends with Allison. She saves Allison's life."_

 _"_ _The girl is dangerous," Gerard shouted. The squirrel shivered at Gerard yelling and starting to run down the tree. Gerard pulled his gun up and shot the squirrel. He missed and instead the bullet shell landed in front of the tree and squirrel safe and sound. "And she needs to be put down just like Derek Hale. And she will be put down."_

Jo started to pant again. She held tightly to the Argent shell in one hand. She opens her palm. Black blood from her hand covered the small bullet shell. Jo let out a loud yell in anger. She just wanted to go home without seeing things.

Jo dropped the bullet shell into her pocket and held onto her stomach. She couldn't see things if she wasn't touching things. With that Jo started to walk home to Derek with one thing on her mind. Find out what in the world is wrong with her.

* * *

Scott stood in front the school with a very wet Stiles next to him. Derek and Erica stood across the two childhood friends. Erica ends up getting knocked out by the huge lizard thing. Derek was a scratch on the back of the neck leaving him paralysis and Stiles having to hold Derek up in the pool for hours until Scott could come and save the day.

Stiles was completely tired. His arms hurt from having to carry the big werewolf. His legs ache from kicking for hours on end. He was looking forward to going home and sleeping. Derek explained to the human and beta that what was in the gym was a kanima. A kanima is confused by its own reflection. It an abomination of a shapeshifter.

"We need to work together. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott said.

Derek snorted. "You trust them?"

"Nobody trusts anyone!" Scott exclaimed. "That is the problem. While we are here arguing about who is on what side there is something stronger and faster than any of us. It is killing people and we barely know anything about it."

"I know one thing, when I find it I'm going to kill it," Derek said as he turned around to walk back to his car.

"I'm not done talking to you," Scott shouted. Derek let out a heavy sigh as he walked back to Stiles and Scott. Erica already got into the car.

"What?" Derek snapped rudely.

"We all need to agree on something. Jo." Scott said. "I saw her yesterday crying and screaming. There is something wrong with her. And this killer kanima isn't going to help her. She needs to heal completely first before we tell her anything."

"Wait you just want to leave her out of the circle," Stiles spoke up. All eyes turned to the only human. "You want to lie to her? Not tell her that her friend's parents are in town and killing werewolves. A werewolf that she is dating. Not tell her that there is a killer lizard—"

"Kanima." Derek corrected.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Not tell her that there is a killer kanima and just pretend everything is normal."

"It is just got to make her healing harder for her," Scott replied. "She just needs a little bit more time."

"I'm with Scott on this." Derek agreed with the other werewolf. "But when something really bad happens we will tell her. It doesn't involve her yet."

"Yet being the keyword," Stiles said as he crossed his arms. "I don't think this a good idea but I'm willing to do it."

"I'll let Allison know you need to tell your betas," Scott replied. Derek nodded his head a left to go lie with his girlfriend.


	23. Venomous

**Venomous**

Jo wasn't at Derek's house. She didn't come home on Friday and Derek didn't hear a single thing from her over the weekend. The whole alpha mate thing probably freaked her out. Derek wanted to talk to her about it but at the same time wanted to give her space. Last night the betas kidnapped Jackson and made him eat some kanima slime that was left over at the pool on Friday.

Derek had a theory that a snake couldn't be poisoned by its own venom. Jackson was poisoned but had the effect of being paralysis. It wasn't Jackson but Derek had a list of other people who could be the kanima.

"Do you guys have a class with Lydia?" Derek asked. The betas were still at the Derek's just about to go to school.

"Me and Isaac have chem. with her of today." Erica spoke up.

Derek handed Erica a small tube of kanima slime. "Make sure Lydia isn't the kanima. Test her."

"And if it is Lydia are we going to kill her?" Boyd wondered. Derek nodded his head.

"What about if it is Jo?" Isaac asked. "I mean you two get into a big argument. She disappears, the kanima appears…." Isaac then started to trail off.

Derek let out a low growl. "It isn't her."

"But you still want us to test her," Erica said. "Some part of you must think that it is her. We do have a class with her and Lydia."

"It isn't her." Derek snapped. "I would know if there is something wrong with her."

"Are you sure you don't want us to test her?" Isaac offered one last time. "They are in the same class and its chem. We would be able to eliminate them faster."

"Fine," Derek said defeated.

It did make sense. After all, Jo was scratched by Peter and nothing happened to her on the whole moon. As far as Derek knew. Furthermore, the night that Peter bit her and Derek took her to Deaton Jo's skin turned scaley just like the kanima.

"If it is her you get her out of there and bring her to me," Derek said.

"And if it is Lydia?" Erica asked.

"We have a plan if it is Lydia," Derek replied as he went back to doing what he was doing.

* * *

Back to school was horrible. No matter what day of the week it was always horrible. It was a little bit worse than horrible for Jo because she was going back to school after dating the alleged killer Derek Hale. This wasn't the first time Jo was going back to school and being the talk of the school. It wouldn't be the last time either.

Jo didn't go back to Derek's after their conversation about mates. She ended up going to Scott's and sleeping in the guest room again. She left in the morning before Scott could talk to her. She didn't want Scott to be asking if everything was okay with Derek. Derek was the last thing Jo wanted to talk about.

She really needed to talk to him though. Deathly. It didn't make sense that ever time Jo would touch something she would see things. Was there like a limit of things Jo would be able to see? Was it only people Jo knew? Could she turn it off? Jo couldn't help but wonder if she was going crazy. The last thing she needed was to be told that she as crazier than usual.

Jo stood in front of the Beacon Hills High School. Students laughed as they joined their own groups of friends. Loudly. Jo winced as she placed a hand on her head that was pounding. She forgot how loud people were.

The orphan looked around not being able to find her friends. If she even had friends at this point. Jo wasn't one for keeping in contact with people. She couldn't help but feel like a lost puppy as she stood in the middle of everyone was looking for someone.

"Look who decided to show up!"

Jo turned around now facing the parking lot to see one of the last people she would want to talk to. Jackson Whittemore stood next to his black Porsche had a smile on the edge of his lips. He stood with his arms crossed in a blue and white polo shirt. Classic rich white people shirt. Jackson grabbed his backpack with one hand the other running through his hair as he started to walk over to Jo.

Looked like Jo found the closest thing she had to friends at this point.

"I was barely gone," Jo said as the co-captain of the lacrosse team stood in front of her.

"A month is just barely?" Jackson teased as he looked down at the much smaller human. "I hate to find out what a long time is."

Jo shoved Jackson playfully as the two walked into the school. Jo didn't know if they were friends because Jackson was kind of part of her pack. It could have been the fact Jackson saw Jo basically die. Jo didn't even know if they were really friends. At this point, she really just wanted human contact which was strange for the introvert.

"So what did I miss?" Jo asked as the two walked in the halls. Even though she knew just about everything important Jo had to play it off like she didn't. "You and Lydia still what some strangely call the cutest couple in sunny Beacon hills?"

"We broke up," Jackson explained with a shrug. "So did Scott and Allison."

Jo raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Looking for a new leech, then?"

Jackson walked over to his locker and leaned against it looking down at Jo. His lips turned upward into a small smirk. "Depends, you still with Derek?"

"Jackson Whittemore, are you flirting with me?" Jo let out a fake gasp as she placed a hand on her chest dramatically. "I'm dating an alpha that might not be very safe for you." Jackson opened his locker with a soft chuckle. "Speaking of which did you turn?"

Jackson stopped what he was doing. His jaw tightens his face lightened. "No."

"You look upset did you want to be running around on the night of a full moon." Jo taunted.

Two teenagers walked up to Jackson. One of them Jo recognized as Danny Jackson's gay best friend. The other one Jo didn't know. He was an average height white male with a camera around his neck.

"It's good to see you months later," Danny spoke looking at Jo with a warming smile.

"I would say happy to be here but…" Jo trailed off. The school was horrible no matter what grade or what school it was.

"I don't think we have met before." The other teenager said looking at Jo. He held out a hand. "I'm Matt."

"I'm Jo Wesson." Jo shook the hand.

"I know."

Jo narrowed her eyes at the cameraman.

"Didn't your parents die in the car accident that was a murder that just got solve?" Matt guessed.

Jo nodded her head. Somehow she forgot that the murder was the talk of the school. Jo bid the three lacrosse players ado and walked over to her locker. Her locker wasn't that far from Jackson but instead right next to Scott's and Stiles'. She had to pick up her history book before she went to that boring class.

Scott and Stiles stood next to their lockers whispering to each other. Jo stood behind Stiles who was facing Scott. Either of them looked up at their friend.

"Glad to see some things didn't change around here," Jo spoke up. The two teenage boys turned around to look at their old friend. Smiles appeared on both of their faces.

"What are you doing back?" Stiles asked shockingly.

"Getting my high school diploma just like you guys," Jo answered the stupid question.

"Did you talk to Isaac or Erica or Boyd when you got to school?" Scott asked in a hushed tone.

"No…," Jo said as she looked around for the newly betas. "…should've I?"

"No!" Both of the lacrosse players shouted at the same time. Other students in the hall looked at the three before returning to their own conversations. Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

"Don't talk to them," Scott announced. "Don't listen to anything they say."

 _Ring….Ring…._

Jo winced. The bell must have gotten a lot louder in the past month.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked as their classmates started to push past them to get their classes.

Jo nodded her head. "I've been fine. I'll see you guys in chem."

With that Jo turned and went to her first class of the day not even knowing what it was.

* * *

Jo sat down in her World History class in the very back. She placed her bag on her lap and leaned against the cold seats. Jo then pulled out her history book and placed it on the desk.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Jo looked up to see Matt pointing in the only seat next to her.

"I'm guessing not," Jo said with a shrug.

Matt sat down pulling out a history textbook and notebook.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out with the whole I know you think. I didn't mean for it to be creepy." Matt started to ramble on.

"It's all cool," Jo announced with a half-hearted smile. "It not the only reason everyone knows my name."

"Good morning." Jo turned her head to the teacher. Mr. Griffin stood in front of the class leaning against his desk. "Please open your textbook to page 203."

Jo opened to the first page.

" _Einstein once said, 'two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe.'"_

Jo closed the book fast and looked around. No one said anything. Not even Mr. Griffin. Strangely the voice sounded like Mr. Harris who was teaching chemistry not history. Jo brushed it off maybe she just heard it from the class next door. Even though Mr. Harris classroom was on the other side of campus.

Jo opened the book again.

 _"_ _I have encountered infinite stupidity." Clap._

Jo shut the book. What the holy hell…. Jo opened the book fast to a random page.

 _"_ _So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments."_

Jo shut her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw. What can't she ever just be normal? Jo opened her eyes not hearing Harris' voice anymore. She looked down at the page. 203. She then let out a deep breath and only hoped that if she was being haunted by someone that it wouldn't be Harris out of all people.

* * *

When the class was done Jo walked out quickly not wanting to talk to Matt again. Or anyone for that matter. Jo walked across campus her hands in her pockets not wanting to touch anything again. Out of all people, Jo did not want to have to hear Harris voice in the back of her head. Harris!

Jo walked into her chem. Most of the students weren't in there yet. The couple of students that were in the room Jo didn't know sat in the back. Lydia, the only one Jo knew, sat in the very front middle desk staring at her nails.

The black teenager stood in front of Lydia. "Anyone sitting with you?"

"No one wants to sit with the town psycho," Lydia announced in her cheerful voice as she looked up. "Of course no one wants to sit with me."

Jo slid her bag on the desk as she walked around the desk and sat next to Lydia. "The whole walking for a couple of days naked thing?"

Lydia nodded her head. "I don't really care. I lost five pounds."

Jo smirked. Same old Lydia. More students started to fill the room. Stiles and Scott stood in the front door staring at Jo and Lydia with worried written on their faces. Their eyes then looked to something that was behind Jo. Jo turned around and follow their eyes. Isaac and Erica. Isaac and Erica both looked at Jo with a soft smile.

Scott ran to the table next to Lydia sitting down in the only open seat. Stiles pushed the table on Jo's side closer to Jo and sat down. He looked over at Jo and started to smile his big goofy smile.

The bell lets out its last ring.

"Einstein once said, 'two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe." Mr. Harris walked from the back of the class towards the front. Mr. Harris was actually speaking not some voice in Jo's head. Jo got chills in her spin as she let out a shudder. Déjà vu.

"I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." Mr. Harris clapped Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles let out a groan as he moved the desk back to where it belongs.

"So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one." Mr. Harris announced now standing in front of the class. He let out a sigh and tilted his head as he stared at Stiles. "Or in Mr. Stilinski's case less than one."

The room was filled with chuckles.

"Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with—" Mr. Harris stopped talking as most of the boys in the room raised their hands. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with McCall."

Everyone in the class got paired up with someone. Jo ended up getting paired up with Stiles. Stiles started to mix different types of chemicals into the beaker. Stiles didn't say anything to Jo. He kept his head low looking behind him at Isaac then back at the beaker.

"Why am I getting the feeling like I don't everything that is going on?" Jo wondered.

Stiles stopped pouring in one of the substances. "I don't know. Ask your boyfriend."

Jo let out a soft gasp. "That was rude. That hurt Stiles deep down."

Stiles looked up. "I'm sorry. It's just that —"

 _Ding._ Mr. Harris hit the small bell on his desk. "Switch."

Stiles gave Jo an apologetic look as he stood up and sat next to Isaac. Erica moved to Allison as Scott moved to Jo.

Scott didn't even try to put anything in the beaker. He too had his head down but his jaw was clenched.

Jo let out a sigh as she wrapped her hand around her long sleeve and picked up one of the tubs. "So should I even ask or are you going to give me a half ass answer like Stiles?"

Scott looked up his eyes going directly to Jo's hand. "Why are you covering your hand?"

Jo let out a nervous chuckle. "Looks like we both aren't going to get answers."

 _Ding._ Mr. Harris stood up. "Switch."

Isaac moved to Lydia. Erica moved to Jo. Stiles to Allison and Scott to some person Jo didn't know.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" Erica asked as she started to pour stuff into the beaker.

"Reason." Jo shrugged. "Derek sent you to figure it out?"

"No," Erica said as she looked up from the beaker. "I was wondering. I mean we were all pretty worried about you."

Jo was taken aback. "Worried about what?"

"It's pretty dangerous for a human to be out at night right about now," Erica replied.

Jo opened her mouth to be interrupted by Mr. Harris.

"Time." Jo looked up at her teacher. "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Jo looked down at her beaker to see two crystals covered in slime from all of the chemicals that were put into it. "Now for the part of that last experiment that I'm sure you all will enjoy. You can eat it."

Erica grabbed the tongs and picked up one of the crystals handing it to Jo. Jo picked it up with her index finger and thumb staring at the slime.

"Lydia!" "Jo!"

Jo looked up to see Stiles yelling at Jo and Scott yelling at Lydia. Both teenage girls had a crystal in their hands.

"What?" Both girls asked at the same time.

Scott and Stiles shared a looked. "Nothing."

Jo shrugged it off and tossed the crystal into her mouth. Sugar exploded on Jo's taste buds. Stiles, Scott, Erica, and Isaac all stared at Jo and Lydia. But nothing happened. Jo shrugged it off. Maybe this was the new same old thing.

* * *

Jo scratched her left arm. Her nails ran into her dark skin that was now a bright red. There was something a wrong with her arm and she just didn't know what was wrong. It was like something was burning inside her skin.

A burn that Jo was wanted to scratch away but it wouldn't go away. Jo looked down at her phone. This was a free period. And so was the next one. Jo let out a happy sigh. She could go home. If only she had a home. Derek was the closest thing she had to a home.

Jo left the school wanting to end whatever fighting that was happening. She just wanted everything to be normal. Well, that is as normal as it could get for an orphan teenage girl who is dating an alpha. Jo continued to scratch her arm not looking down at it.

Jo looked at the woods than the streets. She just decides to walk next to the streets. Jo had one too many horrible days in the woods. The last thing she wanted was to have another horrible day in the woods.

Her nails ran into her skin over and over again. She let out a groan. Her skin was burning and itching. The worse combination ever. Jo looked down at her arm. Right above her hand her skin was turning darker than usual. Scales appeared on her wrist black a turning into a green.

"What the he—"

* * *

Scott stood in the field with Boyd. There were only a couple more minutes in the last period of the day. Both betas had a study period right now. Strange how everyone had a free period at the same time.

"I want to talk to Derek," Scott announced as he stared at the beta.

Boyd shrugged. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to fight you," Scott said knowing where this was going to lead.

"Good," Boyd agreed nodding, "I'm twice the size of you."

This was true Scott kind of had to look up to make eye contact with Boyd.

"True. But I'm twice as fast." Scott grabbed Boyd's arm and flipped him onto the ground. "And twice as strong."

"She failed the test," Derek spoke up now standing above Boyd. Scott looked around. Where in the world did Derek come from?

"That doesn't prove anything. Lydia is different. So is Jo." Scott said not knowing which girls as talking about.

"At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." Derek snapped.

"You don't even know which one it is," Scott said. "It isn't both of them. And on top of that, you aren't going to kill Jo. You aren't even going to hurt her."

"Of course I'm not because it is Lydia," Derek replied with a shrug like this was not news.

"How do you know?" Scott asked. Derek stayed silent. "That right you don't know. No one knows! We need to figure this out because if it is Jo we have to figure out something to save her. Just like if it is Lydia."

"When you figure out it is Lydia you can help us kill her." Derek offered.

Scott threw his arms in the air. "You don't know if it is Lydia. Are you really willing to kill an innocent person just because you don't want to test your girlfriend? The same girlfriend that doesn't know anything that doesn't have any clue of what is going on in this town."

Derek let out a low growl. "You are the one you told me to not tell her anything. That is the only thing that I'm going to listen to you about. Lydia, on the other hand, I just can't let her live Scott." Derek's voice got louder. "She was a cold heart person before she even got bitten by Peter. She can't live. You should have known that."

"I was hoping I would convince you, but then again –I wasn't counting on it," Scott said with a sigh.

At this moment Stiles should have been taking Lydia to Scott's house to protect her. Jo, on the other hand, needed to be found first before she could be protected.

* * *

It was a dark night in Beacon Hills. Jo walked in the dark the only light being the street lights that flickered on and off. On and off. The lights let out a low buzz as Jo walked faster and faster not wanting to be on the streets anymore.

Jo reached Derek's house. Well, it wasn't much of a house. Jo opened the door to see it unlocked. Strange. She walked down the stairs softly not trying to make any noise.

"Derek?" Jo called out in a soft voice knowing that the nonhuman could hear Jo no matter what. Nothing. "Erica? Boyd? Isaac?"

Nothing. No sound. It was like they weren't even there. Or ever been there. Jo was at the bottom of the stairs as she looked around. The room was completely empty. Nothing was in the room.

Jo placed a hand on the rail of the stairs. Maybe she was in the wrong house. Jo's hand didn't reach the rail. She looked around fast. There were no stairs or rail. Jo turned around to see a-flied of grass on the what used to be a concrete floor.

Jo let out an uneven breath as she stared at the grass. She clenched her entire body noticing that there was grass between her toes. Jo looked down to see she wasn't wearing shoes anymore. She was in a strapless long dress that was a blue ombre. Just like her winter formal dress.

Jo closed her eyes tightly a tear forming in her closed eyes. "It is just a dream. This ain't real. It can't be real." Jo spoke in a soft cracking voice.

Jo opened her eyes to see dirt underneath her now and one flower was planted in the middle of the dirt room. Jo narrowed her eyes at it as she started to walk towards it. She got on her knees not caring if the dress was white and looked at the purple plant. It was wolfsbane perfectly planted in the ground.

The young teenager placed both of her hands on the bottom of the plant and pulled it upwards. Something yanked the plant back into the ground further. Jo turned her head slightly looking down at the plant and then grabbed it again. The plant came out of the dirt with a hand attached to the roots.

Jo let out a soft yelp as she landed on her butt staring at the hand. The hand turned into an arm that placed the hand on the ground pulling itself up from underneath the earth. The arm of a body turned into a person crawling its way from the ground.

She pushed herself against the ground crawling away still keeping her eyes on the person unfolding its body. A head pokes up gasping for air the continued to crawl out staring at Jo. The person got completely out of the ground turning around not facing Jo.

Her breath started to short as Jo placed her hands over her mouth. Her heart pounded in her chest faster and faster. Jo didn't know what was going to happen first the panic attack she felt coming or her death.

The person turned around to look at Jo. Peter Hale who wore no shirt but pants covered in dirt stared at Jo a big smile on his lips as his blue eyes stared at Jo.

"What is happening with me?" Jo mumbled panting the panic attack coming.

"Don't worry my dear Jo." Peter walked over towards Jo getting on one knee. Peter brushed one hand against Jo's cheek. Jo flinched at his touch with a soft whimper. "You will find out soon." Peter's eyes turned an icy blue.

Jo let out a scream. Some may even call it a _banshee_ scream.

* * *

Derek stood in front of Scott's house with Boyd standing next to him. Erica and Isaac laid in front of them paralyzed. Scott on the steps of his house with Stiles and Allison next to him. The plan of having Isaac and Erica get Lydia didn't work out very well. Somehow the betas touched the kamina slime and were now paralyzed.

"You know you can't beat me," Derek announced as he stared at Scott a smile on the edge of his lips.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here," Scott replied.

Sirens appeared in the distances. Derek bit back his tongue from saying something to Scott.

Instead, he turned to Boyd. "Get them out of here." Derek then motions down to the betas on the floor.

There was a soft hissed. The kanima appeared out of one of the windows on the top floor and jumped to the tree. The kanima then looked down at all of the people on the ground and hissed once more before leaving.

Lydia ran down the stairs and outside. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Derek and Scott looked out each other. It couldn't have been Jo, Jo wasn't even the house. There was only one other person the kanima could be.

"It's Jackson," Scott spoke softly even though everyone had realized the same thing.

There was a loud scream that caused everyone even the nonhumans to cover their ears in pain. Derek recognized the scream. Only one person who knew could scream that loud.

"Jo," Derek mumbled then getting louder. "There is something wrong with Jo."


	24. Frenemy

**Frenemy**

Stiles drove in blue lovably Jeep with werewolves sitting all around him. It wasn't how Stiles wanted to spend the rest of his night but he didn't have much of a choice. Derek, Scott, and Stiles made a plan of splitting up. Derek and Scott being supernatural creatures went after Jackson the Kanima. Stiles was in charge of the two betas that were still slightly paralysis and Boyd. Stiles was rushing back to wherever Jo was. Boyd sat in the front seat with his head stuck out of the window sniffing the car as Stiles continued to drive.

"Make a left!" Boyd shouted as Stiles followed his instructions.

Stiles didn't want to be the taxi man but somehow being taxi man was better than chasing Jackson the Kanima. He always knew that Jackson was a snake. But did anyone believe him? No of course not! Oh, when everyone was safe and sound Scott was so going to hear it from Stiles. Big time.

"Stop!"

Stiles stopped the car and looked in front of them. Derek's house. Derek's somewhat of a house. Stiles preferred the burned down Hale house as Derek's place but it wasn't like Stiles would be spending a lot of time there anyway.

Stiles turned around to see the two other betas now sitting up on their own. The kanima effected worn off on them. The human and three werewolves ran out of the small Jeep and into Derek's. Stiles was the first one down the steps and into the house.

Jo laid in the middle of the floor on her side. She was in the same clothes she worn at school. She laid in a fetal position but her arms didn't wrap against her knees to pull herself tighter together. Her hands were wrapped around her throat. Tears dried on her face. Her breathing completely uneven.

"Jo!" Stiles called out as he ran to her sliding onto his knees. Stiles then grabbed Jo softly pushing her legs down and looking down into her eyes.

Her sky blue eyes glaze over Stiles. Her lips chapped and slightly bleeding. Jo gasped for oxygen. The young woman's hand grabbed gently at her throat as she continued to try to breathe.

"Grab her arms," Stiles ordered. Isaac who was on the other side of Jo tried to pull her hands away from her throat. Her arms didn't budge. Isaac yanked again Jo's arms flying down. One of Jo's arm was completely red and raw.

Stiles then grabbed Jo by the back of the neck and pulled her into a hug rocking back and forth.

"It is okay." Stiles hushed the older girl in her ear softly. "Everything is okay. You need to breathe. Take a deep breath in and then out." Stiles repeated himself over and over again and Jo finally listens breathing in and out slowly.

What seems like hours later Jo calmed down and pulled away from the teenage boy. Fresh new tears down her face.

"What happened?" Stiles asked as he placed a hand on top of Jo's.

"I think I'm going crazy."

* * *

"Why is he still here?" Derek whispered to soft for the human to hear. The alpha stood in front of his mattress on the floor to see Stiles and Jo fast asleep in his bed. His bed. His betas stood next to him looking down too.

"Jo wouldn't let him leave," Erica explained with a shrug. "I thought it was kind of cute actually."

Derek didn't say anything but stared at the humans. He wasn't jealous or anything. No way. Hales don't get jealous. Especially if it is their mate laying in bed with a human who has his hand wrapped around—

Derek stopped thinking right there as he took in a deep breath. The only human like thing that he would be killing was Jackson.

"Did you guys find him?" Boyd wondered. "Does Scott have him?"

"We didn't find him." Derek started to explain as he glanced at his mate one last time before return to look at his betas. "He disappeared in a gay bar. When Scott and I went in there he was nowhere to be seen."

"Did anyone get hurt?" Isaac asked softly.

Derek shook his head no. That was one of the only good things about tonight. No one got hurt. At least at the gay bar. Jo, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Derek was extremely worried about her. This wasn't the first freak out that he saw. And something was telling him that it wouldn't be the last.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" Erica asked as she stared down at the black woman.

"I don't know," Derek replied. "All I can do is hope."

* * *

She was in Derek's mattress on the floor with the scrawny teenage boy known as Stiles laying fast asleep next to her. No one else was around. At least as far as Jo could see. Stiles laying on back with one leg hanging from the bed. Jo slapped his shoulder lightly.

Stiles sat up fast. "I want to speak with my lawyer!"

A smirk appeared on Jo's face. "What?"

Stiles let out a yawn looking at Jo. "I—never mind. How do you feel?"

Jo's stomach let out a low grumble. The teenagers both looked down at it. The pain started to flutter in her stomach. Jo bounced on off the bed and ran straight to the bathroom the puke out her guts like she did every morning. Some things just didn't change. She let out a soft whimper as she placed her head on the toilet seat.

"I'll answer that one for you. You don't feel that good." Stiles spoke up standing in the doorway.

"Why aren't you at school?" Jo asked as she stood up and flushed the toilet.

"I feel asleep here last night and I'm not in the mood to be the only one in Harris class today so I turned my alarm off and slept in. There was no way that you were going to go to school after the night you had." Stiles explained.

Jo placed her toothbrush in her mouth and looked up at Stiles. "What about Scott?"

"He has a—doctor appointment today," Stiles replied even though it sounded more like a question.

Jo didn't ask any further. It was obvious whatever Scott was truly doing he didn't want Jo to know. Well, that was okay two could play at the not telling each other about their lives game. And Jo was going to win.

"Do you remember last night?" Stiles wondered.

Jo spits out her toothpaste and looked at Stiles through the mirror. "Vividly."

"You want to talk about…" Stiles trailed off. Jo moved past Stiles and walked over to her duffle bag to grab clothes.

"If I wanted to talk to you about all of my problems we would be here for a while," Jo said not looking at Stiles as she continued to look for clothes.

"That okay with me. It's just going to be me and you today anyway." Stiles replied with a shrug. "Derek left this morning with the betas for some reason told me that he wasn't going to come back until later."

Jo stopped moving as she turned around slowly and looked up at Stiles. "I thought you told me that you slept in. If you slept in the how did you talk to Derek this morning?"

Stiles opened his mouth and then closed it quickly. He let out a nervous chuckle. "I—I don't remember saying that."

Jo stood up and started to walk over to Stiles. "What are you hiding from me? Why is everyone hiding stuff from me?"

Stiles placed a hand on the back of his neck. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Jo grabbed Stiles' hand.

 _"_ _Keep an eye on her," Derek announced looking at Stiles. It must have been some sort of a pack meeting. Derek, the betas, Scott, and Stiles stood in Derek's. Jo could see out of the corner of her eye herself fast asleep on the bed. It was morning the sun slightly shinned through the door that was open._

 _"_ _Let me understand this plan one more time," Stiles spoke in a soft whisper knowing that the werewolves could hear him just fine. "You two," Stiles pointed at Scott and Isaac, "are going to watch Jackson all day at school. Erica is going to seduce a police officer to get the files of everyone who has died because of the kanima even though I could just ask my father." Stiles started to yell at the end not understanding why they just didn't ask for his help. "And you two," Derek and Boyd, "are going to research the kanima?"_

 _The werewolves all shared a look and then nodded their heads._

 _"_ _Why am I stuck on babysitting duty!" Stiles exclaimed. Everyone's head turned to Jo who was still asleep. "I can help Erica get the files. My father is the sheriff I feel like you guys forget that a lot."_

 _"_ _We need someone to watch Jo. There is something wrong with her." Derek explained. "Someone needs to keep an eye on her while everyone with super healing powers can do dangerous stuff."_

 _Stiles let out a loud puff and crossed his arms. "This is bull crap."_

 _"_ _Do you have a better plan?" Derek offered._

 _Stiles stayed quiet for a minute. "No."_

 _"_ _That's what I thought," Derek said._

 _"_ _What is a kanima?" Jo shouted. No one said anything to Jo. The werewolves started to leave. Stiles started to walk back to the bed. "What is going on?"_

"Jo?"

Jo started to pant as she bends over breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked. Jo nodded her head as she stood up now. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Jo lied smoothly as she slightly narrowed her eyes and stared at Stiles. "I'm going to get dress and then we can leave." Jo walked back over to her duffle bag.

As Jo grabbed clothes she made a decision. She wasn't going to mention the kanima or the visions. No one wanted to inform her what was happened why would Jo? It was only fair. After all, Jo was going to this petty game of not telling anyone about their lives game.

* * *

"McCall!"

Scott turned around to see Jackson walking up towards his locker. Scott was by himself next to his locker. Isaac was a couple of lockers down. Scott didn't want to raise any suspicion to be hanging out with Isaac. After all, Gerard was the principle and at this point, Scott didn't know what Gerard knew and what he didn't know.

As of right know though Gerard was least of his problems. Jackson turned into a killer kanima at night and couldn't remember it at all.

"Where is Wesson?" Jackson asked as he stood in front of the werewolf.

"Jo?" Scott repeated. "Home asleep she didn't feel well so she didn't come to school."

"She misses a month of school and only comes back for one day?" Jackson guessed as he raised an eyebrow.

Scott shrugged. "I guess."

"Is she at your house…" Jackson leaned in closer and then whispered, "or Derek's?"

"Derek's," Scott mumbled.

Jackson nodded his head. "Just great." Jackson turned around as the bell rung.

"Why have you develop such an interest in Jo?" Scott called out.

Jackson who was now in the middle of the hallway turned around students around him trying to get to their classes. A smile appeared on the edge of Jackson's lips. "I have my reasons. Stop following me. You and Isaac."

With that Jackson turned to go to his class leaving Scott and Isaac wondering how did he know that they were following him?

* * *

Erica slammed the files on the table which maybe Derek and Boyd look up. The pack was in a small library in the fantasy section. Books where pilled on the table as Boyd leaned against one pile for support to keep his head up.

"Police officers are easy to," Erica spoke up as she touches her red lipstick, "control."

Derek smirked. He was impressed with how well Erica was taking this werewolf thing. Impressed with all of his betas. If it was him he would still be freaking out to talk about it if he wasn't born one. Derek looked over at Boyd whose jaw was clenched. Even if Derek wasn't a werewolf he would be able to smell the jealousy from Boyd.

Erica took a seat across from Derek and next to Boyd. "How is the research going?"

"Derek had family members that use to work for the library and they have their own books in the back room," Boyd explained motioning to all of the books. "Everything about werewolves but not much about kanimas."

"Only thing we can find is the fact that kanima needs a master," Derek added. "Someone is controlling Jackson not helping him."

"Did you get anything for what is happening with Jo?" Erica asked.

"That's what the rest of the books are here for," Boyd said with a heavy sigh. "We have a list though of what she could be."

Derek and Boyd started to move the books around looking for a small piece of paper.

"Where did you put it?" Derek asked Boyd not looking up at the beta.

"Me, you had it last!" Boyd exclaimed as he moved more heavy dusty books.

Erica looked at a coupon that was sticking out of one of the books. She rolled her eyes as she pulled it out of the book and held it up. Boyd and Derek shared a look as the beta grabbed it.

"Fairy, reaper, angel," Boyd started to read off the list, "demon, witch, or a hybrid."

"Hybrid?" Erica repeated never hearing anything about that before.

"It's a mix of two creatures," Derek explained. "She doesn't completely fit anything yet."

"But you do think she is something?" Erica guessed. Derek just nodded his head.

"Do we have an idea of who is controlling Jackson?" Boyd asked changing the subject.

"I have an idea," Derek said now standing up and gathering some books. Who Derek thought it was broke his heart. But at this point, there was only one person that could do all of this. One person who wasn't there the night Derek saw the kanima and Scott's. Jo. "I really hope it isn't the person I think it is."

* * *

Jo and Stiles were in the small grocery store getting pop tarts and medicine for Jo. Not the good medicine and Jo took every day but something for this cold that she was having. Jo stood in the medicine aisle with Stiles next to her. Both of them looking at the symptoms and the prices.

"You don't have a cough," Stiles announced. "Or a fever."

"I'm just nausea." Jo agreed. The two had been standing in the aisle for twenty minutes not knowing what to get. Jo grabbed Aleve and tossed it into the cart.

"That's not going to work," Stiles said as Jo turned to the next aisle over.

"I don't care I want to go home now," Jo replied. Jo walked past the tampons and stopped fast. She turned around slowly and stared at them counting the months in her head.

"Stiles, what is today?" Jo asked her breath shaky.

Stiles stopped playing with the hair ties and turned around to look at Jo. "March 12."

Crap, Jo thought as she grabbed a pregnancy test not even putting it into the cart. Jo started to walk away.

"Jo?" Stiles called out looking around. Jo was already in line to buy the small test though. Stiles ran too caught up with Jo leaving the cart. "I thought I lose…" Stiles trailed off when he looked at down at the pregnancy test in Jo's hands. "Are you—"

"Stiles be quiet." Jo hushed as she placed it on the table.

The retail worker grabbed the pregnancy test and scanned it. It was a woman with long dark hair that as half curled and half not. It looked like the young girl didn't have enough time to do it. She was small with ivory skin and green eyes that had make up smeared on her face.

"That will be 5.50." The girl said.

Jo looked up to read the name tag. "Thank you, Delilah."

Delilah handed the test to Jo glancing at Stiles then back at Jo. "Good luck."

Stiles snorted as Jo elbowed him. Jo then gave Delilah a fake smile and left with Stiles right behind her.

* * *

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Stiles mumbled as he walked back and forth. Jo sat on the toilet waiting for the test to be over. Longest three minutes of her entire life. Stiles wasn't in the bathroom with her but outside walking back and forth mumbling. Not quiet enough so Jo couldn't hear but still soft.

"Stiles shut up!" Jo exclaimed as she let out a heavy sigh. "It's not even your problem."

"Not my problem." Stiles poked his head into the bathroom. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Let me assure you, you're not the father."

"To be an uncle," Stiles cleared up and placed his hands on his head, "the person who should be freaking out is Derek." Stiles let out a gasp. "Does Derek even know about this?"

"No," Jo said softly, "because I don't even if it is actually happening. And at neither do you. You know nothing. And if it is actually happening you know nothing."

Stiles started to pace back and forth again. "Derek is going to kill me. Derek is going to kill me. Watch and protect her." Stiles mocked Derek by using a deeper voice. "Make sure she is okay." Stiles then let out a groan. "I'm going to die. I'm going to die a virgin."

"Right about now I wish I was a virgin." Jo snapped. Stiles ignored Jo and continued to pace back and forth.

"I don't want to die a virgin." Stiles wined as he continued to pace.

"Stiles shut up!" Jo shouted as she slammed her hands against the bathroom counter. Stiles stopped pacing. Jo's timer on her phone went off. The two teenagers looked at each other.

Neither of them moved for the test that was lying on the counter. Neither of them wanted to know what the test results were. Jo's long and heavy breathes turned into short ones as she stared at the small plastic handle on the counter.

Shakily, Jo grabbed the test not looking down at it. _One pink line not pregnant, two pink lines pregnant_ Jo chanted in her head. _One pink line not pregnant, two pink lines pregnant._ Jo slowly glanced down at the small test.

"What does it say?" Stiles asked in a small voice.

Jo turned the test around to show two pink lines.


	25. Two Pink Lines

**Two Pink Lines**

Stiles didn't know how Jo wasn't freaking out. Stiles was more of a nervous mess than usual and this baby wasn't even his. He had a million of questions and didn't know where to start or what to ask first.

Jo grabbed the pregnancy test and the box. She then shoved it into her jacket pocket. The young pregnant teenage girl stood up, not even glancing at Stiles, and walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked softly as he turned around to see Jo in a duffle bag looking for something.

"Getting perfume," Jo answered continuing to search her bag. She pulled out two small bottles of the same perfume and tossed one to Stiles. "Start spraying the room."

Not asking why Stiles started to spray the room. The room started to smell like strawberries and flowers. Stiles didn't know what type of the flower. All he knew was the fact that it smelled good.

Stiles used up half of the bottle when he notices that Jo was spraying the bathroom intensely. Jo shook the bottle trying to get all of the fumes out of it before she tossed it to the floor. The light pink bottle shatters all over the floor. Jo stepped over the broken glass and grabbed her perfume from Stiles.

"Come on, we need to go," Jo said as she and Stiles left the house and jumped into the blue jeep.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked starting his car.

"The grocery store," Jo replied as she looked out her window.

Not needing another word, Stiles pulled out of the driveway and started to go to the store wondering how his best friend was going to handle this.

* * *

Derek stood in front of the McCall's house alone with Scott. He didn't have any of his betas with him. For what he was going to talk about with Scott it was important not to have any of the betas with him. Derek didn't want the news to get around fast. He mainly didn't want Isaac to know about it.

Scott leaned against his door with his arms crossed. He was supposed to be meeting Allison in half an hour at their make-out spot in the woods. Whatever Derek needed to tell Scott, Scott wanted it to happen fast. The sooner Derek could leave the sooner Scott can go see his secret girlfriend.

"Jackson notices that me and Isaac were following him today," Scott announced remember what happened at school today. "He was asking a lot about Jo."

Derek clenched his jaw. This only proves his newest theory more.

"Did you and Boyd find anything at the library?" Scott asked.

"The kanima seeks a master, not a friend," Derek explained. "Someone is controlling him. I think I know who."

Scott stood up fast his eyes growing big. "Who?"

"I think it might be Jo," Derek said softly. Scott opened his mouth to argue but Derek continued. "The night Peter bit her I took her to Deaton and her skin start to turn into scales like the kanima. Something is happening to her for sure. It makes sense that she could be controlling the kanima. I don't think that she is doing it on purpose."

"What are we going to do if it is her?" Scott wondered. "You still want to kill her?"

"No," Derek growled his eyes flashing red. "We need to test her. Boyd and I also found something other things that show Jo could be something else."

"How are you going to test her?" Scott asked.

"That what I came over here for." Derek said, "I need your help."

Scott let out a sigh looking down at his phone. He had twenty minutes. Scott opened his door allowing Derek to follow.

* * *

The sun began to set while Jo and Stiles walked up the grocery store. Jo tossed the pregnancy test and box into the trash can not looking up at Stiles who stood next to her. Stiles was still freaking. Jo, on the other hand, made no sense to Stiles.

"What are we even doing here, Jo?" Stiles asked as the two walked into the store.

Jo was very calm about the horrible situation that was happening to her. She walked to one of the isles with chips.

Stiles stood behind her as Jo looked at her many options of chip choices. Stiles had his arms crossed and one foot tapping on the tile floor. He was fed up with this crap. Any other time Jo would be freaking out about everything. But the one thing that made absolute sense to be freaking out about she was calm.

"Jo!" Stiles exclaimed. Jo slowly turned around to the look at her friend. "Why are you so calm? This isn't something you should be calm about."

Jo started to laugh. A deep laugh that caused Jo to grab her stomach. Stiles' mouth dropped slightly. Was this a joke? Not a funny joke at all.

"Don't you understand, Stiles," Jo said still slightly chuckling, "when I think my life can't get any worse it does. Do you not see the irony in this? I don't have anywhere to live, I'm basically going crazy, my boyfriend is hiding stuff from me and what does the world decide to do to me? Get me knocked up."

"Maybe this is funny to you but what about Derek?" Stiles asked. The smile on Jo's face disappeared. "You are going to have to tell him. What are you going to do about that? He freaked out about you now because there is something wrong with you how do you think he is going to act when he finds out you are pregnant?"

"He isn't going to know," Jo said her voice getting softer as she took a step closer to Stiles.

"It is his kid to Jo," Stiles spoke in a whisper his brown eyes looking at Jo's blue. He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm all for one if you want to stop talking to him. He creeps me out and isn't good enough for you. But it is his kid too."

"Fine." Jo snapped. "I'll tell him. Me. Not you, this is something I'm going to have to do, not you."

"Are you going to actually tell him?" Stiles asked.

"I will when I'm ready," Jo said. "Not now. I still need a moment to figure everything out. Until then you aren't going to tell him anything. You aren't going to even say anything to Scott. No one can know."

Jo turned back to the chips.

Stiles shook his head. "This isn't right."

Jo grabbed a bag of Hot Cheetos as she mumbled, "it isn't right that everyone is hiding stuff from me either."

The young girl then turned to go pay not knowing that Stiles heard her.

* * *

"Off work Delilah?" Jasper, a retail worker, asked the young woman as he buckled his name tag on his brown shirt.

Delilah turned from her locker with a smile on her lips. "Yes thank the lord." Delilah shoved her name tag into her locker.

"Doing anything special tonight?" Jasper wondered.

Delilah grabbed her black purse. "I'm working my other job tonight."

Jasper let out a playful groan. "Two jobs, huh. Rough life."

Delilah chuckled. "You have no idea. I'll see you tomorrow."

The young woman walked out of the back room with a soft smile on her face. She pulled her hair tie off her wrist and pulled up her long dark hair into a high ponytail. Two pieces fell framing her face.

Delilah moved past the customers with ease. She couldn't wait to leave this crappy town. No one knew but Delilah was going to leave the following week. Beacon Hills was truly the worst. The town sucked in people and no one ever left. Delilah refused to become like everyone else. She was going to leave as soon as she got her last job done.

Delilah walked past the registers to see huge lines. Delilah couldn't help but smile even bigger knowing she wouldn't have to deal with that. The woman stopped in front of the doors and pulled out her dark sunglasses.

The sun was setting outside. She walked out the moving doors to see a young black woman and a tall white man walk away from the trash can that was next to the doors. Delilah slightly moved her glasses down and looked at the woman more than the man. It was like she saw her early today.

"What are we even doing here, Jo?" The teenage boy asked.

The woman didn't answer but walked into the store passing Delilah with the teenage boy right behind him. Delilah stopped her tracks. Jo? Jo Wesson? Delilah searches her purse for her phone and pulled up a picture.

The picture was a teenage black girl with curly hair that big. She wore a black long sleeve shirt and jeans a worry look on her face. Delilah looked at the picture then back to the store to see the same before on her phone. The same Jo Wesson.

Delilah places her phone in her bag and pulled out a clear empty zip lock bag. Turning it inside out Delilah placed her hand into the trash can and pulled out a pregnancy test.

This was what the young teenage bought early today. Delilah looked closer at the test. Two pink lines. Delilah flipped the bag so now the test was in the bag. Delilah closed the bag and shove it into her purse.

Her second job was going to be paying her some big bucks now.

* * *

Delilah walked up a park. The sun was mostly gone so the street lights were all that kept the park lit. An old man sat on a bench alone dressed completely in black. The old man was bald and his white skin glowed against the moon which was rising. Delilah walked over to the bench and sat down next to the old man.

"You are late, Delilah." The man said not looking up.

"Traffic," Delilah answered with one word. "I'm buying my plane ticket tonight. I can't stand this town anymore. Do you want me to buy you one too?"

"I can't leave until I've completed the real reason we came." The man replied.

"Until we get your revenge." Delilah nodded already knowing the answer. "Well, I have something that might speed up the process." Delilah reached into her bag and pulled out some zip lock bag. Delilah handed the old man the bag. "That's Jo Wesson's."

"She is pregnant." The man said reading the test.

"Probably with the alpha's kid," Delilah explained her thought.

A smile appeared on Gerard's face. "It is a shame that you never married Chris. You could have made an amazing member of the family."

"And the hunting business," Delilah chuckled. Anytime she worked with the Argents this was always mentioned. Delilah's and Chris' little fling years ago. "I know."

"Where are you going to go?" Gerard wondered as he shoved the pregnancy test into his pocket.

Delilah shrugged. "Wherever the job takes me I guess. I just can't stay in this town anymore."

Gerard pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Delilah. "It was a pleasure doing business with you like always." Gerard then got up and looked down at the private investigator.

"I hope your revenge goes well," Delilah said as she looked at the park and not Gerard.

"Revenge isn't the only reason why I'm in town," Gerard announced.

With that Gerard got up and left leaving Delilah alone in the park.


	26. Restraint

**Restraint**

The school was over. Jo was happy that it was Friday. She couldn't handle having to go to school again. Or ever. But at the same time, she didn't want to have to be stuck with Derek for the weekend. Jo didn't want to stay with Stiles or Scott because Derek would be suspicious of why they weren't talking.

Derek was already suspicious with all the perfume that Jo sprayed. But Jo had to make sure that they wouldn't be able to smell the pee on the stick. It wasn't logical but Jo had to be sure. The last thing that everyone needed was to be more worried about Jo that usually. The usually being the fact that there was something wrong with Jo but Jo didn't want to talk about it with anyone. Jo was going to win the game of not telling anyone about their lives game.

Jo walked out of the school and looked around in the parking lot. She didn't know how she was going to get back to Scott's. Scott made a big deal this morning about Jo having to go to Scott's after school for a quick meeting. Jo had no clue how to get there, though. The betas had Derek's car and Jo would be squish in there. Jo didn't want to be in a car with Stiles because Stiles would not stop staring at her today after the whole pregnancy thing. Scott had a bike and Jo wasn't going to sit on the handles.

Look like Jo was going to have to use her feet. Jo started to walk on the sidewalk next to the parking lot. Horns honked as Jo strolled next to the loud cars. Jo hated noise. She just wanted to get to Scott's and not have to deal with anyone ever again. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Wesson!'

Jo turned her head to see Jackson standing next to his Porsche. There someone with a ride. The young teenager walked over to the rich white guy who had a ride.

"I was looking for you yesterday," Jackson announced a big smile on his lips.

"Good to see that someone misses me around here," Jo replied motioning at the school.

"You aren't riding with Stilinski today?" Jackson guessed. Jo shook her head no. She didn't want to have to explain herself. She just wanted a ride. "Get in."

A smile appeared on the edge of her lips as she jumped into the passenger side of the car throwing her bag at her feet. Before she could even buckle up Jackson turned the car on and raced out of the parking lot.

"Do you feel better?" Jackson asked glancing at Jo then back on the road. "Scott told me that you were sick yesterday."

"I'm still nausea but I'll live," Jo said not explaining the reason why she was nausea. "You talked to Scott about me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Jackson explained. "You weren't at school. You don't answer my texts."

Jo shrugged. "Make a left here." Jackson followed Jo's directions. "I don't pay attention to my phone much."

"I've noticed."

Jo couldn't help but stare at Jackson. She didn't see the appeal of why all the girls at school had a crush on him. He looked like an average rich white kid. Flaunting his money everywhere he goes.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jo wondered trying to get the conversation to be over as quick as possible. The ride was almost over and she didn't want Jackson to have any reason to talk to Jo on the phone.

"I got two tickets to a secret rave party," Jackson said now looking over at Jo. "When I was talking to you about going out to eat I wasn't messing around. I want to hang out with you. Outside of school."

Jackson started to stutter his cheeks turning a bright red. Jo couldn't help but smirk. She was making the popular boy nervous.

"Are you asking me out?" Jo asked Jackson pulling up to Scott's. "Because I do have a boyfriend." Jo leaned in a whispered. "An alpha boyfriend."

"No—no—no." Jackson stammered. "As friends—just friends." Jackson stopped the car and pulled out two tickets from the glove department. He held one out for Jo. "We can sit and make fun of people or dance or whatever." He looked up at Jo's blue eyes. "Now I'm thinking this isn't maybe or scenery. Clubbing."

"I'll love to go," Jo said as she reached to grabbed the black ticket. As she reached for the ticket her thumb brushed against Jackson's hand.

 _Jo opened her eyes. She was in a hospital. Nurses rushed around her. Doctors running around. People on gunneries were pushed around. Jo stood next to the front desk where two nurses stood. Jo didn't recognize either of them and she had her fair share of being in hospitals._

 _"_ _What the he—" Jo shouted at the top of lungs to be interpreted by the two nurses laughing at something. Jo slammed her hand on the table. Nobody flinched or acknowledge her. "Hello?" Jo waved her hands in front of the nurses. Nothing. "I'm getting so tired of this."Jo let out a groan as she walked to the desk to see what the nurses were laughing out._

 _"_ _I can't believe Johnny did that." One of the nurses with long blonde hair chuckled._

 _"_ _Johnny is something else." The other nurse whose bright red hair was in a bun agreed with a smile. "Anyways did you hear about what happened the last night?"_

 _"_ _No, what happened?" The nurse with blonde hair asked._

 _"_ _So because of the rain, there was a freak accident. A couple that was in the car D.O.A. But the woman was pregnant and we had to give her a c-section." The second nurse explained._

 _"_ _Is the baby okay?" The first nurse wondered a hand on her chest worried._

 _"_ _Yeah, and it's a boy and he is going to be adoptive by the close family friend." The second nurse said. "But get this, the baby's dead parents filthy rich. Baby's adoptive parent's the Whittemore."_

 _The first nurse let out a gasp. "That baby is never going to have to worry about money."_

 _"_ _The baby is going to get the adoptive parent's last name but is being named after the dad." The second nurse said. "Jackson Whittemore."_

"Jo, are you okay?"

Jo blinked and then started to pant. She looked up at the orphan kid. Jackson and she did have a couple of things in common.

"Yeah," Jo nodded her head lying, "I got to go. Thanks for the ticket. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jo grabbed her bag, the ticket, and ran into Scott's. She opened the door to see Derek who was sitting on the first step of the stairs.

"How was—" Derek started to ask when Jo just continued to walk past him and straight to the bathroom in the back. Jo tossed her bag and ticket onto the floor not looking and opened the bathroom door. She dropped to her knees and barely had enough time to lift the toilet seat before she pukes out her guts.

Her hair was lifted as Jo coughed up the remains of whatever she ate previously. Jo let out a soft groan as she wiped her mouth. She did not want to have to do this for nine months.

"I thought you were getting better," Derek stated. Jo shakily stood up and leaned over the sink.

"So did I," Jo replied. She didn't want to answer questions about being sick. She knew that Derek was listening to her heartbeat. The last thing she needed was to be interrogated by him.

Jo brushed her teeth to get the horrible taste of vomit out of her mouth. When she was done she notice Derek stood in the doorway with a worried look on his face.

"What?" Jo asked trying to get past him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are still sick?" Derek asked. "You've been sick for four months. We should get you checked out."

"It's not like we've been talking as much as usual," Jo said knowing Derek didn't know what she was talking about. "I mean is there anything going on into your life that I don't know about?"

Before Derek could lie two footsteps appeared into the room. Stiles and Scott stood in the hallway with files in one of their arms.

"Are we interpreting something?" Scott wondered looking at Jo and Derek.

"Yes." "No."

Derek and Jo shared a look.

Jo pushed past Derek. "No, you didn't. Why are you we are here? I love family meetings as much as the next but I want to take a nap."

"I think they are all connected somehow," Stiles said as he walked into the kitchen followed by Scott, Jo, and Derek. "You know the deaths that have been happening lately.

Jo walked over and reached for the first file. She then looked down at her hand and stopped midway. She didn't want to get a vision in front of them.

Instead, Jo looked up at Stiles. "If you put them in order of deaths it would be easier to figure out how they are all connected."

Stiles nodded his head. This seemed legit. Stiles placed four files on the table and opened all of them.

The first file was of Isaac's father. Jo narrowed her eyes at the file. She hated Mr. Lahey so much. Being friends with James just made someone a bad person in Jo's book.

"He died of animal causes?" Jo read the paper out loud looking up at Derek, Stiles, and Scott who all stared at her. "Werewolf?"

"Yes." "No." "…uh…"

The three men shared a look.

Jo looked back down at the next file. Bennett Johnson. Weird name. He was young didn't have a police record. Bennett had a gun license. Died by animal causes. The third file was Sean Long. Didn't have a police record. Not gun license. Died by animal causes in the same RV as Jessica Barlett. The last file was, in fact, Jessica Barlett. Again with no police record of gun license. She was pregnant when she died and the baby had to be removal c- section. Death by smother.

"We can't find anything that connections all four," Stiles explained making Jo look up at him. Stiles then looked away fast.

"What about the connection between the three?" Jo asked glancing down at the files then back up. The men didn't say anything.

"What do you mean three?" Scott wondered.

"They are twenty-four," Jo said with a shrugged. "If they lived in Beacon Hills then they would all be in the yearbook in the same grade." Jo crossed her arms. "But you guys already thought of that, right?"

The three shared a look not saying anything.

"Isaac probably has a yearbook." Jo continued to talk. "His father was a Coach of the swim team and his brother, Camden, was in school at this time. Just borrow it from him."

"How did you know about Isaac's family?" Derek wondered.

"Mr. Lahey was my step-fathers best friend. So I had to hear about Mr. Lahey and his job and I met his older son like once." Jo explained. "I wished him dead all of my life and now it is like Christmas." Jo winked at Derek and then looked over at the teenage boys. "As fun as this was, I'm going to go take a shower because I had to ride with Jackson because I don't have a car." She let out a groan.

"Are you going to have to take a couple of showers tomorrow after your date with him?" Derek assumed crossing his arms.

Jo's eyes grew big as Stiles and Scott just stood there quietly.

"You were listening to my conversation."

"It was happening like ten feet away," Derek held up his hand pointing towards the door, "what was I suppose to do?"

"Maybe not listen to a conversation that was in a car and had nothing to do with you," Jo suggested her voice rising.

"I—I think we should go," Scott mumbled and Stiles nodding his head.

"No!" Derek and Jo yelled at the same time.

"I'm going to go to a rave with Jackson and have so much fun," Jo said sarcastically. "Because God forbid that I act like a teenager who isn't depressed and have fun once in a while." Jo threw her hands up and started to walk to the bathroom. "I, Jo Wesson, can't have fun without asking my boyfriend, who acts more like a father than a mate, first." Jo stood in the doorway. "I'm going to sing in the shower but you should listen in to hear what song I'm singing." Jo then slammed the door.

"….I feel like that was just a lot of tension building up…" Stiles spoke softly. Derek turned around to glare at Stiles.

"Do you guys have tickets to the rave?" Derek asked.

"I didn't even know there was a rave," Scott answered as Stiles nodded his head.

"You two need to get tickets," Derek said. "I'll have Isaac and Erica get some too. We can get Jackson at the rave somehow."

"Kidnap." Stiles corrected. "You want to kidnap him."

"Yes." Derek agreed.

"I—I just wanted to make sure we were talking about the same thing," Stiles spoke softly looked down at the ground.

"What about you and Boyd?" Scott wondered.

"We'll be on watch," Derek replied.

" _I got fake people showing fake love to me_ ," Jo shouted from inside the bathroom.

Derek rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. Maybe it would have been better to have just stayed quiet.

"Do you still think Jo is controlling Jackson?" Scott asked in a whisper.

"She did hate Isaac's dad." Stiles agreed softly. "I never thought of her as a crazy killer but I also never thought she would end up with someone like you," Stiles looked up at Derek then back at Scott, "so my judgment is not truly the best."

"I don't know," Derek said honestly. "I really hope it isn't her."


	27. Raving

**Raving**

Jo leaned against the toilet seat after she was done throwing up. She let out a soft groan as she felt a hand brush against her back. There was no way she wanted to keep doing this for months. Jo still hasn't told Derek about the bun in the oven situation. She didn't know when she was going to. Maybe after Derek tells Jo about the kanima but then again that didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

The young African American woman was still upset with Derek. She was tired of being lied to. Jo couldn't believe how long Derek could keep up with this lie. And having everyone else involved in it. That was truly the icing on the cake.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Erica spoke softly as she removed her hand from Jo's back.

"No," Jo said as she started to stand up shakily with the help of Erica, "I'll be okay."

Jo started to brush her teeth for what seemed like the tenth time today. She didn't know if it was the baby or if it was just something she ate, but she was extremely sick today. The teenager walked out of the bathroom to see the rest of the betas and Derek staring at Jo with a worried look on their faces.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to do this tonight?" Boyd asked talking about the plan.

"I'm going to have to," Jo said with shrug, "Isaac isn't going to be able to seduce Jackson…"

Heat rushed up to Isaac's face which caused the other betas to chuckle.

"Do we need to go over the plan one more time?" Derek spoke up.

Jo looked away from the betas and turned to Derek. "I met up with Jackson. I get some drinks—"

"—you don't have to drink—"

"—I seduce Jackson into going to a closet or whatever and I bounce leaving Erica and Isaac with him," Jo explained what seems like the tenth time. "I still don't understand why I can't just stay in there with them. I mean you guys are still talking to ask what he said about Isaac's dad, right?"

The betas didn't meet Jo's eyes.

Derek nodded his head. "Yes, but it could get dangerous."

"If it is just a stern talking to I don't think it is going to get dangerous," Jo said with a shrug. "I don't really care. I'm going to get so wasted tonight." Derek glared at her. "For the plan of course."

"You don't have to get drunk," Derek replied rolling his eyes. "That isn't part of the plan."

"I'm taking one for the time," Jo announced as she waved her finger in a circle motion talking about the group.

"You don't have to get drunk!"

"You guys are welcome."

Jo turned around and headed for the bathroom. She didn't care if she felt sicker than usual, she was going to seduce Jackson and look pretty good while doing so.

* * *

"I think the nude lipstick will look better," Erica spoke up handed Jo a small tub on lipstick.

Jo leaned over the bathroom sink to get closer to the mirror as she started to put on the light pink. Jo smirked to herself as she placed the lip on the lipstick. She ran her fingers through her hair making her hair seem bigger.

Jo had her natural hair tonight. Big and curly. She wore a red miniskirt that she borrowed from Erica, knee-high black boots, and black v neck long sleeve shirt. The skirt was high waisted and only went to her mid-thigh.

The human gave the lipstick back to Erica and looked down at her phone. It was time to leave. Jo walked out of the small bathroom with Erica right behind her. Isaac and Boyd who was sitting on the floor looked up and stared at the teenage girls.

Jo crossed her arms and looked over at Derek. Derek's eyes didn't leave Jo. He didn't show much emotion but Jo could see past that. Jo could see deep down at Derek was jealous and probably turned on.

"I'm ready to go," Jo announced softly not looking at the betas but still staring at Derek.

Derek grabbed his keys and tossed them to Boyd. "You three get in the car."

The betas disappeared up the staircase leaving the couple in the room all alone.

"Why do I have a feeling like you aren't telling me what is going on with you?" Derek asked as he took a step closer to Jo.

Jo's heart started to beat fast. "Maybe because I'm having the same feeling, right now."

Derek, who was now inches away from Jo, didn't have to look down at Jo because of the knee-high boots instead look directly into her blue eyes.

"I'm not hiding anything," Derek said. "Are you?"

Jo leaned slowly closer to Derek and spoke in a whisper. "I don't have to be a werewolf to know," Jo's mouth was right next to Derek's ear, "that you are lying to me. And I'm tired of."

Derek let out a low growl that made Jo shiver and takes a step back. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we are mates," Jo said with a shrug. "I don't know. All I know is that you are lying to me and you've been lying to me for a long time and I'm tired of it." Jo let out a deep breath.

"What are you hiding from me?" Derek wondered.

Jo rolled her eyes. "What are you hiding from me?"

The two stood in silence both of them too stubborn to tell each other what was going on in their lives. Derek turned around and walked towards one of the many boxes in the room. He grabbed something and then walked back to Jo.

"I don't want to fight anymore," Derek spoke softly not looking up at Jo but instead his eyes were glued to the floor.

"Something we can both agree on finally." Jo snapped crossing her arms.

"Can we do this later?" Derek asked. "Tomorrow? Sunday? Just not right now."

"Fine," Jo said biting her tongue from saying something else, "are we done here?"

Derek lifted out his hands to show Jo two small black ring blades in his hands. The ring blades were small with a silver blade that glisten in the light. The handles to both blades were made out of leather and the blade had a triskele indented onto it.

"Not everyone in my family were werewolves," Derek explained now looking up at Jo, "they had to protect themselves somehow so my mom bought all of the member's weapons. Most got destroyed in the fire. These didn't." Derek grabbed one of Jo's hands and place the blades into it. "I want you to have them."

"Derek—" Jo started as she pulled away slightly.

"—I'm not always going to be there to protect you," Derek continued, "there might be a time where no one else. I don't want you to get hurt. If you die, I die. It's me and you, remember." Derek grabbed her hand again and pressed the blades slightly into her palms.

Jo nodded her head at their saying. "Forever." She looked down at the blades. She then grabbed one of them and place the ring on her middle finger. She made a fist. For once Jo didn't feel weak but empowered.

She looked up at Derek who had a sad look on his face talking about his family. Jo took off the blade and each on into a boot. She placed a hand on Derek's cheek and leaned in closer.

"Thank you," Jo spoke in a whisper as she leaned forward for a kiss. Jo pressed her lips gently against Derek's and before letting Derek could do anything to deepen the kiss she pulled away.

Jo didn't care if she was going to have a vision in front of Derek. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. With that, the two walked out of the small house prepared for anything to come their way.

* * *

Derek stood in the back alley of the rave with Stiles, Scott, and Boyd. Derek dropped Jo off early in the front to meet up with Jackson. He then dropped off Erica and Isaac to watch her.

"She still doesn't know about the plan?" Scott asked talking about Jo.

Boyd nodded his head. "We told her that Isaac had to talk to him."

"I'm telling her about Jackson," Derek spoke up. "This weekend."

"What?" Scott exclaimed as he glanced over at Stiles who wasn't in shock. "Why would you want to do that?"

"She knows that we are hiding something from her," Stiles said agreeing with Derek. "When I was hanging out with her the other day she mentions it that everyone is hiding something from her."

"It is safer this way." Scott snapped as he pointed a finger at the club. "If she knew that Jackson was killing people right now I don't think she would be willing to dance with him."

"It doesn't matter," Derek replied crossing his arms, "I'm tired of lying to her. She hiding something from me and won't tell me until I tell her everything."

Stiles looked down at the ground the moment Derek mention Jo lying. Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles silently wondering if he knew anything.

"I have to get started with the fairy dust," Stiles announced jabbing a thumb at the trash bag full of mountain ash tree.

Deaton who knew everything about supernatural creatures told Stiles previously that he was a spark and was going to have to spread the mountain ash all around the club so no supernatural creatures could get in or out. A creature like Jackson. Stiles who the only person who the job since there was wolfsbane in the mountain ash and none of the werewolves could touch it.

Derek nodded his head at Stiles deciding not to pick a fight. "Me and Boyd will be on the watch out if you need us."

Scott looked at his friend one last time before disappearing into the rave.

* * *

Jo walked into the rave with Jackson on her side. It was a big room with a load of crowded people of the dance floor. Lights flashing on and off. The music was techno, gross, and loud enough to make Jo want to cover her ears. This was not something that Jo could see herself doing all the time.

The young teenager looked over at her date who had a flask in his hands. Jackson's took a swig not showing anyone emotion to the hard liquid he just drunk. He offered it to Jo. Jo reached to grab the small metal flask when a small pain in her stomach appeared.

Jo rolled her eyes. Can't drink while being pregnant. Crap. Jo just shook her head no and placed her hand back to her side staring at the crowd of loud people.

"You want to dance?" Jackson shouted as he placed the flask into the inner pocket of his jacket.

Jo nodded. She loved to see everyone try to dance to the beat of techno music. Jackson's grabbed Jo's hand and walked in front. A small smile appeared on the edge of her lips. Jackson pushed people out his way. Jo was small and was able to move past people easily.

The unlikely date stood in the middle of the dance floor. Jo could see out of the corner of her eye Scott on the dance floor not staring at Jo. Jo followed were Scott was looking to see Allison dance with Matt. Ouch. That had to hurt. Isaac was leaning against a pillar staring at Jo while Erica was dancing with some strange man causal looking up at Jo every so often.

Jo looked up at Jackson who had a smile on his face. She started to bounce the beat of the crappy song Jackson's following her lead. Her head bounced side to side as she jumped up and down. Jackson laughed dancing along her.

She ran her fingers through her hair looking past Jackson at Isaac. Isaac looked completely bored out of his mind. His arms crossed and with the lighting changing, Jo couldn't see the expression on his face. This wasn't his scenery or Jo's. But Jo could fake it a lot better than Isaac.

Allison looked completely uncomfortable with Matt. Scott looked uncomfortable with Allison being with Matt. Jo couldn't but wonder why Allison would choose Matt out of all people to go to the rave with. Strange. There were different members of the lacrosse team Jo could go out with before Matt.

Jo quickly glanced at her looking for a certain scrawny teenage boy. Stiles. When there was a Scott there was a Stiles not too far behind. She didn't see Stiles. Petty, dancing was not his thing but Jo did enjoy watching him try.

Jo placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder and walked around him. Jackson's eyes followed Jo lust written all over him. Jo basically had him eaten out of the palms of her hands.

She leaned forward next to his ear and said, "You want to go somewhere more…private?" Jo placed her lips on Jackson's earlobe and pulled away.

Without waiting for Jackson to respond she grabbed Jackson's hand. She walked through the crowd looking for a broom closet or something. Somewhere she could drop Jackson off.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a door. Jo started to walk to the door. When she was a couple of feet away from the door she felt Jackson's hand slip away. Jo turned around to see Jackson in Erica's arms.

"We'll take it from here," Erica announced as Isaac came from behind her and shoved a needle into Jackson's neck.

Jo opened her mouth then closed it quickly. The less she knew the easier it would be, to tell the truth to the cops when this all went downhill. Jo grinned as she started to walk away. Maybe she could find Derek and dance with him.

Jo walked past the dance floor and looked around. Derek was nowhere to be seen. So was Boyd and Scott. Strange. Instead, Jo saw a woman who looked strangely familiar across the dance floor.

The two made eye connection. The woman then raised a pistol with a silencer and pointed it directly at Jo. Jo really wished that Derek gave her a bulletproof vest with the finger knives. Jo's night just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

Derek and Boyd stood in the alley of the rave with the Argents walking towards them. Chris stood in front of the small group of five all the men behind him no guns in their hands. Derek knew that it wasn't going to be a quiet night. There was no way that a plan was going to go okay. It just never happens like that.

"Derek," Chris acknowledge his hands in his front pocket, "back off."

"Back off?" Derek repeated crossing his arms. "That's all you've got?" Derek chuckled. "I got to be honest, Chris. I was really expecting more from the, uh, big, bag veteran werewolf hunter."

Chris smirked nodding his head. "Okay then. How about 'didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight'?"

Everyone behind Chris pulled out their guns and pointed at Derek and Boyd.

"That one sounded pretty good to me," Boyd spoke up softly looking up at Derek.

Gun shoots appeared.

* * *

Stiles ran into one of the closed rooms in the rave. The mountain ash worked. Barely but it did. The third closed room Stiles barged into he found Erica and Isaac. Jackson sat in a chair in the room his head down and his hands in his lap.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Stiles said with a happy sigh as he closed the door. "And Jo?"

"She didn't ask any questions," Isaac announced as Erica nodded her head.

Stiles smiled. A plan almost never comes together in Beacon Hills. But when it does it was a sweet victory.

"Let's just hope that whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight," Stiles replied.

"I'm here," Jackson spoke up making the three teenagers turn to look at him. "I'm right here with you."

Stiles took a step closer narrowing his eyes at Jackson. "Jackson is that you?"

"Us. We're all here."

Stiles turned around to look at the very confused teenagers.

"Are you the one killing people?" Erica asked staring at the kanima.

"We are the ones killing murderers."

"So all the people you've killed—" Isaac started to say before he was interrupted.

"—deserved it," Jackson finished his head still down.

"We got a little rule book that says you only go after murders," Stiles said talking about all the research Derek and Boyd did.

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied," Jackson announced.

"So the people you've killed are all murders?" Erica guessed crossing her arms.

"All. Each. Everyone." Jackson agreed.

"Who did they murder?" Stiles asked.

Jackson looked up. "Me." Jackson's skin started to turn into scales. Jackson shot his head up at the ceiling letting out a low hiss. He looked back at the teenagers his tail appearing. Jackson crouched down and narrowed his eyes at them. He turned his head slightly and let out hiss before running into the wall to kill and disappearing into the rave.

Stiles pulled out his phone the betas in awe at the big hole now in the wall.

"Hey, um, we kind of lost Jackson inside." Stiles ran on his phone to his ear as he saw Jackson at one of the windows. Jackson's hissed before going deeper into the rave. "Whatever I did it worked. Jackson can't leave the building."

* * *

Scott let out a groan, pain everywhere. He opened his eyes slowly realizing he was no longer in the rave watching Allison or Jo. But on the ground. His lungs were on fire. Scott rolled over on his stomach using his elbows as support as he let out a heavy cough.

"You probably recognize this device," A voice spoke up, "pot used to be smoked in rolled up a piece of paper." The voice let out a soft chuckle. "These days, it seems like all you kids are given a free vaporizer with your medical marijuana card." The voice let in a deep breath. "This type of Wolfsbane is one of my favorites. Lovely smell. You probably won't think so."

Scott rolled over to look at where the voice was coming from. A woman was sitting in a chair. The woman turned around and looked down at Scott. Scott recognizes the woman. Victoria Argent. Allison's mom.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked in a soft groan breathing in more of the toxic air.

"Isn't it obvious?" Victoria wondered with a shrug. A smile crept across her lips. "I'm killing you."

* * *

Jo started to rush pushing through the crowds of people. Her breathing started to get faster and faster. Why tonight out of all nights did someone have to murder her? She ran into a dead in. Of course, she had to run into a dead in.

She turned around to see the woman catching up to her. The woman had dark hair that was up in a high ponytail. Dressed in all black she pointed the gun directly at Jo. Jo stared at her wondering where she saw her before.

Jo dropped to the floor pain in the back of her leg. She let out a whimper as she touched the back of her calf. She brought her hand up to see blood. Red blood.

"It's a shame you won't ever be able to see that baby." The woman spoke.

A hand flew to Jo's stomach. The cash register. Delilah.

Delilah stood over Jo pointing the gun at Jo's hand. Before she could pull the trigger Jo swung her leg into Delilah's making the woman fall. The gun fell out of the lighter woman. Jo started to crawl to the gun when Delilah sat up yanked Jo's hair.

Jo let out a cry in pain as she fell onto the floor. Delilah, on her knees, was above Jo who was now lying on her back. Delilah grabbed Jo's throat tightly choking her. Jo's eyes started to water gasping for air.

Jo started to kick and tried to pull Delilah's hands off her neck. Delilah clenched her teeth tighter her grip. Jo's hand reached down to one of the finger knives. She held tighter onto the knife and shoved it into Delilah's back. Delilah howled in pain letting go of Jo.

The teenager gasped as Delilah yanked the knife out of her back. Jo turned her back crawling the wall and tried to stand up. She grabbed the other knife and held her hands closed up to her face. Delilah who now had the knife in one of her hands did the same.

"Let's go," Jo said breathlessly.

* * *

Boyd let out a groan holding onto his side. The Argents were shooting at the werewolves and they had a pretty good aim. Boyd and Derek leaned against a dumpster trying to heal and catch their breath.

Boyd looked down at his hand still bleeding. "I think I stopped healing."

Derek glanced over at Boyd's side. "Bullets, they're laced with wolfsbane." Derek let out wince in pain and grabbed the keys out of his pockets. "You got to go—go to Deaton he can help you. Take the car."

"What about you?" Boyd asked motioning down to one of the many bullet wounds on Derek.

"I have to find Jo," Derek said. "I'll cover for you." Derek got on his knees and shifted. "Go." Derek pulled Boyd up and shoved him behind him. "Go!"

Derek let out a loud growl and ran towards the Argents.

* * *

Jo dunk as Delilah swung the knife at her face. The African American woman stood up and punched Delilah in the stomach. Delilah stumbled back. She let out a chuckled raising her fists again.

Jo moved her fist that didn't have the knife at Delilah. Delilah caught Jo's fist and pulled Jo's body towards her. Jo stumbled towards Delilah. The other woman slammed her head into Jo's.

The teenager let out a groan. Delilah ran the knife across Jo's arm cutting her.

Jo grabbed her arm holding onto the wound.

Delilah looked down at the knife. "I got to get me one of these."

Pain appeared in Jo's stomach. A sharp pain that Jo was starting to recognize the feeling. Jo shook it off. This wasn't the time to be throwing up or having a vision. Jo instead lets out of her arm and threw the knife at Delilah. It landed on her thigh. Delilah let out a shriek of pain.

Jo limped across the room towards the pistol. She fell and grabbed the pistol shakily. Delilah turned around. Jo pointed to pistol and Delilah. Jo pulled the trigger. The bullet landed on the wall behind Delilah.

Delilah chuckled. "You missed, Ms. Wesson."

Jo pulled the trigger again.

This time the bullet landed in Delilah's stomach. Delilah let out a gasp. She dropped the knife. Her hands falling to her stomach. Jo stood up slowly and picked up the knife from the floor. She then yanked the knife out of Delilah's thigh.

Jo wiped the blood on her skirt and shoved them back into her boots. Jo looked down at the pistol in her hands.

"I got to get me one of these," Jo mumbled as she shoved the gun in her boots.

 _Derek let out a groan walking to the back alley where the rave was. A hand on his stomach blood gushing out. Jo let out a scream and ran towards him ignoring the pain in her leg._

 _"_ _Derek!"_

 _Jo ran straight through him. Derek kept walking past limping._

"Derek," Jo mumbled with a heavy cough before being pulled into another vision.

 _"_ _Alpha, beta, but what are you, Scott?" Victoria wondered as she stood over Scott._

 _Scott was on the floor panting in pain. Jo stood in front of the door watching carefully._

 _"_ _Omega," Victoria answered her own question. "Don't you know the lone wolf never survives without a pack? I've heard the cry of an omega. It's a miserable sound. The howl of a lone wolf."_

 _"_ _I'm…not…" Scott panted._

 _Victoria leaned down closer to Scott. "What? What is it?"_

 _"_ _I'm not—alone," Scott said his eyes turned gold as he let out a loud howl._

A loud howl made Jo cover her ears. Scott. Jo looked down to see Delilah not on the floor anymore. No blood stains on the floor either.

Jo wiped the sweat from her forehead as she started to limp to the back of the rave. She needed to find Derek. Isaac. Erica. Boyd. Someone. She needs to tell someone that Scott was in danger.

Jo slowly limped to the back passing all of the dancers without notice. Her head was pounded. Her leg and arm on fire. White lights appeared which caused Jo to blink heavy and grab tightly onto the door. She pushed the door open to see Stiles, Isaac, Erica, Derek, and Scott. Scott had his arm around Derek's neck breathing heavily. Derek, bleeding, stared at Jo worried written all over his face.

"What happened?" Stiles asked his eyes growing big.

"Bad guy—" Jo wheezed her jabbing a thumb to the club. "—gun—vision—knife—" Jo started to sway. "—I got her."

Before Jo could fall Isaac and Stiles caught her. Stiles caught her head while Isaac caught her by her back.

"—bab—" was the last thing Jo wheezed out before she passed out in pain.


	28. Jailbird

**Jailbird**

"I still don't understand why we don't take her to a hospital," Isaac announced as he opened the door to the veterinarian.

"No hospitals." Stiles and Derek said at the same time. The two shared a look.

Stiles couldn't help but wonder why Derek didn't want Jo to go to a hospital. Stiles didn't want her to go because they might find out about the bun in the oven situation. That as the last thing Jo needed right about now.

Jo was in Derek's arms bridal style. Her head back and eyes half open. Derek ran to the back with the rest of the pack following to see Boyd asleep in corner and Deaton filling out paperwork.

Deaton looked up from his file and saw the bloody teenage girl. "Get her on the table."

Derek placed Jo on the table as everyone circled around it. Deaton grabbed Jo's arm looking at the cut. Jo shot up from the table panting heavily. She pulled away from Deaton.

"No." Jo snapped breathing hard, "Derek first."

"Jo, you passed out," Derek spoke softly.

"And you have deadly bullets in you," Jo said as she started to get off the table. Her legs gave out and Erica and Scott had to catch her. "Fix Derek first."

* * *

Jo sat on a chair leaning against a very asleep Erica on one side and an Isaac on the other. Scott was in the other room talking with Stiles and Derek. Deaton was fixing Derek up first just as Jo demanded. Jo pressed her bloody towel against her arm wincing in pain. There was no way she would get used to this.

A figure walked past the open door. Jo's head shot up and stared into the now empty space. The teenager slowly got up making sure not to wake the werewolves on either side of her. She placed on hand on the wall and started to limp to the doorway. A man with a leather coat stood at the end of the hall. He looked into one of the rooms not paying any attention to Jo.

"Hello?" Jo called out. The man didn't turn around.

Jo shuffled down the hall groaning with each step she took. One hand on the wall the other by her side blood slowly dripping down. Jo stopped a couple of feet in front of the door. The man turned around to face Jo.

Peter Hale. He was not covered in the dirt this time. Peter was barefoot in dark jeans and a red shirt on. A smile was on the older dead man's face as he looked at the teenager.

Jo let out a soft gasp her eyes growing big. Was this one of the many things that Derek was hiding from her?

"Are you real?" Jo spoke in a soft voice that was crackling slightly.

Peter shrugged. "That question can be answered 'yes' and also 'not yet' interestingly."

"What are you doing to me?" Jo asked as Peter took a step back causing Jo to stand in the doorway. "Are you the reason why I keep having these—these—"

"Visions?" Peter guessed. Jo nodded her head. The older Hale let out a soft chuckle. "That had nothing to do with the little scratch I gave you."

"You? You didn't do anything to me?" Jo wondered a tear falling from her eye. "Then what is happening to me?"

"You have your mother to thank for that," Peter said then smile on his face grew bigger.

Her bad hand flew up to her mouth. Her mother. What did her death mother have to do with anything?

"Did you really think the Hales was the only supernatural creature in sunny Beacon Hills?" Peter wondered. Jo didn't reply. Tears kept falling from her face onto the floor. Peter reached for Jo's hand. "Let me show you."

 _Knock. Knock._

 _"_ _Come in."_

 _Jo looked around to see herself in her old house. On the bottom floor of the two store house, Imari had a room for just for herself. Jo was not allowed in it most of the time. But Jo recognized. The big brown wooden desk with a picture frame of Jo's dad and Imari._ _The walls were a dark blue with that had selves covering them. The selves were covered in books and bottles that had different liquids in it._

 _Imari sat in a big leather chair with a big pregnant eight-month stomach. Her stomach was very visible poking above the desk. Imari wore a dark purple dress and had her hair in a high ponytail that curled. A big diamond ring was on her left hand._

 _A person walked through the doors. He was a tall white man with blue eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a white shirt and jeans his hands in his pockets. He looked at Imari and smiled softly before taking a seat in front of the desk._

 _"_ _And what do I owe this visit, Peter?" Imari asked closing her laptop and looking at a young Peter Hale._

 _"_ _I wanted to see how you are doing," Peter spoke softly and nodded towards the baby._

 _Imari placed a hand on her stomach. "We're okay."_

 _"_ _And Bruce?"_

 _Imari lifted her hand. The door shut with a bang. Imari looked up her, eyes turning a light purple. "He is okay. What do you want Peter?"_

 _"_ _Can I not check on my dear friend?" Peter asked which caused Imari narrowed her eyes. "I swear," Peter held up his hands, "I just wanted to see how you were doing." Peter looked down at the desk to see a leather book. "What is that?"_

 _"_ _I'm writing a Grimoire for my daughter," Imari explained as she shoved the book over to Peter._

 _"_ _Are you going to mention me?" Peter wondered as he raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Yes, my dear Peter, I'm going to write a whole chapter about you," Imari said as she rolled her eyes. "'Chapter Twenty-Four Douche Peter K. Hale'."_

 _Peter let out low growl gold eyes forming. Imari started to laugh a smile appearing on her lips. Blue sparks started to appear around Imari. Peter couldn't help but smile._

 _"_ _What?" Imari asked looking at Peter who was smiling big._

 _"_ _You're glowing again," Peter said._

 _Imari looked around and cursed. She waved her hands making the blue sparks disappear._

 _"_ _I swear this kid is going to be so power Peter," Imari announced as she placed a hand on her stomach. "She is going to be so powerful."_

"Jo?"

Jo turned around to see Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Deaton all staring. Jo was in the doorway of the room Deaton was working in.

"I think it's time we have a talk, Jo," Deaton announced.

* * *

"Thank you, Deaton," Derek spoke softly as he sat in the chair across from the table. Scott sat on a metal table as Deaton patched him up.

Deaton nodded his head at the alpha.

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked. He had been sitting in the chair next to Derek anxiously wanting to know what was going to be the next plan. "The full moon is coming up. Jackson is only getting stronger."

"Maybe Jo will have some ideas when I tell her." Derek offered the idea.

"I still don't think it is wise to tell her," Scott said as he winced in pain at Deaton. "She is trying to heal and we are going to tell her that we've been lying to her for three months."

"Hello?" A voice called out in the hallway. All four men looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Stiles whispered earning a hush from Derek.

Shuffling noise appeared followed by groans. Derek's hands shifted into his claws as he stood up slowly. Stiles did the same everyone staring at the doorway.

"Are you real? _"_ The voice appeared again cracking at the end. Jo appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing to me? Are you the reason why I keep having these—these—"

Jo stopped talking. She stared at nothing with a serious face. She then nodded her head.

"You? You didn't do anything to me?" Jo wondered a tear falling from her eye. "Then what is happening to me?" Jo's bad hand flew to her mouth. She didn't say anything tears falling. Her bad hand that was over mouth moved away from her mouth as if it was being held. Jo zoned out. Her eyes haze. She didn't move. She breathes slowly.

"Jo?" Scott called out. She didn't move. "Jo?"

Jo turned her head to look at the group in the room.

"I think it's time we have a talk, Jo," Deaton announced.

* * *

Stiles awoke by a small bang. He sat up fast and looked around. He was still in Deaton's. In fact, he fell asleep at Deaton's. Yesterday night was extremely stressful. With Stiles making a perimeter out of mountain dust, Jackson getting lose again, and Jo going crazy in front of everyone it was a probably at the top of Stiles' list of most stressful nights.

Stiles didn't know if it had something to do with the baby or what. Normally babies don't make a woman cry in hallways and talk to themselves. But Stiles wasn't a doctor.

Isaac and Erica went back to Derek's around one o'clock. Scott and Stiles didn't want to leave until they figured out what was wrong with Jo. Jo fell asleep during the stitches on her arm. Derek didn't want to move her and Deaton thought it would be better if Jo was in her sight from now on.

Whatever wrong was Jo it was serious.

The bang was a finger knife falling onto the floor. Jo let out a groan as she bends down and picked it up and shoved it back into her boot.

"What do you even want to talk about?" Jo snapped at Deaton. Deaton stood in front of Jo who was now sitting again on the metal table. Scott and Derek stood in the doorway.

"What happened to you last night?" Deaton asked calmly.

"A woman tried to kill me. She works at a grocery store and recognized me I guess." Jo let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know what I did wrong. Maybe I forgot to tell her to 'thank you and have a nice day'."

"He talking about you talking in the hallway and crying," Scott explained his thumb point behind him at the hallway.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jo lied not smoothly.

"If there is something wrong with you we can't figure it out if you don't tell us the truth," Deaton said.

Jo rolled her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with me."

"Is that why you've been throwing up?" Derek asked. Jo didn't look up at him. Instead, Jo glanced over at Stiles. Stiles looked down at the floor. "What was that look?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Jo—"

 _Ring. Ring._

All head turns into the hallway where the main desk was and the front door.

"Hello? Is Scott McCall here?"

Scott walked down the hall followed by Stiles and Jo.

A normal height man stood in front of the door. He wore a deputy uniform with a gun on his waist. Dark brown eyes and dark brown hair Stiles recognized the man. Deputy Gray. The worst police officer alive.

"Scott have you—" Deputy Gray started to say as his eyes glanced at Scott and over to Jo. A smile appeared on his lips. "Just who I'm looking for."

Jo reached slowly down to her knees grabbing her knives. "How can I help you Deputy Kiss My A—"

"I need to talk to you alone." Deputy Gray interrupted.

The two never got along. This wasn't the first time they met either. Deputy Gray arrested Jo for the murder of her family. Twice.

"Of course you do." Jo let out a groan as she placed her arms behind her back hiding the knives. "You just can't get away from me, can you? Let me guess, we are going to have a talk down at the station?"

Deputy Gray hands move to the cuffs on his belt. "Don't make me do it the hard way in front of everyone again."

Jo turned around and wrapped her arms around Stiles' neck pulling him into a hug. Stiles felt a hand on his back near his neck then disappear. The young woman pulled away with a heavy sigh. She brushed her hands against her skirt and turned to the police officer.

"Now before you arrest me do you want to plant something on me?" Jo offered a smirk on her lips. "Weed? A gun maybe?"

Jo walked from behind the desk. Deputy Gray grabbed Jo's arms from behind her back.

"Jo Wesson you are under arrest." Stiles could almost hear the joy in the tone of his voice of arresting the black teenager. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Deputy Gray opened the door as he continued his speech. Jo shoved her head back into the doorway.

"If I die in police custody, I did not commit suicide!" Jo shouted right before leaving the vet.

Jo disappeared as leaving the four men in the vet alone. Stiles turned around to see Derek standing directly behind him with two knives in his hands. The same hands the probably touch Stiles' back moments before.

"At least Jackson isn't our biggest problem anymore," Stiles said with a nervous chuckle. "Go team go?"

* * *

Jo walked into the police station right and smiled softly as she passed John who stood by the front desk.

"Jo, I didn't have—"

Jo raised both of her cuff hands. "It's all cool. I know when I take over the world to kill Deputy Gray, not you. It's okay."

Deputy Gray rolled his eyes as he continued to walk pushing Jo. They walked into one of the interrogation rooms. Deputy Gray then helped Jo sit down and connected the cuff to the table. Another officer walked in with a file in his hands.

"Deputy Gray here is the file you were asking for." The officer said as he handed the file to the Deputy. The officer then walked out of the door.

Deputy Gray opened the file and then spoke. "I didn't want to arrest you. You gave me no choice."

"If you just wanted to talk to me you would have just told me that," Jo said in a soft voice as she leans closer. "I know how you people think—"

"Do you?" Deputy Gray guessed as he looked up. "How do my people think?"

"Bored with your marriage so you want to stir up trouble for something other kids." Jo snapped. "Just because you are having a rough life doesn't mean you have to make the rest of the world's life hard."

After years of being harassed by Deputy Gray, Jo learned everything about his life. Good and bad. Both of them wanted to have kids but the wife couldn't. There were two sides of a different coin. It wasn't a good marriage but either of them believed in divorce.

"What happened to you last night?" Deputy Gray wondered looking Jo up and down.

Jo was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt strangely. It didn't help that she had visibly stitches and wasn't in her normal attire. Skirts were never her thing.

"As if you really care," Jo said as she leaned back in the chair her hands still attached to the table. "Why don't you just start interrogating me so we can get this over with?"

"I have more reasons to believe that you are the murder of Imari Wesson, James Maura, Ruby Wesson, and Jack Wesson." Deputy Gray announced.

Jo let out a loud sigh. "Of course you do. Here I was thinking you wanted to catch up."

Deputy Gray ignored Jo's comment. "Fingerprints have come through that shows your fingerprints on some of the cars wires." Deputy Gray leaned back in his chair. "Can you tell me why, Wesson?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Because I worked on the car many times. I did live with them and our lives weren't perfect. The car broke down many times and I did fix it." A smile appeared on the edge of her lips. "You wouldn't know much about that, would you? Helping out your family?"

"Ms. Wesson I hope that you know everything that you are saying is going on record." Deputy Gray said as he used his dull cop voice.

"Fine, Mr. Deputy Gray. Don't let me have my fun then." Jo frowned and then chuckled. "I didn't do it. Kate Argent did just like how she burned the Hale fire. There are records that show that she bought wire cutters and gasoline the same day." Jo leans in and spoke in a soft voice. "And completely on the record, Buddy the Cop, if you actually did you job you wouldn't have to keep accusing a teenage girl of murder."

Deputy Gray was silent. Jo knew that he didn't do the work. She just sat there with a smirk. She won. Basically. Banging appeared on the other side of the door.

"Deputy, what is happening?" Jo questioned as Deputy Gray walked to the door. "Are you trying to scare me to confuse because if I was guilty it would be working." Jo let out a nervous laugh.

Deputy Gray grabbed his gun out with one hand and placed the other on the door. He then turned around to look at Jo one last time. "Don't move."Jo lifted her hands that were still cuff on the table.

Jo bit her lip. Just want she needed, a killer in the police station. There was a loud bang as the Deputy was shoved into the room. Jo looked down to see Deputy Gray on the floor leaning against the wall.

"I didn't move," Jo announced. Deputy Gray glared at Jo.

A woman walked into the interrogation room. She was covered in black and had dark brown hair. With a gun on her belt and a beaten up face, Jo knew that being arrested wasn't going to be the worst apart her day. The woman, Jo knew as Delilah, raised the gun and fired a shot at Deputy Gray in his left arm. Deputy Gray let out a loud scream of pain.

Delilah looked over at Jo with the gun raised at her. Jo stood up fast and threw her arms in the air. The table flew up as Jo then pushed herself to the floor as the table fell in front of her. Jo laid on her stomach as the Delilah started to fire shots. Jo looked over at the Deputy who was firing shots and crawling over to Jo's shield table.

"What is going on?" Jo shouted as she looked at Deputy Gray was leaning over the table shooting.

Deputy Gray ducked back down as he got a new clip. He turned to look at Jo. "I'm guessing a criminal got lose or something." Deputy Gray moved to fire a couple more bullets than got back down. "I don't recognize this woman though."

Jo looked down at Deputy left arm to see it gushing with blood. Jo moved to hold his arm with the table shifted with it.

"Can you please uncuff me?" Jo exclaimed as she lifted her hands. Deputy Gray looked down at Jo and then back at the gun. "Are you for real? There is a killer and I'm cuffed to a table!"

Bang.

Jo and Deputy Gray looked over the table slowly to see Sheriff John in the hallway with his gun raised high. The Sheriff shot Delilah. Deputy Gray stood and walked over to Delilah arresting her.

"Deputy? Sheriff" Jo spoke softly. Both of the men looked over at her. "Can someone please take these cuffs off me!"


	29. What Comes Around

**What Comes Around**

Jo was walking home from the police station. After the horrible two days, Jo had she was tired of almost being killed by woman name Delilah. Jo would never be able to look at anyone with the name Delilah the same ever again. Jo walked into a dark alley a couple of blocks away from Deaton's. Just a couple more blocks.

"I think you knew my daughter." A voice announced in the quiet alley.

Jo turned around to see a white old man covered in black walking towards her. Jo then looked around. No one else was in the alley. Cars weren't even driving past. It was just her and the man. A man that Jo had seen in her visions. Gerard.

"I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else," Jo spoke up as she stared at Gerard. He was taller than Jo and his face showed no expression.

Gerard chuckled. "I don't think we have been formally introduced yet. I'm Gerard Argent. I think you knew my daughter."

Jo looked around. There was nothing around her she could use as a weapon. She couldn't run. Gerard probably had a gun. Jo didn't say anything she just stared at the man waiting for some kind of a reaction or something. He just stared at Jo.

"Now I use to be one for justice." Gerard started to talk again. "I believed everything that goes around comes around. But now I'm thinking that what comes around in this town isn't going around."

"I—I think I better be getting home." Jo found her courage to speak but it wasn't loud more in a soft whisper.

"To Derek Hale?" Jo clenched her jaw. "Don't you think it would be safer out here with an old retire hunter than an alpha."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jo said as her hands curled up into balls. Her fingernails started to dig into the palm of her hands.

Gerard clicked his tongue as he took another step closer to Jo. Jo took a step back. She needed all the space between them as she could get. "It is a shame that what comes around isn't going around. Someone is going to do the justice from now on."

Gerard took another step forward. He placed one had on her shoulder so she couldn't turn around and walk away even if she wanted to. There was a sharp pain in her stomach. Jo's mouth dropped as her hands flew to her stomach. She pulled on hand away to see blood. Jo then looked down to see a knife in her stomach.

"And I am willing to do that job," Gerard said looking Jo in the eye. He twisted the blade that was still in Jo's stomach. Jo let out a soft snivel in pain. "This is not only a warning to Derek and his pack but revenge for my daughter. Killing two birds with one stone."

Gerard started to walk away as Jo dropped to her knees her mouth now dripping blood.

"What comes around will always end up going around," Gerard explained as he left Jo's view.

Jo started to breathe faster and faster. She let out a soft whimper as she wrapped her hands around the blade. Tears forming in her eyes, Jo let out a loud wail of pain. She clenched her teeth and dropped to her side.

"Someone." Jo cried out. "Help me! Please!"

Jo let out a heavy exhale before removing one hand from her stomach and grabbed her phone.

"Help me! Please, someone, help me!"

* * *

"What are we going to do about Jo?" Scott wondered as he looked around everyone else in the room. Scott and Stiles were at Derek's old burned down house. The three new addictions to Derek's pack were probably at their own home leaving Scott, Stiles, and Derek to talk about something important. Jo. "There is something clearly wrong with her."

"Whatever is wrong with her I think she knows," Derek agreed.

"Of course she knows there is something wrong with her," Stiles snapped, "this isn't her first break down this month alone."

Stiles was on edge with Jo being pregnant not being able to say anything and with the fact that she was arrested this morning.

Derek's phone started to silently ring on the table but he didn't pay it much attention. A loud scream appeared out of nowhere. It sounded very familiar to Derek and Scott. Everyone looked at each other.

Stiles phone started to ring. He scrambled to the table and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Help me!"_ Jo cried on the other side of the phone. " _Stiles help me! Please!"_ Jo let out a painful cry.

"Ask her where she is." Derek barked.

"Jo, breathe." Stiles tried to say as Jo continued to scream on the phone. "Jo—Jo where are you?"

" _In the alley behind the diner_ ," Jo said. " _Please help us."_

The phone hung up. Stiles looked up to already see Derek gone with Scott running up the stairs. Stiles ran out of Derek's house to see the werewolves already in Derek's car. Scott opened the back seat as Stiles hopped in. Derek started to speed off.

"Why did she say us?" Scott wondered out loud glancing at the human and alpha. "Do you think there is someone else with her?"

Stiles' eyes went straight to the window. The baby. That what she had to be talking about. Derek looked up in the rearview mirror at the human in the back trying not to make eye contact with the werewolves.

"Stiles do you know something we don't?" Derek asked.

"What-what do you mean?" Stiles stammered looking up at Derek.

Derek narrowed his eyes at the teenage boy. "Why is your heart beating fast?"

"I'm nervous about Jo!" Stiles exclaimed. "Just like the rest of us. Gosh, you aren't the only one in her life."

Derek made a hard left turn. Stiles cursed and flew to the other side of the car because he didn't have a seatbelt on. Stiles peeled himself off the window and appeared back in the middle of the back seat. Stiles glanced over Derek to see how fast he was going. 120.

"Derek you might need to slow down a tad," Stiles announced looking in the rearview mirror.

"Shut up." Derek barked. He made another hard left and drove past diner. He turned as much into the alley and drove down the alley.

"There she is!" Scott exclaimed as he pointed to a body surround by blood on the floor.

Derek barely stopped the car as he and the teenagers jumped out of it and ran to her.

"Jo!" Voices shouted.

Jo turned her head to see Derek, Scott, and Stiles running towards her.

Derek dropped to his knees and looked down at her stomach. A knife was in her stomach and Jo had her hands wrapped around it.

"Oh my God," Stiles mumbled his hands rushing to his mouth.

"Stiles." Jo looked up at Stiles who stood over her. "The baby. Please." Tear rushed down her face as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Baby?" Scott whispered to himself. "What baby?"

"We need to get her to a hospital," Derek spoke up. "Scott you're going to have to drive. Stiles help me put her in the back."

Scott ran to the car. Stiles helped Derek get Jo into the car. Scott started to speed off. Stiles placed his hands on Jo's wound as Derek held Jo's hand. His veins turned blacked as Derek shut his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Taking her pain away," Derek explained as he looked up at Stiles his eyes turning red.

"How is she doing back there?" Scott called out as he drove fast.

"Well, she is blending out so not very peachy Scott," Derek yelled. Scott flinched as he made a right hard turned. Cars started to honk at Scott's horrible driving.

Stiles looked up at Derek. Tears forming in the alpha's eyes.

"Come on Jo," Derek mumbled as he pressed his lips against her hand. "Me and you. Forever. Don't leave me."

A tear fell from one of his eyes. At this moment, Stiles didn't know if Jo was going to live to see tomorrow, he saw the Derek truly loved Jo. Stiles never saw Derek show any kind of emotion other than angry. Stiles never thought he would see the day where Derek showed emotion.

Scott pulled up to the hospital. Derek and Stiles rushed out of the car as Scott ran into the hospital.

"Help! Someone help us." Scott shouted. Melissa who was helping someone at the counter looked over at her son.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked as she stared at her son with worried eyes. She rushed over to him and started to look at him to see if there was anything wrong with him.

Derek ran in carrying Jo bridal style. "Help us please."

Melissa looked down to see a bloody Jo. Melissa's mouth dropped as she ran to go a gurney.

Doctors appeared as Derek placed Jo on the gurney. Doctors and nurses started to place towels on Jo's stomach. Everyone started to run to a surgery room with the two werewolves and teenager right behind them.

"What happened to her?" Melissa asked.

"We found her like that," Scott explained his voice starting to crack. "Are you going to be able to help her?"

Melissa didn't answer. She didn't like to make promises that she might not be able to keep. The doctors ran into a room as Melissa stopped the boys from trying to go in.

"You guys need to stay here and let the doctors do the work," Melissa said.

She glanced up at Derek, a man she would never expect to see hang around three teenagers. The man looked scared and was waiting for more news about Jo.

"You can sit in the waiting room and I will update when I get news," Melissa announced. They walked towards a waiting room as Melissa handed Stiles a form. "Fill this out for me, please. We need all the information we can get about her."

Stiles and Derek sat down together and quietly worked on the form together. Melissa grabbed Scott's arm before he could sit down and pulled him away from earshot.

"Who is that man?" Melissa asked as she pointed to Derek. Derek glanced up at Melissa being able to hear everything they were saying perfectly fine.

"Derek Hale," Scott explained. "Jo's boyfriend."

Melissa glanced at the man then back at Scott. "The allege killer?"

"Allege, he didn't do it," Scott said with a shrug. He forgot that his mother never met Jo's boyfriend.

"You know what we all are going to talk about this later," Melissa said as she went to the surgery room.

Scott walked back and sat down Stiles who was stuck on the very first question.

"What do you mean her name is not Jo?" Derek exclaimed. Everyone else in the room looked at him. Derek cleared his throat. "What do you mean her name is not Jo?"

"It's a nickname we gave her years ago," Scott explained. "She had a really like a weird name like Stiles and we just gave her the nickname Jo."

"Then what is her real name?" Derek asked.

Scott and Stiles shared a look. What was Jo's real name?

"I know it starts with a 'j'," Stiles said as Scott nodded his head. "Her last name is Wesson for sure."

"Just skip that one," Derek said.

Stiles continued to fill it out. Blood type, the medication she on, parent's, medical history. The last question that was pregnancies. Stiles looked up at Derek who was staring at the paper. Stiles grabbed the paper away from Derek and circle yes to pregnancies.

"Stiles let me see the paper," Derek spoke up before Stiles could go turn it in.

"Umm…" Stiles trailed off in a high pitch voice. "Why?"

"It needs an adult signature. You're barely a teenager." Derek said. Stiles looked down at the paper. This was true.

"I'll forge it," Stiles replied.

Scott looked up from his hands. "Why don't you just like Derek see it?"

Before Stiles could say something Derek snatch the paper from him. Stiles cursed under his breath as Derek's eyes grew big.

"Derek don't get mad," Stiles said. "There is no need to get mad. She was going to tell you. Probably today."

"That is what she was talking about when she said she was going to tell me everything?" Derek mumbled almost too soft for the human to hear. Stiles nodded his head. "Oh my God." The papers dropped out of his hands as Derek's head fell into the hands.

"I feel like I'm missing something important," Scott spoke up. He bend down and looked at the papers. "SHE PREGNANT?"

* * *

Two hours passed as Derek stayed in the same position. He didn't want to move. Jo pregnant? And didn't tell him? Why didn't she tell him? Secretly Derek always wanted kids. He wants the big house and a big family. After everyone died in the fire Derek didn't want to be around family anymore. That was all gone. Until he met Jo.

Derek sat up and looked down at his phone again. One missed call from Jo. Derek pressed the replay button again.

" _Help me! Please, someone, help me!"_ Heavy coughs appeared. _"Derek. Please answer the phone. No, no, no. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."_ Jo's voice got louder and louder until she started to shout. _"Help me! Please! Someone…anyone! Please help me."_

The voicemail ended. That could be the last thing that Derek heard for Jo. He didn't want the last thing he heard of Jo begging for someone to help her. Footsteps appeared. Derek looked up from his phone to see Melissa in front of him and the teenage boys. Derek could smell the sadness of her.

"How is she?" Derek asked standing up fast. "Is she okay?"

"Come with me," Melissa said.

The boys walked with Melissa to Jo's room. They stood in front of room 478. Jo laid wide awake in the bed. Her eyes lifelessly glanced over at Derek and then back at the ceiling. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach. Stiles and Scott rushed over to her left side. Jo rolled over to her right. She didn't want to be seen.

"What happened, mom?" Scott asked his eyes not leaving his childhood friend.

"Jo, did you know you that where pregnant?" Melissa asked as she walked over the right side of the bed. Jo nodded her head. Melissa looked up at the other worried people in the room. "The knife didn't damage any vital organs. The baby didn't survive it was a fetus."

Derek's heart broke into a million of pieces. He might not know about the baby very long but he already loved it. Loved the idea of Jo being a mom and Derek being a dad. Derek stared at Jo who showed no emotion on her face. Nothing.

"Will she be okay?" Stiles wondered.

Melissa looked down at Jo. "I think she is going to be fine."

"Is there anything want you?" Scott asked. Jo turned around to face him. "Anything we can do to help you?"

"Leave," Jo mumbled way to soft for human ears. "Leave" Jo spoke up. "Leave! Get out!" Her voice cracked as tears started to rush down her face. "Leave!" Stiles was the first one out of the door followed by Scott. Derek and Melissa made their way to the door. "Derek stay."

Derek closed the door and leaned against it. He looked over at Jo whose eyes were on the floor watering up. He had a million of questions but didn't know where to start. Derek walked closer to Jo and sat in the chair that was next to the bed.

"Can you please lay down with me?" Jo spoke in a soft voice not looking up. "Please."

Derek nodded his head. He stood up and gently pushed Jo over. He moved the tubes around and the I.V. He placed an arm around Jo. Jo leaned against Derek's chest and let out a shaky breath.

Jo getting arrested truly wasn't the worst part of her day.


	30. Part Guessed

**Party Guessed**

Jo didn't leave the hospital until the next day. She went to the McCall's not wanting to stay at Derek's house. It wasn't that Jo didn't want to be around Derek or the betas she just didn't want to be in the basement ever again. She didn't want to be stuck on bed rest in the same place she found out she was pregnant and the same place she found out that she had many visions. Jo just wanted everything to go back to normal.

But at this point, Jo didn't know what was normal and what wasn't. It didn't help that Jo was on a lot of drugs to help with her pain. Jo also had an alpha werewolf as a boyfriend, a werewolf as a housemate, and had visions of the past and future.

Even if it wasn't spring break, Jo wouldn't be going to school. She hadn't left the McCall house in a couple of days. Or weeks. Jo was having trouble telling time. Derek didn't stay with her at the McCall's house. Probably because Melissa never truly met Derek. Stiles swung by a couple of time to see how Jo was doing. Both times Jo wasn't up for talking. Jo wasn't up for much anymore. She didn't want to eat or drink. All she did was sleep.

 _Jo was in the guest room. She turned around to see a version of herself sleeping in the bed. The window was open the moonlight being the only source of light in the small room. A breeze entered the room making Jo who was standing up shiver._

 _"_ _It should be warming up, spring is coming."_

 _The young woman turned around to see Peter leaning against the bedroom door. He wore a white long sleeve shirt and jeans. He wasn't dead. He didn't even look like he ever died. His hair was cut, he had no beard, and no dirt on him._

 _Jo let out a groan crossing her arms. "Out of all the people in the world, why do you have to be haunting me?"_

 _Peter chuckled. "I'm not haunting you. For me to haunt you I would have to be a ghost. Ghost aren't real."_

 _"_ _How silly of me," Jo said rolling her eyes, "werewolves are real but not ghost. I'll make a mental note of that."_

 _"_ _You need to get out of the bed." Peter changed the subject. "You can't be locked in here forever."_

 _"_ _You," Jo pointed a finger at the ex-alpha, "have no idea what I'm going through."_

 _Peter nodded his head taking a couple of steps closer to Jo. "I don't. But what I do know is that Beacon Hills isn't a sunny and peaceful place. Something big and bad is happening. You shouldn't miss it because you are in your bed."_

 _"_ _The kanima," Jo guessed, "well I would be happy to inform you about that kanima if your nephew would start telling me things."_

 _"_ _Like how you told him about the baby?"_

 _Jo stared at Peter saying nothing._

 _"_ _Timing is key, Jo." Peter sat at the foot of the bed staring up at Jo. "The full moon is tonight. Some very special things are going to happen tonight."_

 _"_ _How do you know?" Jo asked._

 _A smile crept across Peter's face. "You aren't the only teenage girl I'm talking to right now."_

 _"_ _Cheating on me," Jo placed a hand on her chest, "I'm hurt. Really."_

 _"_ _Only a Wesson could somehow find a way to be sarcastic during mourning." Peter stood up and walked over to Jo so they were now only inches apart. "Go to Lydia's party. Live a little. Drink a lot..." Peter placed his hands on Jo's shoulder. "Be human as long as you can. Today might be your last day."_

 _"_ _Why today?" Jo wondered staring at the older man._

 _"_ _It's the full moon tonight," Peter said his eyes turning into an icy blue, the same icy blue Derek's use to be before he turned into an alpha. "Crazy things happen when there is a full moon."_

Jo sat up. Gasped for air. Her hands on either side of her tightly holding onto the sheets. She closed her eyes for a second then open them again. The sky was a yellowish orange. The sun setting behind the big trees. Jo slowed down her breathing as she heard footsteps come up the stairs and closer to her room.

Stiles and Scott both appeared into the room. Both of them cleaned up nicely, probably for Lydia's famous birthday party.

"How do you feel?" Scott asked using a soft voice. "Do you need some food and some more sleep."

"I don't think I have ever said this before in my entire life," Jo announced, "but I think I've slept too much lately."

"Well, me and Scott are going to go Lydia's party if you need anything," Stiles explained. "Call me. Scott and Derek are probably going to be on edge with the full moon."

Jo ripped the blankets off her. "I'm going with you two."

"No." "No."

Jo looked up at both of the teenage boy's worried looks on their faces. "I can't sleep my life away. I can't stay in here forever."

"Are you ready to go back to the human world?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going to have to be," Jo replied. "I can't mourn forever." Jo stood up shakily before placing a hand on the wall. "Give me twenty minutes to take a shower and figure something out with my hair."

With five minutes to spare Jo was walking down the stairs ready to go. She wore skinny jeans, v-neck blue shirt, and combat boots. Her hair was in high ponytail curls popping out of the ponytail. She had two pieces of hair framing her faces. Jo stood at the end of the steps looking at the two teenage boys both still had worried looks on their faces.

"Let's go celebrate our dear friend's birthday," Jo announced, "and get wasted."

* * *

"What is that?" Isaac asked as he leaned against the bus. The three betas were in Derek's place waiting to hear news about the full moon that was happening that night and Jo. None of them had heard from Jo since she got arrested. In fact, Derek didn't speak to them until today. Derek was bending over a small metal box pulling out a wooden thing that had three swirls on it.

"It's a triskele," Boyd spoke up sitting on a box making all eyes turn to him, "spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child."

"Do you know what it means to me?" Derek wondered as he tossed the triskele to Boyd.

"Alpha, beta, omega?" Boyd assumed.

Derek nodded his head. "It's a spiral that reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can fall to betas or omegas."

"Like Scott?" Isaac sneered the omegas name.

"Scott is with us," Derek argued bending back down to the box.

"Really?" Isaac looked around the small room. "Then where is he now?"

Derek looked up from the box to the other betas. "He's looking for Jackson. He isn't going to have it easy tonight either. None of us will." Derek picked up chains from the box and stood up. "There is a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're going to want to kill anything you can find."

"Is Jo going to come and help us?" Erica wondered. "She isn't going to change tonight."

Derek's jaw tighten when Jo was mention. His grip on the chains tighten and then was dropped back into the box.

"She doesn't want to come down here anymore." Derek chose his words carefully not wanting to mention the baby.

"Are you guys still fighting?" Boyd asked.

All three betas stared at Derek curiously wondering what happened to their pack mom and dad.

"I don't know anymore," Derek answered truthfully letting out a sigh. "She doesn't want to come down here anymore. She can't help because you guys might hurt her. She can't heal like us."

Before the betas had a chance to ask other question Derek picked up the chains and tossed them to Isaac.

"We need to get you guys chained. Quickly. Before the full moon starts." Derek announced.

Derek didn't want to talk about Jo anymore. For once in his life, he just wanted to full moon to get started and the betas to start trying to kill him.

* * *

Jo walked into Lydia's house impressed with everything. It was a huge wooden house. The inside was decorated for Lydia's party. Pink and purple steamers up. The back had small tables with pink table tops on them. The kitchen was full of mini foods. Jo didn't even know there were that many types of mini foods.

The pool was open. The blue water glistens in the moon's light. On one of the table was a drink dispenser with pink (probably some sort of alcoholic drink) liquid and purples flowers petals. Small clear cups were circled around the dispenser.

Jo reached for a cup and filled her drink up purples petals floating into the drink. This time she could drink. Lydia walked over to Jo. The birthday girl was dressed in a tight blue cocktail dress. Her strawberry blonde hair was curled.

"Happy birthday," Jo greeted the birthday girl.

"Thank you," Lydia said as she looked down at Jo's hands that had a cup. "Try the drink. A friend told me about the recipe."

Jo didn't need to be told twice when she took a sip of the drink. Sweet liquid filled her mouth. Tasting almost like cotton candy. The liquid went down her throat a small burning appearing.

"Lydia, this is amazing," Jo announced her eyes growing big. "I might need this recipe."

Lydia giggled as Jo took another drink. "I'm glad someone here likes it."

Jo and Lydia looked around. Allison, Jo, Scott, and Stiles were the only guest at the party. Jo was the only one drinking.

"Maybe everyone else is doing C.P. time." Jo assumed with a shrug as she brought the cup up to her lips. Lydia raised a brow not knowing what Jo was talking about. "Color people time."

Lydia nodded her head as the doorbell rung. "More guest." Lydia disappeared leaving Jo with her drink.

For once in her life, Jo was happy she got out of bed as she filled her drink again.

* * *

Erica let out a loud scream. Boyd and Isaac let out a growl. The three betas were all chained differently to poles inside the bus. All three in their werewolf forms fangs and nails out. Glowing gold eyes. Derek, on the other hand, sat on one of the seats watching the betas.

"How do you not feel this?" Isaac growled.

Derek stood up. "I feel every second of it."

"Then how do you control it?" Isaac asked bending over and letting out another growl.

"Find an anchor." Derek walked closer to the betas mainly Isaac. "Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side control."

"What is it for you?" Isaac wondered looking up at his alpha.

"It was anger," Derek explained. "Now, Jo."

The betas let out another howl. It was going to be a long night for Derek.

* * *

The Martin's house was crowded with teenagers. Mainly drunk teenagers and Jo were aiming to become one of them. Jo wasn't drunk yet. She was getting there though at this point she was just getting tipsy. Jo pushed past people getting to Stiles and Scott. Both of them had a drink in their hands.

Jo placed her arm on Stiles' shoulder joining the conversation.

"You feeling okay?" Stiles asked looking over at Scott.

Scott placed his drink on the table grabbing his sides. "It's not the moon. It's different."

Stiles turned around looked at a group of teenagers. Jo and Scott shared a look. Stiles started to stare off into space. His eyes started to tear.

"Stiles are you okay?" Jo asked as she touched Stiles' hand.

" _It's you. It's all, you Stiles." John appeared in front of the teenagers dressed in a black suit with a half-empty Jack Daniels in one hand. The other hand was pointing at Stiles. "You killed your mother. You hear me? You killed her. And now you are killing me."_

 _John raised his bottle and threw it at Jo's and Stiles direction._

Jo let go of Stiles' hand and ducked. Stiles placed his arms in front of his head dodging the glass as well. The two shared a look. John was gone. The bottle didn't hit them.

"Did you see that?" Stiles asked looking at Jo.

Jo nodded her head. "I'm going to…" Jo trailed off and walked away from Stiles. How did Stiles and her share a vision?

The tipsy teenage girl pushed past many drunk teenagers voices filling her head.

 _"_ _It's your fault."_

 _"_ _I never loved you."_

 _"_ _Don't tell anyone about what happened."_

 _"_ _Has anyone seen Jackson? We're his parents."_

 _"_ _Weak. You are so weak."_

Jo appeared in Lydia' s living room her hands on her head. Jo started to breathe heavily. It wasn't just her. Stiles got a vision to, something that for sure didn't happen in the past of the future. Claudia couldn't die again. Something was happening to everyone.

 _"_ _It's your fault."_

Jo looked up to see Derek in front of Lydia's television. He was in control of the full moon but stared at Jo with anger in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jo mumbled this being the first time Jo talked to Derek after the hospital.

"It's your fault that the baby is dead." Derek spat at Jo. "You killed our baby. I've always wanted a big pack. A big family. You ruined the only chance I had." Derek threw his hands in the air claws appearing.

Jo flinched taking a step back. "I—it was Gerard. He did this."

"It's all your fault." Derek snapped his eyes glowing red. "I rather die than become your mate now. I could never be mates with someone that killed our child.

"I didn't do it!" Jo cried out. "It was Gerard, not me."

Derek moved closer to Jo pushing past the chair and throwing the coffee table. Jo stumbled backward falling onto the couch. Derek stood over Jo his claws appearing at her throat.

"It's your fault." Derek roared. "It's your fault.

"I'm sorry!" Jo cried. "I'm sorry." Tears fall from Jo's eyes as she looked around. Derek was gone. The coffee table was back in the normal spot. Jo wiped the tears from her face and rushed out of the house. She needed to talk to Derek.

* * *

Boyd was the first one to break out of the chains. He ran straight to Derek. Derek grabbed Boyd's arms and shoved them behind his back. Boyd howled in pain. Derek shoved Boyd into the wall. Boyd fell to the floor unconscious.

Erica was next. She tried to claw Derek's throat slashing her hands in his direction. Derek ducked and punched her in the stomach. Erica stumbled backward. Derek bumped his head into Erica. Erica stumbled again. Erica clawed Derek's stomach. Derek groaned stumble one hand falling to his stomach. Erica raised her claw again to be shoved into a pole. Erica fell to the floor unconscious

Isaac stood over her completely in control.

"Looks like you found an anchor," Derek announced panting.

"My father." Isaac agreed.

"Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you," Derek said as he sat on one of the seats.

A small smile appeared on Isaac's face. "He didn't use to."

Derek walked out of the bus. Lydia appeared staring at Derek.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?" Derek wondered. "How did you even find this place?"

Lydia raised her hands. Purple ash laid in her hands. Lydia blew it in Derek's direction.

* * *

Derek awoke in his old burned down out. Lydia dragging his body. Derek knew what was going to happen. He had heard rumors of this.

"Lydia. Stop. You don't know what you're doing." Derek groaned too weak to move.

Lydia placed Derek's arm over one of the many holes in the floor. Claws appeared from under the hole. Derek's eyes flashed red pain appeared.

The claws disappeared as a person crawled out of the hole. Peter Hale now alive stood in the whole. Lydia let out a soft whimper staring at Peter.

"I heard there was a party," Peter spoke a smile appearing on his face. "Don't worry, I invited myself."

* * *

Jo walked on the sidewalk tears stilling falling. She just wanted to get home. To whatever home. She didn't care if it was Stiles', Scott's, or even Derek's. She just wanted to get home. She wanted everything to be normal. There was a soft shuffle. Jo turned around fast looking at the woods where to noise came from.

"Hello?" Jo called out. The soft shuffle appeared again closer. "Is anyone there?"

 _Hiss. Hiss._

Jo turned around to see a snake-like creature in front of her. Her hands flew to her phone that was in her pocket. The creature was long with green scales covering it. Black fangs, white nails, and a long tail. Yellow eyes stared at Jo.

The human let out a soft whimper taking a picture. No one would believe her if she didn't have proof. The flash went off. The creature let out another hiss before disappearing.

"What the f—"


	31. Fury

**Fury**

When Imari and the twins passed away Jo was tossed around likely a towel. A used towel at that. A gross used towel. The orphan didn't have a home anymore. James' family took over the house Jo grew up in after all James' pay the bills and felt that the empty house was all they had left of their lost dead son. It made sense to Jo but she didn't have a house to latch on for her dead family members. She had thirty days to get all of her belongings out of the house and into a storage unit.

When Imari and the twins passed away Jo figured out the first time she was being lied to. The very first time. She was a young little girl at the hospital. Stiles and Scott at her side while their parents tried to explain to Jo what had happened.

Melissa and John tried to explain to the young orphan that her mother and siblings had passed away in the car accident. Melissa told Jo that her family was in a better place. She knew this was a lie. A there no better place without Jo. She was the final piece of her family. Her family wouldn't be in a better place until she joined them. Jo didn't say anything to Melissa. She didn't try to correct her.

But that was the first time she notices someone lying to her. And Jo figured out that she didn't like it. She didn't like being lied to. Especially by someone she cared about, someone she loved. Like her parent figures John and Melissa. And Derek, Stiles, and Scott.

Everyone she loved had been lying to her about this dangerous snake like thing.

Jo stood on the sidewalk to scare to move. Maybe the creature thing could smell fear. She looked down at her phone at the picture she took. In the picture, the creature was visibly the yellow eyes staring into the camera.

The teenager shoved her phone into her back pocket and looked around. The creature wasn't anywhere to be seen. The hissing noise disappeared. It seemed somewhat safe for Jo. The young adult started to walk again her arms wrapped around her body.

A breeze went passed which only made Jo shiver. Scared and cold the worst combinations ever. Jo started to walk down the sidewalk again trying not to look behind her. It was just going to make her more paranoid. She didn't want to make it worse.

There was a soft shuffle. Leaves being stepped on. Jo stopped. She closed her eyes tightly. If she saw that snake like thing one of a possible two things would be like. Jo would either a) beat it senseless or b) she was going piss herself.

"How was the party?" A voice spoke soft and human.

Jo turned around slowly to see Peter alive standing behind her. He was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. Dirt covering every inch of his skin. Jo let out a groan.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jo exclaimed her hands curly up into a fist. "I swear out of all the people to be dead and haunt me—"

"I'm not dead."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Of course you are. This is just another one of those visions that I am so tired of getting."

Peter took a step closer to Jo. He grabbed Jo's hand and brushed against his check. His face was soft. Dirt crumbled off his face and fell to the ground. Peter then flashed his eyes blue as Jo pulled away. Her eyes narrowed at the man who was somehow alive.

"How are you alive?" Jo asked crossing her arms. "And why do I keep getting visions of you?"

"You are your mother's daughter," Peter said his eyes gleaming in the full moonlight. "How am alive isn't important right about now."

"I beg a differ."

"Jo," Peter replied, "I would be more than happy to tell you my life story later but right now we have to do something important."

"What?" Jo wondered.

"We need to find the book your mother wrote for you," Peter explained. "Your mother wasn't always what she seemed."

* * *

Jo and Peter stood in front of a storage unit. The same storage unit Jo previously placed all of her belongs that she couldn't carry all the time. Jo hated going to the storage unit. It was a painful reminder of all the wonderful things she with her family before her life went down the drain. It was like having a paper cut and pouring lemon juice on the wound. And Jo did not want to pour lemon juice on the wound today. Not today.

Jo turned to look at Peter. "I don't have the key with me."

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed the locked and pulled it off the storage unit. The broken lock fell to the floor with a soft clatter.

"Looks like you don't need a key anymore." Peter lifted the door up as the small storage unit was filled with boxes.

Jo got sentimentally looking through different boxes full family photos, blankets, and books. Five boxes later Jo found the leather book. The book had the word _Grimoire_ written on it.

"Grimoires are books usually explained supernatural creatures," Peter announced standing over Jo looking at the book. Jo held the book tightly looking up at the older man.

Peter started to walk out of the storage unit.

"Where are you going?" Jo wondered.

Peter turned around to look at Jo. "Being dead is very tiring. You'll understand one day. I'm going to heal and come back for the bigger fight."

Peter glanced at Jo one last time before leaving her alone in the storage unit.

* * *

 _To my J,_

 _If I pass away before telling you about what happens in Beacon Hills at night, I apologize. No one should have to go through this alone. Please watch out for your twins. Take care of yourself. Live life to the fullest. I hope someday you will fall in love with someone as much as I love your father. I honestly just hope that you are happy, my love. That is what really matters in life. Happiness and family._

 _I have written this book for you and your siblings. It will explain everything that comes to the unnatural thing that comes your way in Beacon Hills. It will explain what you are and what you siblings will become. The gift doesn't come appear at a certain again. When it appears, it appears._

 _Don't take advantage of it. You need to train yourself. You will become so powerful, my beautiful daughter. If you don't train yourself you will drain yourself. You could kill yourself. Please read the Grimoire carefully._

 _Know that I am proud of you no matter what. I love you so much, my darling. Be safe._

 _~Mom_

Tears fell from Jo's eyes as she read a letter that was stuck inside the book for Jo. She leaned back against the guest bed at the McCall's. Jo looked down at her side checking her phone. Stiles, Scott, or Derek haven't connected Jo at all. Jo hadn't seen Derek since the hospital. And Jo hadn't seen the teenage boys since Lydia party. She couldn't help but feel worried for them and she did blow up their phones trying to figure out where they were and if everything was okay.

But somehow the boys in her life wasn't the most important thing in her life. Right now all that matter was the Grimoire that Jo had to read.

 _Chapter One: Psychics_

 _It runs in a family. The origin no one knows off. Being a psychic doesn't always means that a person sees the future. Psychics can have a list of different powers that vary. The author of this book doesn't have visions of the future but instead of the past._

 _Some psychics are able to change their powers at will. Once they are able to change their powers they don't get their previous power back. There are myths about some psychics being able to have more than one power at a time. But no one for sure if that is true. Only power psychics could do that._

 _Psychics who see the future usually only see the future of someone they are connected to. If a psychic see the future or the past of someone they are not connected to they usually have to be touching something of theirs._

 _Real leather is used for young psychics who don't know how to control their powers. Wearing gloves made out of real leather make it harder for psychics to be able to get visions or whatever their power is._

Psychic. Out of all the things Jo was just a psychic. Was her mother a psychic as well? How did Jo never notice growing up? Jo flipped to the next page wanting to learn more about her new powers. Pages were ripped out. The young adult ran her fingers across the inside spine of the book that showed pages ripped out. Jo flipped to the next set of pages that were in the book.

 _Chapter Three: Werewolves_

An entire chapter and multiple pages were missing which couldn't help Jo wonder who ripped them out and who didn't want Jo to know what was written on those pages.

The door downstairs was opened. Jo grabbed her phone and walked out of the bedroom and looked downstairs. Stiles had his arm wrapped around Scott's neck. Scott and Derek were beaten up walking through the door. Jo ran down the stairs.

"What happened?" Jo wondered looking at the two werewolves and human.

Scott leads Stiles over to a chair and lets the human sit down.

"We have a lot to talk about," Stiles announced. "First off I would like to say that it wasn't my idea to lie to you—"

"—about the kanima?" Jo guessed.

All three men's eyes grew.

"How did you know?" Scott asked sitting down at the table net to Stiles.

"You guys aren't the only ones who have a lot to talk about," Jo said taking a seat next to Scott. Derek sat next to Jo at the table as well.

The four explained everything that had happened to each other. They were all honest. Something that didn't happen often. And something that wouldn't. More on that later.


	32. Battleflied

**Battlefield**

It was a rough couple of days for Jo. For everyone. The big bad thing that everyone was hiding from Jo was the kanima, the snake-like thing Jo saw and took a picture of, was an abomination of a werewolf. It was always Jackson. The kanima was going around town killing people. And how Jo didn't know this blew her mind.

Allison's mother passed away the night of the raves. Derek gave Victoria the bite when she was trying to kill Scott in the vison Jo had. Victoria rather killed herself than become a werewolf. Jo had no symphony for Victoria. She could have lived if she wanted to but didn't. It was her decision and Jo respected that. She couldn't help but feel a little sad for Allison.

The person controlling the kanima Matt the same creepy guy with the camera. Scott and Stiles took John to the police station once they realized that Matt was the killer. Melissa had to go along to testify and write a report because she saw Matt at the hospital where one of the victims died.

Matt found out that Stiles and Scott knew and went to the police station to kill them. Apparently the short story of the horrible night, Melissa and John found out that Scott was a werewolf. Allison was going crazy with her mother dead and wanted to get revenge. She wanted Derek dead. Allison and the Argents ended up at the police station and tried to kill Derek.

Derek didn't die. No one that was important to Jo died and that what really matters. The only person that was even semi-important to Jo that died was Matt. Matt ended up drowning in the river. His dead was deem as an accidental but Jo felt like that wasn't true. Nothing accidental happen in Beacon Hills.

Gerard was the new person control the kanima. Controlling Jackson. Jo couldn't help but wonder why though. The Argent usually don't want anything to do with supernatural creatures. Victoria killed herself because of supernatural creatures. But now Gerard is willing to be the puppet master to Jackson's puppet. It was very strange to Jo but wasn't the strangest thing happening to her right about now.

Jo was a psychic who could see the future and pasted by touching things. So Jo was now wearing the leather gloves at all times until she could figure out how to control her powers.

The worst part about everything that happened over spring break was the fact that Jo had to go back to school. Her school day was extremely blurred. She wasn't paying much attention to anything.

The betas were acting weird around her. They probably found out about the baby. Stiles was worried about the big lacrosse game coming up. Scott was just worried about everything. Allison was a tad bit crazier than usual. Jackson was a killer. Lydia was still acting weird. This left Jo being the semi-normal one with her leather gloves.

It didn't bother her that no one talked to her all day. She kind of like it. It was almost like everything was normal. With the fact that not many people talked to her. If only everyone was sane and wasn't worried about dying. It would almost be like nothing change.

But nothing in Beacon Hills every stayed normal or sane for a while.

Jo stood at the old burned down Hale house with Derek. It was the only place they could talk. Melissa was locked up in her room too scared to even talk to her own son. John was probably the same. And Jo still didn't want to go back to the basement.

The power couple didn't really talk about the one thing that needed to be talked about. The miscarriage.

"Have you gotten any visions lately?" Derek wondered. "Maybe something that can help with Jackson running around killing people."

"I don't know how to control it." Jo snapped crossing her arms. "This isn't as easy as it looks."

"I didn't even know psychics were real until a couple of days ago," Derek said looking down.

Jo looked up at her mate who was leaning against the staircase. Jo's shoulder was against the doorway as Jo crossed her legs and stared at Derek.

"I'm sorry." Jo's voice change. Her attitude change.

Derek looked up at Jo his facially expressions soften. His jaw untighten. His green eyes looked like a green pool of sadness.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for not fighting Gerard back," Jo announced. "I'm sorry for not telling you about the baby. I'm sorry for losing that baby—" Jo's voice started to crack. This was the first time she talked about it. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for not telling you about the visions. I'm sorry about everything.I thought I was going crazy. I thought maybe you wouldn't believe me. I thought if you knew I was pregnant you wouldn't want to be with me."

"It isn't your fault," Derek replied his voice soft. He took a step closer to Jo grabbing her hands and looking down at her. "It isn't your fault that Gerard attached you. It is mine. If you weren't with me you would be safer. I should have been there for you. I shouldn't have hidden the kanima from you. I just wanted you to completely heal before you life turned upside down again."

"I'm sorry." Jo placed her head against Derek's chest. "I'm sorry about all the fighting the useless arguments. The mating thing." Jo looked up at Derek. "I don't know why I was acting weird abut the mate thing. Of course, I want to be with you forever."

"I shouldn't have pushed it onto so fast," Derek said.

"I shouldn't have run away from my problems." Jo replied then corrected herself, "our problems."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Derek wrapped his arms around Jo pulling her into a hug. Jo looked up at Derek.

"Me and you." Jo started.

"Forever." Derek finished pressing his lips against Jo.

The kiss was soft and gentle. No one in charge. No one battling. It was just a soft and gentle kiss.

Jo was the first one to pull away for Derek completely. The sun was starting to set. The lacrosse game was probably happening right about now. Jo didn't care. Lacrosse was the last of her worries. Right now all she wanted to do was to be with Derek.

"We should get out of here," Jo announced as she walked back to the living room where her laptop sat on the table. Derek followed her.

"The house?" Derek assumed looking at his broken down house.

"No," Jo said, "Beacon Hills. Whenever we are here something bad happens and one of us gets hurt."

"Where do you want to go?" Derek wondered.

Jo shrugged. "I don't know. Anyone but here."

"Have you ever been to Hawaii?" Derek asked a smiling appearing on the edge of his lips.

"It is beautiful during the summer." A voice announced.

The couple turned around to see Peter in the doorway.

"You see him to right?" Jo whispered even though it didn't matter. Both werewolves could hear her perfectly.

"Yes," Derek growled. "What do you want?"

"To help my nephew and future niece-in-law of course," Peter replied with a shrug.

"You want to help us?" Derek repeated. Peter nodded his head. "How can we even trust you."

Peter shook his head no as he walked further into the Hale house. "You need to trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson."

The couple shared a looked. Did everyone know about Jackson before Jo? Was there like a meeting with dead people and Jo just wasn't invited to the club.

"You know how to kill him?" Jo assumed.

"Actually, how to save him." Peter corrected. "There is a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christain name."

"It's just a myth." Derek snapped already getting irritated.

"Sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth," Peter said. "Our name is a symbol of who we are. The kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack."

"It seeks a master," Derek replied.

"And who else grows up with no pack? No identity?" Peter asked trying to lead the couple to the idea of how to save Jackson.

"An orphan," Jo spoke up. "Just like Jackson."

Peter smiled at Jo. "Correct. His identity is disappearing beneath a reptilian skin and you two need to bring him back."

"How?" Derek wondered.

"Through his heart," Peter explained. "How else?"

"In case you hadn't noticed," Jo said, "Jackson doesn't really have much of a heart, to begin with."

Peter clicked his tongue. "Not true. He'd never admit it, but there is one person. One young lady whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach him. Who can save him."

"Lydia," Jo announced as she realized who to was. Jo turned to look at Derek. "I don't think we are going to be able to go to Hawaii just yet."


	33. Goes Around

**Goes Around**

Jo was on school property with Derek and Peter. The small family and Jo needed to find Scott to explain to them the plan of how to save Jackson before it was too late. The big lacrosse game was over and the school was mostly empty. Not many people were at the school anymore. Scott and Isaac stood in the boy's locker with Stiles' shirt and shoe in their hands.

"How come you get his shirt and I get the shoe?" Isaac exclaimed holding up the shoe. Either of them notices Derek, Peter, and Jo who were now in the locker room.

"We need to talk," Derek announced.

The teenage boys turn to look at them.

"All of us," Peter added.

"Holy sh—" Scott started. He was in complete shock that Derek was calm with the fact that Peter was alive and standing right next to him. "What the is this?"

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station with the kanima attacked us," Derek said crossing his arms.

Jo just looked back from Derek to Scott. She was confused.

"He—he threatened to kill my mom," Scott exclaimed. "I had to get close to him. What was I suppose to do?"

"I'm going to have to go with Scott on this one," Peter spoke up. "Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous."

"Shut up." Derek and Scott snapped at the same time.

"Who is he?" Isaac wondered softly staring at Peter.

"This is Peter," Jo announced, "Derek's uncle. A little while back, he tried to kill us all. We set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

"Hi." Peter gave Isaac a soft wave.

"That's good to know," Isaac mumbled his eyes removing from the ex-alpha.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"I am also very curious about that." Jo agreed looking at Peter. "How are you alive?"

"It doesn't matter," Derek said. "What matters if that he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him."

"Well, that is very helpful expect Jackson is dead," Isaac announced.

"What?" Jo asked her hand flying up to her mouth.

"Jackson is dead." Scott agreed. "It just happened on the field."

Derek, Jo, and Peter all shared a look thinking the same thing.

"Why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac wondered staring at the Hales and Jo.

"If Jackson is dead it didn't just happen. It happened because Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter explained.

"But why?" Jo question aloud.

"Well," Peter looked over at Jo, "that is exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."

* * *

Derek, Jo, and Peter were at the McCall house. Jo wanted to change if there was going to be a fight. She refused to fight without a sports bra. Melissa wasn't in the house. Isaac and Scott were going to talk to Chris. Jo had no clue where Stiles was. She didn't see him at the school and Scott and Isaac didn't tell her anything.

Derek and Peter were down stairs, Peter with his computer, and they were talking about something. Jo didn't care. She just didn't want to have to fight without a sports bra on. Jo change from the clothes she wore at school into a blue tank top, black jacket, and leggings. And of course a sports bra. She had converes on and had the ring blades in her pockets. Jo still wore the leather gloves not wanting to have a vision.

Jo started to walk down the stairs pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. Her bangs fell out of the pony tail framing her face as she walked over to the kitchen table. Derek had his phone up to his ear standing over Peter. Peter sat at the table typing something on his computer.

"Scott?" Jo guessed as she sat across from Peter.

Derek nodded his head. "He is at the morgue with Melissa and Isaac looking at Jackson. They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws."

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying," Jo said shivering at the thought.

"They also say he's starting to move," Derek added.

"I think I found something," Peter spoke up. "Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape."

"You mean it can turn into something bigger?" Jo asked.

"Bigger and badder." Peter agreed as he clicked something onto his computer.

"He's turning into that?" Derek exclaimed. "That has wings."

"I can see that," Peter said.

"Scott bring him to us," Derek spoke into the phone.

Peter starting to click more things. "Somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we—" Peter clicked the animation as something popped on the screen and let out a high hiss. The werewolves flinched back. "—nope not at all." Peter shut the screen quickly. "We should probably meet them halfway."

The three walked out of the McCall'a house sprinting straight for Derek's car. Derek jumped into the driver seat. Peter and Jo both tried to get into the front passenger seat. Peter got in the front seat first. Jo stood looked at Peter then at Derek crossing her arms.

"Peter get in the back," Derek ordered.

Peter let out a groan getting in the back as Jo smirked getting in the front.

Derek started to speed off.

"You know what this isn't fair," Peter spoke up from the back. "I don't understand why she gets to sit in the front and the adult has to sit in the back."

"Driver gets to pick," Derek said. "Shut up."

"Derek we still need Lydia," Jo announced. "Lydia is the only one who can save Jackson."

"There is no time for—" Derek started to say.

"—that is the problem," Peter interrupted, "we're rushing. We're moving to fast. While everybody knows that a moving target is harder to hit, here we are racing right into Gerard's crosshairs."

"If I get the change to kill Jackson, I'm taking it," Derek growled as he made a hard left turn.

Before the car was filled with silence Peter started to talk again. "So you guys are going to Hawaii?"

"Peter shut up." Jo snapped as she placed a hand on her head. "Do you ever just shut up?"

"No," Peter said with a shrug, "is it a mate getaway vacation?"

"Peter," Derek warned his eyes flashing red in the review mirror.

"Touchy," Peter mumbled.

Derek pulled into an empty warehouse. An SUV was on the other side of the empty warehouse. Scott, Chris, and Isaac all stood over a bodybag. Derek started to do flips as he ran over to Chris, Isaac, and Scott.

"Someone clearly enjoys making an entrance," Peter said.

Jo snorted as she elbowed him.

The Argent and wolves started to talk none of them noticing Jo and Peter. Jo couldn't hear them she didn't have super hearing.

"Why Hawaii?" Peter wondered.

Jo didn't turn to look at the older man but leaned against Derek's car. "Derek suggested it not me."

Peter just nodded his head not saying anything. Gerard walked into the not so empty warehouse. Derek, who was bent over Jackson's body bag, hand his arm back to strike Jackson. Jackson sat up, very alive and not dead, shoved his claws into Derek's chest. Jackson stood up and stood Derek across the warehouse.

Allison walked in and started to fire bolts from her crossbow. The betas moved out of the way as Chris fired serval shots at Jackson. Jackson shifted into his kanima beta form his tail out. Bullets didn't do anything to him. The werewolves shifted into their wolf forms. Everyone started to fight someone.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Peter wondered making Jo take her eyes away from the fight scene.

"The Grimoire said if I wore gloves I wouldn't get visions," Jo explained glancing at her hands then at the older Hale.

"At a time like this do you really think it is a time to not use your powers to the limit?" Peter asked.

"Peter, shut up."

Peter let out a soft sigh. "You wouldn't take the bullet out of the gun during a gunfight. You would be taking all the power away."

"You are a loaded gun right now and I don't see you firing away at anyone." Jo snapped. "You have your reason and I have mine."

"Just like you had the same reasons not to tell Derek about the baby?"

Jo's hand curled up into a ball. "Peter shut up."

"I'm just saying."

Jo looked back at the fight scene. Allison stood over Isaac who was on the floor bleeding. As Allison stood over Isaac as held up a knife. Jo looked down at Isaac. Knife wounds. Jo was able to put the two together. Allison looked away from Isaac and over at Derek who was fighting the kanima with Scott.

"Derek," Jo mumbled softly as she stood up and grabbed the finger knives that were previously in her pocket.

"Jo—" Peter started but before he could finish Jo had walked away.

Jo ran over to Allison. The psychic stood in front of the hunter. Both with knives in their hands.

"Get out of my way," Allison ordered her teeth together lips barely moving.

"I can't let you hurt him," Jo announced shaking her head.

"He is a murder." Allison snapped. "Get out of my way."

Jo started to shake her head as she raised her fist to both her face. "I really don't want to do this Allison. But I can't let you hurt him."

Allison raised her knife to her eye level. "I can't let him walk out of here alive."

"Looks like one of us aren't going to get what we want," Jo announced. "Bring it on."

Allison made the first move. With her knife raised high Allison moved forward. The hunter moves the knife to slash Jo's stomach. Jo ducked backward. Allison moved again this time aiming for her head. Jo ducked towards. The psychic punched Allison's stomach before standing up again. Allison stumbled backward with a grunt.

Jo raised the knife to her eye level. Jo punched Allison's face. Allison dip. Allison swung the knife at Jo's stomach. Leaving a small scratch Jo's hand flew to her stomach. She pulled her leather gloves up to her eyes to see some sort of liquid not really being able to see the color. Jo knew what it was though. Blood.

"You made me bleed my own blood!" Jo exclaimed as she sliced Allison's left arm.

The African American ran up closer to Allison. Jo grabbed Allison's shirt and brought her body closer to her head. Head butting her and pushing her to the floor. Allison fell. Jo stood over Allison smiling for a second before something grabbed onto her ankle. Jo dropped to the floor her ring knives falling off.

Jo hung by her ankle mid-air. She looked over to see the kanima holding Jo but by its tail. The kanima picked Allison up by the neck and held her up.

"Why don't people in the town die and stay dead?" Jo shrieked as the fighting stopped. Everyone turned to look and Allison, Jo, the kanima, and Gerard who was walking towards Jo.

"I was going to say the same thing to you," Gerard said smiling softly.

"What are you doing?" Allison gasped as the kanima tightening its grip on her throat.

"He's doing what he came here to do," Scott announced.

Gerard turned to look at the teen wolf. "Then you know? It was the night outside the hospital wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

"He's dying." Isaac guessed speaking up.

"I am." Gerard nodded his head agreeing. "I have been for a while. Science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet but the supernatural does." Gerard raised his sleeve so the alpha could bite easier and he could survive.

"You monster." Christ spat at his father.

"Not yet," Gerard said looking over at Allison and Jo.

"You'll kill them?" Chris assumed narrowing his eyes at his father.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard replied then looked over at the teens. "Scott."

Scott walked over to Derek who was on the floor in pain. Scott grabbed Derek's shoulder and started to drag him towards Gerard so he could turn.

"Scott, don't." Derek panted to weak to fight. "You know that he's going to kill me right after. He'll be an alpha." Scott didn't listen but continued.

"Scott stop!" Jo exclaimed as she started to swing her legs doing absolutely nothing. Scott looked up at the upside down teenager girl. "He's going to kill Derek and he's going to kill me. Please. Don't."

"I'm sorry but I have to." Scott raised Derek's mouth and made Derek bit into Gerard's arm.

Gerard let out a scream of pain. Scott pulled Derek off of Gerard. Gerard smiled as black blood started to leak out of his nose. Black blood started to pour out of the wound on his arm.

The oldest man raised his hand to his nose and looked down at the strange sight. "What is this." He then turned to look at Scott and Derek. "What did you do?"

"Everyone said that Gerard had a plan. I had one too." Scott explained.

Gerard pulled out his pills from an inner pocket and crushed them. Purple dust appeared. "Moutain ash. No. no. No!" Gerard turned to the kanima. "Kill them. Kill them all!"

The kanima dropped Jo with a loud thump and Allison. Jo landed on her back with a groan. Before fighting could appear a loud crash appeared as a car went through the door. Stiles' blue jeep appeared hitting the kanima.

"Did I hit him?" Stiles exclaimed his eyes shut tightly as Lydia sat in the passenger side of the car. The kanima jumped on top of the Jeep's hood. The two human let out a scream jumping out of the car. Lydia stood in front of the kanima who was now back on the ground.

"Jackson?" Lydia called out looking at the scaly creature. Jackson turned his head slightly looking down at the strawberry blonde.

Lydia held out small key tears falling from her face. Jackson started to turn back into his human form as he grabbed the key. Derek and Peter ran over to Jackson when he was in his human form and struck their claws in him killing the co-captain of the lacrosse team. They both pulled their claws out of him and turned to Jo who was still on the floor.

"Do you still…do you still?" Jackson panted lying on the floor with Lydia.

"I do." Lydia cried nodding her head. "I do still love you."

The two hugged.

Derek held Jo off the floor wrapping an arm around her waist. Peter stood next to the power couple watching the teenagers cry on the floor.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison spoke up.

Everyone turned to the puddle of black blood to see no Gerard. Derek and Jo shared a look. Without having to say anything the two started to walk away from the group.

"Hey!" Scott called out walking slightly towards them. Jo and Derek turned around. "Where are you two going? Don't you think maybe we all have some things we need to talk about?"

Jo looked up at Derek then back at Scott. "We have some business to take care of."

Derek nodded his head. "Business. Important business."

"Where are you going?" Scott asked one last time.

"We have business to take care of." Derek spoke up before the couple walked back to the car without Peter and left.

* * *

"Do you think we are close?" Jo whispered as she stepped over a branch in the Beacon Hills Woods.

Derek didn't turn to look at her. He tilted his head up sniffing the air. "Yes."

Jo couldn't wait to go home after the long day she had. The long school year more like it. The young woman just wanted everything to go back to normal for once. Everyone spilt up after the Gerard vs. everyone else fights. Isaac went to go find the other betas. Peter went back to his hide out to heal. Scott to talk to Allison and her dad. Stiles home to sleep. And Lydia and Jackson doing whatever two teenagers love each other do in their spare time.

Soft coughs appeared in the woods. Derek and Jo turned their heads at the same time. Gerard bleeding out was leaning against a tree stump. The couple walked over to the old man. Gerard looked up and let out a chuckle.

"Out of all the people in Beacon Hills, of course, you two would be the ones to find me," Gerard announced smiling a black bloody smile.

The two didn't say anything. But quietly watching the old man die. Gerard placed one hand on the inside of his jacket grabbing something. Jo bends down and reached inside Gerard's jacket grabbing something. A gun. Jo then stood up looking down at the gun.

"I was never one for justice," Jo spoke up shrugging look at the gun. "My entire life, I never got justice. After all my life wasn't your typical small town movie. I grew up without a family alone. And one of the many things that I learned was not everything was fair. I never believed that everything that goes around comes around. Especially in this town."

Jo cocked the gun and pointed it directly at Gerard. "Times change. Everything that goes around actually does ending up coming around." Jo chuckled. "Funny."

BANG. A bullet appeared in Gerard's left arm. He let out a howl grabbing his arm.

"That was for my miscarriage." Jo snapped.

Gerard started to laugh. Louder and louder. Jo raised the gun at Gerard's head again.

The older man looked up at the teenage girl. "You're not going to kill me." Gerard snapped lifting himself up slightly closer to the gun. "Your pet of a boyfriend might." Derek let out a low growl. "But you aren't."

BANG.

Between his eyes, a bullet went through Gerard's skull. Gerard fell back against the stump dead.

"I really hate it when they say that in the movies," Jo mumbled tossing the gun at Gerard landing in his lap. Jo then turned to look at her boyfriend. "Pizza?"

Derek shook his head grabbing Jo's hand. "I'm not in the mood for pizza. Chinese?"

Jo shook her head. "I had that last night."

The two started to walk away trying to figure out what they want for dinner. A man and a woman appeared out of thin air. The man landed on his feet while the woman landed on her back. She let out a groan her hands patting the ground looking for her glasses. Once she found them she placed them on her face before standing up.

"I hate it when you do that." The woman snapped brushing off her knees. "I need warning next time."

The man didn't say anything. He just stared at the couple leaving the woods. The woman turned her head to see what he was looking at.

"Is that her?" The woman wondered. "The psychic boss wants?"

"Not her," the man corrected, "them." He then turned to look over at Gerard and yanked him off the tree stump. "Her powers are stronger with her mate. We would need both of them."

"Why don't we get them now?" The woman asked as she lifted up her palms red sparks and fire appearing.

The man shook his head. "It will mess up the timeline. We have to wait for when the time is right."

"Then why are we here?" The woman questioned the sparks disappearing as she crossed her arms.

"Just because we can't mess with the timeline doesn't mean we can't speed it up." The man explained a soft smile appearing in the moonlight.

"What are we going to do first?" The woman asked. "Kill Deucalion? Break up the couple? Kill Stiles Stilinski?"

"No, we are going to do something much worse than that." The man shook his head. "We're going to have Jo Wesson meet a long-lost family member."

With that, the man turned away from the woman his palms out. Blue sparks appeared in an oval circling around in a pattern. The two jumped into the blue oval disappearing. For now.


	34. Home is Where the Pack is

**Home is Where the Pack is**

"Derek, I don't like surprises," Jo announced as she looked over at her boyfriend in his car. "In fact, I hate them. With a burning fiery passion."

Derek glanced over at Jo then back at the road. "I think you are going to end up liking this one."

"Where are we even going?" Jo asked. Derek didn't say anything. She narrowed her eyes. "You aren't going to say anything?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise." Derek agreed as he nodded his head.

Jo let out a groan crossing her arm. Derek just started to chuckle. An idea popped into her head. She reached over to Derek's hand. Derek moved his hand off the wheel away from Jo.

"No powers."

Jo let out a groan. "I hate surprise."

Derek pulled up to a parking lot that was behind a big building. An old building.

"It's a building how did you know I always wanted one," Jo announced sarcasm dripping out of the tone of her voice. "I'm glad we got the surprise over with. Can we get Italian food?"

The alpha chuckled before turning to his girlfriend a smile at the edge of his lips. He then moved towards the glove department and pulled out a red silk bandana. Jo narrowed her eyes at the bandana.

"No."

"Jo, come on."

"No way."

"Jo."

"I am not putting that on me."

* * *

Jo stood in the elevator with Derek with the bandana wrapped around her eyes. She leaned against one of the walls her arms crossed. This was not the way she wanted to spend her Friday afternoon.

"Calm down," Derek spoke up. "I'm pretty sure you will like the surprise."

"I am calm." Jo snapped as she moved her head towards Derek's directions. "And I'm not going to like this surprise."

"If you don't I might cry," Derek said. "Real tears. Everywhere."

Jo let out a fake gasp. "Derek Hale, did you make a joke?"

 _Ding._

Derek grabbed Jo's elbow. "Come own."

The power coupled walked a couple steps forward when Derek let go of Jo. Derek fumbled with something before opening a set of two doors. Derek grabbed Jo's elbow again.

"Careful there are two steps."

Jo walked down two steps, still blindfold. Derek let go of Jo again and walked behind her.

"Are you ready?" Derek spoke softly next to her ear.

"I don't want a surprise," Jo said again. "I don't like surprises."

Derek lifted his hand and took off the blindfold. Jo opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was in a loft with Derek. A wall of windows on the other side of the room. In the left-hand corner a spiral of stairs. To the right a small kitchen with dark wooden cabinets.

"It's a loft," Jo announced quietly as she turned to Derek. "A loft with an amazing view."

The loft looked over the busy city part of Beacon Hills. Derek grabbed Jo's hand and walked over towards the black spiral staircase. The two walked up the staircase to appearing in a hallway with four doors.

Derek pointed to the very last down on the left. "That is a guest room. But it is probably going to end up being Isaac's. That one," Derek pointed to door next to the guest room, "a bathroom. That one," the next one over, "another guest room," Derek pointed to the last one, "that is a master bedroom."

He moved towards the master bedroom. Jo followed. The room was huge. Bigger than the guest room Jo was staying. There was a window the pointed towards the city. It was probably a beautiful sight at night. The room was mostly empty. The walls completely bare and white. Jo ran her hand across one of the walls and notice another door. Jo moved the door to see a bathroom. She left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. Derek who was leaning against a wall looked over at Jo.

"Do you like it?" Derek asked.

"Derek it is beautiful," Jo announced.

A smile appeared on the edge of his lips. "I got it yesterday so we don't have to go back to the other hid out. I was thinking about unpacking tonight. Maybe invite the pack over? It is probably going to take all night. But we have extra rooms if they need to stay over."

"Unpacking?" Jo repeated. "We?"

"This is our place," Derek said as he reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small copper key. "This room is our room. This is our home."

Jo grabbed the key glancing at it then at Derek. "Our home?"

Derek nodded his head. He took a couple of steps closer to Jo wrapping one arm around her waist. "It is me and you."

"Forever." Jo agreed her lips turning upwards into a smile as she looked up at Derek's green eyes.

"It couldn't be me and you forever in that basement? Now could we?" Derek teased. Jo pulled away grabbing her phone.

"I'll call Jackson, Stiles, and Scott and have them grabbed my stuff from my storage unit and meet us here," Jo explained. "You call the betas."

"I said we can have the pack over," Derek said. "Stiles on the other hand..."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

* * *

It was nine thirty when Jo was tired of unpacking. The werewolves, on the other hand, were just getting started. The entire pack and Stiles was over at Jo's and Derek's new place. Jo was completely thrilled to unpack all of her childhood things into her house. Her home. Jo still couldn't believe that she had a house. A home.

Jo leaned against the wall closest to the doors. A box sat on her lap filled with frames. Old pictures from her childhood. Old pictures from Derek's childhood. Jo moved pictures around to see a frame with a picture of Derek, Jo, Stiles, and Scott. Jo pulled out the picture. She didn't remember taking a picture with Derek mindless printing.

It was a picture of Derek, Jo, Stiles, and Scott sitting in a booth at Puzzles.

 _Jo stood at the edge of the booth in Puzzles. Derek and herself sat on one side of the booth. Stiles and Scott on the other side of the booth. Derek had one around on the back of the seat Jo leaning against him tossing fries in her mouth._

 _"_ _I hate to agree with him," Derek announced looking at Scott, "Believe me I do. But Stiles isn't wrong."_

 _Jo laughed as Stiles threw his arms in the air._

 _"_ _I told you so," Stiles said as he punched Scott in the arm. Stiles forgot about Scott's super werewolf strength. Stiles' mouth made an 'o' as he held his hand in pain. "Stop with the wofly powers."_

 _"_ _Stiles." Jo hissed as Derek flashed his red eyes. "Do you have to be so loud?"_

 _"_ _You know what you can't even ruin my mood right now," Stiles said as he shook out his hand. "Derek agreed with me. I should videotape this." Stiles searched his pockets for his phone._

 _"_ _I'm not saying it again," Derek replied as he took a drink of his shake._

 _"_ _Oh come on Derek." Stiles groaned as he pulled out his phone and put it on the camera. He reversed the screen and turned around so he was facing the phone with Derek. "Any time."_

 _A waitress walked up to the table. "Would you like me to take a picture?"_

 _"_ _Yes please." Stiles handed the waitress the phone and turned to face her. "I'll caption it, 'Derek said I was right'."_

 _Jo chuckled grabbing Derek's arm around her and turned to the waitress._

 _The real Jo smiled as she re-watched the memory. She then turned around waiting to be taken out of the vision. Derek stood behind her staring. Jo turned around fast to see one Derek sitting at the booth and other standing behind her._

Jo gasped for air looking up. Derek held one of her hands breathing heavily.

"Did you see my vision?" Jo guessed.

Derek nodded his head panting. "Are you always this out of breath?"

Jo chuckled. "You get use it. I think."

Derek pulled out two pieces of paper from his back pocket. "I was coming over here to give you your surprise."

"I thought my key to the house was the surprise," Jo explained looking down at the papers. It wasn't any normal paper but a ticket. A plane ticket to Hawaii. Jo's mouth dropped as she looked up at Derek. "We are going to Hawaii?"

"You guys are going to Hawaii!" Stiles exclaimed. Stiles stood in front of the couple with a hammer in one hand and one nail in the other. "I want to go."

"No." Derek snapped. "No way."

"What if I pay for my own ticket?" Stiles asked. "Dude you know how much fun this will be! Swimming on the beach. Drinking out of coconuts and pineapples. I love pineapples."

Derek helped Jo up, Jo still holding the picture.

"I swear to god Stilinski," Derek's eyes flashed red as his voice got deeper, "if you somehow find a way to come on my vacation and I see you in Hawaii I will rip your head off and feed it to sharks."

Stiles let out a cough. "You know what I didn't really want to go to Hawaii anyway."

Derek shifted back to a human crossing his arms. Jo handed Derek the plane tickets.

"Stiles come help me put this picture up," Jo ordered. Stiles nailed the picture into the wall.

Jo stepped back looking at the picture of her two best friends and boyfriend. She let out a happy sigh. The first picture in the loft. Jo turned back to see her pack standing around a table that was covered in pizza. Laughing and being happy. Life was good.


	35. Hawaii

**Hawaii**

The hot sun was beating down on the beach. Children's laughter could be heard over the waves crashing. A man played the ukulele softly. Not a song but instead just chords and hummed into the microphone. He wasn't trying to draw attention to himself but create more background for the guest who was on the beach and the guest who was part of the hotel.

The hot sun beat down a couple who both laid on their own beach chairs. Neither one of them talking to each other. Both of them eyes closed listening to the waves. All was good. The woman in the relationship had a big black beach hat. A couple of her curls poked out from underneath the hat. She wore a one-piece crisscross yellow swimsuit. The man wore stripe black and white swimming trunks. In between the couple was a small table where their personal belongings sat.

The hot sun beat down on a cell phone that was on the wooden table. The cell phone was placed faced down. The pineapple phone case stared upwards as the sun continued to beat down on it. The phone started to buzz and ring.

The woman moved to reach her phone before the man grabbed her hand. Both of their hands were over the table and phone.

"It might be an emergency." The African American woman announced not looking over at her boyfriend.

"It is never an emergency." The man replied he too not looking over. His eyes were still closed.

The woman yanked her hand away. "What if the loft is on fire?"

"We have insurance." The man said not skipping a beat.

"What if they are in danger?"

"They can figure out how to survive until we go home."

"I don't care, I'm still answering it." The woman replied. The older man lets out an inhuman growl.

"Hello?"

" _Jo are you dead? I haven't heard from you in forever!"_

"Stiles we talked yesterday," Jo said rolled her eyes.

" _That was yesterday. For all, I know you could have been dead."_ Stiles exclaimed through the phone.

Derek sat up abruptly and yanked the phone at of Jo's hand. "Stiles, we are on vacation."

" _I know that Derek I'm not slow,"_ Stiles spoke loudly enough that Jo could hear him.

"I think you are." Derek snapped. "And I will be more than happy to help you get tested when we get back in town until then stop calling Stilinski."

" _You know what if I was invited I wouldn't have to call Jo every day to talk about Game of Thrones because I would be sitting right next to her,"_ Stiles shouted. He was kind of bitter that he was invited.

"It's a vacation because you aren't here with us!" Derek exclaimed.

A couple of people walked past the couple giving them strange looks.

Derek handed the phone back to Jo before lying back down on his beach chair.

" _Jo?"_ Stiles called out.

"I'm here Stiles." Jo let out a groan placing a hand on her head. "I will be more than happy to _text_ you later tonight. **_Text_**."

" _Sounds like a plan_ ," Stiles said. Jo could hear the smile in the tone of his voice. " _Tell your sour wolf that he needs to calm down_."

"Goodbye Stiles."

Jo tossed her phone on the table again and sat up. Derek who laid on the beach chair his head turned and looked at Jo.

"I wonder if he is bothering everyone else," Jo announced.

Derek sat up pulling his shirt off the small table and pulling it over his head. "Probably not."

"It means he loves us," Jo said shrugging. "That is somewhat of a compliment."

Derek narrowed his eyes at Jo. "This whole trip was to get away from him. Next time we are going somewhere without cell service. I'm thinking England or the moon."

Jo snorted. "Food?"

Derek nodded his head grabbing his phone and shoving it into his pocket. Jo grabbed her sunglasses that were on the table and then Derek's hand. The two started to walk back to the hotel. They passed the man humming into the microphone and walked straight towards a booth. Across from the stage.

A waiter came walked over to the table. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Hale."

Jo's lips turn upward into a smile. Ever since the power couple got to Hawaii everyone who worked at the hotel assumed that they were married. It didn't help that the fact Derek placed Jo's last name Hale on all of the paperwork. She could get used to hearing 'Mrs. Hale'. But then again she did the Wesson-Hale. Hale-Wesson.

Derek glanced down at the name tag. "Dean."

"Would you guys like the usual?" Dean asked glancing at the couple.

Jo nodded her head. "Yes, please."

Dean disappeared into the kitchen. This wasn't the first time the couple ate at the small restaurant that happens to be a part of the hotel.

"You know what I'm going to miss this," Jo announced waving her hand around at Hawaii.

"The sun?" Derek guessed. "Beach? Music? Food?"

"I was going to say not almost being murdered at every corner," Jo said and shrugged, "but that's pretty good too."

Derek chuckled and held out his hand. Jo intertwines her fingers with his and was pulled into a vision.

 _It was weird getting a vision and seeing it from Derek's point of view. Jo was on the beach and saw Derek and another version of Jo sitting at the beach in the lawn chairs. The sun was rising setting making the sky turn into different shades of pink and orange. The vision Jo was still putting on sunscreen on her legs. She had her big beach hat. Her curly hair sticking out from underneath her hair and no glasses on her face. The sun was hitting Jo's skin making her glow. Derek just stared at the Vision Jo. Vision Jo looked up and smile a big toothy white grin._

 _"_ _What?" Vision Jo wondered giggling._

 _"_ _Nothing." Derek shook his head smiling as well._

Jo looked up at Derek breathing hard and grinning big. She loved being able to watch memories from Derek's point of view. In his eyes, she was a goddess every single time. She was starting to love her powers.

"What did you see?" Derek asked bringing Jo's hand up to his lips and brushing her knuckles softly.

"Us on the beach," Jo answered. "Frankly I looked amazing."

"You always do," Derek replied. "You and me."

Jo leaned across the table and place her hands on each side of his face. "Forever."

* * *

Jo and Derek were back home. All was good. Stiles was in the loft just extremely happy that his best friend was back from the islands. So Stiles, Jo, Derek, and Isaac were all in the loft. Isaac was on the couch eating a sandwich. Stiles on the staircase and Jo against the wall near the staircase. Derek was in the master bedroom unpacking more boxes trying to get away from Stiles. They were only back for two days and Derek wanted to leave again.

The young woman started to walk away from Stiles who was talking to her about something. Stiles didn't really notice but continued to talk. Jo walked to the kitchen table looking through the mail. Nothing new.

"Isaac, have you seen my mail from CVS about my pictures?" Jo asked.

Stiles stopped talking to let the beta respond.

Isaac just shook his head no. "There hasn't even been a single letter for you yet, Jo."

Jo then started to walk towards the door. "I'm going downstairs to check for my pictures." With one hand on the door, Jo turned her head towards the staircase. "Derek I'll be back."

Stiles stood up to walk to Jo.

Jo held up her hand. "Stiles I'll be gone for three minutes at the most."

"What if—" Stiles started.

"Nothing bad will happen." Jo interrupted. "Three minutes. You can even time me." Without waiting for a respond Jo left leaving Stiles to be left alone for three minutes.

Jo walked into the elevator going down the floors. She started to pat herself looking for her phone. Crap. She didn't have it on her. With a heavy sigh, the elevator doors opened as Jo walked to the first floor.

The sun was gone. The moonlight gleamed in the dark sky. A small light source hung over Jo's head as she opened her mailbox. Junk, junk, bills, junk, and CVS. A small smile appeared as she started to open her CVS to see her new pictures.

"Jo Wesson?"

Jo turned ahead to the voice. A white man stood behind her. Black sunglasses covered his eyes. A black cane in one hand the other on his hip.

"Do I know you?" Jo wondered grabbing tightly onto her mail.

"No, but we need to have an important talk." The man replied smiling.

* * *

"Derek it has been well over three minutes," Stiles shouted at the bottom of the staircase.

Derek walked down the stairs looking at Stiles. "Worried much?"

"Well, she is a psychic, daughter of a powerful woman, and the alpha's mate," Stiles explained. "So yeah I'm a little worried."

"He has a point," Isaac spoke up. "She has been gone for a while."

Derek didn't reply. He walked down the stairs, Stile's getting up, and went straight for the door. Stiles and Isaac followed. The elevator ride was silent and what seemed like the longest ride ever. Derek lightly jogs to the mail. No Jo in sight. Just four envelopes on the floor.

Isaac picked the CVS. "I found the pictures."

"I'm kind of glad I was worried," Stiles said looking up at Derek. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Derek snapped his eyes turning a bright red. "But I intend to find out."


	36. Tattoo

**_Tattoo_**

Deaton poured the tea into a cup as he sat across Mr. Smith. They've been meeting up once a week for the last couple of months. Deaton tried very hard to understand why Mr. Smith just popped out of the blues looking for Jo Wesson. It wasn't until Jo went missing during summer break that Deaton took Mr. Smith a lot more seriously. Mr. Smith sat in the sun across from Deaton drinking his tea slowly with his phone out recording this meeting just like any other.

"Do you have any idea of who would want to take, her?" Deaton wondered looking at the man across from him.

Mr. Smith began to shake his head no. "I haven't heard from her mindless seen her since she was around four or five. I wouldn't have a clue on who would take her." Mr. Smith chuckled to himself. "I wouldn't even know what she looks like if I found her."

Deaton pulled out his phone and pulled up Jo's contact. He slid his phone over to Mr. Smith letting him see a picture of Jo.

The corners of Mr. Smith's mouth turned up into a smile as he stared at the picture. "Who are these boys standing next to her?"

"Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall," Deaton explained Mr. Smith still staring at the picture.

It was easy to spot out Jo, being the only African American girl in the picture. She had a big toothy grin. Her blue eyes sparkled in the picture. She was in a red flannel, black tank top, and jeans with some black converse. She had her arms wrap around Stiles' and Scott's neck as the boys held her up by her legs. She was in a sitting position grinning big.

"How do you know her?" Deaton questioned.

"I'm an old family friend." Mr. Smith explained. "Her mother and I were close friends but then I moved away and lost contact with them."

"Did you know James then?"

"James? James Mauser?"

"I believe so." Deaton agreed.

Mr. Smith didn't say anything after that. He was deep in thought. It took him a while until he responds. "So she remarried then?"

"I don't know," Deaton said. "I believe she just lived with James."

"What about her dad? We know anything about him?"

"I believe he's dead," Deaton explained. "Although I also don't believe anyone knows anyone much about him. When it came to Jo's past she kept her father a secret."

Mr. Smith nodding his head as he stood up. This was all of the information he needs for the day.

"I know I cannot be much of help, Jo and I didn't talk a lot. But Stiles and Scott could probably help more than I could." Deaton offered the idea. Mr. Smith nodded his head yet again.

"Thank you for the help like always Deaton. We'll be in touch." Mr. Smith said with a soft smile as he then turned around and left the vet.

* * *

 _Click Clack. Click Clack_. Heels clicking on the tile as a girl ran to Derek's door. The girl grabbed the handle of Derek's door and she then yanked the door opened. Isaac's and Derek's head snapped up from the table as the girl ran in the house.

"Erica?" Isaac wondered.

Erica stood now in the middle of the house loft a bloody mess. Her head had a big cut blood pouring out of it.

"Jo," Erica spoke up her voice raspy like she had been crying. Derek stood up fast now hearing the name of his girlfriend. "She's alive." Her legs began to get weak as she slowly began to fall Isaac running to catch her.

It was going to be a long year. Not just for Jo but for everyone. Because sadly Jo was being missed was the normal-ist thing that happened all year.

* * *

Jo let out a soft groan as she woke up. She wasn't home just head but still held, kidnapped. She let out a yawn and stretch her arms as much as she possibly could. Her hands were cuffed together with leather chains. Whoever kidnapped Jo, knows of her power and don't want Jo to get any visions any time soon. She wasn't wounded. In fact, her kidnappers hadn't landed a single figure on her yet. Yet.

The young adult was in a small room. No windows but one door. There was a small mattress with a couple of blankets and pillows were Jo laid. A small wooden table with two chairs on either side of the table. No bathroom. Every time she had to go she had to wait for her kidnappers to talk her across the hall to the bathroom.

The door opened letting three people in a woman, man, and a boy with red glowing eyes. After weeks of being stuck here, Jo knew their names: Kali, Ennis, and Aiden. Kali sat at the table and placed a tray of food on the table. Without saying anything Jo stood up and sat in the chair pulling the food closer to her. Two pieces of toast and a glass of water. Jo looked up at her kidnappers. Who happened to all be alphas. Even in a time like this Jo couldn't get away from the supernatural.

"Two pieces of slightly burnt toast?" Jo snapped looking down at her food once more than the kidnappers. "Somebody is not getting five stars today."

"You should be happy we are even feeding you," Ennis growled the taller male.

Kali held up her hand shushing the older man. "Your lunch will be bigger. It's hard to steal food without being noticed. The cops are on edge for some reason."

"Maybe because I've been kidnapped." Jo offered the idea with a shrug. "I mean I know that most cops don't care about black lives but the sheriff in Beacon Hills does."

"We will be more than happy to let you go if you can just tell us what we need to know," Kali explained. "What do you know about Derek Hale?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jo said not skipping a beat. She asked this every single day and gave them the same responses every single time.

"Even if we couldn't smell that alpha's mark on your, we can see it." Ennis hissed pointing to Jo's neck.

Jo's hand went up to her neck thinking about Hawaii.

"All we want to know is everything you know about Derek," Kali spoke softly. "So just tell us."

"Now," Ennis growled an inhuman growl.

Jo chuckled. "This whole good cop bad cop thing doesn't work on me. If you guys would have done some researched on me you would know that I've been arrested before. Multiple times. I'm used to this."

Ennis rolled his eyes and left the room leaving Jo with Kali and Aiden.

Kali stood up. "If you ever want to leave you to need to tell us about Derek Hale." Kali then left the room.

Jo stared at the last person in the room with her. Aiden, a werewolf an alpha werewolf, stared at Jo. He was a year younger than Jo but extremely muscular. He had a twin brother named Ethan. Jo was more fond of Ethan but she enjoyed Aiden as well. As much as she can enjoy people they are part of kidnapping her.

" Are you going to go to Beacon Hills?" Jo wondered.

Aiden nodded his head. "Ethan and I start on Monday."

"Good luck with Mr. Harris. He is the worst." Jo warned and then let out a shudder thinking about the horrible teacher. Silence filled the small room. Aiden not knowing what to say to Jo. Jo not having anything else to say. Aiden left the room.

Jo let out a sigh as she took a bite of one of her pieces of toast. This was going to be a long year.


	37. Chaos Rising

_**Chaos Rising**_

Derek stood in an empty classroom with four teenagers. It wasn't how Derek wanted to spend his afternoon. With Erica healing slowly and Jo still missing Derek didn't want to hang out with stupid teenagers. But Scott said that Allison and Lydia and something to show him that might help with the case. Both girls held out their arms that relieved a cross like a bruise. Derek looked at bruises and then at Scott.

"I don't see anything." Derek snapped crossing his arms.

"Look again." Scott insisted. Derek glanced down at the bruises one last time before looking up.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd, Jackson, and Jo are?" Derek asked not really caring for an answer since he knew that the bruise wasn't helping at all.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott said.

"It's nothing," Derek replied and glared at Scott. This was a waste of his time.

"They're trying to help," Scott said.

"These two. This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you," Derek pointed at Lydia glaring at her, "and this one who shot about 30 arrows into me and pack," Derek then pointed at Allison, "tried to kill my girlfriend. Actually, my girlfriend who is still missing is the only reason why I haven't killed her."

"All right," Stiles said earning a glare from Derek. "No one died. A little maiming but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died," Allison spoke up in a soft voice. Derek rolled his eyes. Victoria Argent's blood was no body's hand. Both Derek and Jo had no pity for Allison.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Derek snapped.

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him and to find Jo, not you." Allison replied.

"You want to help? Find something real." Derek said heading for the door. Scott and Stiles walked towards Derek. He then turned around and faced the teenagers.

"Derek…give her a chance. Okay, they're on our side." Scott whispered.

"Well, maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night," Derek replied glancing at Allison who was standing in the back of the room and left.

* * *

Ice fell into the bath of water at the vets. Derek and Scott poured another bag of ice into the tub of water. There was a plan, a plan so far Erica hated. It was a horrible plan and yet sadly was the best one everyone could come up with in the time being.

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly….comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like a state." Deaton explained all eyes on Erica.

"Like being hypnotized," Erica spoke up her voice was extremely soft. She held herself still in pain from the alphas.

Deaton nodded his head. "Exactly, you'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow does her heart rate need to be?" Scott wondered.

"Very slow," Deaton replied.

"How slow?" Derek snapped. Deaton not giving an answer was the last thing Derek needed to worry about.

"Nearly dead," Deaton explained.

"It's safe though, right?" Isaac wondered glancing at his alpha and then back at the druid.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Deaton replied as he looked at the two betas. The answer was, of course, no, it wasn't safe.

"No, not really," Erica mumbled. Of course, the answer was no, it wasn't safe. There was a loud smack noise. All eyes turned to Stiles who was putting on gloves with an evil grin.

"What?" Stiles wondered. Derek glared at him as Stiles then let out a loud groaned as he took off the gloves off.

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this," Derek said turning to look at one of his betas.

"No, I have to do this for Boyd and Jo," Erica replied. "And I guess Jackson."

Derek nodded his head. Jo was always like a mom to the pack. Erica then took off his shirt and got in the tub of ice water. Her body was covered in different claws marks. Derek and Scott placed a hand on Erica's shoulder. The two werewolves pushed Erica into the water. Erica tried to fight the two, trying to get out of the tub of water. Yet Derek and Scott held her in the water. Then Erica just stops moving, like she was asleep in the water.

"Now, remember only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Deaton spoke up in a calming voice. "Erica? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. I can hear you." Erica said in a soft voice.

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?" Deaton asked.

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you escape. The last time you saw Jackson, Boyd, and Jo. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible like you're actually there again."

"I don't wanna do that. I don't….I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." Erica stammered fear in the tone of her voice.

"Erica, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory." Deaton said.

"I don't wanna do that," Erica repeated.

"It's all right," Deaton replied. "Relax. Relax." Erica's breathing starts to calm down and not going as fast. "Good. Now let's go back to that night. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's not….it's, not a house," Erica explained his eyes shut tightly closed. "It's stone. I think marble."

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty. Like an abandoned building." Erica explained. He was then quiet for a while reliving the past.

"Erica?" Deaton called out.

"I can hear her," Erica said. "Jo. I can hear her. 'I don't know a Derek Hale'. 'Let me go.' She lying."

Derek's heart skips a couple beats hearing that Jo was having to lie about himself.

"What else?" Deaton asked. "Can you see her? How about Boyd can you hear him?"

"I can't see Boyd. I can't see Jackson either. I think they're in the other room with someone else." Erica explained.

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of marker? A number on a door or a sign?" Deaton wondered.

"They're here. They…..they….." Erica stammered.

"It's all right," Deaton said. "Just tell us…"

"They see me," Erica exclaimed. "They found me. They're here!"

This was bothering Derek. Erica needed to focus and tell them more about the places so they could find Boyd and Jo. And Jackson.

"This isn't working." Derek snapped. "Erica, where are you?"

"I can't see them. It's too dark!" Erica shouted.

"You're confusing her." Deaton accused his voice still calm.

"I can't see them!" Erica yelled fear in her tone.

"Erica, where are you? Just tell me where you are." Derek snapped again. Erica started to shake in fear with all the voices all around her.

"Her heart rate….could go into shock," Deaton said. Derek's grip on Erica's shoulder started to get tighter.

"Derek let her go!" Scott spoke up a sound of anger in his voice.

"Erica where are you? What did you see?" Derek yelled. Erica woke up fast and jumped out of the tub of water. Isaac handed her a towel as Erica then wrapped it around herself.

"A vault," Erica said looking around. "It's a bank vault. I saw it. I saw its name. B-Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's…um…it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside. The Vault." Everyone but Isaac and a gloomy look on their face; like they received bad news, really bad news. "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles spoke up everyone still staring at Erica.

"No."

"You said that they were killing Boyd and Jackson. They were going to kill Boyd and Jackson by the full moon." Stiles explained.

"So let's break them out tonight," Derek said looking at Scott.

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in." Deaton spoke up.

"We need a plan," Scott spoke up; Derek nodding his head at this idea.

"But how are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek asked since the full moon is tomorrow.

"Uh, I think someone already did," Stiles said his phone out. "'Beacon Hills First National Bank closes its door three months after vault robbery.' Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek wondered.

"It's the Internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes." Stiles replied.

* * *

The next day after the teenagers had school everyone was in Derek's loft trying to make a plan to break into a vault. Stiles stood next to Derek's metal table with maps out explaining his great plan to break into the bank.

"You see this?" Stiles started putting a finger at the top of the bank on the map. "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which was here." Stiles moved his finger down the air conditioning vent to a shaft. "One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott wondered.

"Yes, we can, but very, very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously so we're going need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit…."

"Look forget the drill." Derek snapped already forming a plan in his head.

"Sorry?" Stiles said looking at the alpha.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek asked.

"What do you….what do you think you're going do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles replied sarcasm dripping out of the tone of his voice.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall."

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it, that big old first. Make it, come on get it out there." Stiles said. Derek looked over at Stiles rolling his eyes and he formed a fist with his right hand. "Big bad wolf. Okay, see that?" Stiles put his hand about a couple inches in front of Derek's hands. "That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co…" Derek punch Stiles' hand making Stiles cry out in pain. Stiles held his hand pain as Derek smirked to himself. "He could do it."

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked looking around the room. Erica looked down. She was still very weak from escaping and didn't want Isaac to leave her side.

"Don't look at me," Peter spoke up who was sitting on the stairs case. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly with Isaac and Erica out of commission you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to let Jackson, and Boyd die?" Derek snapped.

"They are going to die either way tonight," Peter said. "Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas; all of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha. I'm sure Boyd was a really sweet kid, and Jackson lived a long enough life. They're going to be missed."

"Could someone kill him again, please?" Stiles begged earn a glare from Derek.

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk." Peter said.

"I'll go," Scott spoke up. Derek grabbed his keys that were on the table. It was going to be a long night for the pack. A long horrible, crappy, night.

* * *

Jo laid her head against the wall panting. She was trying to get a vision but couldn't. The leather around her wrist wouldn't allow it. In the vault next was Boyd and Jackson being held against their will.

"Do you think Erica made it out alive?" Boyd wondered leaning against the wall talking to Jo. The walls were not really thick so they could hear what happened in each other's room.

"I hope," Jo announced softly knowing that both of the werewolves could hear her.

"I bet sweet death is better than this," Jackson spoke up.

It was silent. None of them knew what to talk about. There were movement noises outside of Jo's vault. Aiden, Kali, and Ennis walked into the vault. Jo closed her eyes and then opened them again. Nope, it wasn't a nightmare, the horrible alphas were in the room. Aiden picked Jo up as Ennis tied her ankles. As Aiden held Jo bridal style he then walked out of the vault and into the one Boyd and Jackson. Aiden carefully placed Jo on the ground and then closed the vault. Boyd and Jackson looked down at the alpha's mate.

"Hey, guys," Jo said grinning a soft. Boyd turned his head slightly to the left listening to something Jo's ears couldn't pick up.

There were small mumbling voices in the wall as the wall then crumble. Two people walked out of the wall looking around; one with a cell phone out.

"Derek we, got a problem, a really big problem." A voice said. Jo knew this voice. Scott McCall.

"Do you see her?" Derek called out.

Boyd stood in the light letting out a low growl as well. Jackson moved from in front of Jo in his werewolf form and let out a growl. The vault door opened as women threw mountain ash on the floor making a circle form. Now everyone as stuck in the room. She turned around giving Jo a small smile and left.

All the werewolves started fighting each other. Throwing each other at walls and punching and kicking. Allison ran to the room a crossbow in one hand. Allison looked around the room with a worried look on her face. Jackson was beating up Scott. Derek and Boyd were punching and shoving each other. Derek was pushed against a wall. He then glanced behind over at the floor to see Jo leaning against the wall.

"Scott!" Derek yelled. Scott who was still getting beat up looked over at Derek. "Jo!" Scott looked over at where Derek was looking at and saw Jo.

Allison looked at Jo pity in her eye as she then yelled, "Boyd! Jackson!" Boyd and Jackson looked over where Allison was. She then broke the circle of mountain ash. Boyd and Jackson ran out of the vault fast leaving Jo behind. Derek ran straight for Jo, Scott, and Allison behind him. Derek got on his knees looking at his girlfriend.

"Jo," Derek mumbled. Jo looked up tears falling fast from her face.

"I knew you would come for me," Jo announced softly her lips turning upwards into a smile. "I knew you would find me.

Derek lifted a hand and placed it on Jo's hands that were tied up with rope. "I will always find you."

"Hey, Scottie." Jo greeted looking over at Scott and Allison. But she had nothing to say to Allison.

Scott looked at Jo with pity in his eyes. Allison tried to place her hand on Jo's leg nodding when Jo flinched and Derek shouted, "don't touch her. You've done enough already." Derek picked Jo up bridal style Jo as the other two teenagers stand as well.

"She saved our lives." Scott defends Allison still looking at Jo.

"What do you think they're going to do out there?" Derek snapped. "Do you have any idea what we just set free?"

"You want to blame me? Well, I'm not the one turning teenagers into killers." Allison replied.

"No. No that's just the rest of your family." Derek said.

"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." Allison added in a soft voice.

"And then what about your mother?" Derek asked as he started to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Allison called out.

Derek turned around and looked at Scott. "Tell her Scott." Derek than ran out of the building rushing home.


	38. Bruce Smith

**_Bruce Smith_**

With one arm wrapped around Jo's waist, Derek opened the loft door. Loud noises appeared making the psychic wince. Peter appeared, completely out of nowhere, with Isaac next to him. The two werewolves stared at the alpha's mate.

"Miss me?" Jo guessed a smile on the edge of her lips.

Derek moved Jo towards the couch gently putting her down before rushing to the kitchen for water. The werewolves followed to the living room still staring.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked.

"What with the leather?" Peter questioned looking at her wrist.

Jo narrowed her eyes at the ex-alpha. "Of course that would be the first question you ask."

Derek handed Jo a glass of water and Jo drunk the entire thing in one gulp. Panting, she handed it back to her boyfriend.

"We have bigger problems than why I'm shackled," Jo announced. "Who is looking for Jackson and Boyd?"

"Scott," Isaac answered for his alpha. "And Chris."

Jo looked at the two betas. "Erica?"

"Asleep," Derek explained. "She is out for a couple of days." Jo narrowed her eyes. "I'll explain later."

"Well," Jo said, "since I'm home again are you two going to go look them?"

Isaac and Derek shared a look. "We didn't plan too."

"Go." Jo pushed Derek slightly. "They need help more than I do. Besides I have Peter."

Derek glanced at Peter then back at his girlfriend. "That is reassuring."

"Derek you need to go make sure they don't kill anyone," Jo said. "Go."

With one last look at Jo, Derek nodded his head at Isaac and the two left. Leaving the ex-alpha and the psychic together. Jo reached up to brush a piece of hair she noticed her hand was still banded together with the leather. She held her hands up to Peter.

"A little help?" Jo asked.

Placing one hand on either side of the leather Peter ripped it. Jo rubbed her wrist thanking the older man.

"They really didn't want you to get a vision," Peter announced as he then ripped off the leather from her ankles.

Jo nodded her head. "It was weird they didn't hit me or anything. They just asked me questions over and over again and had leather on me."

"What kind of questions?" Peter wondered.

"All they wanted to know was where—" Jo started to say as she was pulled into a vision.

 _Jo was in a basement that was turned into a wine cellar. The wine was on selves all around her. She looked around. A young teenage girl leaned against a pillar smiling softly at something. A window behind her was open letting in a breeze. The girl looked familiar. Jo could have sworn she had play dates with her, the girl, and Stiles. Heather…maybe the name was._

 _A wine bottle fell. Heather turned around fast. Another wine bottle fell. Heather jumped._

 _"_ _Hello?" Heather called out. "Stiles? Is anyone there?"_

 _Heather was yanked into the air and pulled out of the window._

 _Jo was now in a tent with a girl. A little bit older than Jo, the woman had dark brown hair and a sweater on. She didn't look over at Jo but at the tent's doors._

 _"_ _Are you coming to Em?" The woman sitting next to Jo shouted._

 _"_ _There is a snake out here the size of a train, Caitlin," Em replied out of the tent._

 _"_ _Kick it," Caitlin said smiling._

 _"_ _If I kick it, it will swallow my foot." The woman outside the tent exclaimed._

 _Caitlin laughed. "Then jump over it."_

 _A woman jumped into the tent laughing. She landed on Caitlin her long black hair in a ponytail._

 _"_ _Nice touch." The woman on Caitlin's lap said motioning to the candles all around the tent. "That a mood killer though." A bug appeared on the sleeping bag. Caitlin hit the bug making it disappear._

 _"_ _Better?" Caitlin wondered._

 _The other woman nodded her head. Another bug appeared. The woman with black hair stood up. "I can't. I can't be in here." She got out of the tent and disappeared._

Jo started to pant as she was pulled out of her visions. She looked up at Peter who was standing over her staring.

"How long was I out?" Jo asked breathing heavily.

"Fifteen minutes," Peter said shrugging. "I haven't seen someone have a vision in years."

Imari. Jo's mom was the last person Peter saw have a vision. Pain appeared in Peter's eyes as he looked away from Jo. There was something there deep down and today wasn't the day Jo was going to ask and bug about it.

Jo let out a yawn. "I don't know about you but being kidnapped and saved makes me kind of tired. I'm going to bed."

Peter nodded his head.

Jo, rubbing her wrist, walked towards the stairs. She looked at Peter one last time before going to bed.

* * *

A man and a woman sat in café shop. The woman was dressed in jeans and a sweater. Black circle glasses were on the woman's face that stared down a frown on her face. The man who sat across from her wore a blue polo shirt and slacks. The man didn't pay any attention to her but stared at Mr. Smith who happened to be across to the café shop.

"My coffee is cold." The woman complained. The woman looked around to make sure no one was staring at her. She then stuck out her index finger red sparks coming out of it heating up the drink.

"Must you do that in front of all of the humans, Dawn?" The man asked glaring at the woman across him.

"Somehow it is more normal than you staring, Harry." Dawn hissed before taking a drink of her coffee. "Mmm better."

Harry rolled his eyes taking a bite of the cookie that he brought from the café shop.

Dawn placed her drink down. "Is it happening soon?"

"What time is it?" Harry answered her question without another question.

Dawn looked down at her watch. "8:42."

"Watch."

Dawn slowly turned around and stared at Mr. Smith. The phone on Mr. Smith's table let out a soft buzz. Mr. Smith picked it up and stared at the message that popped up.

"He just got a text from Deaton. Jo is back at the house." Harry explained.

Mr. Smith tossed his phone in his pocket and forgetting his drink on the table.

Dawn turned back to Harry. "I love it when a place comes together." Dawn raised her cup as Harry clicked it against his cookie.

"What is next?" Dawn wondered taking a sip of her drink.

"We have to get Deucalion and Jo on the same team," Harry explained tossing the cookie in his mouth.

* * *

Jo walked into the living room sitting on the loveseat next to Derek. Stiles and Scott were on the couch. The rest of the pack was gone. Even Peter for once wasn't there. It was just a quiet Saturday afternoon. Jo seemed to be enjoying it. Catching up with her best friends and having Derek have sarcastic remarks every now and then. It was nice. A nice quiet Saturday afternoon. But nothing truly last long. Derek was enjoying it for sure. Deep down. But his face wasn't showing it.

"And now we have a new teacher. She..she something else." Stiles and Scott shared a look.

"What do you mean something else?" Jo wondered. "Is she a kanima? Because I don't know if I can do another one of those."

Stiles chuckled. "No, her name is Blake. Ms. Blake teaches English."

"Derek saved her when Boyd and Jackson ran around time trying to kill people," Scott added.

"Her name is Jennifer Blake." Derek agreed nodding his head.

 _Creek._

Derek looked over at the door hearing a creek. The elevator going up. But no one else was coming over today. Isaac was staying at Boyd's. Erica was having a family day. Peter out shopping. No one else should have been coming over. Footsteps appeared coming towards the door. Footsteps that he had never heard before and didn't recognize.

Knocking appeared at the door. All heads shot up looking over at the door now, human and creatures. Without anyone calling out the door opened. A tall white man appeared. Dark black hair and blue eyes stared at the group of teenagers and adult. He wore a suit, black. A man looked to be around Peter's age maybe a little bit older.

Stiles and Scott's mouth dropped looking at the older man. Stiles started to hit Scott's arm.

"Dude, do you see him too?" Stiles whispered.

"Yes, Stiles," Scott mumbled.

They must have recognized the man. Derek, on the other hand, had no clue who the white man could be.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" The man spoke up staring directly at Jo and glanced at Derek briefly.

Derek turned to look at Jo. Jo's hand that was on armrest was now in a fist her jaw tightens. Her blue eye narrowed at the man. He could smell the anger and hatred coming from his girlfriend.

"Derek," Jo announced her voice shaking as she crossed her arms, "meet Bruce Smith my father."


	39. Jaybird

Jaybird

A million of questions and thoughts appeared in Derek's head as he looked over at the white man and his black girlfriend. Mix girlfriend? Derek could have sworn that her birth father died. Not in the car accident but something else. Jo never mentioned him. Maybe once in the last year and a half. Derek was never one to talk about past so he never bothers Jo about it. But now with past popping up starting to Kate, Peter and now Bruce Derek didn't want to know who was going to be the next person from their past to pop up.

"What are you doing back in town?" Stiles exclaimed getting angry for Jo. "Is there a convention for the crappiest dads in the world? Maybe you can go with Scott's dad."

"Always with the jokes, Stiles," Bruce said shaking his head a smile appearing.

"No Stiles," Jo spoke up, "he probably at the abandoning your family convention."

Bruce's smile disappeared. "I didn't abandon you and your mother."

"Really?" Jo let out a laugh throwing her arms in the air. "I would love to hear what you call it. Knocking up your wife for the second time," Jo had two fingers in the air, "and then just leaving without even a goodbye to your oldest."

"We can talk about this later," Bruce said shifting his feet. "Right now me and you need to have a word. Alone."

"The last thing I want to do is talk to you." Jo snapped. "Talking to you alone doesn't sound any better actually."

"Jaybird," Bruce spoke softly using his old nickname for his daughter.

Jo stood up taking a couple of feet away from the loveseat were Derek still sat confused. "Your 'Jaybird' died the day after you left her." She crossed her arms. "You can leave."

"We really need to have a talk," Bruce repeated. "An important talk."

"Whatever you have to say isn't important," Jo said. "I can tell you that much for sure."

Bruce let out a loud sigh. "I didn't want to have to do this." He then looked over at the two teenage boys who were still on the couch. "I did try to talk to her normal. I really did." He held up his hand's palms face out. Blue sparks appeared coming out of his hands rotating in a clockwise circle.

Derek and the two teenage boys stood up fast all looking at the older man. Bruce pulled his hands back and pushed forwards. The blue dusk flew towards the same group. Stiles let out a loud cough inhaling the smoke. The dusk disappeared as Scott's hand flew up to his mouth and eyes coughing as well.

Jo who seemed perfectly find turned to Derek who was breathing hard. Scott started to cough hard his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he dropped passing out. Jo let out a shout as Stiles and Derek started to sway.

"What did—what did you do to us?" Derek spoke up for the first time his eyes turning red as he coughed harder and harder. His hands started to shift as claws appearing. He was trying to fight off whatever Bruce did to them.

"Don't try to fight it," Bruce said. "It is just going to hurt more."

Jo placed one hand on Derek's face making him look down at her. "Derek. Derek are you okay?"

Stiles let out a cough his knees buckling. "Jo I really hate your dad." Stiles fell face first on the floor passing out.

Derek fell backward into the loveseat. Jo dropped to her knees looking at her boyfriend.

"Derek," Jo mumbled stroking his cheek.

Derek tiredly lifted a hand, claws disappearing, placing it on Jo's hand that was on his face. "Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." Jo snapped her voice breaking.

"Me and you." Derek let out another cough before his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Jo stood up and stared at her father who was now closer to her no longer in the doorway.

"What did you do to them?" Jo asked in a soft whisper. "Why didn't it affect me?"

"All I want to do is talk," Bruce announced.

"I am giving you the chance to talk," Jo shouted her voice echoing the room. "What did you do to them and why didn't it affect me?"

"They are just asleep," Bruce explained glancing at the sleeping people. "It was kind of like a sleeping spell. It doesn't affect people like me and you. They will wake up when we are done having our talk."

"Me and you?" Jo repeated. "What do you mean me and you? And why are you even back in town? You a little bit to later for all the birthdays and Christmases you missed."

Bruce placed a hand on his chest. "I can't come back to town to visit my daughter?" Jo narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I know you got your powers, from your mom." Bruce opened his mouth then to close to choosing his words very carefully. "What powers did you get from your mom?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Jo snapped crossing her arms. "So you can lift whatever voodoo you put on them and leave."

"Jaybird," Bruce spoke softly. "I am just here to talk. Once you hear everything I saw and you don't want me to be here anymore I will be more than happy to leave."

She rolled her eyes. "I can see the future. And when I touch things I can see their past."

Bruce look taken aback. "You have two powers?" Jo nodded her head. "Your mother was right, you are going to be so powerful."

"What does that even mean?" Jo exclaimed throwing her hands to her side. Jo walked towards Bruce standing now a couple of feet away from him.

"Do you think your mother was the only person who gave you powers?" Bruce explained a smile appearing on his lips. "It takes two to tango."

"What are you then some witch?" Jo guessed motioning her hand at Derek and her friends who were still passed out. "Did you ride some broom up your butt into Beacon Hills?"

"No, I'm a mortal," Bruce said. "Partly." Bruce shook his head. "We can talk about that later. The real reason why I came back was I want to help train you." Bruce reached out and grabbed one of Jo's hand. "You are going to be so powerful when I'm done with you."

Jo yanked her hand back. "Maybe I don't want to be powerful. I don't even really want these powers."

"You need to at least know how to protect yourself," Bruce replied. "When something big and bad comes to get you. Now, do you want me to stay and help you or do you want me to leave?"

Jo narrowed her eyes not replying. One hand she could just let her father walk out of her life again or on the other become before and then let her father walk out. No matter what he was just going to walk out again. That is all he is good at. Leaving. Jo couldn't help but think about the kanima and getting hurt. If she knew how to protect herself then she wouldn't have to be scared anymore.

"Two weeks," Jo spoke up. "I'm giving you two weeks."

A small smile appeared on the edge of Bruce's lips. "Great."

"Now can you please lift whatever you put on them?" Jo snapped motioning to Derek, Stiles, and Scott who were still asleep.

Bruce nodded his hands. He held up his hand's palms face out. Blue sparks appeared coming out of his hands rotating in a clockwise circle. The blue sparks disappeared as groans appeared. Jo rushed to the other side of the couch as Stiles and Scott sat up.

"I didn't touch the monkey I swear." Stiles moaned rubbing his head.

Jo didn't even want to know what the dream was about. She just placed a hand on Derek's arm. Derek let out a soft groan opening his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked looking up at Jo as he stood up.

Jo nodded her head. "I'm fine."

"Why are you still here?" Scott spoke up looking at Bruce. "And what did you do to us?"

"It was like a sleeping spell," Bruce explained with a shrug. "I'll see you around?" Bruce looked at Jo. Stiles and Scott turned to Jo their mouth's dropping.

"Did we go to some alternate timeline?" Stiles exclaimed. "That just sounds horrible and lame."

"It's a lot to explain Stiles," Jo said.

"I think you should explain it," Derek spoke up making Jo turn to look at him. "Because I am more confused than anyone in this room and I'm tired of it."

"Jo got her powers from me as well and I'm going to help her learn how to use them so she can protect herself," Bruce explained.

Derek narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend's dad then looked back at Jo. "When were you going to tell us?"

"Just now," Jo said. "I just found out my dad even knew I was alive."

"It is getting late," Bruce announced as he started to walk to the door. "You probably want to stay at whoever's house. Until I can get a place for us."

Jo nodded her head. "Yeah staying…something like that." Derek glared at Jo. "You know where to find me!" Jo exclaimed as Bruce left.

"I think you should watch out Scott," Stiles spoke softly. "The last thing we need is your dad popping into town as well."

"Shut up Stiles."


	40. Unleashed

**Unleashed**

Jo sat in the jeep with Stiles on their way to school. Being kidnapped, being saved, and now having her dad stop by in town. The week was just starting and it already couldn't get any worse. Jo also didn't want to borrow Derek's car or even ride with him. They were going through something. Derek was upset and broody about her not talking about her dad but it wasn't her fault. She didn't even know her father was still in the state until a couple of days ago.

"Three human sacrifices?" Jo repeated as Stiles gave her the 4-1-1 about everything she missed over the summer and first month of school. It explained two of the visions Jo saw but were the third.

Stiles nodded his head. "All virgins. Heather, some guy Lydia found by the pool, and Emily."

"Lydia found a dead guy?" Jo asked. "Is she a psychic?"

Stiles shrugged pulling up to the school. "I don't know. At this point, I think everyone has powers and they just aren't telling me yet. I mean even your dad."

Jo narrowed her eyes as Stiles parked the car. "There is no need to be upset just because you don't have any powers." The two hoped out of the car and started to walk inside towards their lockers.

"You don't know that." Stiles snapped. "I can be a god as far as we know."

"God of the morons sure." Jo agreed earning a glare from Stiles. Jo just chuckled as she opened her locker to place her bag in it. Some things never changed. Scott walked up to them.

"I got the next missing person's information," Scott announced as the trio started to walk towards the locker room. "Kyle. He was getting his dog check out at Deaton's and then it was like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog."

"Well was he a virgin?" Jo wondered since that was all they had to go off. "Virginal?"

"No, Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients it's a new policy," Scott said sarcastically. "I don't know if he was a virgin. Why are you guys talking like he is dead? He is just missing."

"Missing and presumed dead because he is probably a virgin," Stiles exclaimed. "And you know who else is a virgin? Me!"

They stopped in front of boys locker room and glanced at Jo. Jo rolled her eyes before pushing the door opened as the boys followed. Because she had never seen boy parts before she should be scared. Please.

"I'm a virgin." Stiles continued to talk. "And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. I need to have sex like right now. Today." Stiles slammed his hand against his locker.

"Fine Stiles." Jo let out a groan. "I'll have sex with you." Stiles and Scott's eyes bugged out of their heads. "Derek won't be home which frees me and you up." Jo trailed her fingers from the top of Stiles' torso to the bottom. "You can even stay the night. Say 9 o'clock?"

"I-uh- are you kidding?" Stiles wondered his mouth wide open.

Jo hit Stiles' arm. "Of course I'm kidding."

"I'm not a sex toy you can play with Jo." Stiles snapped. "You don't toy with a guy's emotion like that."

A whistle was blown. Everyone turned to Coach.

"Outside running go." Coach shouted and then blew his whistle again. Everyone let out groans and started to head outside. "Wesson my office now!"

"Wait up for me," Jo said to Scott and Stiles before walking towards Coach. "Yes, Coach?"

"Why are you two weeks late?" Coach asked.

"I just got back in the country." Jo lied smoothly going along with the lied her fellow pack mates made up. "Me, Boyd, Erica, and Jackson spent our trip in Hawaii."

"Oh." Coach nodded his head. "Why are you here?"

"I'm in this class." Jo held up her schedule. "Believe me I don't want to be."

Coach handed it back to Jo. "Then why are you in the boy's locker room?"

"I just missed you so much Coach I couldn't wait to see you." Jo teased.

"Wesson go run."

Jo let out a heavy sigh as she walked outside to see Scott and Stiles waiting for her. Coach yelled in the back but Jo didn't pay any attention. The three starts to jog lightly into the woods Coach yelling in the background.

Jackson was staring at two teenage boys anger in his eyes. His eyes started to glow golden.

"Jackson," Jo exclaimed walking up to Jackson shaking him. "Your eyes."

"What's wrong?" Scott wondered.

"It's them," Jackson announced staring at the two teenage boys. Jo looked over to see what Jackson was staring at. Aiden and Ethan two alpha werewolves that were in the bank when Jo and Jackson were kidnapped.

Jackson started to run straight for them as the class started to run towards the woods for a couple of laps. Stiles let out a groan not wanting to run after the werewolf. He, Jo, and Scott all called out for Jackson who was in the front of the entire class.

Jo panted as she, Scott, and Stiles finally caught up with the werewolves. Aiden stood in front of his brother and Jackson. Jackson was on the floor Ethan's foot keeping him down. Ethan held Jackson's arm up.

"Ethan, I always forget how many bones are in the human body," Aiden announced.

"I don't know." Ethan agreed. "Let's count."

Scott rushed towards Jackson grabbing Ethan's arm and twisting it backward. "That's one."

There was a loud girl scream. Jo moved her eyes from the werewolf scene to see kids crowding around a tree. Her and Stiles were the first ones to leave and run up to the scene. A man was tried around the tree. Blood dripping from his neck where a wire that tried him around the tree was.

A teenage girl ran up to the body screaming and crying.

"It's him isn't it?" Jackson who appeared out of nowhere asks Scott.

Scott nodded his head. It was Kyle.

* * *

The only alive Hales stood in the loft catching up. It was more of Derek complaining to his uncle but at this point, Peter was the only person who wasn't a teenager that he could talk to about stuff like this. Derek was upset that Jo wasn't keeping him in the loop. It was starting to feel like the kanima and the baby again. And that was the last thing Derek wanted to relive.

Peter sat on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. Derek who stood in front of him looked down at the table.

"Get your feet off my furniture." Derek snapped. Peter just raised an eyebrow at the alpha. "Jo really likes the coffee table."

Peter smirked. "You may be an alpha in the pack but not in your relationship." Peter moved his feet to the floor. "So you are telling me that Bruce Smith is back in town?"

Derek nodded his head. "You know him?"

Peter let out a groan his head falling into his hands. "I went to school with him and Imari. Imari, Jo's mother, was completely in utterly in love with the moronic tool." Peter looked up at Derek. "Kind of like how Jo is somehow in love with you."

Derek let out a low growl. "Peter."

"Fine." Peter raised his hands in defense. "I don't trust him. You shouldn't either."

"You killed my sister and a bunch of people." Derek snapped. "What makes you think I even trust you?"

"You don't have to trust me, nephew," Peter said. "Take my warning. I knew him before he spoke to whatever witch doctor he talked to get his powers."

"His mortal?" Derek assumed.

Peter shrugged. "Sort of."

An alarm starts to let out a loud noise. Peter and Derek looked over at the red light flashing and making noise.

"What is that?" Peter asked.

"Trouble."

Footsteps appeared outside the door. The door was opened as three people walked in. Derek recognized all of the alphas werewolves. Ennis and Kali stood in front of the blind alpha Deucalion.

"We need to talk to Derek Hale," Deucalion announced.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Jo and Stiles had a free period together. Big mistake for everyone that wasn't them. The two were doing some get police work by going back to the woods to talk to Ashley. Ashley was the girlfriend of Kyle and the young adult who cried over his body at the school. The cops were still trying to clean up the crime scene leaving Ashley to the edge of it with Tara. Tara walked away leaving the two teenagers a great opportunity to investigate.

"Ashley?" Jo called out. The brunette turned her head to look at the two teenagers. "I'm sorry we need to ask you a question."

Ashley wiped away a couple of tears and nodded her head. "Okay." Jo grabbed Ashley's hand and frown. She felt bad for her. If Derek died Jo didn't know what she would do with herself.

"It is unbelievably insensitive so I would like to apologize in advance," Stiles explained. "Was Kyle a virgin?"

"What?" Ashley's mouth dropped.

"Your boyfriend…was he a virgin…or did you guys." Stiles trailed off.

 _Ky. Kyle._

Moans appeared. Jo looked around trying to figure out who was moaning Kyle. She looked down at her hand realizing she wasn't wearing her gloves. Jo removed her hands shuddering.

 _Kyle!_ Ashley's voice rung in her head still. Jo closed her eyes tightly. _Kyle come back here._ The tone of the voice change. Instead of being sexual and moaning in turned angry and loud. _Leave the R.O.T.C. already. Don't go to the army or whatever. Just stay with me._

Ashley with her free hand slapped Stiles across the face and walked away. The voices disappeared.

"I heard them," Jo explained and then shuddered again.

"Gross!" Stiles exclaimed and then looked behind Jo. "Crap."

Sheriff John started to walk towards the two teenagers.

"Have you completely lost your minds?" John snapped looking between the two teenagers. "I've got four murders. FBI is pulling a task force to help because it looks like we've got a full-blown serial killer."

"We understand that," Jo said.

"Then what are you two doing?" John wondered.

"We are trying to find a pattern," Stiles explained.

John glanced at the two teenagers and then looked around. He leaned in closer. "To the supernatural?" John pulled away.

Jo completely forgot that Stiles told him everything. Good thing. It would have been a long school year if he and Melissa didn't know. Who knows they could have gotten hurt.

Stiles nodded his head. "Yes, dad."

"Can you please be more sneaky with my crime scenes," John whispered. He then cleared his throat. "Leave now!"

The two started to walk away.

"Good thing you told your dad," Jo spoke up.

Stiles nodded his head. "I'm tired of lying to everyone."

* * *

"Just talk?" Peter spoke up. "Last time I checked you guys aren't known for just talking."

Deucalion, the blind alpha who wore black sunglasses, looked up at Peter as if he could see him. "The one problem with being in an alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents. Like you, Derek."

"I'm not interested." Derek snapped crossing his arms.

"You haven't even heard my pitch," Deucalion said and chuckled.

"You want me to kill my own pack." Derek assumed. He knew how this worked. He wasn't completely dumb.

"I want you to kill just one of them," Deucalion explained. "The rest will die off sooner or later." Deucalion let out a heavy sigh. "I really want you to be a part of my pack Derek. A Hale a part of my pack the power! You should talk about it with your mate."

With that, the three alphas left the room no one getting hurt.

"I guess they really just wanted to talk," Peter replied with a shrug.

* * *

"Here are my thoughts," Stiles announced as he drove with Jo in the passenger seat, "murders maybe come in threes. Even ancient people love things in threes."

"Derek's favorite number is three."

"Really?"

"No Stiles." Jo rolled her eyes. Stiles would believe anything Jo says. "You are basing all of this off a fact. It could not be true. I mean they have all strangled with a garrote a human thing."

"Maybe," Stiles said pulling up to Deaton's. "Whatever it is we need to figure it out."

The two walked into the small vet Deaton stood at the front desk.

"You two are out early," Deaton announced.

"Free period," Jo explained. "We were wondering if you had any insights with the murders.

"I'm convinced that it has something to do with Celtic druids," Stiles spoke up. "Druids had a pretty hard on when it came to giving human sacrifices to gods. They always do it in three too. Strangled, head bashes, throat cut. And use mistletoe." Deaton showed no emotion what so ever.

"He just telling you things you already know." Jo guessed. "Is this guy a druid?"

"No," Deaton explained. "It's someone copying a centuries-old practice of people who should have know better. Do you know what the word 'druid' means in Gaelic?"

The teenagers shared a look. "No."

"Wise oak," Deaton answered. "The Celtic druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. Not killers."

"Anything else helpful you want to share with the rest of the class?" Jo snapped not wanting to deal with Deaton and his riddles and longer than she had to.

"Each group of three would have its own purpose, own powers," Deaton added. "Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors."

"Warrior like a soldier?" Jo guessed. Deaton nodded his head. "I heard a voice Kyle was in R.O.T.C." Jo chuckled. "You know who else has something to do with the military? Harris."

* * *

Deaton, Jo, and Stiles were at the school. The three were in Harris' office looking for the horrible teacher.

"He could have left for the day." Deaton offered the idea. "Leave early."

"Not without these," Stiles argued looking at papers he graded.

Jo started to go through them looking for hers. She found it. "Why does my test have an 'R'?"

Stiles yanked the papers out of Jo's hand. "This one says 'H'." Stiles started to go through more of the papers.

"You remember how I told you 'druid' is the Gaelic word for 'wise oak'?" Deaton said. "Well if a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that Darach."

Jo looked back to the table to see the papers spelling out the word Darach.


	41. Current

**Current**

Jo was at the loft with her father. Derek was out doing something. Jo didn't really know what. He left quickly this morning mumbling about something leaving the entire loft to Jo and Bruce.

"This is such a nice place," Bruce said looking around the loft.

"Thanks," Jo replied. "So are you going to tell me how you got these powers?"

Bruce shook his head. "Not important. What is important is that I gave you powers and you should be able to know how to use them."

Bruce started to walk to a small part of the loft where there was no tables and chairs. Jo stood across from him.

"I just know a couple of party tricks," Bruce announced as he raised his hands. The air around his hands began to glow blue. Bruce thrust his hands in Jo's direction.

Air appeared around Jo that pushed her a couple of feet backward making her fall to the floor. She let out a groan and stood up.

"I read a book mom wrote for me that psychics only have one power," Jo said brushing off her hands. "How do we know I have more than one?"

"Most psychics don't have me as a dad." Bruce smiled softly.

"Lucky them," Jo mumbled crossing her arms,

"You need to get angry," Bruce explained. "Anger brings you power."

Jo clenched her jaw thinking anger. Harris. Deputy. Math. Oh, she hated math so much. Jo was pushed back a couple of feet again falling on her butt. She stood up again closing her arms. Harris. Deputy. Math. Harris. Deputy. Math. She was pushed on her butt again.

"This isn't working." Jo snapped. "This is a waste of time."

"You need to get mad," Bruce said.

"Believe me I'm mad," Jo shouted. "If anyone knows about angry it's me."

"Get angry," Bruce repeated lifting his hands.

Harris. Deputy. Math. Harris. Deputy. Math. Bruce. Bruce. Harris. Bruce. Jo was pushed on her butt again.

"I'm done!" Jo lifted her hands. "I can't believe I believed you." She let out a laugh. "Out of everyone in the world why would you be telling me the truth."

The front door opened. Derek walked in with two cups of coffee. Jo looked over at Derek. Her face softens. Bruce narrowed his eyes at Jo then at Derek. Bruce lifted his left-hand palm out at Jo. His right hand cupping the air in Derek's direction. Derek dropped the cup his hands going to his throat gasping for air. Derek then fell to the floor coughing harder and harder. Black blood appeared on the wooden floor.

Jo's eyes widen. "What are you doing!" Jo shrieked. She ran towards Derek. Derek looked up at Jo his face turning red. Jo looked over at her father a small smirk on the edge of his lips. Jo narrowed her eyes tightening her jaw. She looked directly into her father's eyes. _Jo was pulled into a vision. Bruce being thrown into the air and then pushed against the wall._ Bruce was lifted into the air and then pushed against the wall.

"Jo?"

Jo turned around to see the front door opened. Derek stood with two cups of coffee in his hands. She looked back at the floor that Derek was gone. She dropped her father. Bruce landed on his butt a smile on his face.

"What did you do to me?" Jo asked. Bruce smiled. "What did you do to me?"

"I told I know a couple of party tricks," Bruce said. "Make you see something you don't want to see. Makes you angry and now you unlocked something you didn't even know you have." Bruce stood up. "Makes you feel powerful doesn't it?"

Jo glanced back at Derek then at her father. "Leave."

Bruce shrugged. "Alright. I can see why you're mad. I'll be back." Bruce walked towards the door. "I don't think we've ever been formally introduced. Bruce Smith, her dad."

"Derek Hale, her boyfriend."

Bruce looked at her daughter then at the adult. He narrowed his eyes then back at his daughter then at the Hale.

"Really?" Bruce frowned. He shook his head and left. Derek stared at the weird man and then closed the door. He walked over towards Jo handing her a cup of coffee.

"What happened?" Derek asked quietly.

"He showed me you dying on the floor," Jo answered taking a sip of her hot coffee. She paused. "I don't know. I kind of imagine flying across the room and he did."

"Telekinesis." Derek guessed.

"Maybe." Jo shrugged as they started to walk into the kitchen. "He wanted me to get angry."

"And you did." Derek agreed leaning against the fridge.

"No." Jo shook her head. "I got afraid."

* * *

Allison and Scott were in Chris' study looking throw the ex-hunters belongings. There had to be something of Chris' that related to druids and Darach. Had to be. Allison pulled out a map and placed it on the table. She then pulled out a flashlight and circles appeared on the map.

"My dad has been tracking and marking everything," Allison explained. "Boyd, Jackson, and Jo in the bank. He has a symbol for where someone was taken, and then a different mark for where the bodies are found. There have been six sacrifices? Right? Here the scary part. There are 12 markings on the map?"

"What does that mean?" Scott asked his ex-girlfriend.

"I don't know," Allison answered honestly. "I think he knows where the body is going to be found next. One of these is where Deaton could end up. I mean it doesn't tell us where he is being kept right now but…"

"But it is close to figuring out," Scott said.

Allison nodded her head. All Scott could think about was the fact that his boss was missing in action. He almost didn't notice footsteps coming towards them.

"I didn't hear you come in." Chris walked through the door.

Allison turned to look at Scott but then notice the window open. Some things didn't change. She smiled to herself. "Yeah, I was just doing some homework."

* * *

Jo got off the phone with Stiles. She let out a loud sigh placing her phone on the bedside table.

"Still thinking about your dad?" Derek guessed as he sat on the bed next to Jo.

"No," Jo answered honestly, "I'm confused with this Darach thing. Killing in threes. The virgins Heather, Pool Guy, Emily. Warriors Kyle and probably Harris. Healers the Doctor Hilyard who died this morning. It just doesn't make sense. Darach isn't even finishing one group of people. Darach is just going all over the place."

"Maybe Darach didn't want to go back and forth." Derek offered the idea. "I mean you said Harris was getting suspects. Not everyone in this town can be stupid enough not to believe that something is lurking in the night."

Jo shook her head. "I don't know Derek. And this my whole thing with my dad is just the icing on the cake."

"Why did he give me that look when he found out we are dating?" Derek wondered.

"Don't think too much about it," Jo said placing a hand on Derek's face. "I like you. And I know my mother would have like you. His opinion is as important as a flies." She placed her lips softly on his.

Before it could deepen Jo pulled away and turn her light off. Derek got underneath the covers wrapping an arm around Jo's waist bring her closer to him.

 _Jo was in the middle of the woods. She stood in front of a tree. This tree felt different from all the other trees in the woods. As she walked closer to the tree flashes of Gerard appeared. Gerard leaned against the tree than disappeared. Strange._

 _"_ _When there is death there will always be death."_

 _Jo turned around to see who said that. No one else was in the woods. Stranger. She turned back to the tree and placed a hand on it._

 _Jo was in the middle of the loft. The floor was soaking wet. Derek was on his knees his claws out in Boyd's chest. The twins were on either side of Boyd pushing him down onto the alpha. Tears forming in Jo's eyes she rushed towards Derek and Boyd._

 _"_ _No, no, no," Derek mumbled pulling his claws out._

 _Boyd started to fall onto Derek. "It's all okay, Derek."_

 _"_ _I'm…I'm sorry." Derek cried out softly._

 _Jo dropped to the floor. She tried to place a hand on Boyd's face but her hand went straight through. She let out a cry before being pulled into another vision._

 _She was standing in the back of an ambulance. Deaton sat in the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Scott stood in front of him. Deaton was no longer missing. Scott probably found and saved him._

 _"_ _I think I figure it out," Deaton spoke softly._

 _"_ _Figured what out?" Scott wondered._

 _"_ _I don't think Deucalion is after just Derek," Deaton announced. "I think he is after Derek and Jo."_

Jo sat up gasping for air. Her hands clenched the bed sheets. Her eyes shut tightly. Her body started to shake as she felt her heart rate rise.

"Jo? Jo, what is wrong?" Derek sat up placing a hand on her shoulder and another on her face.

Jo opened her eyes. "I—I can't—I can't breathe."

Derek picked Jo up bridal style pushing her into the bathroom. He placed her on the floor of the shower before turning on the shower. Coldwater started to fall fast and heavily. The shock of the cold water snapped Jo out of her panic attack. She took in a couple of deep breathes shivering.

"Th—thanks." Jo stuttered as she to see Derek and Isaac looking at her with worried written all over them. Derek turned off the shower.

"I could hear your heartbeat from the other room," Isaac spoke softly as he handed Jo a towel.

"What happened?" Derek asked. "Did you get a vision?"

Jo nodded her head. "Deaton. Deaton thinks he knows why Deucalion wants you. He doesn't just want you he wants both of us."


	42. Brazil

**Brazil**

Jo was not able to sleep after her panic attack. She spent the rest of the night on the couch doing a marathon of Supernatural. Isaac disappeared the next day going to Scott's or Allison's to talk about theories about Darach. Jo wasn't invited to go with the rest of the pack to talk about ideas. It hurt. Allison somehow got invited but not Jo. Even if she was, Jo wouldn't be able to go. Her father was coming over again to talk. No powers this time just to talk. After the long night she had, she wasn't in a great mood to talk.

Jo leaned against one of the pillars with a cup of coffee in her hands as she stared at her father who was a couple of feet away from her. Bruce who was dressed nice, plaid shirt and jeans, stared at his daughter who was in sweats and one of Derek's shirt that was too big for her.

"What did you want to talk about Bruce?" Jo wondered before she took another side of her coffee.

"Dad." Bruce corrected. "I'm your father."

Jo clicked her tongue. "You are barely my father. You are nothing but a sperm donor who gave me light skin. Got her pregnant twice and then disappeared."

"Do you think it was my choice to leave your mother?" Bruce snapped crossing his arms. Jo stood silent. She assumed but it was never proven. "I had to leave your mother to get my powers."

Jo snorted. "Silly me. How dare I think powers you got was not as important as your family."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "You never ask how I got my powers."

"I don't really care." Jo shrugged.

"There was a witch that offered me powers." Bruce explained. "Taught me how to conjure certain types of spells. But the power came with a great price." Bruce lifted his shirt to his stomach so Jo could see. Black veins from his chest went down to his stomach and up to his arms.

"What is that?" Jo asked looking closer at the black veins.

"The power within is killing me." Bruce dropped his shirt. "I'm getting worse and worse each time I use my powers."

"Then why don't you just stop?" Jo wondered. "When smokers get lung cancer they stop smoking."

"This isn't a mortal disease." Bruce snapped. "The power is in me. I can't breath without using it now. Can't stand, can't walk. I can't live without it. But every time I visit the witch she takes away some of my pain."

"But still you are dying." Jo guessed. "No matter what is this witch does it isn't going to stop you from dying."

 _"_ _When there is death there will always be death."_

Jo turned around to see who said that. Again no one. She closed her eyes and shook her head. This was starting to get annoying.

"I got the powers in high school." Bruce continued to tell his back story. "Long before I met your mother. I used them to impress your mom." Bruce chuckled at the thought. "She hated them. She always told me that the powers didn't make me better. When your mother gave birth to you, you had your mother's psychic powers and the powers I got from the witch."

"Did you ever think maybe I didn't want these powers?" Jo wondered. "Did you every think the powers mom gave me would be too much?"

"All I wanted to do was you to be power to protect yourself," Bruce said.

"You could have given me a knife of a gun," Jo exclaimed tighten her grip on her coffee. "Not voices in my head or making me move things with my mind. And I can't even move things with my mind unless I'm scared so that is just great."

Jo squeezed her coffee cup. The paper cup crumbles making the coffee drip all over her hands and the floor. Jo let out a deep breath tossing the coffee.

"J—" Bruce started to say.

Jo raised her hand that had coffee all over it. "My name is Jo. I don't go by the name you and mom gave me. Jo. Juh-o."

"It is a shame that you don't want to be called that name." Bruce shook his head. "It was one of the last things me and your mom gave you."

"It was the last thing you gave me." Jo snapped. "Why would I want to be reminded of you every time someone spoke to me?"

Bruce stood in silence not knowing what to say that would not upset her. Jo just shook her head sighing.

"I'm glad we were able to get our back stories straight." Jo announced. "You were dying so you had to go see a witch. That doesn't explain why you never came back and why you want to come back now all of the sudden. And don't say to teach me how to use my powers because I'm not taking that as an answer."

"I was ashamed." Bruce admitted. "Your mother didn't like the powers. I didn't want to be in and out of your life."

"So you thought it was just easier to not be in it at all?" Jo guessed then chuckled. "Real father of the year."

"I came back here because I want you to come back home with me." Bruce announced taking a step closer to Jo. "There is a witch in Brazil that knows how to slow down whatever t is that is killing me. But I would have to stay there. I may not there for the first ten years but I want to be there for the next ten years."

"So you though if you just stroll into my life showed me a couple of magic tricks I would want to move out of the country with you?" Jo assumed more or less.

"More or less…"

"Did you ever considered maybe I had my own life here?" Jo asked. "I mean I have a pack, a mate, a family."

"They are not your blood." Bruce grabbed one of Jo's hand.

"But they were there for me when you weren't." Jo shouted yanking her hand back. "While you were in the forest playing with fairies and witches they picked me up when I fell of my back. They were there for every Christmas and every birthday. They taught me how to ride a bike. They taught me how to drive. They were there. Not you."

Bruce frowned looking down at his daughter's hand then back up at her.

"Jo…"

"I think you should leave." Jo crossed her arms. "I don't think you should be here anymore."

"Can you at least think about it?" Bruce asked. "Please. For me."

"Good bye Bruce." Jo started to walk to the kitchen to get a towel. When she returned her father was gone.

* * *

Derek stood outside with Scott and Stiles. The rest of the pack was inside Scott's house talking about Darach. Derek already knew everything that was going to be talked about and didn't see the point of coming. All he wanted to do was to go home and make sure Jo was alright.

"Where is Jo?" Stiles wondered. "Did anyone tell her about this?"

"No," Derek said. "She is probably talking to her dad though."

"I can't believe he wanted to pop into her life and thought nothing was going to be wrong," Scott replied in a hushed tone. He didn't want the rest of the pack to know. It didn't matter since they all had super hearing.

Derek shrugged. "He was pushing her yesterday was the whole powers things. She moved him with her mind."

Stiles' mouth dropped open. "She can do that?"

"Apparently." Derek agreed.

"We better not make her mad now," Stiles announced looking at Scott. "She might kill us."

Derek rolled his eyes. "She didn't sleep at all last night neither."

"Is she still on her medication?" Scott wondered.

Derek paused. "I don't know."

"She had a panic attack?" Stiles guessed. Derek nodded his head. "She is off her medication."

"What are we suppose to do?" Derek wondered.

Stiles and Scott shared a look.

"There is nothing we can do." Scott said as Stiles nodded his head. "When need to get this Darach and Deucalion thing over with so she can sleep peacefully. Speaking of Deucalion, Deaton told me that he is going after you and Jo. Something about you would make a good addition to his pack and Jo would too."

"It is possible." Derek agreed. "I'm an alpha and her powers are stronger around me. It a mate thing."

"Just great there is a crazy killer knocking off people off their list," Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, "and the alpha pack wants Jo and Derek to be a part of their Girl Scout club so they can sleep over, braid hair, and kill people together. Just great!"

Derek rolled his eyes leaving the human with the pack.

* * *

Derek opened his front door. The door was unlocked. He made a metal note of that. He needed to invest into a lock. With everything going on he did not wanting everyone coming into his house. Jo sat on the couch Supernatural playing on the television.

Without saying anything Derek yanked off his jacket tossing in onto the chair next to the couch. Jo sat crisscross on the couch her eyes glued to the screen. She was still wearing exactly what she was wearing when Derek left. One of his shirts and sweats.

The alpha sat next to his mate leaning against the leather. He placed an arm on the back of the couch as he watches the actors run around screen killing things. Jo leaned into Derek not saying anything.

"Deucalion is after us." Derek was the first one to speak. Jo didn't look up at him. "We wants us in the pack. He might kill everyone to get us in the pack."

"I can beat that. Bruce wants me to move to Brazil with him." Jo replied not looking up still.

Derek let out a heavy sigh. "This year is going to get worse isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Great."

He let out a sigh and sat on the couch watching Supernatural. Supernatural was better than dealing with life right now. Anything was.

* * *

 **Read more and leave some review please and thank you**


	43. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**The Girl Who Knew Too Much**

Jo was still on the couch wide awake. She sat at one end of the couch with Derek's head on her lap the rest of his body on the couch. She was doing a marathon of Supernatural and was already in season five. It was Monday morning she still had later that day but still, she sat on the couch her eyes glued to the television.

It had been two days since she got somewhat sleep and she was going insane. Not more insane than usual. Her head was pounding and she kept on getting visions of Tara for some strange reason. Jo didn't know why. She just wanted to watch Supernatural.

The ringing of her phone pulled her out of her thoughts. Jo picked up the phone that was right next to her not wanting to wake up Derek.

" _Are you awake_?" Stiles' voice spoke into the phone.

"I haven't been asleep yet Stiles," Jo replied leaning against the couch.

" _Well, you aren't going to be able to sleep after I tell you this_ ," Stiles announced. " _Tara was found dead. She was a human sacrifice."_

Jo closed her eyes tightly tears forming. "Oh my god." That why she was having visions. She should have told someone. She could have help, Tara. J couldn't help but feel like this was all her fault. She could have help. No, she was useless.

"I know is Derek awake?" Stiles asked.

"No, he is asleep and so is Isaac," Jo replied. "Stiles I got to go."

Before Stiles could reply Jo hung up. Why not Deputy? Why did Tara have to die? Jo tossed her phone on the coffee table and gently got up making sure not to wake up Derek. She walked towards the fridge. Everyone around her might have been dying but she wasn't going to die hungry.

The psychic opened the fridge. A small humming appeared. The soft humming turned into chants. Jo leaned closer into the fridge the human chants getting louder and louder.

"Jo?"

Jo pulled herself out of the fridge to see Isaac and Derek staring at her. Both fully dressed for the day. The sun was shining through the window. She looked down at her clothes. She was no longer dressed in pajamas and her bonnet but normal clothes.

"Are you okay?" Isaac wondered.

She looked back at the fridge. No chants appeared. She shivered nodding her head. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay."

* * *

Jo sat in the back of her English class with Stiles and Scott. This was the class with the weird teacher Jennifer Blake, that Stiles and Scott talked about with Jo. There was something odd about the young white brunette teacher. Jo just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and smiles, all tools write use to tell their story." Ms. Blake announced as she walked past Lydia's desk. Lydia sat near the front doodling on her paper a tree. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

"You and my boyfriend," Lydia replied giving Ms. Blake a soft fake smile talking about Jackson.

"Oh, um, well," Ms. Blake stuttered, "that was an idiot. Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know keywords. Saying 'jump the gun' is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race. Or 'seeing the whole picture'."

"Like chess," Stiles mumbled to his two friends in the back.

"That's right." Ms. Blake somehow heard Stiles in the back of the class. "Do you play, Stiles?"

"No, my dad does," Stiles replied.

"When does an idiom become a cliché?" MS. Black wondered turning to a group of students in front of the class.

"If we can get the twins to talk maybe we can find more things out about Darach." Scott turned around to look at his other friends that sat behind him.

"And why would you want to do that?" Jo asked. "They haven't done a single thing to us yet." She frowned. "Well other than kidnap half our pack and try to break Jackson's arm."

"Druids are emissaries. So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Scott offered the idea.

"First off I can't believe that we've gotten to the point where as a sentence like 'what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?' actually makes sense." Stiles started making Jo chuckle.

The bell lets out a low rung. "You two going to talk to the twins?" Jo guessed as she picked up her bag. The two teenage boys nodded their heads. "I'll go talk to the dead body founder."

Jo walked up to Lydia who was already leaving the class. "Hey, Lyd."

Lydia looked over at Jo. "Oh, you are talking to me? I wouldn't know you have barely talked to me since you left this summer without any word."

Jo was taken aback. "I didn't think anyone would care. And Jackson knew."

"Well Jackson isn't me now is he?" Lydia replied then shrugged as she walked up to her locked opening it. "It's all cool. Allison hasn't been a very good friend either."

"Who are you telling," Jo mumbled thinking about the hunter who likes to slice people with knife rings.

"I'm guessing you wanted to know if I've found a dead body lately." Lydia looked over at Jo grabbing a book.

"And to see how you are doing," Jo added.

"For the record, I haven't," Lydia said. "I can't control this whatever it is like others."

Jackson walked up to the duo kissing Lydia on the check.

"I understand," Jo replied. "I can't control mine either. Hi Jackson."

Jackson didn't even look up at Jo but continued to kiss Lydia's check then trail down to her neck.

"Well, Lydia if you need someone to talk to about anyone powers…." She trailed off before leaving the couple.

* * *

" _Jo Wesson to the guidance counselor office. Jo Wesson to the guidance counselor office."_

Jo grabbed her bag from her last period and walked to the front of the school to the guidance counselor office. She just couldn't help but feel useless, another teacher left missing. Mr. Westover. Jo didn't like him but she didn't want him to die. She went through the rest of the day lifeless like a zombie. She was so tired. She was out of her pills. Scott and Stiles found out the only emissary from the alpha pack that was still alive was Ms. Morrell who was also Deucalion's. Ms. Morrell worked at the school as a guidance counselor. The same guidance counselor that Jo walked into. And if that wasn't already the icing on the cake Ms. Morrell was Deaton's sister.

"You called for me, Ms. Morrell?" Jo wondered sticking her head office. She walked up to the chair that sat across from the desk. The chair that was on the other side of the desk slowly turned around.

Deucalion sat in the chair smiling at Jo. He wore the same black sunglass like always with his cane on the table. Jo turned to the door. Ms. Morrell appeared closing the door and locking it.

"I just want to talk to you Jo," Deucalion said. He took off his sunglasses so his glassy eyes stared at Jo. "Just one on one."

* * *

Bruce walked into the loft to see Peter and Derek. Bruce let out a heavy sigh closing the door. The last people he wanted to talk to the low life ex-alpha that was best friends with his dead wife and his daughter's alpha boyfriend. What a wonderful way to start his day.

"You need to start locking that door," Peter announced looking over at Derek who stood next to him.

"Where is my daughter?" Bruce wondered.

"Probably getting off school and on her way over here," Derek explained. "She is still in school, not some tool you can just use whenever you want to."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the alpha. "Don't talk down to me."

"I don't know why you are here." Derek continued. "I know for a fact that she doesn't want to talk to you."

"What makes you think that?" Bruce snapped. "We are family. Family sticks together from thick and thin."

"I didn't know that family leaves it other when the time gets tough," Peter spoke up crossing his arms. "You left them. You are not family but a sperm donor."

"I didn't leave them," Bruce shouted. "You have no room to talk about families."

"You left them and now you are wondering why she doesn't want to talk to you are see you," Peter exclaimed. "I do not know a lot about families, hell I killed my niece but even I know that she wouldn't want to even breath the same air as you."

"You are just upset that Imari loved me more than she could ever love a dog like you." Bruce snapped Peter let out a low growl. "There is no reason to worry about the past anymore Peter."

"If Jo wanted to see you she would call you so you can leave," Derek spoke up. "Anytime, I mean I will tell her that you stop by."

"I have to say I don't understand what she sees in you." Bruce looked over at Derek. "I don't get what the Wessons saw in Hales."

Peter and Derek let out a low growl their eyes flash different colors.

* * *

"Just one on one with your emissary," Jo acknowledge the other person in the room as she stared at Deucalion.

"Morrell is just my eyes," Deucalion explained. "I didn't bring my pack because I just want to talk to you. After all, that is what I should have started with. You."

"It's a shame that you kidnapped me rather than just called me off for coffee." Jo snapped crossing her arms.

"That isn't what happened," Deucalion said. "All I wanted was to talk to you. One on one. The next day I was going to get Derek but his pack had to stick their nose in my business. I couldn't have them figure out what I wanted before I had the chance to talk to you."

"Let me guess and you wanted to send a message to Derek by killing one of them on the full moon?" Jo assumed. "Next time you want to kidnap me I would rather have the coffee."

"Noted." Deucalion nodded his head a smile appearing on the edge of his lips. "You are just like your mother."

Jo paused. "You knew my mother?"

Deucalion nodded his head. "Imari Wesson. I knew her. I knew Talia Hale, Derek's mother. I even knew Gerard Argent. It's a small world after all." Deucalion leaned closer to the desk so he could get closer to Jo. "Do you want to see one of my favorite memories of her?" Deucalion lifted his hand that had no cloth on it and no leather.

Jo raised her hand and then stop. She glanced back at Morrell who just stared at the alpha and psychic. Jo grabbed Deucalion's hand.

 _Jo was stood with Deucalion and Imari. The three were in an office a table separating them. On the table, there was a map that should Beacon Hill Woods. A tall woman with dark hair walked in with a young version of Peter._

 _"Deucalion it is not wise to attack the Argents." The woman with the dark hair announced._

 _"Fine let's not attack them, Talia, let's talk," Imari replied. "Attack hunters is never good for werewolves but if we can on get on the same page we might be able to end this war."_

 _"Imari has a point, my dear older sister." Peter agreed smiling softly at his best friend. "We should trust the psychics gut anyways."_

 _Talia narrowed her eyes at Deucalion and Imari. "This doesn't feel right."_

 _"Then don't send you people Talia," Deucalion said. "If something goes wrong just be on my side."_

 _"I'm on the side where my family is safe," Talia replied leaving the room. Peter left with his sister._

 _Imari looked over at Deucalion. "I tried." She shrugged._

 _"Thank you," Deucalion said and winked at Imari. Jo noticed that his eyes were blue and he wasn't blind at this point in time._

 _Imari rolled her eyes. "You owe me one Deucalion, Talia didn't even want to meet with you right now. One of her kids is sick."_

 _"Fine how about this." Deucalion offered. "You are having a kid aren't you?"_

 _Imari placed a hand on her stomach. "How did you know?"_

 _"You smell different," Deucalion said. "When the baby comes I will protect it if you protect me now."_

 _Imari pursed her lips thinking about this. "What do you need help with?"_

Jo was pulled out of the vision panting slightly. Deucalion pulled his hand away gasping as well.

"What did you want from her?" Jo asked. "What did you want from Talia?"

"I wanted her to join my pack," Deucalion explained. "But she didn't. She wanted to have a family, not a pack.

"I very glad that we were able to go over this horrible memories," Jo said, "thanks for that."

Deucalion let out a growl. "I tried to talk about this with Derek but I have a feeling that he isn't going to be on the same page as we are going to be."

"What do you want, Deucalion?" Jo asked.

"I want you to join my pack," Deucalion said. "That is all I ever wanted. I wanted your mom to be a part of my pack but she had other plans having you and staying with your father."

"I have a feeling that we are on the same page about my father," Jo announced rolling her eyes at the thought of her father again. "Why would I want to join your pack?"

"You and Derek would be protected by my pack. Everyone you care about is safe. And we would join forces to defeat Darach."

"You know who Darach is?"

A smile appeared on the edge of Deucalion's lips. "Of course. And I will tell you who it is if you join help my pack defeat her." Jo didn't reply. "I want a psychic on my pack. I want another alpha. I want a Wesson and a Hale."

"Are you going to kill Darach?" Jo wondered looking down at her hands. She felt horrible even thinking about joining the bad guy's team.

"Darach has killed so many people already and won't stop until we stop her," Deucalion said. "I have feeling that she might get more people on the force like a sheriff or a nurse."

Melissa and John. Scott's and Stiles' parents. Jo could save them. She could start feeling useful again.

Jo looked up a light in her eye. "What do you need help with?"

* * *

Stiles stood outside the school with Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Allison, and Isaac. The school was over and Scott and Stiles were coming up with a plan.

"If Darach is going after another philosopher there going to be a bunch at school and there is some sort of recital tonight," Scott explained. "We might have to go to that."

"We can have someone at every entry." Erica offered the idea. "Have Peter and Derek in the woods waiting."

Stiles nodded his head at the plan. A plan was coming together. A great plan. More and more students came pouring out of the building. One student with two adults Stiles couldn't believe.

Deucalion walked down the steps with Morrell on one side of his and Jo hooked the other. Stiles slapped Scott's arm staring at Jo.

"What?" Scott asked looking at what Stiles was staring at. The rest of the pack looked up as well.

Jo continued to walk past the school with the alpha on her arm. She glanced over at Stiles making eye contact with him. Jo looked away fast down at her feet.

"Call Derek," Stiles said. "Someone call Derek!"

* * *

Derek's phone started to ring. Derek glanced up at Bruce and then Peter before answering the phone.

"Jo you need to get home," Derek answered the phone not even checking the caller I.D.

"Not Jo but you are not going to believe what I just saw," Isaac spoke up. The phone was taken out of his hand.

"Why is Jo walking with Deucalion to his car?" Stiles' voice appeared. "Wait scratch that getting in the car with him. Now leaving the school with him."

"I—I don't know," Derek replied. "Why would she go with him?"

"I don't know that why I'm asking you!" Stiles exclaimed. "Right now we came up with a plan to catch Darach I'm going to text you the details. You need to figure out why your girlfriend is siding with the side of evil!"

Stiles hung up.

Derek shoved the phone into his pocket and looked at the two grown man. "Right now we have bigger problems than who Imari liked more. Jo is with Deucalion."


	44. The Countdown

**The Countdown**

"I don't like this." Boyd announced as he sat in the car with Peter and Erica. "This doesn't feel right."

"Boyd she left us." Peter repeated for what felt like the tenth time. "She is with the bad guys."

"We don't know that." Erica defended the young psychic. "Maybe they threaten Derek."

"She seemed very happy and calm to leave." Peter snapped. "It might not feel right but that is what happened. She left us. All we are suppose to do is get her and bring her back. Don't let your emotions ruin the plan."

With that Peter sped up looking for Jo Wesson. All he could do is hope that plan would go well. It already wasn't going very well for Lydia who go strangle. Or for John who got kidnapped but at least they know who Darach is. Jennifer Blake.

* * *

"Derek? Derek where are you?" The doors to the loft opened as Jennifer Blake ran down the stairs.

"Right here." Derek walked out from the kitchen. Jennifer ran up to him and hug him before pulling away.

"Something happened at the school. I need to tell you before you hear it from them." Jennifer announced soaking wet from the storm.

"From who?" Derek wondered.

"Scott, Stiles." Jennifer explained putting a hand on his arm "They're going to tell you things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay?"

Derek didn't reply but looked down at Jennifer. Jennifer takes her hand back.

"They where already here?" Jennifer guessed. "That I'm the one taking people?"

Scott and Stiles appeared from the shadows. Both of the teenagers were soaking wet.

"We told him that you were the one killing people," Scott announced.

"Yeah I cut their throats during my lunch break so I can get back to the school and teach English for the rest of the day." Jennifer said sarcastically. "That makes perfect sense."

"Where is my dad?" Stiles spoke softly his voice cracking like he had been crying.

"How should I know?" Jennifer replied before looking back at Derek. "Tell me you don't believe this."

"Do you know where Stiles' father is?" Derek asked.

"No, of course not," Jennifer replied.

"Then why did you almost kill Lydia? Derek wondered crossing his arms.

"Lydia Martin?" Jennifer assumed. "I didn't. These two boys are filling your head with an absurd story one they can't prove."

"What is we can?" Scott opened a bottle with green and black dust. "My boss told me it's a poison and a cure which means you can use it and it can be used against you."

"Mistletoe?" Jennifer guessed.

Scott blew the dust in Jennifer way. The dust got in Jennifer's face making her shift from the Darach back to human. Derek grabbed Jennifer's throat lifting her in the air.

"What are you?" Derek growled. "And where is Stiles' dad."

"You need me." Jennifer said. "I'm the only one you can tell you where Stiles' dad is. And I'm the only one who can tell you were Jo is going to be."

"Derek drop her," Stiles ordered.

Derek dropped the teacher making her landed on her butt.

"Call Peter." Jennifer rubbed her throat looking Derek. "Call Peter and check to see if Jo is near the hospital."

Derek dialed Peter's number. "Are you by the hospital?"

" _Yes, why_?" Peter answered the phone.

"Check to see if Jo is there."

Peter let out a sigh and screeches appeared and shouts. " _It's okay we are okay_." Tire breaks appeared. " _Yeah that her. She is walking in the hospital with the twins and Kali. How did you know?_ "

Derek hung up.

"She is there," Derek announced for the human.

"I think she is going after one of the nurses." Jennifer said. "She isn't what you think these is."

"Well, Derek I'm very happy that you have a love triangle going on right now and I hope you can choose from Team Evil Darach or Team Evil Psychic but can we please figure out where my father is?" Stiles shouted.

"I will tell you were your dad is when I have Jo." Jennifer explained. "Her powers. I need her to do something for me and then I won't need guardians and I won't have to kill Stiles' dad."

* * *

"This doesn't feel right Scott." Stiles announced as he got out of his car with a bat in his hand as he and Scott walked up to the hospital for Jo. "We proved it to Derek but she had a look like it didn't matter."

Scott stopped in front of the hospital and looked over Stiles. "What is that?"

"You have claws I got a bat." Stiles snapped as Derek and Jennifer caught up with them.

The four walked into the hospital everyone running around. Stiles forgot that because of the storm the hospital was getting evacuated.

Melissa who as at the front desk ran over to her son. "What are you doing here? Why does Stiles have my bat?"

"We need to get Jo." Stiles said. "Did she just come in here?"

"She said she was looking for Derek." Melissa explained as she glanced at the older man. "I think she might have lied to me."

"Where did she go?" Derek asked.

"Fourth floor with a couple of other people." Melissa pointed her thumb to the elevator. Jennifer, Derek, and Stiles left to go to the elevator. "Scott wait." Scott stayed back with his mother. "You need to get Jo and leave as soon as you can."

"Okay mom." Scott agreed before he ran to elevator. He stood in the elevator with the three another people every so often glancing at Jennifer. They got out of the elevator to see Boyd and Erica on the floor.

"We have a problem," Boyd said looking up Derek.

"But we found her," Erica spoke up.

Peter was thrown from the other room landing right next to the betas. "We have a really big problem."

Ethan and Aiden walked through the door somehow sifted into one big mega alpha.

"Holy crap." Stiles groaned.

"All we want is her." Ethan and Aiden in the alpha form said growling and point to Jennifer.

Stiles grabbed tightly onto the bat and ran in front of the people on the floor no noticing someone walked past the doors.

"Stiles no!"

Stiles raised the bat to hit the alpha twins only to be caught be someone. Stiles looked down to see Jo. Jo looked different from she did from school. Instead of her normal jeans and t-shirt she was wearing something completely different. Her hair was out and curly. She wore a blue sweater and skinny jeans with knee-high boots.

"Batter batter swing and a miss." Jo said as yanked the bat and shoved it on the ground. "I can't let you do that, I'm sorry." She stood in front of the alpha twins. "What I'm going to need to happen is for you hand over Jennifer Blake."

"Derek don't let her take me," Jennifer spoke softly grabbing his arm.

Jo chuckled. "Because Derek is totally going to fight me. Totally. Twins?"

The twins moved from behind her as Boyd and Erica jumped to fight them. Peter and Scott got up as well joined by Derek. The werewolves started to push the alpha twins further and further into the hallway. Stiles stood there with Jo looking at Jennifer.

"Why are you with them?" Stiles wondered glancing at the scene then back at the girl he knew since childhood.

"If I bring them Jennifer they will keep everyone safe." Jo said. "Your dad, me, you, Derek. All of us would be safe."

"Stiles?" Scott shouted.

"You could be safe with us," Stiles said grabbing Jo's arm and running towards Scott.

Jo pulled away and sprinted down the hall. She shoved Jennifer in the elevator and pressed the down button. As the doors closed she saw Stiles running for his life and couldn't help but feel sad.

* * *

Stiles was the last one to run into one of the many rooms. Everyone was but the alpha twins were in their panting and hiding.

"Where is the big guy?" Stiles asked panted. "I lost him after the like third corner I made."

"He is close by," Derek said listening for something.

"Did someone grab Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked looking around. No one answered him. "What about Jo?"

"Shh," Derek hushed the only human, "quiet."

"Me be quiet?" Stiles exclaimed. "Your psychotic psychic girlfriend, the second one you've dated, is working for the bad guys with the woman who got my dad somewhere tide up waiting to be ritually sacrificed."

"Stiles, they are still out there," Derek spoke quietly.

"And… they want your friend and girlfriend. We don't have either of them which means my dad is dead!" Stiles shouted.

Erica started to cough heavily on the floor. She had claw marks on her stomach. Boyd was helping her sit up.

"And it makes this even better your beta is dying," Stiles said glancing at the two lovers.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked looking down at the two.

Erica looked up blood all over her mouth. "Just peachy." She let out a loud cough blood coming out.

"Boyd you need to get her back to the loft so she can heal," Derek announced and tossed him his keys.

Boyd caught them with ease and help Erica stand up wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You and Peter distract the twins," Derek ordered, "Boyd and Erica run. Stiles and I are going to get Jennifer back and Jo. And then Stiles' dad."

Stiles nodded his head liking where this was going. Everyone stood up the team spilt up on upside sides of the room.

"We met my place." Derek said placing his hand on the door. "Go. Go. Go!"

* * *

Jo had one had tightly grabbing onto Jennifer's arm as she walked her down one of the hallways. All she had to do was to get Jennifer to Deucalion and everyone would be saved and safe. Jo didn't understand why people didn't team up all the time. It was working out perfectly so far.

"You don't understand what you are getting yourself into." Jennifer tried to barging to let her go. "Once they get me they are going to kill me."

"Like how you killed the police officer Tara?" Jo wondered tighten her grip. "Seems like an eye for an eye."

"They are going to kill me and then they are going to make you join their pack," Jennifer explained as Jo made her turn a right. "They are going to make you kill your old pack."

"Deucalion said they will be safe." Jo said. "That is all that matters."

"It isn't that simple," Jennifer argued. "It never is."

Jo stood in the middle of the hallway looked up at the adult. "I could care less. This isn't a Q&A. I don't care. So shut up already."

"I don't see what Derek sees in you." Jennifer looked down at the girl shaking her head. "I won't lied. I tried to get with him a couple of times and he just pushed me off every single time. I don't get it. Frankly I'm more attractive than you."

"Shut up." Jo snapped as she tried to pull Jennifer along.

Jennifer stood her ground. "Me and Derek would have made a perfect couple." Jennifer yanked her arm back. "But it okay. After I kill the Sheriff and the nurse all I will need is one more person." She turned her head. "Maybe I can make it you."

Jo started to back away pulling out her ring knives. Jennifer grabbed Jo's hand yanking out the knives and tossing them to the ground. Jennifer grabbed Jo's neck lifted her in the air and then shoved her against the wall.

"That would be too easy if I killed you right here right now." Jennifer said and clicked her tongue. "It's okay you'll come running back to me once I get Derek. I'll just you kill then in front of him." Jo clawed her hands at her neck as Jennifer tighten her grip. "He should have picked me."

Jennifer pulled Jo away from the wall and slammed her into the wall. Jo fell to the ground blood trickling from her head. Jo's vision started to blurry as Jennifer pulled something out of her jacket. Jennifer crouch down to make eye contact with Jo.

"I've been told that psychics can't get visions if they are wearing leather." Jennifer announced as she raised a small knife. It had a leather long handle. "I wonder if you can with leather in you." Jennifer stabbed the knife into Jo's thigh.

Jo let out an ear piercing scream her hands flying to her thigh. Jennifer smirk started to walk away.

"Derek should have picked me."

Jo's hands start to shake as she looked down to see the small knife all the way into her leg. Only a little bit of the handle was the only thing poking out. Tears started to fall from her face as she let out a cough leaning against the wall. She tried to fight on Derek's and Scott's side and failed. She tried to fight on Deucalion's side and failed. No matter what Jo did she always ended up getting hurt and failing the people she cared about. Jo always failed.

* * *

Peter and Scott ran into one of the rooms panting and ducking. No matter how often they fight the alpha twins they wouldn't stop. They wouldn't even get tired. And if that wasn't the worst, Ennis came out of no where and was helping the twins try to kill Peter and Scott.

"Did you see where they went?" Scott asked panting.

Peter shook his head no. "I was trying to past out or die."

"Do you think Boyd and Erica got out alive?" Scott wondered standing up.

Peter stood up as well. "Yes but I don't think we are going to be able too."

The doors opened. Ennis and the twins in their wolves formed appeared. Ennis had a smile on his face claws out.

"Cat and mouse is one of my favorite game," Ennis announced. "And this cat just found his mouse."

Peter and Scott started to walk backward staring at the alphas.

"I feel like we should talk about this." Peter stammered his hands up. "Coffee. I don't really like coffee. Tea. Does anyone want to go out for some tea?" Ennis let out a low growl. "Fine coffee?"

The doors were slammed opened. Bruce stood in the door way in boots, jeans, and a long sleeve black shirt. The older man stood with his palm face out. His right hand had a black glove while his left had no glove on.

"Cat meet an even bigger cat," Bruce said.

Blue sparks appeared and shoved Ennis against one of the walls. Ennis was slammed against the wall with selves and fall down. Ennis tried to stand when Bruce lifted his right hand. A scalp appeared with purple sparks. Bruce moved his right hand to were Ennis was. The scalp went flying straight to Ennis going through his head. The scalp went through Ennis head leaving a wide hole. Ennis let out one last heavy sigh before dying.

The twins looked at the witch.

"I would suggest you guys run away." Bruce offered. "I will have the cat meet a chainsaw."

The twins ran straight for the door disappears.

"This is where you would say thank you." Bruce trailed off.

Peter brushed off his hands. "I was going to do something like that but then the off brand Michael Jackson came in here with the wrong colored glove.."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Yeah totally."

"Guys!" Scott exclaimed. "Can we go?"

Bruce and Peter nodded their head. "That would be wise."

There was an ear piecing scream. The werewolves raised they hands to the ears wincing.

"Was that Jo?" Peter wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Scott said, "but I think we might need to figure out soon."

* * *

Derek and Stiles walked down one of the many halls. All of them were starting to blend in. All Stiles wanted to do was to find his dad and get this horrible night over with. There was an ear piecing scream. Derek and Stiles shared a look. It had to be Jo. The scream was to close to by Lydia's. Lydia suppose to be going to the other hospital to get her neck checked out. After all Jennifer did try to strangle her. Derek and Stiles started to walk faster trying to go towards the scream.

"You better not say we should spilt up." Stiles spoke up. "Because this seems like the time were we spilt up and I don't think I can handle that."

Derek rolled his eyes. "We shouldn't split up."

"I don't know when you split up it easier for the bad guy to get you." A voice spoke up.

Jennifer appeared right behind the two. She grabbed Stiles' neck and slammed it into the wall. Stiles fell passing out before he could even get a word out.

"What are you doing?" Derek let out a growl his claws out.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but I don't see any other way." Jennifer placed her hands on Derek's neck slamming head against the wall as well. Derek passed on directly next to Stiles.

* * *

"Jo."

"Come on Jo."

Jo fluttered her eyes opened pain appearing on her head. She placed a hand on her hand and looked down at her fingers. Blood. She looked up to see Melissa kneeing down. Melissa grabbed a towel and placed it on the back of her head. She then placed other towel around Jo's leg were the knife was.

"What happened?" Jo moaned.

"I don't know." Melissa answered honestly. "I was looking for Scott to make sure he got out of here okay and I saw you on the floor bleeding. You are going to need stitches for sure."

Jo leaned against the wall. "I'm so tired."

"You can't go to sleep Jo." Melissa said grabbing a new towel and pressing it on the wounds. "I need you to fight that feeling but right now we need to leave."

Melissa hooked one arm around Jo's waist lifting her up. Jo leaned against the wall panting as she started to room started to spin. Melissa placed Jo's arm around her neck.

"Come on we need to go now." Melissa started to make Jo limp.

"No." Jo cried out. "No, you need to go."

Melissa turned to look at the wounded young adult that she raised. "What?"

"She is going to get you." Jo panted. "She is going to kill you. You need to go. Run. Hide."

Melissa turned Jo to make her face her. "I am not leaving here without you."

"You need to go." Tears started to form in her eyes. "Please. Get out of here."

"We both will get out of here." Melissa said. "I'm not leaving without you."

"It a shame that you are going to have to." A voice spoke up. The two woman turned around fast to see Jennifer walking towards them. "Leave without her."

Melissa unhooks Jo's arm and made her lean against the wall. Without saying anything she stared at Darach unphased and not even a little bit frightening.

"Don't hurt her." Melissa snapped took a step closer to the evil woman. "Don't hurt her. Don't hurt Stiles. Don't hurt my son, Scott. I will go with you without a fight. Don't hurt them. Please. Don't hurt them."

Jo slid down the wall tears falling from her face mixing with the blood. Her vision started to blur as she turned her head to looked at Melissa leave with Jennifer.

"Mom." Jo cried out. Melissa turned around fast looking at her adoptive mother a sad look on her face. "No, no, no."

Melissa left with Jennifer becoming one of her sacrifices. All she wanted to do was to make sure Jo would make it out alive. Jo couldn't even do that. She couldn't even have the woman who treated her like one of her own live. In the end all Jo every do is fail. Fail the people she cared about. Again and Again.


	45. Alpha Pack

**Alpha Pack**

"Help get her up the table." Derek ordered as he and Peter lifted the wounded Jo up on one of Deaton's table.

After Jennifer knocked Derek out, Jennifer took Melissa. Derek and Stiles later found Jo on the floor bleeding passed out. The moment they picked her up the rest of the group found her including Bruce.

Jo was sitting on the table her hands around the knife. Tears were falling from her face as she let out another cry in pain. The back of her head was still gushing blood and Jo was starting to feel like headed.

"I'm going to have to take the knife out of you." Deaton announced looking at the small knife.

"No, no, no." Jo cried. "Please don't. Please don't."

"Jo you are going to bleed out if he doesn't take it out of you." Bruce spoke up.

"Can someone please get him out of here?" Jo shouted on the top of her lungs. Scott grabbed Bruce's arm and walked him out of the vet. Bruce was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

Peter and Derek placed on hand on Jo's back helping her sit up. They both placed their other hand on Jo's hand. Black veins appeared on both of their arms. The pain was going away slightly but it still hurt a lot.

"You ready?" Deaton said as he placed his hands on the handle. "One, two—"

"—no Deaton don't please—"

"—three."

Deaton yanked out of the knife. Jo let out shriek her handles flying to her thigh. Scott ran into the room placing a hand on her taking away the pain but it wasn't enough.

"It burns." Jo bawled. "Why is it burning?"

Deaton looked down at the knife now in his handle. White and green slime was mixed into the blood. The doctor looked at the wound to see a small leaf in Jo's blood that was pouring out of her thigh.

"Mistletoe." Peter mumbled looking down.

Jo's eyes rolled the back of her head as she passed out from pain in Derek's and Peter's arm. The Hales gently placed her on the metal table.

"What are we suppose to do?" Scott asked.

"Derek you need to wake Jo up and make her throw up." Deaton ordered. "Peter grab the needle you need to stitch up the wound on her head. Scott help me with her leg. We need to get all the big pieces of mistletoe out."

They split up. Derek started to slowly shake Jo's arm trying to get her to wake up. Peter was going through the draws looking for the needle. Scott moved over to her thigh with Deaton taking out big pieces of mistletoe.

Jo sat up wide awake and then over the table. Black vomit appeared coming out of her mouth onto the floor. Mistletoe was mix with the black substance. Jo passed out again as Peter found the needle and started to stitch up her head. The four men worked hard just so Jo could survive the night.

* * *

Jo woke up in pain again. She fluttered her eyes open and let out a groan. She was on a medal table staring at a white light. She was in one of Deaton's many room. This wasn't the first time she awoke on one of his tables and Jo had a feeling that it wouldn't be her last.

"How do you feel?" A voice wondered.

Jo sat up to see Stiles and Jackson staring at her. Both of them were in the doorway like they just come in to check on her. Jo recogine the person who asked as Jackson.

Jo placed a hand on her head. "My head hurts and my leg."

"Jennifer got you really bad." Stiles assumed. "You were bleeding all over the place."

"Just great." Jo mumbled. "How long was I out? Where is Derek?"

"About six hours." Jackson said. "Allison's dad was kidnapped. Jennifer has all three now. Derek in the other room with Peter both of them are still asleep. They were up with you trying to stitch you back together."

"Just great." Jo repeated as she made a mental note to thank Derek and Peter. "Do we at least know where they are? The parents?"

"Sort of." Stiles replied. "Come on we are waiting for you."

Jo hop of the table and followed Jackson and Stiles to the back room to see Allison, Scott, Isaac, Lydia and Deaton standing next to three tubs full of water.

"What's happening?" Jo asked as she leaned against one walls panting slightly.

"Stiles, Allison, and Stiles are going to be surrogate sacrifices to their parents." Deaton said.

Jo placed a hand on her ears. "I'm sorry the stitches probably messed up my hearing. Did you say surrogate sacrifices to their parents? They are going to die for them?"

"He can bring us back." Stiles defended and then glanced over at Deaton. "You can… you can bring us back, right?"

"Well," Deaton explained, "you remember that part where I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is dangerous thing for more than one reason. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is a like a magnet that attacts the supernatural. It will draw them here like a beacon."

"Doesn't sound any worse than anything else we've seen." Stiles said.

"You'd be surprised," Deaton replied. "There will effect on three of you. You won't be able tosee it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of our lives. It'll be a kind of darkness around your heart, like a scar."

"Wait a minute." Jo raised her hands. "What is the Nemeton?"

"It a tree stump that we've all seen somehow." Allison explained.

"So you guys are going to be seeing a memory." Jo guessed.

Allison, Scott, and Stiles shared a look. "Kind of."

"I can do that." Jo said. "That the only thing I'm good out." Jo looked at Deaton. "What if instead of putting them into the water alone I go with them?"

"You might be able to take away some of the darkness." Deaton agreed. "I don't know if it is going to work. I've never heard of it happening before."

"But you've never heard of it not working." Jo argued. "I can take away some of the pain and the darkness." Jo started to take off her boots.

"Jo, I don't think you should do this." Scott spoke up. "You just got stitches."

"You haven't even completely healed from that yet either." Allison added. "It is not your parents."

"Melissa and John are the closest thing I will ever have to parents." Jo said and looked over at Stiles. "What do you think?"

"We should try." Stiles announced. "We should at least try."

"Jackson go get my other tub and fill it with ice, water, and mistletoe." Deaton ordered.

Ten minutes later Jo stood in a tank top and jeans next to a tub full of ice and water. She shivered at the thought of it looking up to see Allison just as nervous as she was.

"Before any of this happen I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Allison spoke softly, "about Gerard and the baby."

Jo placed a hand on Allison's. "Thank you."

Deaton cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. Deaton looked over at Stiles. "What did you bring?" The four were suppose to bring something to ground them to their parents.

"I got my dad's badge." Stiles spoke up his voice cracking. "Jennifer kind of crushed it. I tried to hammer it out a bit but it doesn't look great."

"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton said and then looked over at Allison's. "Is that an actual silver bullet?"

Allison nodded her head. "My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code."

"Scott?" Deaton wondered.

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital." Scott said then chuckled. "She use to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked."

"Okay," Deaton nodded his head. "You three need to push Jo in first then we push you in."

Jo bit her lip as she slowly stepped into tub shivering as she sat down. Allison, Scott, and Stiles all placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jo looked up at Stiles. "If I don't make it tell Derek I love him."

Stiles nodded his head. "I will."

Jo went under the water.

Jo opens her eyes underwater. Her eyes didn't burn. She slowly pushed herself out of the tub. Water poured over the tub and onto the floor. She looked around. She was in a room with bright lights. Only one tub. She turned around to see a tree stumb with vines and moss growing down it. Jo walked towards the tree stumb slowly. This had to be the Nemeton Deaton was explaining to her.

She stood in front of the tree stump. Weeds poking out around it. She placed her hand on the top of the Nemeton.

It was dark. Jo looked around fast. She was in the middle of the woods. Jo started to walk past a couple of trees to see two teenagers fall off one of the many small hills. Jo ran towards the teenagers looking down. She saw a younger version of Cott and a younger verison of herself.

"Even without Stilinski we end up falling." The young Jo teased trying to lighten the fact that the two just saw a dead body. "Scott are you okay?"

"Don't turn around." The younger Scott whispered. Jo, of course, didn't listen and turned around fast to see two glowing red eyes. Red glowing eyes, a wolf. "Run. Jo. Jo run!" Scott pushed his best friend a little behind him yet she didn't move.

The younger Jo turned around and started to run only to trip. She started to crawl backwards her eyes on the wolf to have a big tree stump behind her.

The older Jo walked away from the memory but instead walked closer to the big tree stump. The Nemeton. Jo looked up to see her older Scott look at her in the same memory with her. Jo placed her hand on the Nemeton again.

"If we were to do that, the time we would find the dead body it would have already gotten up and walked away." A voice teased.

Jo turned around to see a yonger verison of herself again with Scott and Stiles.

Flashing light appeared on the other side of the woods, close to the group. The three started to run towards the group. Older Jo who wasn't in a hurry to run slowly wanted behind the group knowing that they wouldn't be able to see her. When she walked up to the scene the cops were already slowly started to walk away as younger John yelled at younger Stiles.

"Fine I'll go home." Younger Stiles said with a loud groan. "Alone. Because no one is in the woods with me."

Younger Stiles turned around and started to walk away. Another figure appeared from the darkness. Her Stiles, the older one. Stiles looked over at Jo then back at what was between them The Nemeton. Jo walked towards the Nemeton and placed her hand on it again.

Jo was in a car in the back seat. In the front seat was younger and Allison and alive Victoria.

"It's just kind of weird when he takes off in the middle of the night, rushing out with duffel bags full of automatic weapons." Younger Allison spoke. A teenage boy appeared in the middle of the road with a black teenage girl on his arm. The black teenage girl was passed out. The teenage boy held onto to the girl and his side. It had to be younger Jo and Scott. "Mom look out!"

Yougner Victoria turned the car quickly making sure not to hit the teenage boy and girl.

"You almost killed them!" Younger Allison exclaimed looking back as her mother continued to drive.

"He ran out in the middle of the road." Alive Victoria said.

"We have to go back." Younger Allison replied glancing in the mirror again. "What if they are hurt."

Younger Victoria let out a groan making a u-turn parking on the side of the road. Younger Allison jumped out along with Jo. Younger Allison followed footsteps. In the middle of the dirt was a blue inhaler. Younger Allison picked it up only to have Victoira yank it from her hands and rush her back to the car.

Jo walked closer to the inhaler. There was Scott's inhaler. She chuckled at the memory and looked up to see her Allison standing across from her. The Nemeton in the way. Jo walked towards Allison, grabbed Allison's hand, and placed hers and Jo's hand on the tree.

* * *

Gasp and coughing appeared. Allison, Scott, and Stiles at up from the tubs shivering.

"I saw it." Scott couched. "I know where it is."

Stiles turned to look at him grabbing a towel. "We passed it. There's—there's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big."

Scott nodded his head. "It was the night we were looking for the body. The same night I was bitten by Peter."

"I was there too." Allison spoke up. "In the car with my mom we almost hit someone."

"It was me and Jo." Scott announced. "You almost hit us."

The three turned to see Derek sitting in one of the chairs with his arms crossed, Lydia and Jackson fast asleep, and Isaac and Deaton staring at them.

"What?" Allison wondered.

"You guys were out of a long time." Isaac spoke up.

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked.

"16 hours." Derek announced not looking up at the soaking teenagers. "The lunar elliscpes rises in less than 4 hours."

Stiles looked at Derek then followed his gazed. Jo was still peacefully under the water.

"She hasn't woken up yet?" Scott assumed as him and Allison glanced as well.

"She went in an hour before you." Deaton spoke up. "She hasn't even showed any signs of changing. It's like she asleep."

"Her heartbeat is steady." Derek added. "But I don't think she is going to come out any time soon." Derek pulled his eyes away from his girlfriend. "What are we going to do about the Nemeton?"

"I made a deal with Deucalion to help him Jennifer." Scott said. "But I'm going to need all the help I'm going to get."

"Boyd not helping." Derek replied. "Since Erica is still dying."

Jo who was still in the tub starting to shake. Derek stood up quickly as Jo's body started to shake more and more. He and Stiles were the first ones to run over to the tub. Derek was inches away from grabbing Jo before Deaton hit his hands.

"You can't touch her." Deaton announced. "You might pull her out of this trace and she might not survive."

"She isn't going to survive if I leave her like this." Derek growled.

Jo's body slowly started to stop shaking. Her eyelids stayed closed as she body completely stopped. Her heart started to beat normal again.

"Her heartbeat is slowing down." Isaac spoke up and looked over at Deaton. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Deaton answered honestly. "I don't know."

* * *

Jo appeared in the middle of the woods again. She let out a groan. She was starting to get over this Quickly.

"I was never once for justice." A voice announced.

Jo turned around fast. That sounded recently familiar. "My entire life, I never got justice. After all my life wasn't your typical small town movie. I grew up without a family, alone. And one of the man things that I learned was not everything was fair. I never believed that everything that goes around comes around. Especially in this town."

Jo walked past a couple of trees to see a version of herself standing next to Gerard with Derek. Gerard was on the woods ground leaning against a tree stump. Jo started at the tree stump. The Nemeton. Jo then looked back at the memory.

Bang.

"I really hate it when they say that in the movies." The younger Jo mumbled as Gerard fell back against the stump dead. The two started to walk away talking about food.

Jo walked over towards the Nemeton and placed her hand in the center of it.

* * *

The pack split up. Peter went back to the loft to check on the wounded beta and Boyd. Scott went with Derek to Deucalion t find Jennifer before she could kill the parents. Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, and Allison were going to the Nemeton to get the parents. Stiles was at the vet with Deaton and Bruce waiting for Jo to wake up. It was one hour until the lunar eclipse. When the lunar eclipse happens the werewolves won't have their powers.

Stiles sat on a chair staring at Jo who was still in the tub. Her skin was starting to wrinkle from being in the water for such a long period of time. Deaton was in his office doing paperwork. He was convinced that it was going to take a long time before Jo was going to wake up. Stiles had hope. He had to hope. Just like how he had to hope that his friends were going to find his dad.

Bruce leaned against one of the walls looking down at Jo. "Do you think they killed Jennifer yet?"

"I don't know." Stiles crossed his arm. Last thing he wanted to do was to talk to Bruce. It was bad enough that Scott's dad was in town and previously had to talk to him.

"Do you think they killed Deucalion?" Bruce wondered.

"I still don't know." Stiles snapped. "I haven't heard anything."

Bruce let out a heavy sigh before coughing. Stiles glanced over at the older man who was coughing into his hands. Blood.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked standing up and walked towards Bruce.

Bruce nodded his hands as he wiped his hands on his pants. "No." Bruce answered honestly.

"Are you dying?" Stiles teased. Bruce didn't answer. His facial expressions didn't change. "You are dying, aren't you?"

"Yes." Bruce said he lifted his shirt to show the young teenage boy all of the black veins. Stiles let out a soft gasp. "There is a way to slow to down. There's a witch in Brazil that can slow it down but I would have to stay in Brazil forever."

"Does Jo know?" Stiles wondered.

"Yes and I want her to come with me to Brazil." Bruce explained pulling his shirt down. "Just because I missed the first ten years of her life doesn't mean I should have to miss anymore."

"Did she give you an answer?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet," Bruce said. "Did she not tell you?"

Stiles shook his head. "No."

To be fair it wasn't like Stiles and Jo had time to catch up. But Jo moving out of the country should have been at least been mention. Stiles walked back to his seat. He couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over so Bruce could leave. Every time Bruce opened his mouth someone ends up getting mad. This time around it was Stiles.

* * *

Jo was walking in the woods. Lost. After she touch the Nemomton again she appeared in the middle of the woods. She didn't understand it. She saw all of the visions she needed to see. She even knew where the Nemtom was. Why hasn't she woken up yet?

She might have been lost. But she didn't know for sure. At this point, Jo could be in a different woods in a different world and she still wouldn't know. Shuffling noises appeared. Jo turned around fast. It was completely dark. The moon was the only source of light. Shuffling noise appeared again followed by footsteps.

"Hello is anyone there?" Jo called out hoping no one would reply.

Footsteps appeared closer this time. "When there is death there will always be death."

Jo let out a heavy sigh. "Why do I keep hearing that? No one has died yet I don't get."

"You need to understand, Ms. Wesson. When there is death there will always be death." The voice appeared, a soft girl's voice.

"I understand." Jo said looking around. "Can I please go home?"

"We are just trying to give you a heads up." This time a boy's voice appeared in a soft whisper. "We want to level out the playing field."

"You can level out the playing field by telling me what is happening and let me go back home to my friends and family." Jo offered and let out a nervous chuckle. "Doesn't that sound like more fun?"

"Something is coming to Beacon Hills. Something big and bad that no one will be expecting." The boy's voice appeared again. "It may not come today and it may not come tomorrow but it will come. Not everyone will survive."

"What are you talking about?" Jo spoke softly looking around for the person who was speaking. "Why don't you come here and tell me to my face."

"When there is death," the female voice appeared. Jo was pushed against one of the trees some force pressing hard against her chest. Jo started to cough gasping for air. "There is always death."

* * *

Jo gasp for air as she sat up in the tub of water. Stiles, Deaton, and Bruce rushed to her side. Jo stood up as a towel was wrapped around her. She looked around. Everyone else was gone.

"Where did everyone go?" Jo shivered her teeth chattering. "Where is Derek?"

"Fighting Jennifer with Scott." Stiles explained. "Peter went to go check on Erica and Boyd. Allison, Isaac, Jackson, and Lydia are going to the Nemeton. You were out for a long time. The lunar eclipse is in twenty minutes."

"How long was I out?" Jo asked rubbing her arms trying to creature some friction.

"Almost twenty hours." Bruce spoke up.

Jo narrowed her eyes. Out of all the people she wanted to see right now. Any other time Jo need her father in her life he wasn't there, but now he appears.

"What are we going to do?" Jo wondered looking at the human, witch, and druid. They all shared a look. "Are we just going to cross our fingers and hope they survive?"

"We didn't really think that far ahead." Deaton announced. "We were kind of making sure you weren't dying."

"Well you can cross that off the list." Jo said as she turned to look at the only human in the room. "Do you have a car?"

Stiles held his keys in the air. "There could be a zombie apocolspy and I would still have my car with me."

"Stiles and I are going to the loft to see how Erica is doing." Jo announced. "And to see Peter. If anyone knows if everyone is alive it is going to be Peter. Deaton you need to stay here and get ready. I have a feeling that you are going to be healing a lot of people tonight."

Deaton nodded his head before disappearing.

"What about me?" Bruce wondered.

Jo and Stiles shared a look. "I guess you can come with us."

"How much longer until the full moon?" Jo asked.

Stiles looked down at his phone. "Fifteen minutes."

"We need to make it to my house in five." Jo ordered as she started to limp to the front door still soaking wet.

* * *

Jo opened the doors to her home to see Peter and Boyd on the floor bleeding. With scratches and claw marks on them Jo looked up to see Kali standing above them in her werewolf form. Long nails, strunched up face, long hair, and red eyes.

Kali turned to look at Jo. "You made a deal with us. You were going to join the pack and help us kill Jennifer but instead you lose Jennifer and then disappear."

Jo placed both of her hands over her heart. "Awe you care about me."

Kali let out a low growl. "No in fact we're mad at you. You left the pack to join this," Kali nodded her head towards Stiles and then Peter, "instead of a alpha pack. No one leaves us."

"Looks like I'm going to have to be the first one then." Jo said with a shrugged. "I can't join your pack. I already have a pack of my own I was just too scared and stupid to realize it."

"Let me correct myself." Kali lifted her clawed hand to look at her nails that was covered in the werewolves blood. "No one leaves us alive."

Jo looked over at Peter and Boyd who were healing slowly and were looking up at Jo.

"We are going to let you have this one." Peter announced.

Boyd let out a heavy sigh nodding his head. "Yeah tag your it."

Jo turned to look at Stiles.

"I don't have my bat…" Stiles trailed off.

Jo rolled her eyes. "I guess it's just you and me." Jo started to walked towards the alpha lifting her fist."

 _Jo was pulled into a vision. Kali stood in front of the wall of windows. She was lifted into the air and then pushed into the windows. Kali screamed as she fell to her death._

Kali was lifted into the air and shoved against the staircase. Jo turned to see Bruce lifting his hand blue sparks coming out of it.

"I'm starting to get sick and tired of you forgetting about me." Bruce snapped at Jo as he walked towards Kali.

Kali let out a growl as she stood up brushing herself off. "What are you?"

"Some would say a great father." Bruce gloated smiling.

"No one says that." Stiles spoke up.

Bruce glared at Stiles.

Kali ran towards Bruce forgetting about Jo. She swung her claws. Bruce dunked. He balled his hand into a fist. Kali caught it and twisted it. Bruce let out a cry in pain his knees buckling. Jo ran up to Kali punching her in the mouth.

Kali stumbled a couple of feet back. Bruce held onto his wrist that was now probably broken. Not even looking at Jo, Kali went straight back for Bruce. She grabbed his neck. Bruce lifted his hands out blue sparks appearing. Before Bruce could do anything Kali dropped him on the coffee table.

"My table." Jo exclaimed her hands flying to her mouth. "I love that table."

Kali picked Bruce up again and tossed him across the room where Peter and Boyd laid.

"Great plan." Peter snapped at Bruce.

Before Bruce could reply with a sacastric remark he past out from using so much of his powers in the last couple of days.

Kali looked back at Jo. "Looks like it is just me and you." Kali smirked in the moonlight as she walked closer to Jo.

Jo limped backwards staring at Kali. "Are you sure you don't just want to leave me alive? No one has to know. No one even knew who I was before I met Derek. I can just disappear again."

Kali chuckled. "I let someone lived once and she came back to bite in my the butt. I'm not going to let that happen again."

Kali raised her claws at Jo. Jo punched Kali's stomach. Kali didn't even flinch. She raised her claws and strutch them against Jo's arm. Jo let out a cry in pain holding onto her left arm. She lifted her fingers up. Blood. Great Jo might have to get stitches again.

A figure appeared behind Kali with a kitchen knife raised in the air. Stiles appeared in the moonlight and stabbed Kali in the back with a kitchen knife. Kali let out a howl in pain stumbling back. Kali hunched over the knife still in her back and grabbed Stiles' by the throat.

Kali then looked over at Jo who had a scared look on her face. "Now I'm going to have to kill your entire pack and you now. Pity."

The lighting in the house changed. The bright white light from the moon turned darker. The lunar eclipse was starting and it was only going to last for a short amount of time.

Jo lifted her hand that was covered in blood her palms faced out. "No!"

Kali let go of Stiles shifting back to her human form. Stiles just took a couple of steps back. Kali was lifted in the air with shouts. Kali was then pushed from the center of the room over to the wall of windows being thrown. Kali screams as she fell. Stiles and Jo ran over to the window that has broken. Kali was on the floor. She landed on her back the knife went completely threw her and she was still human. Her eyes were closed. Kali was dead.

Stiles looked up at Jo. "Are you are Jedi?"

Jo rolled her eyes a smile appearing at the edge of her lips. "Totally Stiles. I just didn't want to tell you because you I know you would be jealous."

"Of course I would be jealous you are a freaking Jedi!" Stiles exclaimed.

Jo chuckled as she looked over at Peter who was not healing faslty anymore. Bruce was still passed out with Boyd. She walked over towards them with Stiles.

"Do you think they are okay?" Jo asked. "Derek and Scott?"

"If Derek was dead you would feel it." Peter explained holding onto his side letting out a groan. "You humans feel a lot of pain." Peter looked at Stiles.

"That's what happens when you are human." Stiles agreed nodding his head. "We feel things. Scary I know."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I think they are okay from now."

Jo looked at the broken window wanting for everything to be over. She just wanted to make sure her family was okay.


	46. It's Okay

**It's Okay**

Derek killed Deucalion and Jennifer because Scott didn't want his eyes to change. Derek understood were Scott was coming from. He didn't push it. Derek was willing to kill for his pack to be safe. Jennifer was going to kill the parents and Deucalion was just going to come back and bite everyone in the butt. Some people in the world just needed to die. Jennifer Blake, Deucalion, Kate Argent, etc.

Isaac, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson found the parents in the Nemeton and saved them. The parents survived with no scars and bruises. Erica was finally completely healed along with Boyd. Jo on the other hand. Her leg, arm, and head had stitches. She kept waking up in pain to the point where Derek could feel it in his wolf. No matter how much pain Derek took away Jo was still whimpering. The Nemeton was probably putting a big effect on her and Derek didn't like it.

The entire pack was at the loft. They were all talking to each other just enjoying being alive. Stiles and Scott were talking each other near the kitchen. Jackson and Lydia were on the couch with Allison and Isaac talking quietly. Boyd and Erica were talking to Peter. A strange friendship in Derek's opinion. Jo and Derek were mingling from one group to the next. Jo was leaning against the wall with Derek panting. All of the standing and talking was a lot of work for her. She needed a nap. Derek who stood next to her placed a hand on her his veins turning black.

Jo pulled her arm away. "It's going to make you tired."

"It's going to make you feel better," Derek argued.

"I'm fine." Jo lied.

Derek heard her heartbeat skipped but didn't say anything. Footsteps appeared in the hallway towards the door. Derek knew who it was and it was one of the last people he wanted to deal with right about now.

Bruce opened the doors. He had a suitcase in one hand that he placed on the floor. Peter let out a groan as the loft became quiet.

"Someone really needs to start locking the door," Peter announced crossing his arms as he stared at Bruce.

Bruce glared at Peter then looked over at Jo. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Congrats," Jo replied. "You know where to door is."

"Are you coming with me?" Bruce wondered ignoring the rude comment from his daughter.

"Coming with me?" Allison repeated making all eyes turned to her. "What is he talking about?"

"He's dying," Stiles explained.

"There's a witch who can keep him alive in Brazil but he would have to stay in Brazil," Jo added nodding her head.

"You should come with me," Bruce said as he waited for a response from his daughter and his daughter only.

"Why would Jo move out of the country for you out of all people?" Boyd, one of the quietest members of the pack were the first to speak up.

"You are like a bad period," Lydia added.

"Yeah, she wouldn't leave us," Isaac said the rest of the pack nodding their head.

Bruce looked away from the teenagers and looked back at his daughter. "I didn't think you were going to with me. I really wanted you to. But it seems that you have a pack here. Your mate," Bruce nodded towards Derek, "who has his betas. You who have the human for some strange reason. You wouldn't want to leave them. You couldn't leave your pack if you wanted to."

"You're wrong," Jo spoke up. "They aren't my pack. They are my family." Derek placed an arm around Jo's waist pulling her in. "Next time you drop in town give me a call and we can go get coffee. Other than that I hope you have a safe flight."

Bruce nodded his head picking up his suitcase. He turned around and left

"Have you two heard of a lock?" Peter asked. "It is a very good tool that I think you two should have."

Jo rolled her eyes as she pulled away from Derek to walk towards her father to have one last conversation.

* * *

Jo walked through the doors of the high school getting ready for her first period. Students pushed past her not paying any attention to her. She likes it just like this. No one noticing her. She couldn't help but think about the conversation she had with her father as she walked in the halls of the school to her locker.

 _"_ _I'm sorry I was never there for you," Bruce apologize to Jo in front of his car. "I really thought it was better to just not have me in your life at all than to have me in and out of your life."_

 _"_ _For the next family, you have to know that being in and out of someone's life is better than not being in their lives at all," Jo replied placing a hand on top of her father's. "It's okay Bruce. It really is. We can't change the past but only move on."_

 _"_ _I may not know much about anything that is going on in your life," Bruce said a smile appearing on the edge of his lips, "but I do know that he is going to treat you right. Derek."A blush appeared on Jo's checks as she smiled. "He really likes you. Like like you likes you."_

 _"_ _I like like him too." Jo agreed smiling big as she scratched the back of her neck. "He treats me better than anyone in the world has."_

Jo watched Jackson and Lydia walked down the hall holding hands. They smiled as walked towards Jo.

"Are we going to your house this weekend?" Lydia wondered holding tightly onto her boyfriend's hand.

Jo nodded her head. "Movie night, yeah."

"Don't have Stiles make the popcorn," Jackson said. "He burns it every time."

The three chuckled as Jackson and Lydia walked way. Boyd and Erica walked past Jo going in the opposite direction. They smiled not saying anything as they walked towards their lockers.

 _"_ _Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Bruce offered one last time. "You might like it."_

 _Jo shook her head no. "I'm not ready to leave Beacon Hills. Not yet."_

 _Bruce nodded his head understandingly. "If you ever want to come I will get you a ticket in a heartbeat."_

Isaac who was walking with the twins Aiden and Ethan gave Jo a soft smile. Jo waved back at Isaac. She was happy to see that some people could be changed like Aiden and Ethan. They would probably end up being a new addition to the pack.

 _"_ _Are you going to be okay, though?" Bruce asked. "The Nemeton. You basically died."_

 _"_ _Well Stiles, Scott, Allison, and I. We feel it every day," Jo told her father about the Nemeton, "just like Deaton said we would. It makes me think about that saying mom use to always say. 'Sometimes you feel the darkness and you can't do anything against it'."_

 _"_ _So what are you going to do instead?" Bruce questioned as his smiled disappeared thinking about Imari._

 _"_ _Look for my friends and my pack," Jo answered._

Jo walked to her locker to see Stiles, Scott, and Allison waiting for her. Stiles who had a big smile on his face tossed his arms around Jo's neck.

"I'm so happy to see you in school and not dying." Stiles gloated.

Jo rolled her eyes as she opened her locker. "Give me until third period I'll find a way."

Stiles let out a groan as Scott and Allison chuckled.

The bell let out a loud ring letting all the students know that it was time to get to class. The foursome split up Stiles and Jo started to walk.

"Do you think it's going to be nice a quiet in Beacon Hills?" Stiles wondered as he and Jo turned left. "Maybe get any visions about it?"

"It doesn't work like that, Stiles," Jo said.

"What about any Jedi-senses?" Stiles guessed.

Jo looked up at the teenager. "Am I Spider-man now? Spidey-senses?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know how any of this works."

The two walked into their first-period class grabbing the seats in the very back.

"It is never quiet in Beacon Hills," Jo answered Stiles question.

Stiles let out a groan as the class started. All was semi-good.

* * *

Dawn and Harry stood where the school met the woods staring at Beacon Hill High. Both wearing normal human clothes with dark sunglasses. The two didn't look at each other but continued to stare at the school.

"Deucalion is dead." Dawn spoke up. "Ennis, Kali, Darach."

"Everything is going to plan." Harry agreed nodding his head.

Dawn pulled her eyes away from the school to look at Harry. She pulled her glasses down slightly and looked at her partner in crime. "What is the next step?"

Harry didn't turn to look at Dawn. "Now we are going to kidnap Derek Hale and Jo Wesson."

"I don't think that is what boss told us to do," Dawn admitted crossing her arms. "I could have sworn it was something along the lines of kill Allison Argent and frame Isaac Lahey for the murder."

Harry looked over at Dawn now. "That step does absolutely nothing for us. We can basically skip it."

"You are keeping to people alive who can stop us," Dawn argued. "Boss is going to kill us."

Harry clicked his tongue. "Boss isn't going to kill us if we skip a couple of steps and just speed this all up. In fact, I have a feeling Boss is going to be pretty proud of us."

Harry turned around lifting his palm out. Blue sparks appeared in an oval turning clockwise. Harry started to walk through the blue oval as Dawn followed.

* * *

It was Sunday around 2 a.m. The pack went home the previous night after watching all of the Mission Impossibles in order. It only took ten hours. Jo and Stiles were the only ones who were able to watch all of the movies without falling asleep. Stiles didn't fall asleep because he loved spy movies well Jo just couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to get a good night of sleep since Deucalion and Jennifer. Jo would get able two hours of sleep before waking up in sweat. Isaac was sleeping over at Scott's for the night to give the couple some 'alone time'.

But at this point in their relationship 'alone time' was Jo in her bonnet and Derek no wearing shirt, both of them on the couch watching television. Jo was wide awake as she stared at the television Supernatural playing. She didn't pay much attention to the show but she listened to Derek snore softly. He was peacefully sleeping on Jo's lap the rest of his body stretch out across the leather couch.

Jo had her feet on her new coffee table that she bought since Kali broke her other one. It was the same color and wood and Jo didn't want it to break again. It was her favorite thing in the living room. She didn't know why she liked it some much but she enjoyed it. The dark wood looks great with the black leather couch and chairs.

It was good not to have Bruce in town anymore. He left soon right after Deucalion and Jennifer died. As far as Jo knew Bruce was safe in Brazil and the witch was really helping him feel better. Bruce still wanted Jo to come out there to visit. Jo promised that it would happen one day but not any day soon. Bruce was driving Jo insane but now she would have to deal with the next horrible parent Scott's dad. That was the last thing Jo wanted to deal with.

Footsteps appeared. Jo turned around fast as she stared at the front doors. She shook it off. It was the lack of sleep. There was no one coming. It was 2 in the morning who would want to visit at this hour? Footsteps appeared again. Jo stared at the doors again and hit Derek on the shoulder.

"What?" Derek groaned his eyes still shut tightly.

"Wake up," Jo whispered hitting his shoulder again. "I think someone is coming."

Derek sat up listening to the footsteps again. The two stood up the footsteps coming louder and nearer. Derek's claws popped up as Jo raised her fist. The door opened as two young adults walked in. A man and a woman stood next to each other a couple of feet in front of the door.

The woman wore dark black circle glasses. Her dark black hair was up in two French braids as she wore skinny jeans, a red tank top, and combat books. A knife and handcuff were on her belt on her skinny jeans. She had her arms crossed as she stared at the couple.

The man wore a black beanie that had brown hair sticking out from the bottom. He wore jeans, long black sleeve shirt, and combat boots. A teaser and handcuffs were on his belt on his jeans. His arms were down his fingers inches away from the weapons.

"Jo Wesson and Derek Hale?" The woman assumed. "We've been waiting for you."

"Do we know you?" Derek spoke up his eyes narrowing.

"No, but we know you." The man announced. "But don't worry only the next couple of weeks I have a feeling that you are going to get to know us very well."

The man and woman ran towards the couple.

The loft was filled with cries of Derek calling for Jo and Jo calling for Derek. It was moments later that the couple was passed out and taken away from their home. All was truly good but not for the good guys.


	47. 2018

**2018**

It wasn't sunny in Beacon Hills. Then again it never is sunny in Beacon Hills. Rain poured down from the sky hitting the black Camaro windshield. The black Camaro wasn't speeding but in fact, barely doing the speed limit. It slowly went past trees in the woods.

"I think I we should leave town for a while." The male drive announced glancing at the passenger.

The female passenger didn't turn to look at the driver. She stared at the water hitting the windshield. "Don't you think it is a little too late to move? The house is finally completely finished. Kira finally opened her store."

"Come on Ann don't you want to go back to Hawaii?" The male wondered grabbing her hand. "Paris?" He placed his lips on her knuckles. "New York?"

"We live here Derek," Ann said as he parked in front of a big house in the middle of the woods. He looked over at the mix African American sitting next to him. He brushed back one of her locs behind her ear looking directly at her blue eyes. "Even if we watched to take another trip don't you think we should get rid of El Azul?"

Derek let go of Ann's hand and open the door. He went around the car and opened to door for Ann. Ann walked with Derek into the house quickly trying not to get wet. The house was filled with people and noise people arguing.

They walked past the stairs and into the living room. There were a black leather couch and a couple of love seats. The small coffee that was usually between the flat screen television and couch was in someone's hand raised high.

"Not my coffee table!" Ann exclaimed as Boyd threw the table at Aiden's head.

Aiden ducked as the table crashed into the wall. The table fell to the floor broken. The room became quiet everyone looking at Ann and Derek.

"What is the rule?" Derek spoke softly crossing his arms.

"Don't break the table." Aiden and Boyd mumbled.

"Then why is my coffee table broken?" Ann shouted. She let out a sigh. "Why are you two fighting this time?"

"Boyd and I are arguing about a TV show," Aiden explained.

Ann narrowed her eyes at the two betas and looked over and Lydia who sat in one of the loveseats alone her arms crossed. Ann then looked over at the other loveseat to see Gordon and Angelina.

"Angelina, my dear fairy," Ann walked over to the small Hispanic. Angelina looked over at Gordon then back at Ann. "You know what my favorite thing about you is?"

"That I'm quiet, never get in trouble, and make good cookies?" Angelina assumed letting out a nervous laugh before placing a black strand of hair behind her pierced ear.

"As much as I love you cookies that is not my favorite thing about you," Ann said clicking her tongue. She stood above the fairy. "It is that fairies can't lie. Now I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it honestly. What happened to my table?"

"Boyd threw it at Aiden," Angelina replied. "Now if you don't mind me…"

Angelina stood up to have Ann push her back down to the chair. "Why did he throw it at Isaac? What were they arguing about?"

"I don't-" Angelina let out a groan holding her stomach. "Aiden thought that you shouldn't be leading the case with El Azul. Lydia agreed she said it was too personal. Boyd yelled at her and threw the table at Aiden. Then you walked in and…" Angelina took in a deep breath and continued to talk fast. "And I'm thinking that I should spend a lot of time here. Maybe go to my own home every once in a while." Angelina started to trail off. "Spend some time with my cat…"

Ann looked over at Aiden and Lydia who were not meeting her eye. She then looked over at Derek who was heated. Eyes turning red his claws appearing on his fingertips. Ann wasn't upset at all. She just let out a sigh and glanced at Lydia and Aiden.

"Is there anything you two would like to say to me?" Ann asked.

"No," Aiden said. "We're okay."

Ann snorted. "Should I ask the fairy again?"

"Please don't," Angelina mumbled.

"We just think that you're too close to El Azul," Lydia announced. "I mean with everyone dying and he gets in your head. It is getting way to personal to you. You should take a break and just let us get the bad guy once."

"I understand that you want to get the bad guy," Ann replied placing a hand on her chest, "just and believe I do but this isn't something up to you."

"It isn't just her, it is most of the pack." Aiden snapped. "Erica, Lydia, Kira. Even Isaac and he just found out about El Azul last visiting day. You need to take a break before you wear yourself out."

"I'm fine," Ann said as she turned to the kitchen. She looked back at the group. "In fact, I will be even better when I have a new coffee table made out of the same wood and when El Azul is dead."

She walked into the kitchen leaving half of the pack with Derek.

"Derek you know we are right," Aiden said making the alpha turn to look at him. "She is going to get herself killed."

"You need to talk her out of this," Lydia added.

"You don't think I've tried," Derek growled. "She doesn't sleep anymore. She spends all night downstairs in the room coming up with different ways to stop him. These last four years have been hard on her."

"These last four years have been hard on all us of," Boyd spoke up. "After Deucalion," Boyd let out a sigh, "it just all went downhill from there."

The group nodded their head. Not Angelina and Gordon because they weren't there but the rest of the pack nodded their heads.

"El Azul is already in her head," Gordon spoke up. "He is winning."

"We can't let him win," Angelina said shaking her head. "He'll kill us all."

"He is going to kill us." Gordon corrected.

"Hey!" Aiden exclaimed pointing a finger at Gordon. "I know you are new around here and all. Only been here for about two years but I'm the negative one."

Gordon rolled his eyes. "How dare I take away the only thing that you're good at."

Aiden growled his claws popping out. "You want to take this outside?"

Gordon pulled out a small handgun. "Bring it wolfy."

"Will you two stop already?" Ann shouted standing in the doorway. She had a bottle of Jack Daniel in one hand the other hand holding herself up. "Stop with the fighting. Stop with the trying to me to not help with El Azul just stop with all of it."

"You are going to get us all killed just because you want El Azul to die," Aiden said. "It isn't your fault. We all understand why you are like this."

"We miss him too Ann," Lydia added. "I miss him too."

"You don't understand," Ann mumbled. "None of us will ever understand." She took a sip of the drink and wipe her mouth. "I'm going outside. Tomorrow eight o'clock we can work more on this. Until then if anyone in this room or anyone not in this room has anything bad to say about me they should say it to my face next time."

Ann turned to go to the back porch swaying.

"Ann," Derek spoke softly reaching for her hand to help her walk. She yanked her hand away.

"I'm fine." Ann snapped. "I'm fine." She turned and sway to the back porch. She opened the door then shut it loudly.

It wasn't raining hard but instead a light sprinkle. There were two chairs on the porch with a small glass table between them. Ann sat down on the beach chair on the right-hand side. She pressed the glass to lips taking another drink of the burning liquor. The door opened and closed as someone walked outside.

"I don't want to talk about them, Derek," Ann announced as she placed the Jack Daniel on the table.

Gordon appeared his hand up in the air to his side in defense. "Not Derek." He sat in the red beach chair. He didn't look at Ann but stared at the dark backyard that was being sprinkled with rain.

He brushed his hand through his buzz cut brown hair cut. "I'm not here to talk about what happened in there."

"Good because if you were I would tell you to leave." Ann snapped crossing her arms. She looked over at the Caucasian tall man. "What are you doing here?"

Gordon pulled out a small white ziplock bag with two joints wrapped. "Peace offering?"

Ann yanked the bag out of his hand opening it up and grabbing one f the joints. She raised it to her nose sniffing it.

"Opium, poppy?" Ann asked and took another deep breath. "And coca?"

A smile appeared underneath Gordon's chevron thick brown mustache. He yanked the bag back and grabbed the other joint.

Ann placed the joint between her teeth as Gordon wiped out a lighter. Ann leaned in closer as Gordon lit the joint and then his own.

Ann leaned back in her chair breathing in a deep drag. Smoke curled from her lips as she let out a happy sigh.

"You truly always know how to make me feel so much better," Ann said pulling the joint from her mouth and looked over at the man.

"I will take that as a thank you," Gordon replied chuckling as he pulled the joint away looking down at it. "I made them."

"Really?" Ann asked breathing in deeply before letting out a sigh smoke coming out.

Gordon nodding his head coughing heavily. "I like to think that I did pretty nice."

Ann nodded her head as she flicked off some ashes. "I would agree. Five stars even."

Gordon placed a hand on his chest. "I'm honor."

"As you should be."

The door opened as small person popped their head out.

"Gordon," Angelina as she coughed at the smoke, "really? Do you think this is the time to smoke and get high?"

"To be fair this isn't dope," Gordon said. "This is more natural stuff like opium, poppy, and coca."

"Smoking is still smoking," Angelina argued shaking her head. "Can you give me a ride home? I have a paper due in twenty minutes and I haven't even started yet."

Gordon let out a heavy sigh standing up. He pressed the joint to his lips one last time before puffing out smoke and tossing it to the ground and stepping on it.

"Tomorrow 8 o'clock?" Gordon asked pointing at Ann.

Ann nodding her head the joint around her lips.

"Bye Ann." "Goodnight Ann."

Ann was now alone smoking. It could have been worse. She could have been alone and drinking. Now that is a sad party. She took in one last drag before tossing it into a puddle. She let out a happy sigh leaning against the beach chair feeling the chemicals start to ease out her brain. It wasn't the same as taking her pills but it gave the same good after effect.

She looked down at her hands. Her middle fingers was slowly disappearing purple sparks around her fingers trailing down. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. Now her middle fingers were completely disappeared. Disappeared in thin air. The purple

"What was in that joint?" Ann mumbled as she stood up. She need to know if it was something she smoke or if her fingers were actually disappearing "Der-"

Ann fell to the floor her entire right foot completely gone. The purple sparks going up her leg. She opened her mouth to shout but nothing come out. She tried to wrap her hands around her throat but nothing was there. Using her elbows she crawled towards the door. The purple sparks going up her torso. She placed her arm on the door as she completely disappeared.

The rain stopped completely. Beacon Hills would never be the same. After all, four years from Deucalion really changed the pack not for good but only for worst.


End file.
